<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu es mon double by Lili76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037566">Tu es mon double</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76'>Lili76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Romance, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween 1981. Le monde magique est en guerre. Après avoir entendu une prophétie le concernant, Voldemort décide d'éliminer ses opposants principaux. Aidé de leur gardien du secret, il fait irruption chez eux, pour tuer l'enfant destiné à le vaincre. Cependant, rien ne se passera comme prévu... Drarry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coeur froid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Godric's Hollow. 31 octobre 1981.</em>
</p><p>Une silhouette sombre, dissimulée sous une cape noire, arriva dans le petit village calme. Avec le froid piquant qui régnait, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'unique rue.<br/>Près de lui, un homme, petit et légèrement bedonnant, se tenait replié sur lui-même, obséquieux. D'une main tremblante, il pointa un espace qui apparaissait vide devant eux et tendit un morceau de parchemin.</p><p>La silhouette s'en saisit d'une main pâle, faisant trembler le plus petit des deux, et lut ce qui était inscrit. L'instant suivant, une maison apparut à leurs yeux, comme par magie. C'était une petite maison simple, pourvue d'un étage, à l'air chaleureuse. Le genre de maison parfaite pour accueillir une gentille famille, avec des enfants criant et riant dans chaque pièce.</p><p>L'homme sous la cape émit un grognement satisfait, et fit un geste brusque du bras pour inviter celui qui l'accompagnait à quitter les lieux. Comme il hésitait, l'homme ricana.<br/>- Tu veux peut être entrer avec moi Queudver ? Leur montrer que tu es la cause de leur chute ?<br/>Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider le dénommé Queudver à fuir les lieux, alors que l'homme sous la cape ricanait d'un air mauvais. Il savait que le couard qui avait rejoint ses rangs n'aurait jamais osé faire face à ses anciens amis...</p><p>Une bourrasque de vent décida la silhouette à avancer lentement. Il était venu pour une raison précise, pour prouver au monde magique qu'il était puissant. Plus puissant qu'une prophétie idiote. Comme si un bébé pouvait venir à bout de lui… L'idée même était ridicule.</p><p>D'un pas lent mais décidé, il avança vers la petite maison, détaillant les lieux avec curiosité. Le genre d'endroit qui l'avait fait rêver quand il était petit. C'était le rêve qu'il faisait parfois, qu'une famille vienne et l'emmène dans un tel endroit. Mais personne n'était jamais venu pour lui, et il avait fini par repousser cet espoir insensé.<br/>Depuis qu'il menait ses Mangemorts, il se faisait un devoir de réduire en cendres les jolies maisons de moldus de ce style. De leur montrer que leur cocon de bonheur ne les protégerait pas finalement, il était plus puissant que tout ça. Il n'avait peut être pas eu tout ça, mais... il avait tellement plus.</p><p>Devant la porte de la maison, il leva sa baguette et lança un Bombarda pour la faire exploser. Le battant de bois sortit de ses gonds, lui laissant le passage. A l'intérieur, des cris de panique s'élevèrent et il savoura le moment.<br/>Il repoussa le capuchon de sa cape, dévoilant des yeux rougeoyants - un abus de magie noir avait fini par colorer ses pupilles - et une peau pâle. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son teint, lui donnant un air presque fantomatique.</p><p>Il entra sans se presser, certain de la conclusion de cette journée. D'ici peu, les occupants de cette maison seraient morts, et lui serait encore plus puissant. Impossible à arrêter.<br/>L'homme se posta devant lui, vociférant, baguette sortie. Il le toisa un bref instant, pouvant presque sentir la peur émaner de lui. L'instant d'après, il jeta l'impardonnable.</p><p>Un éclair vert, et James Potter était au sol. Mort.<br/>Les yeux grands ouverts, ses traits montraient la peur qu'il avait ressenti durant ses derniers instants. D'un air indifférent, Voldemort l'enjamba, sans le moindre sentiment. Ni haine, ni joie. Ni tristesse, ni soulagement. Il était une coquille vide, avec un coeur froid. Il ne vivait que pour le pouvoir, que pour gagner et atteindre enfin des objectifs.</p><p>En entendant du bruit à l'étage, il commença à gravir les marches, toujours de son pas lent. Il tuerait l'enfant, et laisserait la mère en vie si elle se montrait raisonnable. Il savait que l'un de ses mangemorts l'appréciait, et lui offrir la femme même si elle était une sang-de-bourbe pourrait renforcer son allégeance...</p><p>Il arriva devant une porte, sur laquelle des lettres en bois coloré annonçaient "Harry". La chambre de l'enfant miracle de Dumbledore. Il lança de nouveau un Bombarda, et entra, ignorant les sanglots de la mère. Le gosse était dans son petit lit, pleurant, les mains tendues vers sa mère.</p><p>Il offrit à Lily de vivre. Calmement. Il lui proposa de quitter la maison, et de laisser son enfant. Il ne la poursuivrait pas.<br/>Mais elle hurla, refusant. Elle se plaça devant son fils, le suppliant. Offrant sa vie pour sauver son fils.</p><p>Même s'il n'avait aucuns sentiments, Voldemort reconnut le courage de cette mère prête à tout pour son enfant. C'était stupide, mais il y avait une certaine beauté dans son sacrifice.<br/>Il leva sa baguette lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. De sauver sa propre vie : après tout, elle pourrait avoir autant d'autres enfants qu'elle le voulait !</p><p>Mais Lily Potter resta fermement campée devant lui, protégeant de son corps Harry. Lui offrant encore et encore sa vie, pour sauver son fils.<br/>Avec un soupir presque ennuyé, il jeta le sort de mort. Lily fut nimbée d'une lueur verte, de l'exacte teinte de ses yeux. Puis elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide. Derrière elle, dans le petit lit, le gamin s'était hissé sur ses jambes potelées et hurlait en tendant le bras à travers les barreaux.</p><p>Voldemort prit le temps de le dévisager. Un petit garçon visiblement en parfaite santé, gâté et ne manquant de rien. Entouré d'amour. Sous une masse de cheveux noirs en désordre, il rencontra deux yeux verts. Vert absinthe, vert Avada.<br/>Ainsi, c'était là l'espoir de la lumière. Le sauveur annoncé par une prophétie, celui qui était né pour le défier et le vaincre. L'enfant n'avait rien de spécial. Il était un bébé comme tant d'autres, magiques ou moldus. Un bambin sans défenses, et il allait assurer son avenir en mettant un point final à sa courte vie.</p><p>Harry Potter ne grandirait jamais, ne deviendrait jamais puissant, et ne le tuerait jamais, lui, Lord Voldemort.<br/>En tuant cet enfant, il allait supprimer tout espoir pour asseoir sa domination. Il avait atteint une certaine forme d'immortalité en créant des horcruxes, faisant de lui l'être le plus invulnérable qui puisse exister.</p><p>Avec un rictus satisfait, Voldemort leva lentement sa baguette et prononça les deux morts qui devaient changer la face du monde.<br/>L'enfant face à lui avait cessé de hurler et il le fixait les yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne semblait pas vraiment effrayé. Juste curieux.</p><p>Le rayon lumineux vert fusa de sa baguette et il y eut une explosion lumineuse d'une force sans précédent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trois coeurs morts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius venait d'entrer dans le petit appartement qu'il louait sur le chemin de Traverse, quand les flammes de la cheminée se teintèrent de vert. La tête de Dumbledore apparut dans l'âtre, alors qu'il appelait Sirius.<br/>Avec un soupir, l'homme s'approcha pour répondre.<br/>- Professeur.<br/>Habituellement, Dumbledore gloussait à l'emploi de son titre et lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus son professeur. Cependant, Sirius continuait, ne se voyant pas l'appeler autrement. Une part de lui s'amusait également de cette petite plaisanterie entre eux.<br/>Cette fois pourtant, Dumbledore resta sérieux et ne réagit pas à son titre. Il soupira lourdement et murmura presque.<br/>- J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles mon garçon. Quelque chose s'est produit chez les Potter de soir...</p><p>Sirius se glaça immédiatement, le coeur battant.<br/>La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut son filleul. Harry n'était qu'un bébé, un enfant innocent sans défense. Aussi doué James soit-il en tant qu'Auror, il ne pouvait pas faire de miracles. Harry était en danger...<br/>Il s'entendit demander d'une voix blanche.<br/>- Comment vont-ils ? Que... Que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>Dumbledore mit un temps fou à répondre, comme s'il hésitait à lui révéler les événements qui venaient de se produire. Puis il soupira de nouveau, et il révéla la terrible nouvelle.<br/>- Voldemort en personne est venu chez eux. Le fidelitas a été brisé, Sirius.</p><p>Sirius rugit de rage en comprenant immédiatement. Ils avaient été trahis. Les maraudeurs avaient été trahi, et par l'un des leurs.<br/>- Peter ! Le sale rat !<br/>Dumbledore ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'était pas surpris. Tout à son inquiétude, ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé à ses amis, Sirius nota l'information sans pour autant réagir.<br/>- Mais... ils vont bien ? Et Harry ?</p><p>Les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent, et il secoua doucement la tête, ressemblant soudain à un vieillard vulnérable.<br/>- James et Lily sont morts, Sirius. Je suis désolé.</p><p>Sirius s'écarta de devant la cheminée, en état de choc. Il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains, pensant à ses amis. Il n'avait pas besoin d'insister pour savoir comment allait Harry, il se doutait bien que si ses parents étaient morts sous la baguette de Voldemort, le petit garçon plein de vie n'avait pas survécu non plus au passage du monstre.</p><p>La maison de Godric's Hollow, où la famille Potter avait connu tant de bonheur n'était plus qu'un tombeau. Trois cœurs morts, trois corps qui ne vieilliraient jamais.</p><p>Dans un état second, Sirius enfila un manteau et sortit de chez lui, claquant simplement la porte de son appartement sans prendre la peine de le verrouiller. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. James, son presque frère était mort. Son filleul adoré, à qui il apprenait la veille encore à tourner sur son petit balai, était mort.<br/>Il avait perdu sa seule famille. Celle qu'il s'était choisi.</p><p>A peine sorti, il transplana dans la rue où Peter le rat habitait. Peter le traître. Peter le serpent, qu'ils avaient réchauffé en leur sein sans s'en douter.<br/>Peter qui était venu voir Harry à sa naissance avec eux. Qui avait félicité Lily et James.</p><p>En arrivant, il vit immédiatement l'homme qu'il cherchait. Celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Il cria en le voyant, et Peter se tendit. Il se tourna d'un bond, et face à Sirius, il sembla paniquer.<br/>Sa réaction apporta à Sirius toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. C'était bien Peter qui avait trahi les Potter, sans états d'âme.</p><p>Sirius se mit à courir. Bien que Peter ait commencé à fuir, ce n'était pas suffisant : Sirius était nettement plus en forme et plus entraîné que lui... Il bouscula l'homme et se surprit à le trouver pathétique. Petit et grassouillet, les incisives proéminentes comme le rongeur dont il prenait la forme en tant qu'animagus, il tremblait, replié sur lui même.<br/>Sirius le dominait sans peine et baguette en main, il le menaça pour l'immobiliser. Puis, il posa la question qui lui tenait à cœur.<br/>- Pourquoi ? Ils étaient tes amis !</p><p>Le rat ricana, et lui jeta un regard en coin, visiblement content de lui.<br/>- Parce que je le pouvais...<br/>Sirius rugit, et s'il n'y avait pas eu des moldus en nombre se promenant malgré le froid glacial, il aurait probablement lancé les impardonnables sur Peter. La colère obscurcissait son esprit, et il secouait la tête, incapable de croire qu'un Maraudeur avait pu trahir ses amis de cette façon.<br/>- Ils étaient tes amis. Nous étions tes amis !<br/>- Vous étiez toujours entre vous. Toi et James. Toi et Remus. Et moi, toujours à l'écart.</p><p>Sirius recula d'un pas, sonné. L'accusation amère de Peter l'avait déstabilisé et il secoua la tête lentement pour nier l'accusation.<br/>- Tu les as tués. Tu les as tué parce que tu étais jaloux d'eux. De nous !<br/>Peter montra les dents en un rictus mauvais sans répondre. Incapable de se contrôler, Sirius le frappa, le poing si serré que ses jointures en étaient blanches.</p><p>L'homme rat plissa les yeux et une lueur de rage passa dans son regard.<br/>- Vous étiez si proches de moi qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a remarqué que j'étais devenu un Mangemort. Aucun n'a vu la marque sur mon bras, aucun n'a remarqué mes absences à chaque fois qu'IL m'appelait. Et c'est toi Sirius qui a demandé à James de me nommer gardien du secret. C'est ton idée. C'est toi qui les as tué.</p><p>Sirius allait frapper de nouveau mais Peter leva sa baguette, se redressant soudain, trouvant le courage de se rebeller.<br/>- J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre des grands James et Sirius. Les meneurs en tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ait gagné. Je vais recevoir les honneurs tu sais. Il m'a félicité pour ce que je lui ai donné.<br/>- Tu as tué Harry. Un bébé ! Et Lily ! Ils n'étaient pour rien dans ces histoires !</p><p>Peter ricana.<br/>- Dommages collatéraux. Peu importe. Adieu James Potter... Personne ne sait que j'étais son gardien du secret. Tout le monde va dire que c'est toi qui les a trahi. Amusant non ?<br/>Sirius hurla et s'apprêta à jeter un sort - n'importe lequel, peu importait la présence des moldus. Mais Peter fut plus rapide.</p><p>Il marmonna un sort de découpe et hurla quand son doigt se détacha de sa main pour tomber au sol, inerte. Puis, alors que Sirius écarquillait les yeux, stupéfait, il lança un Bombarda Maxima à proximité d'eux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prophétie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Rogue était d'humeur maussade comme toujours depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potions.</p><p>Lui qui avait soif de liberté lorsqu'il était adolescent, il avait fait l'erreur de courber l'échine et de se laisser marquer. Lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'était son maître - un fou sanguinaire - il avait pensé que Albus Dumbledore pourrait l'aider.<br/>Il avait rapidement déchanté.<br/>Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il dépendait désormais de deux maîtres.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore ne lançait peut être pas de Doloris, mais il était aussi exigeant que Voldemort pouvait l'être. Il était assurément bien plus manipulateur.<br/>Severus voulait juste s'amender et être libre. Il était prêt à supporter Azkaban quelques temps s'il le fallait. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu : non seulement, il avait été contraint de devenir espion, mais il devait en plus continuer de servir Voldemort au service du plus grand bien.</p><p>La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter ces conditions presque inhumaines - il était certain d'être douloureusement et longuement torturé s'il était découvert - avait été la promesse du Directeur de Poudlard de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger Lily Potter née Evans.<br/>La culpabilité qu'il ressentait en plus pour avoir été celui qui avait divulgué la prophétie avait fait taire toutes les objections qu'il aurait pu émettre... Il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait après tout.</p><p>En plus d'être professeur, Severus devait brasser les potions à destination de l'infirmerie puisqu'il était Maître des Potions. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait à se plaindre, au moins il pouvait passer son temps derrière ses chaudrons pour éviter de se mêler à ses collègues.</p><p>Il était absorbé par sa tâche, perdu dans ses pensées quand son bras le brûla au delà du supportable. La bouche ouverte sur un cri muet - il souffrait trop pour produire le moindre son - il s'effondra, n'osant même pas effleurer l'emplacement de la marque.</p><p>Étendu sur le sol en pierres glacial, il crut un instant que son rôle d'espion avait été percé à jour et que c'était la façon qu'avait trouvé Voldemort de le tuer. C'était terriblement douloureux, pratiquement inhumain, et il n'était pas sûr de survivre à ce traitement.<br/>Alors qu'il pensait que son cœur allait lâcher, tout s'arrêta brutalement. Cependant, Severus ne put se relever, tremblant de tous ses membres, encore abruti de douleur.</p><p>Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour réussir à se redresser légèrement. Il en grimaçant, il put attraper sa baguette et faire venir d'un accio une fiole de potion anti-douleur. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois pour l'ouvrir et but avidement son contenu malgré le goût ignoble.<br/>Il soupira de soulagement en sentant ses muscles se détendre légèrement et la douleur reflua lentement.</p><p>Restant assis au sol - il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à ses jambes pour le porter - il remonta la manche de sa robe austère, persuadé de trouver du sang sur son bras.<br/>Cependant, il jura brusquement, yeux écarquillés en contemplant son bras.</p><p>Il s'était attendu à trouver l'ignoble marque rouge ou sanguinolente. La douleur à ses yeux ne pouvait que signifier que Voldemort l'avait torturé à travers leur lien.<br/>Cependant, rien ne l'avait préparé à voir son bras pâle presque dépourvu de marque.</p><p>Le tatouage monstrueux s'était estompé - comme délavé. Il fallait chercher soigneusement des traces sur sa peau pour deviner les contours de la marque des Ténèbres désormais.<br/>Il eut un coup au cœur en se disant que personne ne pourrait plus l'envoyer à Azkaban maintenant... Avant de se souvenir de la parodie de procès qu'il avait subie décidée par Dumbledore. Même sans la marque, il resterait officiellement un Mangemort repenti.</p><p>Depuis la fin de sa scolarité, Severus avait appris à rester maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances. Il s'était suffisamment humilié face aux Maraudeurs pour apprendre à subir les réflexions tout en restant impassible.<br/>Cette fois pourtant, pour la première fois depuis son adolescence chaotique, il perdit son calme. Il paniqua immédiatement, comprenant que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose qui allait changer la face du monde magique.</p><p>Oubliant toute dignité et toute retenue, Severus sortit de son laboratoire de potions en courant, laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière lui, oubliant même le chaudron qui bouillonnait sur un feu vif.<br/>Par chance, il ne croisa aucun élève dans les couloirs. Ils étaient probablement en train de se préparer pour le maudit bal d'Halloween que Dumbledore s'était décidé à organiser "pour oublier la guerre".</p><p>Il hurla presque le mot de passe devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, trépignant d'impatience alors que le passage s'ouvrait. Puis il fit irruption dans le bureau, ignorant le piaillement de protestation de Fumseck.<br/>Dumbledore leva un sourcil surpris, et attendit calmement en lissant sa barbe une explication sur le comportement de son professeur de potions.</p><p>Haletant Severus ne put que bégayer quelques mots décousus avant de se reprendre suffisamment pour donner un début d'explication.<br/>- Il s'est passé quelque chose. Il y a un problème avec la marque.</p><p>Dumbledore soupira et lissa sa barbe avec un petit sourire.<br/>- Pas d'affolement mon garçon.<br/>Severus laissa échapper un rugissement de rage et arracha presque la manche de sa robe pour exposer son bras. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent un bref instant avant de pétiller instantanément. Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire ravi et il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil avec un léger soupir d'aise.<br/>- Osez dire que c'est normal ! J'ai cru mourir sous la douleur et voilà le résultat ! J'ai tout tenté pour faire disparaître cette fichue marque mais vous savez comme moi qu'elle était liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres...</p><p>Loin de s'émouvoir de ce que Severus lui disait, Dumbledore haussa simplement les épaules.<br/>- C'est une bonne nouvelle, c'est le signe que la prophétie s'est enfin accomplie.<br/>- Accomplie... ?<br/>Effaré, Severus chuchota presque le mot, ayant peur de comprendre. Ignorant son trouble Dumbledore s'expliqua, tout sourire.<br/>- Et bien ce cher Voldemort a voulu attaquer ce soir et il a précipité sa fin. Il semblerait que le fils Potter ait eu suffisamment de puissance en lui pour... le réduire à néant ? Je ne doute pas qu'il reviendra un jour, mais en attendant, nous avons retrouvé la paix.<br/>- La paix ? Mais... Lily ? Elle va bien ?</p><p>Le visage de Dumbledore se froissa et il soupira en secouant tristement la tête.<br/>- Hélas mon cher ami... J'ai bien peur que la famille Potter ait payé un terrible prix pour assurer la paix de notre monde. Ils ont probablement été tous tués…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Être rouge de colère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face à un Sirius fou de rage et de douleur, prêt à tout pour l'arrêter et lui faire payer sa trahison, Peter réagit rapidement. Avec un sourire sournois, il leva sa baguette et lança un sort de découpe sur lui-même.<br/>L'animagus rat hurla et sanglota alors que son index tombait au sol. Il plaqua sa main mutilée contre lui, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette.</p><p>Face à ce comportement incompréhensible, Sirius se figea, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Peter venait de se mutiler volontairement, sans aucune explication, sans raison...<br/>Il décida que celui qui avait été son ami - et qui était désormais un traître et un meurtrier - était juste fou. C'était sa folie qui l'avait entraîné du côté des ténèbres, et ce constat le rassurait quelque part.</p><p>Peter cependant, n'avait pas terminé. Il prit une grande inspiration, et lança un Bombarda Maxima près d'eux.<br/>Le mur à proximité explosa, projetant Sirius au sol un peu à l'écart. Un groupe de moldus se retrouva enseveli sous des blocs de bétons.</p><p>Abasourdi, Sirius eut le temps de voir Peter qui souriait d'un air fou. Il lui fit un signe de la main, comme pour le narguer, puis il se transforma en rat avant de se faufiler dans les égouts souplement. Il était suffisamment proche de l'animal pour remarquer qu'il lui manquait un doigt à la patte, correspondant au doigt qu'il s'était lui-même tranché.</p><p>Sirius secoua doucement la tête, étourdi. Il avait pris un choc à la tête et il sentait un filet de sang couler sur sa tempe. Rien de grave, visiblement. Juste une égratignure. Il avait eu de la chance, bien plus de chance que les moldus au sol, visiblement morts.<br/>Il entendait des cris au loin, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.</p><p>Il vit arriver au loin un groupe de sorciers, qu'il reconnut rapidement : c'était des Aurors, ses collègues. Son regard revint sur le doigt abandonné au sol, unique vestige de la présence de Peter Pettigrew sur place.</p><p>James et sa famille étaient morts. Peter était un traître. Remus était un loup-garou malheureux qui n'assumait pas son état. Sirius pensa immédiatement à la dernière phrase de sa mère lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte de chez lui pour courir se réfugier chez les Potter.<br/>"Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis".</p><p>Effectivement, toutes ces années après, il ne pouvait que donner raison à sa mère à cet instant précis. Il aurait dû mieux choisir ses amis. Trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas la cible du plus grand mage noir du monde magique, trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un traître. Trouver un loup-garou qui ne se batte pas contre sa nature jusqu'à l'épuisement.</p><p>Alors que ses collègues arrivaient près de lui, Sirius se redressa à genoux, les yeux toujours fixés sur le doigt de Peter le traître. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il sentit ses épaules tressaillir, puis il partit dans un fou rire terrible, impossible à réprimer.</p><p>Il riait de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à sentir ses abdominaux se contracter douloureusement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais à l'intérieur, dans sa tête, il hurlait et pleurait.</p><p>Il pleurait sur ses amis morts, qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il n'y aurait plus de soirées ensemble, à refaire le monde. Plus de plaisanteries sur l'éternel célibat de Sirius alors qu'il avait été un tel tombeur à Poudlard.<br/>Lily ne l'inviterait plus à manger, inquiète de voir qu'il avait encore maigri. Harry ne se jetterait plus jamais dans ses bras, avant de lui coller un bisou baveux en riant et en essayant de l'appeler Patmol.</p><p>Il pleurait sur la trahison de Peter. Peter toujours en retrait, moins sûr de lui. Peter qui avait moins de succès avec les filles, qui était moins doué qu'eux pour les sortilèges et le reste. Mais Peter qu'il avait accueilli comme un frère, sans arrière pensée. Peter qu'il avait aimé autant que James et Remus.</p><p>Il pleurait pour lui, pour la solitude qui allait devenir la sienne. Il avait vécu dans l'ombre de James depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, profitant de sa famille, lui enviant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un fils. Il n'avait jamais osé expliquer à James pourquoi il était devenu si solitaire.<br/>Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui expliquer qu'il avait croisé sa cousine Bellatrix et qu'il avait été horrifié de voir la jeune fille qu'elle avait été tomber dans la folie. Il s'était souvenu de la rumeur qui courait sur la famille Black. La folie qui se transmettait de génération en génération, à force de mariages trop consanguins.</p><p>Sirius ne s'estimait pas totalement fou, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas un modèle d'équilibre. Et il ne voulait pas imposer ça à un enfant. Il avait trop souffert de la folie de sa mère, extrémiste jusqu'au bout des ongles, prête à renier son fils pour ses idéaux, allant jusqu'à sacrifier son autre enfant...</p><p>Il vit ses collègues l'entourer, baguettes en main, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il croisa le regard de Emmeline Vance, qui était rouge de colère. Il fut remis sur ses pieds sans ménagement, titubant alors qu'il riait.<br/>L'un des Aurors le poussa brutalement dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer, le traitant comme un criminel notoire. Il ne pouvait même pas protester ou s'indigner, puisque ses nerfs lâchaient et qu'il riait toujours autant.</p><p>Il fut traîné, suivant le mouvement malgré lui. Les Oubliators arrivaient pour arranger les choses, protéger le secret du monde magique. Il suffirait de quelques heures à peine pour que les moldus apprennent qu'une conduite de gaz avait explosé, en faisant des victimes.</p><p>Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut jeté à Azkaban sans ménagement, au fond d'une cellule glaciale, que son rire se calma pour se transformer en sanglots. Il ne pensa même pas à protester, certain que rapidement la lumière serait faite sur ce qui s'était passé dans cette rue moldue. D'ici quelques heures Dumbledore viendrait le tirer de là... Dans quelques heures, il retrouverait la solitude de son petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, et il s'y retrancherait, pour oublier qu'il avait perdu ses amis, et son adorable filleul.</p><p>Épuisé par toutes ces émotions, Sirius finit par s'endormir sur le sol crasseux, les joues baignées de larmes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Âmes soeurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque le rayon vert venant de la baguette de Voldemort explosa, ce dernier laissa échapper un hurlement d'agonie en se tordant dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression qu'il se consumait de l'intérieur, que son sang était porté à ébullition. Il brûlait littéralement, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.<br/>Sa peau lui faisait mal et s'il avait pu bouger il se serait probablement arraché des lambeaux de chair pour faire cesser l'insupportable douleur qui le crucifiait. Mais son corps semblait ne plus lui obéir. Il était écartelé par ce mal qui le tuait à petit feu. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à ce qui lui arrivait, malgré toute la magie noire qu'il avait utilisé, malgré les horcruxes qu'il avait créé.</p><p>Il eut l'impression que son supplice durait des heures, des heures à appeler la mort de ses vœux, lui qui la craignait tant. Le néant n'avait plus l'air si effrayant à cet instant : il aurait aimé ne plus avoir conscience de son corps, pour ne plus rien ressentir.<br/>Il voulait oublier et cesser d'avoir mal à ce point.</p><p>La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut qu'à vouloir se préserver de la maudite prophétie qui avait été annoncée, il avait précipité sa propre perte.</p><p>Partout dans l'Angleterre magique, des hommes tombaient soudain en hurlant et en se tenant le bras gauche. Ce fut soudain et simultané. Leur souffrance ne dura que quelques minutes.<br/>Personne ne se rendit compte que les victimes de cette soudaine douleur appartenaient exclusivement à des familles affiliées aux ténèbres. Ils étaient tous soupçonnés d'être des Mangemorts, cependant, ils avaient été trop malins pour se faire prendre en pleine action…</p><p>Bien évidemment chacun de ces fidèles eut pour réflexe de relever sa manche, comme le faisait Severus Rogue au même instant. Et en voyant la marque des Ténèbres presque disparue, ils comprirent tous que quelque chose s'était produit.<br/>Quelque chose de grave.</p><p>Ils comprirent que leur Maître était probablement mort. Au moins disparu, puisqu'il se prétendait immortel.</p><p>Ils l'avaient tous suivi, ils s'étaient tous agenouillés devant lui. Ils avaient juré fidélité et avaient tué et torturé en son nom. Ils avaient répété ses idéaux encore et encore, comme un mantra, se persuadant que c'était exactement tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu.</p><p>Si certains avaient eu des doutes, si leur loyauté avait vacillé, ils s'étaient tus. Par peur, en premier lieu. Parce que contrarier le Maître pouvait s'avérer très mauvais pour leur santé. Et parce que les traîtres mourraient très vite. Et très douloureusement.<br/>Mais ce n'était pas le seul élément posant problème : les familles des ténèbres étaient particulièrement mal vues par les familles de la lumière. Risquer leurs vies pour être ostracisés et insultés n'était pas une option acceptable… Ils étaient pour beaucoup d'anciens Serpentard, la maison de la ruse, et ils voulaient s'en sortir autrement qu'en acceptant de s'avilir auprès de Dumbledore - leader autoproclamé de l'autre camp.</p><p>Pour beaucoup, la disparition de la marque était une aubaine : c'était le moment idéal pour prétendre être resté en dehors de la guerre. C'était une seconde chance qu'ils avaient hâte de saisir. Et puis, ils pourraient toujours prétendre avoir préparé le retour du Maître si celui-ci venait à ressusciter soudainement…</p><p>A Godric's Hollow, le néant avait fait suite à la souffrance : Voldemort n'était plus. Là où s'était tenu le mage noir, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste une cape noire étalée au sol, dernier vestige de l'homme qui se pensait invulnérable.</p><p>La maison des Potter avait été sévèrement endommagée par l'explosion qui avait eu lieu. Le toit avait été en partie arraché, laissant l'air glacial de cette nuit d'Halloween entrer dans la chambre d'enfant. Le sol était jonché de gravats, prouvant si besoin en était de la violence des derniers évènements.<br/>Tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait pas le moindre son, comme s'il n'y avait plus signe de vie. Les jolies couleurs de la chambre d'enfant formaient un contraste saisissant avec la scène de désolation.</p><p>Au sol, Lily Potter gisait les bras en croix, les yeux encore ouverts, fixant ce qui avait été un adorable plafond décoré d'étoiles brillantes. Ses cheveux roux étaient étalés autour d'elle comme une auréole ardente.<br/>Elle s'était sacrifié sans la moindre hésitation, dans l'espoir de sauver son enfant. Elle avait offert sa vie en offrande en utilisant une ancienne magie, presque oubliée.<br/>Elle avait pourtant été une née-moldue, ne connaissant pas encore toutes les subtilités du monde magique qu'elle découvrait encore. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de magie du sang, mais elle croyait en l'amour. Lorsqu'elle s'était dressée face à Voldemort, elle n'avait aucun doute que son sacrifice pourrait sauver son fils, juste parce qu'elle offrait librement sa vie pour sauver le petit garçon… Son petit garçon.</p><p>Près d'elle, dans le petit lit d'enfant, se tenaient deux bambins. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs, et semblaient tous les deux effrayés. Ils étaient étrangement indemnes tous les deux, au milieu du chaos de la pièce. Par miracle, le lit à barreaux avait été épargné.</p><p>L'un avait des yeux verts, et une blessure en forme d'éclair marquait son front. Il portait un petit pyjama bleu décoré de petits balais. Serré contre lui, un garçon aux yeux sombre tremblait légèrement. Contrairement à l'autre enfant il était nu. Sur son épaule, il portait la même marque que le premier enfant : une blessure en forme d'éclair.<br/>Les deux blessures semblaient bénignes mais elles laisseraient probablement une marque à vie sur le corps des garçons.</p><p>Les deux enfants s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés. Comme s'ils étaient des âmes sœurs de ces vieux contes fantastiques qui s'étaient enfin retrouvées.<br/>Ils étaient silencieux, les yeux pleins de larmes, fixant la femme au sol et attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne les secourir. Il gardaient un contact étroit entre eux, puisant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.</p><p>S'ils avaient été plus vieux et capable d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils auraient avoué ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient, comme si leur mémoire avait préféré occulter les évènements récents, bien trop traumatisants.<br/>Ils savaient juste qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'il y avait l'autre. C'était une présence réconfortante et familière, c'était leur point d'ancrage.</p><p>Épuisés, les deux bambins se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçant fermement, avant de se laisser aller à somnoler dans la chaleur de l'autre. Ils avaient juste à attendre que quelqu'un ne vienne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vaines tromperies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre : Voldemort n'était plus. Le Mage noir, Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été vaincu. Quelqu'un - un héros - l'avait tué.</p><p>Personne ne savait exactement d'où venait la rumeur, mais elle se propageait à une vitesse alarmante. Et les sorciers, soulagés, sortaient dans la rue, un peu abasourdis, et riaient de se savoir enfin libres.<br/>Ils ne savaient pas comment, mais un véritable miracle avait eu lieu : leur pire cauchemar venait de subitement disparaître.</p><p>Pour l'occasion, la Gazette se fendit d'une édition spéciale, imprimée et distribuée en plein après midi. Le ciel de Londres fut envahi en plein jour de chouettes portant des journaux, et le Ministère de la Magie fut assailli de plaintes.</p><p>Ce fut probablement le jour le plus long qui soit pour les oubliators : jamais les sorciers n'avaient été aussi imprudent, proches de briser le secret sur leur monde. Les moldus affirmaient voir des gens étranges, vêtus de robes et tenant des baguettes en bois. Ils décrivaient des nuées de rapaces, portant ce qui ressemblait à des journaux.<br/>La journée devenait complètement folle...</p><p>A Poudlard, le Directeur se prélassait dans son bureau avec un sourire satisfait. Il gloussa même comme un enfant en recevant la Gazette, édition spéciale. La guerre était terminée, et il s'en délectait.<br/>L'arrivée de Severus Rogue qui avait retrouvé toute sa maîtrise ne ternit même pas son humeur : il s'était habitué à la longue à cet oiseau de mauvais augure toujours vêtu de noir, toujours pessimiste.</p><p>- Severus. Mon garçon. De bonnes nouvelles ?<br/>Le Maître des potions en grinça presque des dents. Il n'avait peut être pas la sagesse du vieux fou qui lui faisait face, cependant, il avait acquis une certaine expérience en risquant sa vie au quotidien pour jouer son rôle d'espion. Et son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.<br/>Il avait trop côtoyé Voldemort pour accepter qu'il soit anéanti aussi simplement, en une fraction de seconde. Il s'était produit quelque chose, mais il était persuadé que celui qu'il appelait Maître n'était pas tout à fait mort.<br/>- Albus... Pourquoi laissez-vous cette rumeur se répandre ? Le monde magique est plongé dans le chaos.<br/>- Non. Pas le chaos. Le monde magique est en liesse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il y a une excellente nouvelle à célébrer.<br/>- Mais... Il n'y a eu aucune confirmation.</p><p>Dumbledore chassa l'objection d'un geste agacé.<br/>- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste ! Votre marque a disparu, nous savons tous les deux ce que ça veut dire, non ? Il est temps que le monde magique connaisse un peu de bonheur après ces années sombres à trembler !</p><p>Severus pinça les lèvres, fusillant le vieil homme du regard. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit si désinvolte...<br/>- Je pense que nous devrions être certain de...<br/>- Par Merlin ! Que vous faut il pour accepter que votre maître a enfin été réduit à néant ?</p><p>Le Maître des potions plissa les yeux et se pencha légèrement. Il siffla d'un ton glacial.<br/>- Et bien pour commencer, il me faudrait son corps. Vous savez à quel point il est retors et coutumier des tromperies !<br/>- Il n'aurait pas d'intérêt à une vaine tromperie telle que celle-ci, voyons. Ce cher Voldemort ne se donne la peine de comploter que lorsqu'il a un avantage à le faire.<br/>- Faire sortir les sorciers de leurs tanières pour se répandre dans les rues n'est pas un avantage suffisant ? Une erreur de votre part et nous assisterons à un bain de sang sans précédent !</p><p>Dumbledore secoua la tête, sans s'émouvoir.<br/>- Vous devriez vous détendre Severus. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez été appelé pour mener une attaque d'envergure, non ?</p><p>Severus en grinça presque des dents. Il ferma les yeux un instant, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas faire entendre raison à la tête de mule face à lui. Dumbledore ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour faire cesser la vague de joie qui déferlait sur l'Angleterre magique. Il était si sûr d'avoir raison qu'il mettait en danger les sorciers sans le moindre scrupule.<br/>Le Maître des potions soupira doucement et s'obligea à se calmer avant d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, essayant de se montrer aussi maître de lui -même que possible.<br/>- Et les... Et Lily ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? Quelqu'un de l'ordre s'est rendu chez eux ?</p><p>Albus lissa sa barbe, et détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. Il haussa les épaules.<br/>- Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore trouvé personne pour aller sur place. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait personne à sauver mon cher, ce n'est plus une mission urgente. Les Aurors sont débordés vous savez.</p><p>Severus se crispa et se retint pour ne pas frapper le Directeur. Lily était peut être blessée et personne n'était allé s'assurer de la situation.<br/>- Il serait peut être temps de s'en occuper.</p><p>Les yeux bleus pétillèrent un instant et Severus se tendit comprenant immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Ce vieux fou allait l'envoyer, lui, en éclaireur. Lui qui haïssait James Potter devrait lui porter secours s'il était blessé. Ou alors il trouverait le corps inerte de sa Lily, l'amour de sa vie.<br/>- Puisque vous en parlez Severus, vous avez effectivement raison. Il faut que cette mission - aussi désagréable soit-elle soit remplie.</p><p>L'homme prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et il calligraphia avec soin quelques mots. Avec un petit sourire ravi, il tendit le papier à son professeur.<br/>- L'adresse des Potter. Vous êtes l'homme idéal pour aller vérifier ce qui s'est produit à Godric's Hollow. Tenez-moi au courant dès que vous savez ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il prit le papier sans le lire et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Une fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il marcha à grands pas jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Il traversa le parc rapidement, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il allait revoir Lily d'ici quelques instants. Il espérait juste qu'il la trouverait en pleine santé.</p><p>Juste avant de passer la grille qui délimitait le domaine, il ferma les yeux et adressa une prière silencieuse à Merlin et toute autre déité qui pourrait l'écouter.<br/>"Faites que Lily aille bien."</p><p>Puis, avec un soupir tremblant, il quitta les terres de Poudlard et transplana immédiatement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rêves brisés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En arrivant à Godric's Hollow, Severus se figea horrifié. La maison des Potter n'était plus protégée par le Fidelitas et elle était visible à tous. Le toit était éventré et des gravats jonchaient la rue.</p><p>Il était étrange que personne ne soit sorti voir ce qui se passait : Godric's Hollow était un hameau calme, et le bruit avait dû être énorme. Il attendit un long moment devant la maison, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'intérieur.</p><p>Machinalement, il envoya un patronus à Dumbledore pour l'informer de la situation. Il craignait le pire. Personne ne pourrait avoir survécu à de tels ravages...</p><p>Il entra en silence, avec précautions. Quoi que puisse en dire Dumbledore, il préférait être prudent. C'était comme ça qu'il avait pu rester en vie en étant espion. Ne jamais baisser sa garde. Toujours rester prudent, et ce n'était pas le vieux Fol'Oeil qui dirait le contraire.<br/>Il vit immédiatement le corps inerte de James en entrant. Il le contempla un long moment, sans le moindre sentiment. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où son tourmenteur mourrait, il serait soulagé. Mais finalement, il n'éprouvait rien du tout. Il voyait juste un homme mort en voulant défendre son foyer, rien de plus.</p><p>Il enjamba James Potter, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le salon. Il n'y avait rien ni personne au rez de chaussée à première vue, aussi, il emprunta directement les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Il gravit les marches une à une, avec l'impression que sa poitrine se serrait. Il voyait les photos de famille accrochées sur le mur au fur et à mesure de son ascension, décrivant un bonheur familial qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Lily y était radieuse dans les bras de James, ou tenant son fils unique.<br/>Il détourna le regard avec peine, le souffle court.</p><p>Une fois sur le palier, il vit immédiatement la porte éventrée. Les restes de peinture sur les morceaux de porte au sol et les lettres en bois décorées de couleurs vives lui indiquèrent que c'était probablement la chambre d'enfant. Severus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'entrer.</p><p>La première chose qu'il vit fut Lily. Lily étendue au sol, Lily inerte, Lily morte. Finalement, il l'avait perdue à jamais cette fois, et ce n'était pas de la main de James Potter.<br/>Avec un cri de désespoir, il se jeta sur le corps de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, passant la main dans ses longs cheveux roux avec tendresse.</p><p>Au début, il répétait en boucle des "non" désespérés, caressant sa joue, regardant ses yeux si verts désormais vitreux. Puis, quelque chose en lui céda et il se mit à sangloter comme jamais, pleurant sur ses rêves brisés. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour Lily lui reviendrait. Qu'elle verrait à quel point James Potter était un idiot, et qu'elle se souviendrait des moments précieux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.<br/>Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, et c'était pour elle qu'il mettait sa vie en danger depuis quelques temps. Pour la protéger. Il avait justement voulu éviter ce qu'il était en train de vivre.</p><p>Il était incapable de laisser Lily, de l'abandonner encore une fois. Il ne pouvait que rester sur le sol, en la tenant dans ses bras, les joues trempées de larmes. Ce fut un gémissement à peine perceptible qui le fit sortir de son chagrin.<br/>C'était ténu, mais il redressa brusquement la tête pour regarder autour de lui immédiatement en alerte.</p><p>Il vit les deux enfants dans le petit lit, collés l'un à l'autre, et il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il avait toujours entendu dire que Lily n'avait eu qu'un fils. Un seul enfant. Or il y avait deux garçons dans le lit à barreaux, visiblement proches. L'un était vêtu d'un pyjama et l'autre était nu.<br/>Ils semblaient du même âge, et se ressemblaient assez, hormis la couleur de leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux le teint clair et les cheveux noirs.</p><p>Les deux avaient une étrange marque en forme d'éclair, d'un rouge vif, se découpant vivement sur la peau pâle des enfants. En habitué de la magie noire, il devina immédiatement que c'était le résultat d'un puissant sortilège et il regretta qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de déterminer le sort utilisé...</p><p>Voyant que l'enfant dévêtu avait les lèvres légèrement bleues et qu'il tremblait malgré l'autre garçon collé à lui, Severus posa doucement Lily au sol, passant une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux roux avec tendresse. Il lui murmura qu'il prendrait soin des enfants pour elle. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté que des enfants - dont au moins un était son fils - soient négligés. Puis, il se redressa et attrapa le gamin dévêtu.</p><p>Aussitôt, les deux enfants se mirent à hurler en tendant les bras l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils ne supportaient pas d'être éloignés. Severus renifla d'un air agacé et marmonna des imprécations envers les enfants en général et ces deux là en particulier. Il ignora les cris, décidant que le gosse risquait la mort s'il restait nu par ce froid glacial.</p><p>Il le posa un peu brusquement sur la table à langer, lui tirant un hoquet stupéfait ce qui entraîna l'arrêt soudain des hurlements. L'autre garçon continuait de pleurer, en silence désormais tout en l'observant avec attention. Maladroitement, Severus lui passa une couche tant bien que mal avant de lui mettre un pyjama qui était posé sur le bord du meuble. Avec un rictus, Severus se rendit compte que les deux gosses étaient désormais assortis ; l'un portait un pyjama à motifs de balais, et l'autre de vifs d'or. Probablement un choix de James, passionné de Quidditch...</p><p>Il cala le garçon dont il venait de s'occuper sur sa hanche et attrapa l'autre enfant. Dès qu'ils furent l'un près de l'autre, ils se calmèrent, se fixant dans les yeux, en joignant leurs mains.<br/>Severus fronça les sourcils, et regarda autour de lui, perplexe.</p><p>Ils étaient dans une chambre d'enfant aux couleurs pastels, pleine de jouets. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit à barreaux. Des photos d'un seul bambin - celui qui avait les yeux verts de Lily.<br/>Tout hurlait dans cette maison qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul enfant. Hors, il avait deux garçons dans les bras, assez semblables et visiblement inséparables.</p><p>Avec un reniflement agacé, Severus décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser en présence du corps de Lily. Il jeta un dernier regard chargé de douleur et de regrets à la jeune femme, et sortit à grands pas, les deux enfants calés étroitement contre sa poitrine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vérité morte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En sortant de la maison des Potter, Severus eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir le garde des clés de Poudlard à la solde de Dumbledore attendre sur l'engin infernal de Sirius Black.<br/>Hagrid était peut être un gentil idiot, mais il était fanatiquement fidèle à Dumbledore, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui l'avait envoyé à cet endroit.</p><p>Il s'approcha d'un bon pas du professeur de potions, et marmonna dans sa barbe en reniflant qu'il devait récupérer le petit Potter.<br/>- Pour aller où ?<br/>Gêné le demi-géant détourna la tête. Il haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton bourru.<br/>- Dumbledore m'a donné rendez-vous dans un quartier moldu avec le garçon.</p><p>Rogue renifla d'un air méprisant, et attira l'attention de l'homme immense sur les deux bambins.<br/>- Lequel voulez-vous ?<br/>La bouche de Hagrid forma un "O" parfait, alors que ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre des garçonnets. Il sembla d'un coup moins sûr de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire.</p><p>Rogue ricana, sans aucune pitié pour le demi-géant. Il le trouvait pathétique à idolâtrer Dumbledore comme il le faisait, sans faire cas des multiples défauts du vieux sorcier. Mais il n'était pas là pour s'opposer à l'homme - totalement inoffensif d'ailleurs.<br/>Hagrid regardait les deux garçons avec une lueur d'adoration dans le regard, et Severus se détendit légèrement : si l'homme s'attachait aux enfants, il ne protesterait pas à l'idée de bouleverser les ordres de Dumbledore.</p><p>Après avoir trouvé le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, Severus ne se sentait pas capable de batailler pour imposer ses idées. Il aspirait à se retirer dans ses appartements et à boire jusqu'à l'inconscience pour faire taire sa culpabilité.<br/>S'il n'avait pas pris la marque, s'il n'avait pas répété la prophétie. S'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt. S'il n'avait pas insulté Lily. S'il avait eu le courage d'aller s'excuser.<br/>Il avait tant à se reprocher...</p><p>D'un ton sec, il informa Hagrid de ses intentions.<br/>- Je vais ramener ces deux là à Poudlard. Ils doivent être examinés, ils ont reçu tous les deux un sort de Magie Noire. Sans compter qu'il faudrait être certain de leur identité.<br/>D'un ton plaintif Hagrid reprit la parole, visiblement incertain.<br/>- Mais Dumbledore...<br/>- Qu'a-t-il demandé ?<br/>- De ramener l'enfant de James et Lily.<br/>Severus étira ses lèvres en un sourire plein d'ironie.<br/>- Parfait. Lequel est-ce ?</p><p>Hadrid se tortilla, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.<br/>- Le petit Harry a les yeux verts...<br/>- Mais pourriez-vous jurer qu'il est le fils Potter ? Ils étaient tous les deux près du corps de Lily, Hagrid. Ils hurlent dès qu'on les sépare...<br/>- Qui est l'autre enfant ?<br/>- C'est une vérité morte avec les Potter malheureusement...</p><p>Le demi-géant renifla, les yeux pleins de larmes.<br/>- James et Lily sont morts ?<br/>- Ils le sont. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces deux là avec... avec son corps.<br/>Cette fois, Hagrid sortit un mouchoir de la taille d'un drap et se moucha bruyamment, les yeux pleins de larmes.</p><p>Hagrid tendit une main tremblante vers la joue du gamin aux yeux verts, mais ce dernier geignit en se collant contre le torse du Maître des potions. Severus se raidit, particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été proche des enfants, il haïssait les élèves à qui il enseignait. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper des tout petits, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'apprendre.</p><p>Ce geste convainquit Hagrid visiblement. Il soupira en secouant la tête.<br/>- Vous allez à Poudlard n'est-ce-pas ? Directement ?<br/>- Oui. Ils seront à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de Poppy.<br/>D'un air décidé, Hagrid hocha la tête vivement.<br/>- Alors allez-y. Ils doivent être gelés. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore...</p><p>Rogue hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Transplaner avec deux enfants aussi jeunes n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il ne comptait pas utiliser l'engin infernal d'Hagrid. Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver qu'une moto volante était un moyen de transport adapté pour de jeunes enfants.</p><p>Il regarda Hagrid remonter sur la moto immense et partir dans un bruit assourdissant. Puis il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur les enfants. Ils étaient calmes maintenant, et ne pleuraient plus, comme s'ils avaient compris qu'il étaient en sécurité.</p><p>Il grogna légèrement avant de s'adresser à eux, espérant qu'ils comprendraient un minimum.<br/>- Ne bougez pas et restez contre moi.<br/>Le garçon aux yeux sombre soupira en clignant des yeux et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. L'autre garçon leva ses yeux verts vers lui, attendant simplement sans bouger.</p><p>Severus décida qu'il se contenterait de ça et transplana pour Poudlard. Il atterrit devant les grilles et s'assura que les deux gamins n'étaient pas désartibulés. Ils étaient calmes et immobiles. Et en bon état de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, puis entra dans le parc à grands pas, laissant sa cape voler derrière lui.</p><p>Les deux garçonnets regardaient autour d'eux avec de grands yeux curieux, totalement détendus dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier se fit l'amère réflexion que c'était la toute première fois qu'il se trouvait face à des enfants qui n'avaient pas peur de lui. Même son filleul avait un mouvement de recul, quand il arrivait face à lui un peu brusquement dans ses capes noires virevoltantes.<br/>Il fit une pause avant d'entrer dans le château, pour les regarder une fois de plus, les yeux verts de Lily d'un côté et les yeux sombres de James de l'autre. Les cheveux noirs des Potter. Les enfants le regardaient attentivement, serrés contre lui, comme pour graver ses traits dans leur mémoire, et Severus secoua la tête.</p><p>Il grogna et passa la porte, se traitant d'idiot. Comme s'il pouvait s'attacher à ces deux gosses. Dumbledore avait des plans pour eux. Black était le parrain de l'un d'entre eux. Lui, il n'était qu'un Mangemort, vieux garçon avant l'heure, désespérément amoureux de son amie d'enfance aujourd'hui décédée.<br/>Il ne pouvait que jurer à Lily dans son esprit qu'il ferait tout pour protéger son fils - ou ses fils s'il s'avérait que les Potter avaient eu deux enfants et qu'ils l'avaient caché au monde magique.<br/>Quelques soient les projets de Dumbledore, il ferait en sorte de s'assurer que ces deux garçons soient en sécurité. Il les protégerait de sa vie si nécessaire. Et alors qu'il entrait dans l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, il en fit le serment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Perdre de vue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Hagrid arriva à l'endroit indiqué par Dumbledore, dans le quartier moldu, il faisait nuit noire et les lampes moldues semblaient ne pas fonctionner. Il se posa et éteignit rapidement le moteur de la moto, de peur de réveiller tout le quartier.</p><p>En mettant pied à terre, il vit immédiatement Dumbledore, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall. Les deux professeurs l'observaient, l'attendant.<br/>Lorsque le demi-géant arriva près d'eux, Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire amical, ses yeux bleus pétillants.<br/>- Hagrid, vous voilà enfin ! Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?</p><p>L'homme se tortilla nerveusement devant celui qu'il admirait plus que tout. Aux côtés de Dumbledore, la sévère écossaise pinça les lèvres en le dévisageant. Puis, elle prit la parole, s'exprimant d'un ton sec comme à son habitude.<br/>- Où est l'enfant Hagrid ?</p><p>Hagrid s'empourpra aussitôt, baissant les yeux face au regard soudain accusateur de son mentor.<br/>- Je... C'est qu'il y avait le professeur Rogue quand je suis arrivé là-bas.</p><p>Minerva émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur tandis que Dumbledore soupirait.<br/>- Il devait s'occuper de James et Lily. Vérifier ce qui s'était passé. Il a refusé de vous remettre l'enfant ?<br/>- C'est pas tout à fait ça, Professeur Dumbledore. Pas du tout en fait.</p><p>Dumbledore se crispa et émit un son de désapprobation, s'attirant un regard curieux de Minerva. Puis, il se pencha vers Hagrid pour demander des précisions d'une voix sèche.<br/>- Alors Hagrid ? Que s'est-il passé ?<br/>- J'ai fait comme vous avez dit, Professeur. Tout pareil. Je suis allé devant chez James et Lily. Il y avait déjà le professeur Rogue, bien évidemment. La maison... La maison était détruite. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'est passé des choses terribles dans cet endroit...</p><p>Le demi-géant sortit son immense mouchoir à pois pour se moucher bruyamment, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur des deux sorciers face à lui. Puis, il renifla d'une façon fort peu élégante et reprit son récit.<br/>- J'ai dit tout comme vous vouliez. Je lui ai dit que je devais prendre le garçon. Que je devais vous l'amener.<br/>- Et donc ? Qu'est ce que ce cher Severus a bien pu dire pour que vous perdiez de vue l'objectif que je vous ai fixé ?<br/>Hagrid renifla une fois de plus et se tortilla un peu plus.<br/>- Le problème M'sieur, c'est que les Potter ont jamais parlé d'un autre enfant.</p><p>Les deux sorciers hoquetèrent brusquement et Dumbledore s'approcha d'un pas, menaçant, pour dévisager Hagrid. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bienveillance en lui quand il prit la parole.<br/>- Qu'avez-vous dit Hagrid ?</p><p>Le demi-géant leva les yeux vers eux. Minerva avait les mains plaquées sur la bouche tandis que les yeux bleus de Dumbledore semblaient étinceler de rage.<br/>Légèrement hésitant, Hagrid s'éclaircit la voix.<br/>- Et bien... il y avait deux enfants. Deux petits garçons qui se ressemblaient.</p><p>Minerva hoqueta.<br/>- Merlin... Mais...<br/>Dumbledore l'interrompit et grogna.<br/>- Les Potter n'ont qu'un seul enfant. Un unique enfant, celui qui a défait Voldemort. Le Sauveur.<br/>Minerva intervint brusquement.<br/>- Albus.</p><p>Hagrid secoua la tête, visiblement perdu.<br/>- Professeur, je vous assure, le professeur Rogue avait deux enfants dans les bras. Deux petits garçons, avec des cheveux noirs.<br/>Dumbledore marmonna dans sa barbe. Minerva lui jeta un regard sévère et eut un léger sourire rassurant pour Hagrid.<br/>- Hagrid... Où sont les enfants ? Toujours dans la maison ?</p><p>Le demi-géant sembla outré qu'elle puisse penser qu'il ait abandonné les deux enfants.<br/>- Bien sûr que non. Tout est en ruines là bas. Et puis... Comme le professeur Rogue a dit, il pouvait pas les laisser avec les corps de James et Lily.<br/>Minerva hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer l'homme. Hagrid était le genre d'homme avec l'âme d'un enfant, très émotif. Le pousser ne pourrait que rendre son discours totalement incompréhensible et larmoyant. Et après une journée difficile, elle ne se sentait pas capable de consoler le demi-géant. Elle était à bout de patience, et ne voulait que se retrancher chez elle avec un bon verre de Whisky des Highlands.</p><p>Elle se força à lui sourire d'un air rassurant.<br/>- Il a eu parfaitement raison Hagrid.<br/>Le demi-géant hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.<br/>- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Comme ils étaient deux, et qu'on savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait tout à fait, le professeur Rogue a suggéré de les emmener à Poudlard. Il voulait que l'infirmière les examine parce qu'ils avaient une blessure de Magie noire.</p><p>Dumbledore redressa vivement la tête, les yeux plissés.<br/>- Quoi ?<br/>- Il a dit que les deux avaient une blessure due à la Magie noire et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils soient examinés à Poudlard. Je suis venu vous prévenir pour qu'on puisse le rejoindre après. Pour voir les petits.</p><p>Minerva jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction d'Albus. Il marmonnait des mots sans suite, cependant, elle distingua nettement un "C'est impossible".<br/>L'animagus écossaise grogna légèrement.<br/>- Et bien nous devrions y aller. Nous pourrions voir de nous même ce qu'il en est plutôt que de nous répandre en suppositions stériles.</p><p>Cependant, si Hagrid commença à hocher la tête avec soulagement, Dumbledore sembla reprendre pied puisqu'il demanda au garde-chasse.<br/>- Vous dites que les deux enfants - deux garçons - se ressemblaient ?<br/>- Oui Professeur. Deux garçons aux cheveux noirs. Un avec les yeux de Lily, un avec les yeux de James.<br/>- Et ils étaient tous les deux blessés ?<br/>- Ils avaient tous les deux une marque de sortilège oui.<br/>- Quoi d'autre ?<br/>- Et bien le professeur Rogue a dit que si on les séparait, ils se mettaient à hurler. C'est pour ça que les emmener à Poudlard semblait être la meilleure solution, pour savoir qui ils étaient. Vous m'aviez dit de ramener un seul enfant.</p><p>Minerva grogna à nouveau puis elle s'interposa entre Dumbledore et Hagrid.<br/>- Cette fois ça suffit. Albus nous rentrons à Poudlard, vous serez à même de voir par vous même les enfants et vous pourrez poser vos questions à Severus. Je suis certaine que Hagrid a hâte de rentrer au chaud.</p><p>Minerva fut soulagée de voir le demi-géant hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Dumbledore cligna des yeux et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction du 4 Privet Drive. Puis il soupira.<br/>- Vous avez raison très chère. Rentrons à Poudlard, et allons élucider ce mystère.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Le fruit interdit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius riait, riait encore, jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il riait, mais intérieurement il hurlait. Il riait alors que ses collègues le ligotaient en le dévisageant d'un air mauvais, commentant son état.<br/>- Il est cinglé, je l'ai toujours dit.<br/>- Il a dû goûter au fruit interdit, la magie noire coule dans ses veines.<br/>- Aussi taré que sa cousine Bellatrix.</p><p>Chaque commentaire lui déchirait le cœur, venant de ces personnes qu'il considérait presque comme des amis. Il avait eu confiance en eux, à chaque mission, pour assurer ses arrières. Il avait pris des risques pour les protéger.<br/>Ils avaient partagé des nuits interminables de garde, à se raconter leurs vies.</p><p>Et voilà qu'ils étaient là, méprisants à le dévisager, prêts à le frapper. Leurs commentaires tranchants étaient comme des coups de fouets sur le cœur meurtri de Sirius et il se sentait sombrer, impuissant.<br/>Pourtant il riait toujours comme un dément alors qu'il était bousculé et jeté à Azkaban.</p><p>Sirius s'éveilla brusquement en hurlant. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui et il sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, de revivre son arrestation brutale alors qu'il était provisoirement devenu fou. Fou de colère, fou de douleur.<br/>Il eut l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde s'abattaient sur lui, et il devina que les Détraqueurs tournaient autour de sa cellule.</p><p>Il se leva avec difficultés, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était présent dans cette cellule crasseuse, oublié de tous. Il se demanda même si quelqu'un avait été prévenu qu'il avait été arrêté et jeté sans ménagement en prison</p><p>Les Détraqueurs tournaient, et Sirius se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant. Avec ses dernières forces, il ferma les yeux et se transforma en son animagus, un grand chien noir.<br/>Aussitôt l'animal se mit à geindre, en tournant dans l'espace exigu. Cependant, en l'absence d'âme humaine, les terribles gardien s'éloignèrent, laissant un peu de répit à Sirius.</p><p>Le chien noir se coucha près de la porte, déterminé à prendre un peu de repos. Dès qu'il entendrait du bruit - un gardien allait forcément venir pour lui porter un repas - il reprendrait forme humaine pour préserver son petit secret. Il était animagus non déclaré, alors autant ne pas aggraver les charges qui pesaient sur lui, quelles qu'elles puissent être.</p><p>Être sous sa forme animagus permit à Sirius de retrouver son calme. Le chien n'avait pas la même façon de penser que l'humain, et tout ce qui avait blessé Sirius n'atteignait pas l'animal. Il se sentait triste d'être seul et abandonné, il avait conscience d'avoir perdu une partie de sa famille - James, Lily et le petit Harry. Mais il n'avait plus l'impression que son cœur était déchiré et piétiné. Il ne réagissait plus à la trahison de Peter, au piège grossier qu'il lui avait tendu.</p><p>Patmol souffrait de la solitude et de la faim, mais son esprit était préservé de la folie. L'animal eut l'impression que ça faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était couché là lorsque des pas s'approchèrent de sa cellule. Aussitôt, Patmol laissa place à Sirius.</p><p>L'homme s'éloigna en titubant de la porte avant de se laisser tomber au sol contre le mur, dédaignant la mince paillasse crasseuse. Il ne tenait pas forcément à récupérer la vermine du précédent pensionnaire de cet endroit...</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius reconnut avec soulagement Fol'Oeil et Emmeline Vance. Si le vieil Auror paranoïaque avait le visage impassible, Emmeline affichait un air dégoûté.<br/>Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, fixant Emmeline. Ils étaient amis après tout. Ils avaient passé des soirées à discuter et à rire. Il l'avait même emmené au restaurant par Merlin !</p><p>- Emmie ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.<br/>La jeune femme détourna le regard et ce fut Fol'Oeil qui répondit, crachant presque les mots.<br/>- Suffit Black. Tu vas rester un moment ici mon garçon... Comment as-tu pu ?</p><p>Sirius resta muet de stupeur un instant, puis il secoua la tête, abasourdi.<br/>- Pu quoi ? Qu'est ce que... ?<br/>Fol'Oeil montra les dents, avançant dangereusement vers le jeune homme. Son oeil magique tourbillonnait à toute vitesse, montrant son agacement.<br/>- Trahir tes amis ! Tes meilleurs amis ! James te considérait comme un frère ! C'est toi qui l'a tué, Black !</p><p>Sirius recula comme s'il venait d'être frappé, yeux écarquillé. Puis il prit conscience que c'était lui qui avait convaincu - presque supplié - James de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret. Il lui avait dit encore et encore qu'il était un choix trop évident et que personne ne penserait à Peter...<br/>Il murmura en secouant la tête.<br/>- Je ne savais pas. Je le jure. Je ne savais vraiment pas.</p><p>Fol'Oeil renifla d'un air dédaigneux tandis qu'Emmeline fronçait les sourcils, semblant douter de quelque chose. Le vieil Auror le pointa du doigt.<br/>- Et ces moldus ? Qu'avaient ils fait ? Pourquoi les tuer ? Merlin, après James tu n'as pas hésité à te débarrasser de Pettigrew ! Et Lupin ? Il est mort aussi ?</p><p>Choqué, Sirius ne comprit pas qu'il s'agissait d'une question. Il eut l'impression que Maugrey lui annonçait la mort de tous les maraudeurs...<br/>- Remus ? Mort ? Mais... Non...<br/>- Pourquoi Black ?</p><p>Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains, tirant des mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Il avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, en gémissant sourdement. Il répétait comme une litanie.<br/>- Peter ce rat. Peter ce rat...</p><p>Maugrey grogna sourdement et avança d'un pas pour bousculer violemment Sirius.<br/>- Tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour Black. Plus jamais.<br/>Puis il quitta la cellule, entraînant Emmeline Vance.<br/>- Allez, on s'en va. Il est aussi cinglé que sa cousine. Rien à en tirer ! Quand je pense qu'on lui faisait confiance, il me donne envie de vomir...</p><p>Emmeline ne répondit pas. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Sirius une dernière fois, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. L'homme blagueur et fort qu'elle connaissait n'était plus. Il semblait détruit, totalement vulnérable.<br/>La jeune Auror ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait vu comme tout le monde la crise de folie de Sirius. Elle avait vu les restes de Pettigrew, cet unique doigt qui restait.<br/>Mais ses réactions ne semblaient pas correspondre avec ses méfaits.</p><p>En entendant Maugrey jurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de procès, que personne n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Sirius Black, Emmeline se promit de creuser un peu plus cette histoire pour découvrir la vérité...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Amour empoisonné</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir déposé les deux garçons qu'il avait trouvé dans les ruines de la maison Potter à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Severus avait erré un moment dans les couloirs du château. Poppy, fidèle à son surnom de Dragon de l'infirmerie, l'avait mis dehors sans cérémonie, avec pour seule justification qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour s'occuper des deux enfants.</p><p>Severus n'avait pas protesté. Il se doutait que Poppy n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui. Il avait la marque après tout, et l'enfant Potter était l'ennemi de celui qu'il appelait Maître. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait d'ici une petite heure, et que Dumbledore était en chemin.</p><p>Avec un soupir, il se rendit dans ses appartements, dans les cachots de l'école. Il se plaça devant sa cheminée, une pincée de poudre de cheminette à la main, hésitant. Finalement, il jeta la poudre dans les flammes et entra dans l'âtre, avant d'énoncer sa destination d'une voix forte.<br/>- Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>Il atterrit dans le bureau de Lucius. Son ami était installé, penché sur une pile de parchemin, le front plissé par la concentration.<br/>Bien qu'il soit aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles, et qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi à proprement parler, Lucius gérait les affaires familiales avec un sérieux frisant l'obsession, faisant fructifier jusqu'au dernier gallion qu'il possédait.<br/>Il était outrageusement riche, mais il ne semblait jamais posséder assez... Il devait probablement être en train d'étudier un nouvel investissement.</p><p>En voyant Severus arriver, le blond se leva aussitôt, extrêmement nerveux.<br/>- Severus ! Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé par l'enfer ?<br/>Le Maître des potions resta impassible, notant l'agitation du blond. Il avait dû ressentir lui aussi l'atroce douleur et découvrir que la marque des Ténèbres s'était estompée au point de devenir presque invisible.<br/>- Les Potter sont morts. Mais... Le Maître a disparu.</p><p>Ce ne fut que parce qu'il connaissait Lucius parfaitement, comme un frère, qu'il put déceler le léger soulagement de l'aristocrate. Ses épaules se détendirent subtilement et il hocha la tête sèchement comme pour donner le change.<br/>- Comment ?</p><p>Severus se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.<br/>- Fais venir Narcissa. Je ne tiens pas à me répéter.<br/>Lucius pinça les lèvres, dévisageant Severus, puis il acquiesça. Il appela un elfe et lui ordonna de demander à son épouse de les rejoindre au plus vite.</p><p>Narcissa ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour entrer dans le bureau de son époux. Severus la salua et ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans de confortables fauteuils. En bonne maîtresse de maison, Narcissa servit du thé, et les époux Malefoy attendirent que Severus se décide à parler.<br/>- Donc. Ce soir le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est décidé à attaquer les Potter. Je suppose qu'un traître les a vendus...<br/>Lucius hocha la tête.<br/>- La semaine passée, pendant ton absence, le Maître a marqué Pettigrew. Je dirais qu'il a eu un rôle dans les évènements.</p><p>Severus nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête, puis soupira avant de continuer.<br/>- Il a tué James et... Et Lily. Il...<br/>Voyant l'émotion que Severus montrait, Lucius l'interrompit.<br/>- Tu vas enfin pouvoir te débarrasser de cet amour empoisonné et passer à autre chose !</p><p>Narcissa jeta un regard plein de reproches à son mari et soupira.<br/>- Severus... Je suis désolée pour toi. Je sais à quel point elle comptait à tes yeux.<br/>Le Maître des potions ferma les yeux et soupira avant de se reprendre.<br/>- Peu importe. Il s'est passé quelque chose quand... Quand il a tenté de tuer l'enfant Potter.</p><p>Cette fois ce fut Narcissa qui eut un hoquet de stupeur.<br/>- Merlin ! Il a tué le petit ? Mais il a l'âge de Drago !<br/>Lucius grogna de reproche mais il semblait légèrement nauséeux. Severus continua, d'une voix monocorde.<br/>- J'ignore ce qu'il a jeté comme sort mais... Mais il a disparu.<br/>- Et le petit ?<br/>- Les petits tu veux dire, Narcissa. J'ai trouvé deux enfants dans la chambre. Deux bambins d'à peu près le même âge, portant tous les deux les marques d'un sort de Magie noire. Une blessure en forme d'éclair.</p><p>Les époux Malefoy blêmirent en secouant la tête. D'une voix mal assurée, Lucius intervint.<br/>- Si le maître a été anéanti... Il a dû lancer l'Avada mais comment deux bébés auraient pu y survivre ?<br/>Narcissa plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux brillants.<br/>- Sur des bébés. Il a perdu l'esprit. Il était totalement fou...<br/>- Narcissa.<br/>L'ordre de Lucius claqua sèchement, mais il manquait singulièrement de conviction.</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, dégustant leur thé, comme si tout était normal. Comme si leurs vies n'étaient pas en train de s'effondrer parce qu'à un instant ils avaient fait de mauvais choix.<br/>Lucius soupira lourdement.<br/>- Bien. Et maintenant ? Où sont les enfants ? Qui sont ils d'ailleurs ?<br/>- Ils sont à Poudlard, entre les mains de Pomfresh. J'ignore qui ils sont et personne ne connaissait l'existence d'un second enfant. Ils ont l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge.<br/>- Je suis certaine que Lily n'a eu qu'un seul enfant. Nous nous sommes croisées quelques fois à Sainte-Mangouste pour les visites prénatales, et... Et elle était enceinte d'un garçon. D'un seul garçon.</p><p>Severus renifla.<br/>- Dumbledore avait des plans pour l'enfant Potter. Selon Hagrid, il voulait le confier à des moldus. J'ai pu contrecarrer ses projets parce qu'il y avait ce gamin mystérieux, mais j'ai bien peur que dès qu'il arrivera à Poudlard, il... Il enverra les enfants loin du monde magique.</p><p>Lucius grogna.<br/>- Un enfant magique chez les moldus ! Il est totalement cinglé !<br/>Narcissa se pencha, dévisageant Severus avec sérieux.<br/>- Tu es le parrain de Drago Severus. Je sais que tu l'apprécies même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Pourrais tu accepter que l'enfant de Lily soit expédié Merlin sait où ?<br/>Le maître des potions détourna la tête. Il y avait déjà pensé à dire vrai. Il s'était demandé s'il pourrait veiller sur le fils de Lily pendant son enfance, en oubliant qu'il était le fils de James. Mais la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Dumbledore ne le laisserait jamais interférer.<br/>- Dumbledore...</p><p>Lucius réprima un geste d'humeur.<br/>- Dumbledore est un vieux manipulateur ! Il n'a pas à décider ce genre de choses ! J'ai encore de l'influence auprès de Fudge, surtout que je compte bien faire oublier mes activités... douteuses.<br/>Severus plissa le nez.<br/>- Il est le seul rempart qui empêche que je sois envoyé à Azkaban Lucius. J'ai vendu mon âme deux fois. Une fois en prenant cette marque, et une seconde en voulant sauver Lily.</p><p>Lucius soupira lourdement en regardant tristement son ami.<br/>- Nous trouverons une solution, Severus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Passage détruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En apprenant la terrible nouvelle, Remus Lupin avait laissé échapper un hurlement animal. Le loup-garou en lui avait manqué prendre le dessus, et ses yeux avaient viré au jaune.<br/>En une nuit, il avait perdu ses trois meilleurs amis. Les trois garçons qui avaient tant fait pour lui, qui l'avaient soutenu et empêché de sombrer dans la folie.<br/>Les trois garçons qui étaient devenus animagus pour le soutenir, pour rester près de lui en toutes circonstances.</p><p>Deux d'entre eux étaient morts. Le troisième les avaient tous trahi et les avait tués.</p><p>Remus s'était effondré, avec l'impression de se noyer. Son cœur venait d'être brisé, mis en miettes. Piétiné par son meilleur ami, par Sirius, celui avec lequel il avait passé le plus de temps.<br/>Sirius le chien fou, le rebelle dans l'âme. Celui qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille. Le premier Black à aller à Gryffondor.</p><p>Sirius et ses yeux gris, incapable d'être sérieux. Toujours à plaisanter, à tout tourner en dérision. Remus l'aimait comme un frère, et il aurait pu se sacrifier pour le sauver. Mais Sirius avait tout gâché. Il avait provoqué la mort de James et Lily en les offrant à Voldemort en personne.</p><p>Puis, il avait poursuivi Peter jusqu'à dans le monde moldu. Et il l'avait attaqué. Il avait entendu parler du résultat. La rue était dans un triste état, le passage était détruit, et des moldus avaient été tués par l'effondrement d'un bâtiment.<br/>Et Peter... Il ne restait de lui qu'un doigt. Un misérable doigt...</p><p>Le loup-garou serra les poings et grogna sourdement. Si Sirius se trouvait face à lui, il le mettrait en pièces. Il le tuerait comme il avait décimé les Maraudeurs.<br/>A ses yeux, Sirius Black n'existait plus.</p><p>Quand Emmeline Vance vint le voir, Remus l'accueillit avec une certaine réserve. Il savait qu'elle appartenait au groupe d'Aurors qui avait capturé Sirius, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir des détails. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle trahison de la part de Sirius sans devenir fou.<br/>Cependant, il la laissa entrer chez lui parce qu'elle avait l'air perturbée.</p><p>D'une petite voix, Emmeline le salua.<br/>- Remus... Tu sais ce qui c'est passé, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>L'homme loup grogna en hochant la tête et Emmeline soupira. Elle sembla soulagée de ne pas être la personne qui lui apprendrait de mauvaises nouvelles.<br/>- Tu sais que... Que James et Lily ont été tués. Mais Sirius... Je ne comprends pas. Il est devenu comme fou.</p><p>La réponse de Remus fut grognée d'une voix rauque.<br/>- Il les a trahi !<br/>- Remus, quand Sirius a appris que les Potter étaient morts, il est parti à la poursuite de Peter Pettigrew. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?</p><p>Une lueur de surprise et de doute passa dans les yeux d'ambre de Remus. Il fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules, repoussant ses questions.<br/>- Peu importe. Il l'a tué lui aussi. Tous morts.</p><p>Emmeline se passa une main sur le visage et regarda Rémus avec un air implorant.<br/>- Sirius était - est - mon ami aussi Remus. J'ai travaillé avec lui, et il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. J'ai accompagné Maugrey à Azkaban et... Ce n'est pas le Sirius qu'on connaît. Il est... Dévasté.</p><p>Remus se redressa, ses yeux brillant de jaune pendant un bref instant.<br/>- Et alors ? Tu veux que je pleure pour lui en plus ? Il a tué nos amis ! Nos meilleurs amis !<br/>La jeune femme insista.<br/>- Quelque chose cloche Remus. Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Sa réaction... Il croyait que tu avais été tué ! Il était persuadé que tu étais mort toi aussi !</p><p>Cette fois, Remus hésita clairement. Il fit quelques allées et venus, le front plissé. Mais il finit par secouer la tête.<br/>- Non. Peu importe. James avait toute confiance en lui.<br/>- Remus. Si tu pouvais aller le voir. Il te parlera à toi. Tu as juste à lui demander ce qui s'est passé réellement.<br/>- Aller le voir ? A Azkaban ?<br/>- Maugrey va faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de procès. Il va moisir dans une minuscule cellule entouré de Détraqueurs jusqu'à mourir.<br/>- C'est ce qu'il mérite Emmeline ! Il mérite de souffrir !<br/>- Remus...<br/>- Non. Je refuse. Je n'irais pas le voir. Je ne veux pas me déplacer pour lui, je ne veux pas lui accorder le moindre crédit. Tu devrais oublier ça Emmeline. Il s'est joué de nous tous et maintenant, il a été pris la main dans le sac.</p><p>Emmeline protesta faiblement, mais les yeux redevenus jaunes de Remus la firent rapidement taire.</p><p>Une fois Emmeline partie, Remus n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir une autre visite. Il ouvrit la porte et avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, il était attiré dans une étreinte solide.<br/>Puis, Molly Weasley, les larmes aux yeux lui adressa un sourire tremblant.<br/>- Oh Remus ! Je me doute combien c'est difficile...<br/>- Molly...<br/>- Remus... Il faut sortir Sirius de là-bas. Il... Il a été jeté à Azkaban, c'est ce que Arthur a entendu au Ministère !</p><p>Le loup-garou s'écarta de la matrone et grogna légèrement.<br/>- Il est à sa place Molly. C'est lui qui les a tués. Il a trahi James et Lily en donnant leur adresse à... à Vous-savez-qui, puis il a pourchassé Peter avant de le tuer ainsi que de nombreux moldus.</p><p>Molly émit un couinement surpris et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, visiblement en état de choc.<br/>- Merlin...<br/>- Un traître. Nous avons accueilli un traître parmi nous...</p><p>Molly laissa échapper un sanglot avant de redresser la tête.<br/>- Il faut aller le voir, lui demander pourquoi ! Je...<br/>- Molly. Je n'irais pas voir Sirius. Je n'irais pas à Azkaban écouter ses mensonges. Sirius est mort à mes yeux, aussi mort que le sont James et Peter. J'ai besoin de temps... Pour digérer tout ça.<br/>- Mais...<br/>- Il ne peut pas y avoir de justification pour ses actes. Il...</p><p>La femme face à lui essuya ses yeux larmoyant et renifla.<br/>- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir Remus ? Comprendre ?<br/>Le loup-garou se crispa soudain.<br/>- Hors de question. Je vais quitter l'Angleterre quelques temps, j'ai... je veux oublier tout ça. Maintenant que tout est fini... Je n'ai plus personne Molly. Ils sont tous morts. Je... Je ne peux pas rester ici, et regarder la vie continuer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Au-delà du voile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus ne s'était pas attardé chez les Malefoy. Il était rentré au plus vite à Poudlard, décidé à découvrir ce que Dumbledore comptait faire des deux enfants qu'il avait ramené de chez les Potter. Il avait un terrible doute, et il espérait se tromper...</p><p>Il entra dans l'infirmerie, ignorant la protestation vague de Pomfresh. Lorsque le garçon aux yeux verts le vit et lui tendit les bras, Severus ne put empêcher un regard victorieux. L'infirmière soupira et lui permit de s'approcher de l'enfant.<br/>- Comment vont-ils ?<br/>- Étrangement ils sont en pleine santé. Je leur ai donné un peu de pimentine par précautions puisqu'ils sont restés dans le froid un certain temps. Vous aviez raison, concernant leurs blessures. Elles sont résultat d'un sort de magie noire particulièrement puissant, et malheureusement elles resteront gravées dans leurs chairs toute leur vie.</p><p>Severus hocha pensivement la tête et tendit la main vers le petit. Sans lâcher l'autre garçon qu'il tenait de sa main potelée, il saisit les doigt de Severus lui offrant un sourire lumineux. Le second semblait un peu plus réservé, observant Severus de son regard sombre mais il ne semblait ni hostile ni effrayé.<br/>Malgré lui, le Maître des potions étira ses lèvres en un léger sourire, et caressa du doigt la joue veloutée du petit. Il fit de même avec le second enfant, lui tirant un petit gloussement joyeux.</p><p>Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Pomfresh de nouveau, la femme sévère le regardait autrement. Elle semblait pensive mais il n'y avait plus une once d'hostilité à son égard.<br/>- Albus est arrivé ?<br/>- Pas encore. Je suppose que...</p><p>Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase puisque le directeur entra à grands pas, suivi de Minerva. Si la Directrice des Gryffondor hoqueta en dévisageant les garçons, stupéfaite, Albus claqua la langue d'un air agacé.<br/>- Et bien Severus. Ils m'ont l'air en bonne santé ! Etait-ce nécessaire de différer leur placement dans leur nouvelle famille ?</p><p>Severus se tendit, révolté, tandis que Poppy laissait échapper un cri d'indignation et se mettait à protester vivement. D'un ton glacial, Severus répondit, yeux plissés.<br/>- Puisque vous avez demandé le jeune Potter, et qu'il y avait deux enfants, j'ai pensé qu'il était essentiel de savoir qui était le nouveau venu avant de faire quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Il croisa le regard de Poppy et se rendit compte qu'elle dévisageait Albus d'un air pensif. Elle avait bien évidemment noté la crispation de Severus et le fait qu'il se soit éloigné légèrement des enfants pour se placer entre eux et le Directeur. Il fut surpris de l'entendre le soutenir.<br/>- Severus a parfaitement raison Albus. Nous avons un enfant inconnu et ils ont tous les deux été victimes d'un sort de magie Noire.</p><p>Severus soupira.<br/>- Ils ont survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.<br/>Minerva hoqueta tandis que Poppy blêmissait. Albus resta impassible comme s'il s'en doutait. Finalement, le Directeur fit comme si l'information n'avait pas la moindre importance.<br/>- J'ai pris la liberté de contacter Remus Lupin en arrivant ici. Il a confirmé qu'il y avait un seul enfant chez les Potter et que le petit Harry a les yeux verts.</p><p>Il avança à grands pas, ignorant la réaction des enfants qui se recroquevillèrent face à ses gestes un peu brusques. Poppy claqua la langue, mécontente, mais elle n'intervint pas encore. Dumbledore prit le petit aux yeux verts à bras le corps, le détachant de l'autre enfant sans même lui jeter un regard. Aussitôt les deux garçons se mirent à hurler, les bras tendus l'un vers l'autre. Le petit Harry se tortillait comme une anguille dans les bras de Dumbledore au risque de chuter. Poppy grogna et reprit Harry, pour l'installer près de l'autre enfant. Les deux enfants s'agrippèrent aussitôt l'un à l'autre en sanglotant doucement.</p><p>Le Directeur fronça les sourcils mécontent et surpris. Minerva secoua la tête.<br/>- Visiblement Albus, vous ne pouvez pas séparer ces deux enfants. Peut être que les Potter avaient un seul fils, mais... il peut y avoir des tonnes de raisons pour expliquer un second enfant. Ils ont peut être recueilli un autre enfant, et depuis qu'ils sont retirés à Godric's Hollow, Remus n'a pas été les voir.<br/>Poppy acquiesça.<br/>- Sans compter que ces pauvres petits vont bien physiquement, mais ils sont en état de choc. A leur âge, ils devraient connaître quelques mots, mais ils ne parlent pas. Nous ignorons le prénom du second...</p><p>Ce fut le moment que choisit Trelawney pour entrer dans l'infirmerie, écartant tragiquement les bras.<br/>- J'ai lu la nouvelle dans les cartes et je suis venue au plus vite. Peut être auriez-vous besoin de mes talents pour lire au-delà du voile ?<br/>Severus la fusilla du regard, furieux.<br/>- Vieille pie ! Vous n'approcherez pas de ces enfants !<br/>Poppy et Minerva échangèrent un regard entendu, et un sourire amusé apparut sur leurs lèvres. Il était évident que les deux bambins avaient éveillé un fort instinct de protection venant de leur collègue si détaché de tout.</p><p>Albus soupira et offrit un sourire rassurant à Trelawney.<br/>- Sybille ma chère. Je passerai vous voir plus tard.<br/>Comprenant qu'elle était congédiée, elle renifla et repartit tête haute. Pour éviter que Albus fasse une réflexion désagréable à Severus, Poppy attira son attention.<br/>- Si nous n'avons pas moyen de savoir qui est cet enfant, comment pouvons nous le nommer ?</p><p>Le Directeur se lissa la barbe d'un air songeur. Puis il haussa les épaules.<br/>- Et bien... Il y a un Charlus Potter dans les ancêtres de James non ? Nommons-le Charles. Charles et Harry Potter. Je suppose qu'en l'absence de date de naissance il peut prendre la même que celle du petit Harry, le 31 juillet. Ils sont du même âge Poppy ?<br/>- Je le pense oui. Ils semblent au même stade de développement et ils sont de corpulence similaire.<br/>- C'est donc réglé. Préparez-les, nous allons les déposer chez leur famille moldue.</p><p>Minerva protesta bruyamment, tandis que Severus se tendait, horrifié. Il se souvenait de la famille de Lily et il ne souhaitait à personne de se retrouver entre les griffes de Pétunia...<br/>Poppy, les mains sur les hanches, refusa, le regard noir.<br/>- Certainement pas ce soir Albus ! Ces garçons ont besoin d'un repas chaud et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil en sécurité. Ensuite, demain je m'assurerais qu'ils vont vraiment bien, qu'ils n'auront pas de séquelles.<br/>Minerva hocha vivement la tête, marquant son accord, et Albus, avec une grimace agacée, finit par céder de mauvaise grâce non sans avoir fusillé du regard l'infirmière.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Soeur démente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou ce matin là, Narcissa Malefoy était encore sous le choc des révélations de Severus. Elle ne regrettait pas le Maître des Ténèbres : comme elle l'avait dit à son époux, il était totalement fou de s'en être pris à des bébés. À des enfants magiques.<br/>Les enfants étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux, parce qu'ils incarnaient l'avenir. Ils étaient la preuve que la Magie perdurerait, et se transmettrait dans les générations futures.</p><p>Celui que son mari appelait Maître avait perdu de vue cet état de fait, il avait choisi volontairement de sacrifier des enfants, bafouant toutes leurs traditions.<br/>La mort des Potter l'avait laissé plus ou moins indifférente. Il était triste que leur fils soit un orphelin, cependant... elle n'avait jamais été proche d'eux. Elle savait que James Potter appartenait à une riche famille sang-pur mais il avait été bien trop prétentieux et imbu de lui-même à l'époque de Poudlard pour qu'il fasse partie de son cercle de relations.</p><p>Quand à Lily Evans, elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Narcissa pouvait reconnaître qu'elle avait été une sorcière puissante compte tenu de ses origines, et qu'à Poudlard elle avait montré un certain nombre de dons. Mais son rapprochement de James Potter l'avait clairement placée dans la liste des familles de la Lumière.</p><p>D'un air absent, elle prit le parchemin, et agita la main pour pousser l'oiseau à repartir. Puis, elle soupira et lut la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.<br/>Aussitôt, Narcissa blêmit et un sanglot lui échappa.</p><p>Sa grande sœur venait d'être envoyée à Azkaban, où elle passerait probablement le reste de sa vie. Bellatrix était probablement la seule femme ayant jamais pris la marque des Ténèbres et elle était rapidement devenue la favorite de Voldemort. Pas parce qu'elle était une femme - le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas intéressé par ce genre de relations. Mais parce qu'elle était aussi cruelle que Voldemort. Elle n'hésitait jamais à torturer ou à tuer, et elle était toujours la première volontaire pour mener des raids sur le monde moldu.</p><p>Narcissa reprit contenance. Elle était une sorcière sang-pur, et elle avait suffisamment d'éducation pour masquer ses émotions. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour reprendre un air serein, effaçant toute trace de chagrin de son visage.</p><p>Elle prit soin de vaquer à ses occupations comme à son habitude, s'occupant de son fils et gérant sa maisonnée. Si quelqu'un était venu, il aurait témoigné que les Malefoy ne semblaient pas avoir été perturbés par les évènements qui secouaient le monde magique.</p><p>A l'heure du repas, elle prit place face à Lucius, et attendit calmement que les elfes ne leur apportent les plats. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne soupire.<br/>- Tout va bien Narcissa ?<br/>- Ma sœur démente est à Azkaban pour avoir torturé les Longdubas. Mon époux est un Mangemort qui la rejoindra probablement bientôt. Comment pourrais-je ne pas aller bien ?</p><p>Lucius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il grogna, et vrilla ses yeux couleur d'orage dans les yeux clairs de son épouse.<br/>- Ne teste pas ma patience, Narcissa.<br/>Elle se leva et planta les mains sur la table avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui, une lueur de rage au fond de ses prunelles. Narcissa ne lui avait jamais laissé oublier qu'elle était une sorcière puissante et surtout qu'elle était une Black...<br/>- Si jamais il te venait à l'idée de rester Mangemort Lucius, je prendrais Drago avec moi et tu ne nous reverrais jamais. Je refuse de voir mon enfant mis en danger pour une guerre stupide, sans le moindre sens ! Tu as choisi de suivre un fou et crois-moi, je vais te le faire regretter.</p><p>Stupéfait l'aristocrate regarda sa femme quitter la pièce tête haute après son éclat de colère. Il soupira et poussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Puis il releva la manche de sa chemise pour observer les traces infimes qui restaient de la marque des ténèbres.</p><p>C'était tellement ténu qu'il pourrait aisément faire oublier qu'un jour il avait été Mangemort. Il avait des soutiens puissants au Ministère. Il pourrait jouer la carte de l'imperium. Prétexter qu'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir, manipulé par... par sa belle-sœur par exemple.<br/>Il lui restait à convaincre Narcissa de l'appuyer, et ils pourraient reprendre le cours de leurs vies, et oublier toute cette sordide histoire.</p><p>Il rejoignit son bureau, cependant il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à travailler. Il laissait un peu de temps à sa femme de se calmer, il ne tenait pas vraiment à la provoquer alors qu'elle était furieuse. Il ne l'avait jamais sous estimée et il ne comptait pas commencer à ce jour.<br/>Lorsqu'il estima qu'il pourrait ramener la paix dans son ménage sans risquer de finir émasculé, il la rejoignit dans la nurserie où elle observait leur fils jouer, un livre sur les genoux. Avant de parler, il regarda également son héritier, et une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Drago était un enfant adorable, toujours souriant. Il souhaitait par dessus tout le protéger...</p><p>- Il est mort Narcissa. Je n'ai plus la Marque. Toute cette histoire est derrière nous. J'ai suivi mon père, et... j'ai conscience que ce n'était pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il avait dit.<br/>Narcissa ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Elle renifla juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'il fallait pour recevoir son pardon.<br/>- J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai compris également. Cette guerre a été pure folie, et je ne compte pas répéter mes erreurs. Jamais.<br/>Elle inclina la tête et se contenta d'un mot.<br/>- Parfait.<br/>Lucius sut qu'il devrait s'en contenter. Il hésita, observant encore un peu Drago, puis se résolut à poser la question qu'il avait préparé.<br/>- Bellatrix va être envoyée à Azkaban. Souhaites-tu la faire libérer ?<br/>- Hors de question ! Ma sœur est morte le jour où elle a pris cette marque. Elle est folle à lier Lucius ! Moi vivante, elle ne s'approchera jamais de mon bébé.</p><p>L'aristocrate souffla de soulagement.<br/>- M'en tiendrais-tu rigueur si je prétextais avoir été sous Imperium pour rejoindre les Mangemorts, manipulé par ta sœur, de façon à éviter toute... accusation contre notre famille ?<br/>Narcissa tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea longuement. Puis, elle haussa les épaules.<br/>- Comme il te plaira. Laisse moi juste en dehors de tout ça.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cesser d'espérer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malgré ce que Severus avait espéré, Dumbledore n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il semblait même impatient de se débarrasser des enfants Potter.</p><p>Le Directeur avait cédé face à Pomfresh pour laisser les bambins dormir à Poudlard, au chaud. Minerva avait tenté de plaider pour que les enfants ne restent dans le monde magique.<br/>Dumbledore cependant, avait immédiatement refusé. Voyant le froncement de sourcils soupçonneux de la directrice adjointe, il avait prétexté que c'était une façon de s'assurer de la sécurité des garçons.</p><p>Les arguments de Minerva affirmant haut et fort qu'il n'y avait pas lieu plus sécurisé que Poudlard avait étaient immédiatement écartés d'un geste de la main. Et Albus avait affirmé d'un ton docte que l'avantage de laisser les deux enfants grandir chez la famille de moldue de Lily Potter permettait de bénéficier de la magie du sang.</p><p>Selon lui, le sacrifice de la jeune mère avait été un acte de pur amour qui avait permis la survie des enfants à l'Avada. Et il était évident que cette magie coulait dans le sang de la famille Evans. Il était donc impératif que les enfants soient élevés là où cette protection serait la plus forte, au sein de la famille moldue la plus proche de Lily.</p><p>Severus avait informé Minerva des mauvaises relations entre les sœurs Evans, et il lui avait expliqué à quel point Pétunia haïssait la magie. La Directrice des Gryffondor avait semblé horrifiée par cette information et elle avait secoué la tête, les yeux écarquillés, son chapeau pointu menaçant de tomber de sa tête.<br/>Ainsi, lors de sa conversation avec Albus, Minerva avait suggéré que confier les garçons à une moldue détestant la magie n'était peut être pas le meilleur moyen de les tenir en sécurité.</p><p>Albus renifla d'un air méprisant, et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Et quelles vies auront ces garçons dans le monde magique ? Adulés pour un acte dont ils sont inconscients ? Félicités d'avoir provoqué la mort d'un homme, d'avoir causé la mort de leurs parents !<br/>Minerva s'apprêtait à protester, horrifiée que Dumbledore puisse seulement suggérer que les Potter étaient morts à cause des deux enfants trouvés dans leur maison.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit blanche à réfléchir à la situation, Minerva était décidée à tenter de nouveau de faire changer d'avis Albus. Severus avait semblé suffisamment inquiet pour que la directrice adjointe ne prenne ses avertissements au sérieux.<br/>Elle n'allait pas cesser d'espérer pouvoir changer les choses juste parce qu'Albus en avait décidé ainsi !<br/>Cependant, en arrivant dans l'infirmerie, elle eut la surprise de la trouver vide de toute présence. Avec un grognement agacé, et un geste d'humeur, Poppy, mécontente, lui avait appris qu'Albus était arrivé à l'aube et qu'il avait emmené les enfants, malgré ses protestations.</p><p>Minerva était aussitôt partie à grands pas, folle de rage.</p><p>Albus était furieux que les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme il l'avait prévu. Déjà, Hagrid n'avait pas été capable de lui amener le gamin Potter. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas un seul enfant, mais deux. Deux gosses aux cheveux noirs, portant une marque de Magie noire sur le corps. Deux gosses amenés à être puissants.<br/>Severus avait mis son grand nez dans ses affaires. Il aurait dû détester le fils Potter, mais il semblait au contraire s'y être attaché, se souciant réellement de leur avenir.</p><p>Bien évidemment, il avait fallu que Minerva réagisse également. Il se doutait que l'écossaise ne laisserait pas les choses passer facilement, donc, il s'était levé à l'aube, bien décidé à soustraire les enfants à sa curiosité.</p><p>Il lui avait suffit de prendre un ton sans appel pour obliger Poppy à lui obéir. Sans soutien, l'infirmière avait cédé.</p><p>Devant la maison des Dursleys, il observa les lieux un instant. Il savait parfaitement que ces moldus détestaient la magie. Il avait suffisamment entendu Lily en parler lorsqu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.<br/>Un seul enfant aurait pu passer. Il aurait pu attendrir la femme qui vivait là pour la forcer à accueillir son neveu.</p><p>Mais avec deux enfants, dont un sorti de nulle part, les choses allaient être plus délicates. Il soupira et avança d'un pas décidé. Il posa les enfants sur le pas de la porte, installés dans un petit couffin. Puis il frappa sèchement à la porte.</p><p>La femme qui lui ouvrit n'avait rien en commun avec Lily Evans. Là où Lily était fraîche et jolie, Pétunia était revêche et ordinaire. En le voyant dans sa robe colorée, elle grimaça, et recula prête à fermer la porte. Mais vif pour son âge, Dumbledore leva sa baguette et lança un sort.<br/>Immédiatement, les yeux de Pétunia Dursley devinrent vitreux.</p><p>Dumbledore sourit. C'était un sort dérivé de l'Imperium qui n'avait pas été classé comme impardonnable. C'était de la magie très sombre certes, mais personne n'en saurait rien... Il implanta à la moldue la suggestion qu'elle devait absolument prendre en charge les enfants de sa sœur. Il ne chercha pas à lui imposer de les choyer, juste de les accueillir : il la laissait seule juge de l'éducation qu'elle souhaitait leur donner.</p><p>Juste avant de transplaner, il libéra Pétunia de son emprise, la laissant découvrir les deux bébés sur le pas de sa porte, serrés l'un contre l'autre.</p><p>Minerva avait assisté à la scène de loin. Plutôt que d'intervenir comme elle avait failli le faire, elle resta à distance. Sourcils froncés, elle attendit que Dumbledore soit parti pour s'approcher sous sa forme animagus.<br/>Elle sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la maison, comptant sur ses oreilles félines pour la renseigner sur ce que ces moldus se disaient.</p><p>Les deux garçons étaient abandonnés au sol, toujours dans le petit couffin. Ils ne pleuraient pas, mais se serraient craintivement l'un contre l'autre en position assise. Ce qui les effrayait était peut être les hurlements entre Pétunia et son mari. La femme se montrait inflexible sur le fait qu'ils allaient élever les garçons. Le mari ne voulait rien en rapport avec des "anormaux" comme il le disait, plein de haine.</p><p>Finalement, il ouvrit violemment la porte d'un placard sous l'escalier et jura qu'il ne donnerait rien d'autre aux monstres qui venaient polluer son espace.<br/>La femme hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord et traîna les deux bambins en les attrapant par les bras pour les enfermer dans le placard sans le moindre geste de tendresse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva était longtemps restée dans le quartier moldu, espérant que les choses changeraient pour les deux garçonnets. Mais ils restèrent dans leur placard, sans même avoir droit à un repas.</p><p>Folle de rage, elle quitta les lieux, bien décidée à exiger de Dumbledore de récupérer les enfants. Personne ne pouvait accepter une telle chose !<br/>Une fois à Poudlard, elle passa dans son bureau pour écrire un rapide mot à l'intention de son collègue Severus : il avait après tout montré une réelle inquiétude pour les enfants, même s'il avait détesté avec passion pour James Potter. Visiblement, voir un enfant en souffrance lui rappelait suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs pour passer outre les anciennes querelles.</p><p>
  <em>"Severus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai fait un tour chez la soeur moldue de Lily et Merlin... elle est pire que ce que vous m'aviez dit. Je vais de ce pas exiger de Dumbledore qu'il me laisse récupérer ces pauvres enfants : elle les a jeté dans un placard sans les nourrir et ce sans la moindre hésitation !<br/>Dès que possible, je viendrais vous chercher et nous irons là-bas.<br/>Minerva" </em>
</p><p>Elle avait hésité à noter l'adresse des Dursley, mais elle préféra ne pas s'y risquer : la sécurité des enfants était en jeu, il y avait encore beaucoup de fidèles au Lord Noir même si ce dernier avait été anéanti.</p><p>Puis, elle s'était précipitée dans le bureau directorial pour exiger de Dumbledore des explications. Son arrivée fracassante fit soupirer le vieux sorcier, et celui-ci, mécontent, la dévisagea.<br/>- Minerva. Que voulez-vous ?</p><p>L'écossaise, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les mains sur les hanches, cracha ses reproches immédiatement.<br/>- Les enfants Potter ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Savez-vous seulement où vous les avez laissé ?</p><p>Dumbledore soupira de nouveau, et se pencha calmement.<br/>- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais Minerva. Ces garçons seront parfaitement en sécurité protégés par la magie du sang. C'est une magie si ancienne que les Mangemorts n'y penseront pas.</p><p>La professeur de métamorphose vacilla un instant, et passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front.<br/>- Merlin, Albus. Il faut trouver une autre solution.<br/>Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Tout ira bien, ne vous en souciez pas.</p><p>Comme Minerva ne semblait pas se calmer, ni même l'écouter contrairement à son habitude, le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Qu'avez-vous fait ?<br/>- Je me suis rendue là-bas.</p><p>Il se tendit immédiatement et Minerva se méprit sur sa réaction. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter.<br/>- Soyez tranquille, je suis resté sous ma forme animagus. Je ne comptais pas intervenir de moi-même, juste observer.<br/>Dumbledore grogna vaguement.<br/>- Et bien, qu'avez vous vu ?<br/>- Ces gens... Merlin. Ils sont ignobles ! Je me souviens de ce que Lily disait au sujet de sa sœur, à quel point elle haïssait la magie. Mais... Ses descriptions étaient en dessous de la réalité. Bien en dessous. Elle a peut être accepté de s'occuper des enfants, mais son mari les a traité de monstres. Il a dit qu'ils étaient anormaux...<br/>- Laissez-les peut-être le temps de... De digérer tout ça, non ? Après tout, ils viennent de se retrouver avec deux enfants tombés du ciel. N'importe qui serait un peu... déboussolé.</p><p>Minerva montra presque les dents.<br/>- Déboussolé ? Ils ont enfermé les enfants dans un placard ! La soeur de Lily, elle a attrapé les garçons qui sont sensés être ses neveux par le bras et les a traîné dans un fichu placard !</p><p>Dumbledore marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il se doutait vaguement que les choses ne seraient pas agréables pour les deux gosses, mais il aurait pensé que les moldus hésiteraient quelques temps avant de s'en prendre aux petits.<br/>Il maudit la curiosité de sa collègue, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne voit pas cette scène. Évidemment qu'elle allait s'opposer à lui après ça !</p><p>Il tenta de jouer la carte de l'apaisement.<br/>- Voyons Minerva, c'est probablement rien. Vous avez peut être mal interprété les choses ?</p><p>Minerva laissa échapper un son d'indignation, visiblement choquée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester plus, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette rapidement, et la stupéfixa.<br/>Il se leva et vint à ses côtés, tournant autour d'elle à grands pas, en lissant sa barbe.<br/>- Ce n'est ni aujourd'hui, ni demain que je laisserai qui que ce soit interférer avec mes projets ! J'ai bien l'intention de laisser les deux gosses là-bas, pour ensuite les contrôler parfaitement. C'est déjà surprenant qu'il y ait eu deux enfants au lieu d'un !</p><p>Minerva ne pouvait pas bouger mais l'horreur envahit son regard brun. Elle était totalement impuissante et elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son mentor. Elle n'avait jamais vu Albus comme ça, aussi agité, aussi exalté, alors qu'il parlait d'utiliser à son avantage deux pauvres enfants orphelins...</p><p>Dumbledore se reprit.<br/>- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ce que vous imaginez être le mieux pour ces enfants. Le plus grand bien avant tout. Et vous êtes la seule en dehors de moi-même à connaître l'adresse où il sont. Je suis vraiment désolé, Minerva.</p><p>L'écossaise écarquilla les yeux. Avant ce jour, elle aurait pu jurer que Dumbledore était incapable de sacrifier ses amis. Elle l'aurait décrit avec tellement de qualités, qu'elle l'aurait fait passer pour un saint, hormis ses habitudes de manipuler tout le monde pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.<br/>D'un coup, elle n'était plus aussi certaine d'avoir bien fait de placer toute sa confiance en lui. Elle regretta ne pas avoir donné l'adresse à Severus. Elle aurait dû prendre le risque, lui demander de sauver les gosses sans l'attendre.</p><p>Elle avait fait une erreur et elle craignait les répercussions que ça aurait sur le monde magique.<br/>Dumbledore se plaça devant elle, sa baguette en main, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'il allait faire. Puis, il lui lança un petit clin d'œil, ses yeux bleus pétillant plus que jamais avant de lever sa baguette.<br/>- Oubliettes.</p><p>Le sortilège la frappa avec force et alors qu'elle restait sur place, les yeux dans le vide, Dumbledore leva le Stupéfix. Puis, il posa une main sur son bras et pris son air le plus inquiet.<br/>- Minerva ? Vous allez bien ?</p><p>L'écossaise cligna lentement des yeux en regardant autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la main pour se frotter le front, perdue.<br/>- Albus ? Que... ?<br/>- Vous êtes venue me parler de la prochaine rentrée, et vous avez eu une légère absence. Tout va bien Minerva ?</p><p>Elle soupira, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Elle se frotta une fois de plus le front, puis elle haussa les épaules, et tenta d'oublier son instinct qui lui hurlait qu'il y avait un problème.<br/>- Je pense que je suis un peu fatiguée…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Accusations non fondées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En recevant le mot de Minerva, Severus jura entre ses dents. Il avait vraiment pensé avoir plus de temps avant que Dumbledore ne s'empare des garçons. Il laissa en plan ses chaudrons qui bouillonnaient doucement pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il parcourut les couloirs à grands pas, les pans de sa cape volant derrière lui, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il poussa les portes du domaine de Pomfresh, il jura de nouveau en trouvant l'infirmerie déserte.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, Poppy Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, l'air sombre. Elle se dérida légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du Maître des Potions.<br/>- Severus. Que puis-je pour vous ?<br/>- Où sont les petits Potter ?<br/>Poppy ne se formalisa pas de son ton cavalier, puisqu'elle en avait l'habitude. Son visage se referma, et elle secoua la tête, visiblement furieuse.<br/>- Partis ! Dumbledore est arrivé à l'aube et les a réveillé sans pitié ! J'ai eu beau protester, il n'a rien voulu entendre.<br/>Poppy continua à maugréer, mais le maître des potions ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ses récriminations.</p><p>Severus se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et interrompit le monologue de Poppy.<br/>- Où les a-t-il emmenés ?<br/>- Parce que vous pensez que je suis dans la confidence ? Vous allez devoir trouver ça tout seul, mon ami !</p><p>Minerva les interrompit en entrant dans l'infirmerie.<br/>- Poppy, très chère, voudriez-vous me donner une potion pour le mal de tête ? Je souffre d'une migraine terrible.<br/>L'infirmière soupira et hocha la tête avant de se rendre dans la pièce attenante où elle stockait ses remèdes. Severus profita de l'absence momentanée de l'infirmière pour se pencher vers sa collègue.<br/>- Minerva, j'ai bien reçu votre mot. Pourriez-vous me donner l'adresse dont vous m'avez parlé ?</p><p>L'écossaise fronça les sourcils.<br/>- De quoi parlez vous ? Je ne vous ai rien envoyé Severus.<br/>- A propos des enfants Potter, vous m'avez dit...<br/>- Des enfants... ? Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Albus sera plus à même de vous renseigner, voyons ! C'est lui qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses, vous le savez bien.</p><p>Severus fit volte-face pour quitter l'infirmerie, fou de rage. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Minerva ne se souvenait pas d'avoir envoyé une lettre, et elle souffrait d'un mal de tête suffisant pour avoir besoin d'une potion pour la soulager. C'était généralement le contrecoup d'un sort d'oubli puissant.<br/>Albus avait osé effacer la mémoire de la Directrice Adjointe, probablement parce qu'elle avait exigé des explications sur son comportement avec les deux enfants qu'il avait ramené à Poudlard.</p><p>L'espion était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que s'il agissait comme Minerva, il subirait le même sort. Si sa mémoire était effacée, il ne pourrait rien pour les gosses, où qu'ils puissent être.<br/>Prudent à l'extrême, il repassa dans son bureau pour y noter tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il y ajouta le mot de Minerva et dissimula le tout dans un épais livre de potions que personne n'aurait l'idée d'ouvrir... sauf lui.</p><p>Enfin, il souffla, et s'apprêta à se confronter à Albus Dumbledore, qui s'auto-proclamait leader de la lumière...</p><p>Severus se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et entra brusquement sans prendre la peine de frapper. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, il se planta face au bureau du vieil homme qui semblait légèrement surpris.<br/>- Où sont les enfants de Lily ?<br/>Il vit passer une lueur d'agacement dans le regard bleu, qu'il ignora. Il marchait sur une corde raide, et il savait qu'il devait se montrer excellent acteur.<br/>Finalement, Dumbledore se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, et se lissa lentement la barbe. Puis, il soupira.<br/>- En sécurité Severus. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, je présume ?<br/>- Pourquoi les avoir emmené si tôt ? Qu'êtes vous en train de préparer, vieux fou ?</p><p>Dumbledore laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.<br/>- Oubliez ces accusations non fondées et ne cherchez donc pas à en savoir plus, Severus, ceci ne vous concerne plus.<br/>- Vous ne pouvez pas...<br/>- Je peux mon garçon ! Je peux. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour mettre ces enfants à l'abri. Dans l'avenir ils auront un rôle clé à jouer et il est essentiel qu'ils soient protégés.<br/>- Et qui les protégera de vos manipulations ?</p><p>Un instant, Severus crut avoir été trop loin. Cependant, Dumbledore soupira profondément et secoua la tête, comme s'il était désolé.<br/>- Pourquoi Severus ? Vous vouliez vous occuper d'eux ? Vous ?<br/>Le maître des potions se figea un bref instant, puis plissa les yeux.<br/>- S'il le faut, je le ferais sans hésiter !</p><p>Dumbledore gloussa et secoua la tête, visiblement amusé.<br/>- Vraiment ? Vous ? Si solitaire, si... renfrogné ?<br/>Severus s'obligea à ne pas répondre. A ne pas lui hurler que s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait avec les Maraudeurs, il n'aurait jamais emprunté des chemins sombres. Le Directeur aurait eu quelques mots à dire pour faire cesser le harcèlement dont il était victime, mais il avait fermé les yeux. Et Severus avait oublié ce qu'être heureux voulait dire.<br/>Le vieil homme se pencha un peu par dessus son bureau.<br/>- Croyez-vous vraiment que j'allais confier deux enfants à un Mangemort ?<br/>- J'ai été innocenté !<br/>- JE vous ai fait libérer ! Et si vous ne gardez pas profil bas, Severus, le Ministère pourrait bien revoir ses positions. Oubliez ces gosses, de toutes façons, vous n'auriez jamais supporté élever un enfant venant de James Potter, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors deux... Faites votre travail et cessez de vouloir fourrer votre nez partout.</p><p>Severus fit un pas en arrière. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore dévoilait son jeu aussi clairement et le professeur de potion craignit avoir trop poussé le vieil homme. Cependant Dumbledore ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de le dévisager avec un léger sourire moqueur.<br/>Crispé, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte pour afficher sa désapprobation.</p><p>Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau et il ferma les yeux un instant. Il allait devoir trouver où vivait Pétunia Evans, l'ignoble sœur de Lily. Elle était mariée visiblement. C'était tout ce qu'il savait d'elle... hormis qu'elle était toujours aussi peste que dans le passé.<br/>En désespoir de cause, Severus comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas parvenir à ses fins sans aide. Aussi, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se plaça dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.<br/>Il prononça distinctement "Manoir Malefoy" et il espéra ne pas se tromper en plaçant sa confiance en Lucius...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Le coeur criant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sept ans plus tard.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Au 4, Privet Drive, un gros garçon joufflu mangeait de bon appétit un solide petit déjeuner dans une assiette de la taille d'un plat, les yeux fixés sur la télévision allumée.<br/>Devant lui, deux enfants aux cheveux noir étaient côte à côte en train de faire la vaisselle. Ils étaient maigres à faire peur, et silencieux.</p><p>Les deux garçons, âgés d'environ huit ans, échangeaient de temps à autre un coup d'œil rapide. L'un avait de stupéfiants yeux vert émeraude tandis que l'autre avait les yeux sombres. Ils étaient vêtus tous les deux de guenilles, et ils avaient le même air résigné sur le visage.</p><p>Là où le gros garçon avait le teint pâle de quelqu'un habitué à rester à l'intérieur, les deux autres gamins avaient le teint hâlé, comme s'ils passaient énormément de temps à l'extérieur. Et c'était le cas : ils étaient assignés aux travaux de jardinage, quelque soit le temps.</p><p>Le gros garçon poussa un rugissement ravi, en réponse à quelque chose qui passait à la télévision. Le garçon aux yeux verts sursauta brusquement et ses mains mouillées échappèrent une assiette qui tomba et se brisa au sol.<br/>Consternés, les deux garçons blêmirent et eurent un mouvement de recul.</p><p>Un homme énorme arriva en se dandinant, le teint violacé. En voyant les morceaux de vaisselle, il commença à hurler, postillonnant face aux deux "monstres" comme il les appelait.<br/>Le garçon aux yeux verts baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.<br/>- Je suis désolé mon oncle.<br/>Ses excuses ne calmèrent pas l'homme, bien au contraire. Il devint encore plus pourpre et leva la main, prêt à le frapper.</p><p>L'autre garçon, celui aux yeux sombres, émit une légère protestation, le cœur criant à l'injustice. La tête levée, il se plaça devant son compagnon d'infortune comme pour le protéger.<br/>Sa réaction n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque l'homme énorme ne semblait pas réticent à le frapper également : qu'il s'agisse de l'un ou de l'autre, il les détestait de la même manière, et ne rechignait jamais à les corriger.</p><p>En voyant l'énorme main se rapprocher de son protecteur, le garçon aux yeux verts écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings de toutes ses forces. Le garçon aux yeux sombres ferma les yeux, attendant le coup.</p><p>Sauf que l'impact n'eut jamais lieu.</p><p>A la place, il y eut un bruit sourd. L'homme-cachalot avait été repoussé et propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il gisait au sol, assommé.</p><p>Les deux garçons se prirent par la main, conscients qu'ils allaient avoir de graves problèmes.<br/>Bien évidemment, il y avait déjà eu des moments où il se produisait des choses étranges autour d'eux. C'était souvent quand ils étaient sous le coup d'une émotion forte.<br/>A chaque fois, ils étaient battus et enfermés dans le placard minuscule qui leur servait de chambre pendant des heures. Leur seule consolation était de ne pas être seuls.</p><p>En voyant leur oncle assommé, le garçon aux yeux verts secoua la tête effaré.<br/>- Va dans le jardin, Charlie. Je dirais que j'étais seul. Je...<br/>Mais l'autre garçon secoua doucement la tête, et raffermit la prise sur la main de son frère jumeau.<br/>- Ensemble Harry. Toujours ensemble.</p><p>Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et les deux garçons restèrent immobiles et silencieux, en regardant leur oncle au sol. Leur cousin, toujours devant la télé à s'empiffrer n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Ils attendaient le moment où ils seraient corrigés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, avec la résignation due à l'habitude.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les deux enfants étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans leur placard. Ils ne pleuraient pas : ils avaient appris très jeune que ça ne servait pas à grand chose.<br/>Ils puisaient du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre, alors qu'ils avaient encore le souvenir des coups qu'ils avaient reçu quand leur oncle avait repris conscience.<br/>Cette fois pourtant, il les avait frappé moins fort, comme s'il avait eu peur d'eux... Mais la correction restait cuisante.</p><p>Charles soupira.<br/>- Un jour... Je nous vengerai.<br/>Les yeux verts étincelèrent un instant de fureur.<br/>- Et tu me laisseras parce que tu seras envoyé en prison !<br/>Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment, habitués à cette conversation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charles parlait de vengeance, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry lui faisait comprendre qu'il refusait.<br/>Ce n'était pas que Harry aimait la famille qui les molestait. Il les détestait autant que son jumeau, de toute son âme. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver, et s'il était certain que Charles ne risquait rien, il le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il l'aiderait même.<br/>Mais il avait peur que son frère, son unique confident, ami, pilier, ne lui soit enlevé. Il n'envisageait pas la vie sans lui.</p><p>Charles soupira puis capitula. Il l'attira contre lui, et déposa un baiser léger sur son front.<br/>- Je pensais que tu aimerais leur rendre chaque coup.<br/>- Je m'en moque Charlie. Je veux juste partir d'ici avec toi, et ne plus les revoir.<br/>Le garçon aux yeux sombres sourit, et gloussa doucement.<br/>- Partir d'ici hein ? C'est une excellente idée Harry.</p><p>C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient régulièrement. Ils voulaient tous les deux quitter cette maison où ils souffraient trop pour tenter leur chance ailleurs. Ils étaient des enfants, peut être, mais ils étaient deux. Ils étaient malins, et débrouillards. Ils avaient longuement pesé le pour et le contre, et ils pensaient sincèrement qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir malgré leur jeune âge.</p><p>Cependant, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à mettre leur idée en application. Leur oncle et leur tante leur laissait si peu de libertés qu'il était compliqué de prévoir leur fuite. Et chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans leur placard, ils étaient enfermés de l'extérieur. Comme des animaux.</p><p>Harry bailla puis soupira.<br/>- On aurait dû partir loin d'ici pendant qu'Oncle Vernon était assommé au sol. Dudley n'aurait rien vu, je suis certain.<br/>Charles passa une main tendre dans les cheveux éternellement en bataille de son frère et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Il y aura d'autres occasions Harry. La prochaine fois... on sera prêts.</p><p>Ils se sourirent, et se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils dormaient pour oublier leur misère.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cause perdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Poudlard, comme chaque semaine, les élèves se pressaient à la sortie de la salle de classe pour être plus rapidement en week-end. Leur professeur les regardait d'un œil noir, pressé de se débarrasser de la troupe de cornichons à qui il était obligé d'enseigner depuis sept longues années.</p><p>Après que Albus ait emmené les deux garçons trouvés chez les Potter, Severus avait fait profil bas face au Directeur. En sortant du bureau du vieux sorcier, sept ans plus tôt, il s'était précipité chez les Malefoy et avait résumé la situation à Lucius Malefoy.<br/>Fort heureusement pour lui, Narcissa était à proximité et s'était indignée en apprenant que deux enfants magiques avaient été confiés à des moldus abusifs. Elle avait pressé son mari d'aider Severus à les chercher et Lucius avait obéi - comme toujours lorsque Narcissa voulait quelque chose.</p><p>Ainsi, chaque week-end depuis sept années, Severus et Lucius quadrillaient l'Angleterre moldue. Ils n'agissaient pas complètement au hasard : le Ministère enregistrait tous les accidents magiques venant d'enfants, ce qui leur permettait de trouver les nés-moldus. Jusqu'à leur onzième anniversaire, les enfants n'étaient pas approchés par les sorciers. Certain s'en étaient offusqués, mais le Ministère ne voulait pas interférer avec le monde moldu.<br/>Lucius, de part son titre de Lord et son rôle actif au sein du Ministère, avait bien évidemment accès à ces archives. Il relevait donc toutes les adresses où des accidents magiques avaient été signalés, et les deux hommes visitaient chaque maison, espérant trouver les enfants disparus.</p><p>Jusqu'à présent, cependant, ils n'avaient rien. Ils étaient tombés une fois sur un enfant molesté, et ils étaient intervenus, se faisant passer pour les services sociaux moldus. Lucius, avec toute la morgue aristocratique qui le caractérisait avait prévenu les parents qu'au prochain incident, ils seraient privés de toute allocation et déférés devant la justice. La menace avait étonnamment bien fonctionné : Severus s'était senti obligé de vérifier à plusieurs reprises que le gosse allait bien et il avait été agréablement surpris des effets de leur intervention...</p><p>Lorsque sa salle de classe fut déserte, Severus prit le temps de ranger les chaudrons d'un geste de la main, et sortit à grands pas. Il arrivait dans le hall quand il fut intercepté par Dumbledore.<br/>Face au sourire hypocrite du Directeur, Severus se tendit, regrettant de ne pas avoir utilisé la cheminée de ses appartements pour s'éclipser...<br/>- Severus mon cher. J'aurais besoin de...<br/>- Je suis pris ce week-end Albus. Je quittais justement Poudlard.<br/>Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux bleus et le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Voyons, voyons mon garçon. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que Poudlard ?<br/>- Je ne suis qu'un simple professeur Albus. Je suis loin d'être marié à ce foutu château. De plus, moins je vois les élèves, mieux je me porte.</p><p>Albus allait répliquer - probablement glisser une menace sur la liberté de Severus - mais Minerva arriva, souriante.<br/>- Albus ! Je vous cherchais justement ! Severus, je suppose que vous partiez ? Bon week-end mon cher.<br/>Severus s'inclina, et reprit son chemin, tandis que Minerva entraînait Dumbledore à sa suite en lui parlant des toilettes des filles du troisième étage qui avaient une fois de plus explosé.</p><p>Lorsqu'il arriva au Manoir Malefoy, Lucius l'attendait. L'aristocrate avait le visage fermé, et Severus devina qu'il en avait assez de parcourir le pays en vain.<br/>- Severus... Je crois qu'on devrait se rendre à l'évidence. C'est une cause perdue, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a probablement fait quelque chose pour que les gosses disparaissent des radars...</p><p>Le Maître des potions pinça les lèvres, et fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Alors quoi ? On laisse tomber ?<br/>- Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'accroches à ce point ! Sept ans que nous cherchons ces gamins en permanence, que nous ratissons le pays. Nous avons visité tellement de nés-moldus que je me demande encore s'il va rester de la place pour les petits sangs-purs...</p><p>Severus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et secoua la tête.<br/>- Je ne peux pas abandonner Lucius. J'ai... j'ai promis à Lily de m'occuper des enfants qui étaient près d'elle. Je l'ai trahi une fois, je refuse de recommencer.</p><p>Narcissa, qui entrait dans la pièce, intervint après avoir entendu les mots de l'homme.<br/>- Tu veux juste tenir une promesse faite à une morte, Severus ? C'est uniquement pour ça ?<br/>Le maître des potions soupira et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je connaissais Pétunia Evans. Cette moldue était une peste de la pire espèce ! Quand elle a découvert que sa sœur était une sorcière, elle n'arrêtait plus de l'appeler "Monstre" ou "anormale". Je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas devenue plus ouverte d'esprit avec les années, surtout si elle a épousé un homme aussi... stupide qu'elle ! Tu imagines, deux enfants grandir dans ces conditions ? Rabaissés et humiliés en permanence ?</p><p>Lucius se gratta la gorge et fixa Severus.<br/>- Deux enfants maltraités et désespérés. Jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore ira les chercher dans ses robes chatoyantes et leur offrira le monde magique sur un plateau. Il fait juste en sorte d'obtenir de parfaits pions, malléables à souhaits. Tu peux être certain qu'il contrôlera leurs amis et la maison dans laquelle ils seront répartis.<br/>- Si ce sont les fils de James, ils seront à Gryffondor. Tous les Potter étaient à Gryffondor.<br/>Narcissa gloussa joyeusement.<br/>- Tous les Black étaient à Serpentard jusqu'à mon très cher cousin. Ne parie pas sur leur maison tant qu'ils ne sont pas passés sous le choixpeau...</p><p>Severus soupira.<br/>- Peu importe. Pour leur bien être et pour le bien du monde magique, il faut les tirer des griffes de ces satanés moldus et de Dumbledore.<br/>- Si on les retrouve, Severus, que feras-tu d'eux ? Deux jeunes enfants... Tu ne peux pas les emmener à Poudlard et tu ne peux pas quitter ton poste où tu iras tenir compagnie à Bellatrix à Azkaban avec les compliments du vieux fou...<br/>Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.<br/>- Oh par Merlin, Lucius ! Ne sois pas idiot ! Ces deux enfants viendront vivre ici et Severus sera là le week-end et pendant les vacances ! Ça fera du bien à notre fils de se sociabiliser un peu. De toutes façons, la maison de Severus est sinistre à souhait, il ne peut pas y faire vivre de si jeunes enfants !</p><p>Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Lucius n'osa pas contredire Narcissa. Il marmonna vaguement, puis entraîna Severus à sa suite pour leur virée hebdomadaire au cœur du monde moldu…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Rêves de ténèbres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minuit sonnait.</p><p>Au 4 Privet Drive, dans le placard sous l'escalier, deux enfants étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, si proches que leurs cheveux du même noir se confondaient.<br/>Ils dormaient profondément, malgré l'endroit exigu et sale qui leur servait de chambre. Un simple matelas défoncé était posé à même le sol, et ils n'avaient pour se réchauffer qu'une mince couverture élimée.</p><p>Pourtant, ils semblaient paisibles, tous les deux.</p><p>Dans le reste de la maison, tout était sombre et calme. Le silence n'était brisé que par les ronflements sonores du maître de maison.</p><p>Dans le petit placard, verrouillé de l'extérieur, le garçon aux cheveux en bataille s'éveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux verts se posèrent immédiatement sur son jumeau et il sembla se détendre à le voir si paisible.<br/>Le petit garçon porta une main à sa tête et frotta inconsciemment la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front.</p><p>Souvent, il faisait des cauchemars, et lorsqu'il se réveillait, sa cicatrice le tiraillait toujours, comme si son corps semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message. Le jeune garçon soupira et gigota un peu pour se réinstaller plus à son aise, visiblement décidé à se rendormir.</p><p>Il commençait à papillonner des yeux quand il sentit son frère s'agiter contre lui. Aussitôt, il se redressa, et posa une main douce sur le front du garçon.<br/>- Hey, Charlie... Réveille-toi !<br/>Il chuchotait, de peur de faire trop de bruit et de réveiller son oncle. Si l'homme venait à être réveillé, les conséquences seraient particulièrement désagréables pour eux.<br/>Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils s'étaient souvent réveillés en hurlant après un cauchemar, mais ils avaient vite appris à maîtriser leurs cris pour éviter d'être battus.</p><p>Voyant que son frère s'agitait de plus en plus sans se réveiller, il le secoua un peu plus franchement, tout en jetant des regards inquiets à la porte. Il avait appris à être prudent parce que leur oncle pouvait débarquer en silence malgré sa corpulence pour les surprendre.<br/>- Allez Charlie, regarde-moi !</p><p>Finalement, le garçon aux yeux sombres s'éveilla. Il sembla perdu, haletant alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.<br/>Harry se pencha vers lui en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, tendrement, apaisant son frère comme il savait si bien le faire.<br/>- Hey. Encore un rêve de ténèbres ?<br/>Charles hocha la tête, ses lèvres tremblant comme s'il allait fondre en larmes.</p><p>Harry continua à lui caresser les cheveux, doucement. Finalement, Charles sembla se reprendre. Il soupira et marmonna quelques explications.<br/>- J'ai revu les yeux rouges. Et un serpent qui parlait. Un gros serpent.<br/>- Charlie...<br/>- Je sais ! Les serpents ne parlent pas ! Je te le dis juste à toi.<br/>Harry gloussa doucement.<br/>- Comme si quelqu'un dans cette maison s'intéressait à nos cauchemars. Donc. Un serpent qui parlait. Quoi d'autre ?<br/>- Une fille a été tuée par le serpent. Il l'a juste regardé et elle est morte. C'est étrange non ?</p><p>Harry soupira.<br/>- C'est au moins plus clair que mes cauchemars. Je vois juste une lumière verte et j'entends des cris. Et un rire qui fait peur.<br/>Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, puis Charles gloussa doucement.<br/>- Oncle Vernon a peut-être raison. On est peut être fous. Pas normaux.<br/>Harry le bouscula affectueusement.<br/>- Dis pas ça ! On est pas fous ! Et je préfère être pas normal que normal comme... Comme oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia tiens.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un sourire et Harry se serra un peu plus contre son frère. Charles l'enlaça fermement, et déposa un baiser sur son front.<br/>- Je te jure Harry qu'on s'en ira d'ici. On s'en ira et on sera heureux un jour.<br/>Harry glissa dans le sommeil, alors que Charles lui caressait le dos.</p><p>Charles écouta longuement la respiration paisible de son frère, profitant de sa chaleur. Il partageait tout avec Harry, parce que son jumeau était son monde entier. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à son frère.<br/>Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire que sa présence était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se noyer dans les ténèbres. Harry était celui qui le sauvait encore et encore, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi.</p><p>Finalement, Charles se détendit et plongea dans le sommeil. Un lourd sommeil sans rêves.</p><p>Les deux garçons l'ignoraient, mais à quelques kilomètres de la maison où ils étaient si malheureux, deux hommes vêtus de noir venaient de transplaner.<br/>Lucius renifla et regarda autour de lui avant de grogner.<br/>- Ces moldus manquent singulièrement de classe. Ce quartier est tellement... minable.<br/>Severus ricana.<br/>- C'est loin d'être le pire endroit où nous sommes allés pourtant. Qu'est-ce-que tu as Lucius ?<br/>- Avec ton obsession pour ces gosses, Narcissa me met la pression pour que je les retrouve. Elle a déjà prévu de redécorer des chambres pour eux ! Cette femme aura ma mort.<br/>- C'est ton épouse, mon ami.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard, et Lucius grogna.<br/>- Finissons-en. C'est quelle... maison ?<br/>Severus montra un pavillon. Sur la pelouse du petit jardinet, il y avait un tricycle et des jouets qui indiquaient la présence d'au moins un enfant.<br/>Lucius pointa les objets du doigt.<br/>- Les garçons que nous cherchons sont trop vieux pour ce genre de choses...</p><p>Severus ne dit pas un mot, mais chuchota un Alohomora sur la porte d'entrée pour la déverrouiller. Puis, il entra en silence, pour inspecter les lieux.<br/>La maison était petite mais confortable. Tout y était propre et parfaitement rangé. Sur les murs, il y avait de nombreuses photos d'un couple avec un enfant de trois ou quatre ans.</p><p>Le Maître des potions s'avança dans la maison, jusqu'à trouver une chambre d'enfant. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que les parents puis ressortit.<br/>Il prit le temps de refermer soigneusement la porte avant de se tourner vers Lucius.<br/>- Ce n'est pas ici. L'enfant est une petite fille qui n'a pas plus de quatre ans. Et la mère de famille est blonde. Pétunia Evans n'aurait jamais pu devenir aussi jolie en vieillissant.</p><p>Lucius ricana en secouant la tête.<br/>- Pourquoi tu la détestes autant ?<br/>- Elle nous espionnait sans cesse, Lily et moi. Et elle cherchait toujours à nous accuser de tout et n'importe quoi. Sans compter qu'elle traitait sa sœur de monstre dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Imagine ce que peuvent subir ces deux gosses entre ses griffes...</p><p>Lucius resta un moment silencieux. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il comprenait pourquoi retrouver les deux garçons disparus était si important pour son ami. Severus revivait juste son enfance misérable et ne voulait pas que deux innocents passent par les mêmes épreuves que lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Espoirs en cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La journée avait bien commencé.</p><p>Harry et Charles avaient réussi à manger un peu au petit déjeuner sans que personne ne leur dise quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient esquivés leur cousin idiot, alors qu'il était décidé à les frapper.<br/>La liste des tâches ménagères était réduite, puisque Pétunia avait prévu d'aller courir les magasins l'après midi, et qu'ils seraient comme toujours enfermés dans leur placard pendant son absence.</p><p>Les deux garçons étaient donc peut être un peu moins nerveux qu'à leur habitude. Ou peut être étaient ils encore fatigués de s'être réveillés durant la nuit.<br/>Toujours est-il qu'ils furent moins prudents, moins sur leurs gardes.</p><p>Les choses dérapèrent quand Charles servit le bacon. Contrairement aux autres jours, il y avait une tranche en plus, parfaitement cuite, à la fois craquante sur les bords et juteuse au centre.</p><p>Machinalement, le garçon l'avait attrapé et l'avait séparé en deux avant de manger une moitié. Il tendait la seconde partie à Harry quand il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait.</p><p>Si quelques instants plus tôt Vernon et Pétunia discutaient en les ignorant, ils s'étaient tus, les dévisageant. La main serrée sur le morceau de bacon qu'il destinait à son frère, Charles déglutit, se maudissant de son geste. Il savait pourtant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le droit de se servir en nourriture. Ils devaient attendre que leur oncle ou leur tante leur donne quelque chose, même si leur estomac grognait pendant des heures avant qu'ils ne se montrent "généreux".</p><p>Vernon passa au rouge puis au violet au fur et à mesure que la colère montait en lui. Harry le regardait avec une fascination horrifiée, espérant qu'ils s'en tireraient avec des heures dans leur placard.<br/>Il se leva brutalement, envoyant valser sa chaise. Sa moustache tremblait d'indignation, et les deux garçons n'auraient pas été étonnés de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.</p><p>Harry se rapprocha de Charles, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Il tremblait légèrement, effrayé, même s'il ne reculerait pas devant son oncle.<br/>Puis Vernon hurla.<br/>- Comment oses-tu ! Misérable vermine ! Bon à rien !<br/>Charles se tendit, et Harry attrapa son poignet fermement. Il surveillait son oncle comme il aurait pu surveiller un animal sauvage et dangereux. Les coups pouvaient pleuvoir à n'importe quel moment. Ou Vernon pouvait décider de leur jeter un objet à la tête. Mieux valait ne pas être distrait face à lui...</p><p>L'homme obèse poursuivit, les pointant du doigt avec un dégoût parfaitement visible.<br/>- Oser nous voler, sous notre toit ! Devant nous !<br/>Leur tante ne disait rien, les dévisageant juste, ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il était évident qu'elle était parfaitement en accord avec les mots de son mari. Dudley ne tourna même pas la tête vers eux. Il se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir la télévision et monta le son.</p><p>Vernon contourna la table, s'avançant vers eux, et Harry tira Charles un peu en arrière.<br/>- Quand je pense qu'on a eu la bonté de vous accueillir ici ! Profiteurs !<br/>Une boule d'indignation se forma en Harry, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment, pour répondre à son oncle qu'il n'y avait aucune bonté à martyriser des orphelins et à les priver de nourriture. Cependant, il repoussa fermement ses pensées.</p><p>Charles resta silencieux. S'il avait osé prendre la parole, la colère de Vernon serait devenue dévastatrice.<br/>- Tu n'es qu'un voleur ! Comme ton débile de père !<br/>Les deux garçons n'avaient pas connu leurs parents - ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient - mais ils étaient certains au fond d'eux qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les décrivaient Vernon et Pétunia. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment protester. Comme pour le reste.</p><p>Avec un sourire mauvais, Vernon s'approcha un peu plus et leva le bras, décidé à frapper le garçon devant lui. Celui qui lui avait volé un morceau de bacon.<br/>Si Charles ne bougea pas, Harry lui, eut une réaction purement instinctive. Au moment où le bras de Vernon s'abattait avec force, il se jeta devant son jumeau pour lui épargner un coup.</p><p>La gifle s'abattit sur Harry, violente. Le garçon tomba au sol et ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes sous la douleur cuisante. Sur son visage, la marque écarlate ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se passer.<br/>En voyant son frère au sol, un peu étourdi, Charles laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Harry avait juste voulu le protéger, il n'avait rien fait et Vernon l'avait quand même frappé.<br/>Le petit garçon laissa la rage l'envahir, l'accueillant en lui alors qu'il regardait l'homme face à lui avec dégoût.</p><p>Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, Vernon fut projeté une fois encore à travers la pièce.<br/>Cette fois cependant, le choc fut bien plus violent que la dernière fois. Un morceau de plâtre se détacha du mur et un filet de sang coula sur la joue de Vernon. En voyant son époux au sol et inconscient, Pétunia hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.</p><p>Profitant que personne ne les regardait, Charles aida Harry à se relever, et lui jeta un regard désolé. Il était désolé d'avoir commis une erreur, désolé qu'il ait pris un coup à sa place, désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle.<br/>Puis, il prit la main de son frère et le tira à sa suite.</p><p>Sans un regard en arrière, les deux garçons quittèrent la maison des Dursley. Il n'y avait pas de regrets possible : ils n'avaient jamais été heureux. Cet endroit n'avait jamais été un foyer pour eux.<br/>Charles tira Harry jusqu'au parc de jeux plus loin dans la rue, et il le poussa dans un buisson, le forçant à se cacher. Ils avaient laissé tant de temps leurs espoirs en cage, que d'être libres leur tournait un peu la tête.</p><p>Charles donna le morceau de bacon qu'il avait gardé à la main à son frère, l'obligeant à le manger. Enfin, il laissa échapper un sanglot en voyant l'ecchymose qui se formait sur le visage de son frère.<br/>- Oh Harry... Ta joue...<br/>Le garçon aux yeux verts haussa les épaules.<br/>- Ça ira. Sauf s'ils nous retrouvent...<br/>Charles lui adressa un léger sourire.<br/>- On va rester caché ici un peu. Ils viendront pas nous chercher à cet endroit. On doit juste rester silencieux, et ne pas bouger... Comme à la maison.</p><p>Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête, avant de se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre, prêts pour une longue attente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Briser les barreaux de sa prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors qu'il se préparait pour une journée de cours supplémentaire, l'esprit de Severus Rogue ne cessait de revenir aux enfants qu'il cherchait depuis sept longues années désormais.<br/>Il avait la certitude qu'ils étaient malheureux. Délaissés certainement, et il priait de tout cœur que rien de plus grave ne leur arrive.</p><p>Cependant, le mot de Minerva alarmiste,le jour de leur disparition, lui donnait bien peu d'espoir sur la vie qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler avant que Dumbledore ne lui efface la mémoire... Et malgré toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de Lily Potter et de sa famille, il n'avait rien pu tirer de l'écossaise.<br/>Minerva n'en savait pas plus que lui après le passage du Directeur : elle savait juste que Lily avait une sœur aînée, et que cette sœur avait épousé un moldu. Rien de plus.<br/>Bien évidemment, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu l'adresse de Pétunia.</p><p>Severus avait tenté d'interroger Hagrid. Le demi-géant avait haussé les épaules avant de s'excuser. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était loin de Poudlard, parce qu'il avait mis longtemps pour rentrer sur la moto trafiquée de Sirius. Dumbledore lui avait marqué l'adresse sur un morceau de parchemin, mais il ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps, bien évidemment.<br/>Le maître des potions avait maudit le demi-géant et sa stupidité, puisque Hagrid n'était pas fichu de lui donner une idée - même vague - du lieu où avaient été cachés les enfants Potter.</p><p>Dumbledore semblait être le seul à pouvoir lui révéler où étaient les enfants. Cependant, même si parfois l'envie était forte de lui poser des questions, il savait que ce n'était pas envisageable.<br/>Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité à effacer la mémoire de son amie Minerva, en qui il avait soit disant toute confiance. Lui n'était qu'un ancien Mangemort, qui avait échappé à Azkaban parce qu'il avait su se montrer utile aux yeux du vieux fou.<br/>Si le Directeur se rendait compte qu'il s'intéressait de trop près aux gamins disparus, il risquait fort soit de subir un oubliette, soit de se retrouver à Azkaban très rapidement.</p><p>Il terminait de boutonner sa robe austère de potionniste lorsqu'il eut l'impression que son bras prenait feu soudainement. Il haleta, en tombant à genoux, sa main droite crispée sur son bras gauche. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir sous la douleur, qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre son souffle.<br/>La douleur reflua, et il gémit, se repliant sur lui même, les larmes aux yeux. Il reprit son souffle lentement, jusqu'à retrouver la maîtrise de son corps.</p><p>Il se redressa doucement, et s'essuya le visage d'un geste rageur. Puis, il arracha presque les boutons de sa robe pour découvrir son bras. Un instant, il eut une terrible impression de déjà-vu, se souvenant du jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu. Le jour de la mort de Lily.<br/>Le jour où il avait trouvé les deux enfants dans le petit lit à barreaux, face au cadavre de la femme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde.</p><p>Lorsqu'il découvrit la peau pâle de son bras, il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. La marque des Ténèbres n'était pas revenue. Ce n'était toujours qu'une légère ombre, et il fallait savoir qu'elle était là pour la discerner.<br/>La douleur avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu, comme un fantôme de ses souvenirs, à l'époque où une telle sensation annonçait des raids sanglants et des doloris à la chaîne...</p><p>Il soupira et se rhabilla lentement, les sourcils froncés, perplexe. Il rédigea une courte note à l'intention de Dumbledore, annonçant qu'il était souffrant et qu'il n'assurerait pas ses cours. Les rares fois où il avait été réellement malade, Dumbledore n'était jamais venu vérifier sa présence ou non : le risque valait la peine d'être pris, après tout.</p><p>Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, s'assurant que tout était en ordre dans ses appartements. Il se sentait soudain nerveux, parce qu'il était persuadé que cette soudaine douleur était un signe des garçons disparus. Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien, et qu'ils avaient réussi à briser les barreaux de leur prison... C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait leur souhaiter après tout...</p><p>Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes devant lui, et prononça distinctement "Manoir Malefoy". L'instant d'après, il tombait nez à nez avec Lucius, pâle et échevelé, qui semblait prêt à se servir de sa cheminée.<br/>Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis Lucius secoua la tête, visiblement perturbé.<br/>- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>Severus hocha sèchement la tête.<br/>- Nous l'avons tous senti, je pense.<br/>- Il n'est pas mort alors.<br/>- Lucius...<br/>- Il était le seul à pouvoir nous faire souffrir de cette façon. A nous appeler.<br/>- Lucius !</p><p>L'aristocrate sursauta et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux un instant pour se reprendre. Severus attendit qu'il soit calmé pour continuer.<br/>- Je pense que c'était une explosion de magie instinctive des garçons Potter.<br/>- Que... Pour quelle raison pourraient ils passer par la marque des Ténèbres ?<br/>- Avoir tué le Maître les a peut être lié à nous. Je l'ignore ! Mais la marque est toujours invisible. S'il était de retour... nous le verrions.</p><p>Lucius passa la main sur l'emplacement de la marque et secoua la tête.<br/>- Il va y avoir des Mangemorts pour penser qu'il est temps de refaire parler d'eux.<br/>- Ignorons-les. Peu importe. Que le Ministère et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore se débrouillent avec ça. C'est l'occasion idéale pour trouver les gosses. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en danger, parce que si je me fie à la douleur ressentie, l'explosion magique a dû être phénoménale...</p><p>Lucius se recoiffa rapidement et se redressa en lissant ses vêtements. Puis, il reprit son masque de lord impassible et se permit un léger sourire pour son ami.<br/>- Patiente quelques minutes, je reviens.<br/>Severus se décala de devant l'âtre et regarda Lucius partir en annonçant distinctement "Ministère de la Magie".</p><p>Le blond fut absent cinq minutes pas plus. Quand il revint, il afficha un large sourire à l'intention de Lucius.<br/>- Explosion magique intense dans le monde moldu il y a peu. Dans le Surrey. Little Whinging.<br/>Severus hocha la tête et suivit Lucius alors qu'ils sortaient du Manoir pour transplaner, priant pour que les garçons qu'ils cherchaient soient sains et saufs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. La lumière des étoiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu la possibilité d'étudier convenablement à l'école - après tout, ils ne devaient jamais avoir des notes supérieures à Dudley au risque d'être battus - Harry et Charles étaient loin d'être stupides.<br/>Les deux garçons avaient une réelle soif d'apprendre, et pour ce faire, ils écoutaient et observaient avec soin tout ce qui les entourait.</p><p>Ainsi, dissimulés dans leur buisson, ils entendirent la sirène d'une ambulance, supposant que la tante Pétunia avait appelé les secours pour leur oncle Vernon. Cette fois le choc avait été réellement violent, et l'homme était probablement blessé.<br/>Charles espéra l'avoir tué, pour venger des années de maltraitances. Harry pour sa part, priait pour qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Ce n'était pas par bonté, loin de là. Il ne voulait juste pas que son frère ait des ennuis. Là où Charles rêvait de vengeance, Harry espérait garder son jumeau en sécurité...</p><p>Lorsque le quartier fut redevenu silencieux, ils échangèrent un long regard. Charles allait se glisser hors de son buisson mais Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et secoua doucement la tête.<br/>- Bouge pas. Si les adultes voient deux enfants se promener seuls, ils vont appeler la police et on nous renverra chez eux.<br/>Le garçon aux yeux sombres haussa les épaules, grimaçant.<br/>- On va pas rester toute notre vie terrés ici ! Il faut partir le plus loin possible !<br/>- Non. On va juste attendre la nuit. Il y aura moins de monde...</p><p>Charles ne répondit pas, mais il se réinstalla près de son frère, cherchant la position la plus confortable possible.<br/>Harry somnolait, essayant d'oublier son estomac qui grondait de temps à autres et la soif qui le tenaillait, lorsqu'il sursauta à un mouvement brusque de son frère.<br/>Le garçon s'était redressé pour fixer Harry, visiblement inquiet.<br/>- Harry ? Tu crois que je vais avoir des problèmes ?</p><p>Harry réprima un sourire attendri. Charles ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment des problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir, il avait surtout peur qu'ils soient séparés ou que son frère ne se détourne de lui.<br/>Sans un mot, il l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, en lui caressant doucement le dos d'une manière presque hypnotique et apaisante. Après quelques instants, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.<br/>- Je ne te laisserai jamais Charlie. Quoi qu'il arrive.</p><p>Le corps de son frère se détendit et Harry sentit quelques larmes mouiller son cou. Cependant, il ne le fit pas remarquer, pas plus qu'il ne bougea. Charles détestait afficher la moindre preuve de faiblesse.<br/>Lorsqu'il fut apaisé, Charles se détacha légèrement de lui, et lui offrit un sourire triste.<br/>- Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible.<br/>Harry secoua vivement la tête, prêt à protester énergiquement. Mais Charles lui fit signe de le laisser continuer. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir les orbes émeraude si brillantes de son jumeau puis soupira tristement.<br/>- Je n'ai eu aucun regrets à le blesser. J'étais tellement content de lui avoir fait du mal. Et je voulais qu'il meure. De toutes mes forces.</p><p>Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son frère, attendant qu'il relève la tête. Voyant que Charles ne bougeait pas, il l'obligea à le regarder en levant sa tête d'une main douce.<br/>- Charlie... Tu n'es pas horrible. Je n'ai pas eu la moindre pitié non plus de le voir au sol. Je me moque de ce qui peut leur arriver. La seule chose importante, c'est toi.</p><p>Charles hésita et Harry crut voir un reflet rouge dans son regard sombre. Puis, il reprit la parole.<br/>- Alors, tu ne me détesterais pas si je tuais quelqu'un ?<br/>Harry secoua immédiatement la tête.<br/>- Rien ne pourrait me faire te détester Charlie.<br/>Puis, après une seconde de réflexion, Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda des précisions.<br/>- Parce que tu comptes tuer quelqu'un ?<br/>L'air terriblement sérieux, Charles hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment, l'air décidé.<br/>- Toutes les personnes qui te feront du mal.</p><p>Loin d'être horrifié de la réponse calme de son jumeau, Harry gloussa, et se tortilla pour se coller un peu plus à son frère sans faire bouger le feuillage du buisson. Il serait dommage qu'ils soient découverts si vite après leur fuite...</p><p>La journée se déroula lentement, et les deux garçons somnolèrent de temps à autres, essayant d'oublier la faim et la soif. Heureusement pour eux, c'était une journée d'automne encore chaude, et ensoleillée. Ils ne risquaient donc pas d'attraper une pneumonie à cause du froid ou de l'humidité.<br/>Ils passèrent le temps où ils étaient éveillés à observer les visiteurs du terrain de jeu. Des nourrices ou des parents accompagnant leurs enfants et s'occupant d'eux.<br/>Les deux jeunes garçons observaient avidement ce que c'était d'avoir une vraie famille, et essayaient de se demander ce qu'ils ressentiraient si quelqu'un se préoccupait d'eux de cette façon.</p><p>Mais depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de comprendre, les Dursley leur avaient annoncé avec une joie mauvaise qu'ils n'avaient personne pour se soucier d'eux. Pas de parents, pas de famille. Juste eux et leur bonté d'avoir accepté de recueillir deux monstres. Deux anormaux.<br/>Cependant les deux frères n'étaient pas d'accord : ils n'avaient pas personne. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, et ils se suffisaient à eux même. Ils s'aimaient profondément, plus que leur propre vie.</p><p>Lorsque l'obscurité commença à tomber, le parc se vida de ses occupants. Très vite il fut désert. Ils quittèrent leur abri pour se dégourdir les jambes, tout en restant près de leur cachette. Ils devaient être patients et attendre que les rues ne soient elles aussi désertes.</p><p>Il faisait nuit noire lorsque les deux garçons se décidèrent à quitter l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Ils s'éloignèrent de Privet Drive, de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu sans un regard en arrière, marchant d'un bon pas sous la lumière des étoiles.</p><p>Ils avaient bien l'intention de changer de vie à compter de ce jour : terminé les Dursley et les coups. Terminé les esclaves sous alimentés, obligés de faire toutes les corvées de la maison.<br/>Sans se vanter, les deux frères se savaient assez malins pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas d'argent et pas de logement, leur situation ne serait jamais pire que ce qu'ils avaient connu toute leur enfance.</p><p>Il leur suffirait de mendier un peu pour quelques piécettes de quoi se nourrir. Ils pourraient trouver un endroit où se cacher. Et ils ne devraient jamais se faire remarquer.<br/>Ils avaient le sentiment qu'ensemble ils seraient surpuissants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Le jour du changement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puisqu'ils avaient une piste solide, Severus et Lucius étaient partis le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Il était évident pour eux que le jour du changement était arrivé : aujourd'hui, ils allaient tirer deux enfants innocents des griffes manipulatrices du Directeur de Poudlard.</p><p>Severus en marchant aux côtés de Lucius se prenait à espérer que les gamins ne soient pas des copies de James Potter. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'arrogants petits délinquants, sûrs de leur supériorité... Pétunia avait été du genre à se penser au dessus des autres en permanence quand ils étaient enfants, et c'était elle qui avait eu la charge des gosses.</p><p>Les indications que Lucius avait ramené du Ministère étaient très vagues - probablement un effet d'un quelconque sort de Dumbledore pour éviter que quelqu'un ne mette son nez dans ses affaires - mais les deux hommes étaient certains de pouvoir localiser les enfants. La Magie laissait toujours des traces encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un phénomène aussi puissant que celui qu'ils avaient senti le matin même...</p><p>Ils avaient arpenté les rues avec patience, cherchant encore et encore, maudissant Dumbledore pour ses petits tours. Il devait avoir prévu des sorts pour cacher les enfants Potter aux yeux du monde magique, pour que personne ne puisse tomber sur eux par accident.<br/>Ils s'en étaient douté, mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près de toucher au but. Après sept longues années d'errances, ils étaient si proches...</p><p>Ils sortaient de Privet Drive où vivait une cracmolle proche de Dumbledore quand Lucius soupira.<br/>- La nuit tombe, Severus. Nous devrions rentrer et revenir demain.<br/>L'air sombre, le maître des potions grogna, visiblement furieux. Voir la vieille Arabella Figg avait provoqué un déclic en lui, et il avait annoncé avec certitude qu'ils étaient dans la bonne rue. Une ambulance garée devant une des maisons avait renforcé sa certitude : quelqu'un avait pu être blessé dans l'explosion de magie du matin même.</p><p>Mais ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un enfant, hormis un gosse énorme - un porcelet plutôt - qui semblait particulièrement insupportable. Lucius secoua la tête.<br/>- Si Dumbledore a placé la vieille Figg à proximité, il est peut être venu récupérer les gosses dès qu'il y a eu cette décharge de magie. Si nous l'avons senti...<br/>- Nous l'avons senti grâce à la marque des Ténèbres. Dumbledore n'est pas marqué, pas plus que ses larbins habituels. Et aucun Mangemort n'ira pleurer dans ses robes après avoir eu un rappel de la fonction de ce fichu truc...<br/>Lucius gloussa.<br/>- Bien que l'idée de ma chère belle sœur cinglée pleurant dans les robes de Dumbledore soit délicieusement amusante, je dois avouer que je te rejoins sur un point : Dumbledore ne peut pas savoir que nous avons senti la marque s'éveiller un bref instant. Mais Figg a peut-être senti la vague magique. Elle aura prévenu immédiatement le vieux fou...</p><p>Severus haussa les épaules, sourcils froncés, l'air sombre. Il avançait à grands pas et quitta sans hésiter la rue où vivait Arabella Figg et les jumeaux Potter - du moins il en était persuadé.<br/>La nuit était tombée rapidement et les rues étaient désertes. Lucius allait transplaner quand Severus l'arrêta en saisissant son bras.</p><p>D'un geste de la tête, il lui montra au loin deux petites silhouettes qui avançaient rapidement, collées l'une à l'autre.<br/>Deux enfants.<br/>Mieux. Deux garçons.<br/>Seuls. De nuit. Sans adulte responsable près d'eux.</p><p>Le blond renifla.<br/>- C'est presque trop facile !<br/>Severus ignora la remarque de son ami, et se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. Il accélérait peu à peu en distinguant les détails : des cheveux noirs, des vêtements misérables. Deux gosses trop maigres visiblement, pas très grands.</p><p>Il les rattrapa assez rapidement et posa une main prudente sur l'épaule de celui qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés en tous sens. Le gamin glapit et se retourna d'un bond.<br/>En le voyant, le cœur de Severus se serra.</p><p>C'était le portrait de James Potter. Des cheveux noirs raides et en bataille, des lunettes rondes masquant des yeux verts remarquables. Mais il avait sur le visage un air d'animal traqué qui lui fit oublier toute la haine qu'il aurait pu reporter sur le gosse.<br/>Lucius arriva juste derrière lui au moment où le second garçon se tournait.</p><p>Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement. L'autre avait les cheveux légèrement ondulés, un peu trop long. Des yeux noirs profonds. Il avait le teint plus pâle que son frère même s'il était évident qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Il avait aussi un air effrayé, mais il y avait en lui une vague menace, comme s'il pouvait se montrer dangereux.</p><p>Voyant que Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, Lucius eut un sourire rassurant.<br/>- Bonjour les garçons. Vous êtes les Potter n'est-ce-pas ? Nous vous cherchons depuis des années !<br/>Les jumeaux échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, visiblement déstabilisés. Pressentant qu'ils étaient sur le point de détaler pour disparaître, Lucius ajouta quelques mots.<br/>- Nous connaissions vos parents. Vos vrais parents.</p><p>Le gosse aux yeux verts eut une exclamation de surprise tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à la main du premier. Lucius paria en lui-même que c'était le gosse aux yeux sombres - celui qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un - qui était le dominant. Il était presque sûr que ce serait lui qui prendrait la décision finale. Que c'était lui qu'il fallait convaincre.<br/>Cependant, il fut surpris lorsque ce fut l'autre garçon qui prit la parole le premier.<br/>- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ?</p><p>Severus sortit de son mutisme.<br/>- Vous mettre à l'abri uniquement. Depuis sept ans nous parcourons l'Angleterre en espérant vous retrouver.<br/>Les deux hommes s'attendaient à du soulagement ou de la joie, mais à la place, les deux gosses se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, visiblement effrayés. Une larme unique roula sur la joue de Harry tandis que Charles avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle irrégulier.<br/>Harry secoua la tête, et recula d'un pas, en entraînant son jumeau.<br/>- On veut pas être séparés.</p><p>Lucius eut l'air perplexe tandis que Severus comprenait immédiatement. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette horrible famille. Évidemment qu'ils avaient peur d'être arrachés l'un à l'autre !<br/>- Vous resterez ensemble. Peut être qu'on pourrait vous emmener manger quelque part pour tout vous expliquer ?</p><p>Les garçons restèrent un long moment silencieux, et Lucius eut la désagréable impression qu'ils débattaient de la proposition par télépathie. Puis finalement, celui aux yeux sombres hocha la tête.<br/>- Ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Disparu au combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les deux amis conduisirent les garçons dans un petit troquet à proximité. Severus avait discrètement jeté un sort "Ne me remarque pas" sur les enfants, pour qu'aucunes questions ne soient posées par les moldus sur la présence de deux jeunes enfants à leurs côtés aussi tard.</p><p>Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, à un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas être vus au premier abord. En arrivant dans la lumière de l'établissement, Lucius eut un hoquet stupéfait et Severus se tourna vers les enfants, les sourcils froncés.<br/>L'obscurité à l'extérieur n'avait pas permis de les observer en détail et il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il allait voir.</p><p>La première chose qu'il nota en regardant les garçons fut que l'un d'eux était le double exact de James Potter à l'exception de la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait noté la ressemblance dans la rue sombre, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point. Son cerveau enregistra l'information, mais l'ignora aussitôt, puisqu'il vit également le visage tuméfié du gosse. Il avait tout un côté du visage violacé, indiquant sans doutes possibles que quelqu'un l'avait violemment frappé. Son frère n'avait pas de marques visibles, cependant, il nota quelques bleus suspects sur ses bras lorsque ses manches remontèrent à l'instant où le gamin leva les bras comme pour esquisser un geste défensif.</p><p>Une bouffée de rage l'envahit alors que ses doutes quand au bien-être des enfants étaient confirmés. Ils se pencha vers Harry brusquement pour l'examiner, mais le garçon eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, effrayé. Immédiatement, son frère se plaça entre eux, comme pour le protéger.</p><p>Severus se figea et échangea un coup d'oeil consterné avec Lucius. Prudemment, il s'installa au fond de son siège, les mains posées bien à plat sur la table. Puis il soupira lentement.<br/>- Je n'allais pas te faire du mal, gamin. Je...<br/>Lucius grogna et le coupa.<br/>- Qui t'a fait ça ?</p><p>Le Maître des potions lui jeta un regard noir et intervint à nouveau, d'une voix calme.<br/>- Nous ne sommes pas en colère contre vous deux. Juste contre la personne qui vous a fait du mal.<br/>Charles plissa les yeux, suspicieux.<br/>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>Le simple petit mot jeta un froid à leur table, alors que les deux adultes échangèrent un regard perplexe. Lucius s'éclaircit la voix et fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Pourquoi nous sommes en colère ? Mais parce que personne ne devrait lever la main sur un enfant de cette manière !<br/>Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'oeil et Severus eut de nouveau l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. En les détaillant tous les deux, l'homme se fit la réflexion que si Harry était le fils Potter sans doutes possibles, Charles n'avait rien à voir avec la famille. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux fusionnels, comme seuls peuvent l'être des jumeaux... C'était un mystère de plus à élucider, et il nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Cependant, le moment n'était pas encore venu de s'interroger sur leur ascendance. Ils allaient continuer à les traiter comme des jumeaux en attendant d'en savoir plus.</p><p>Il soupira, attirant l'attention sur lui et passa une main lasse sur ses yeux.<br/>- Je... Je connaissais bien votre mère. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous viviez de cette façon. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que nous vous cherchons depuis sept ans. Je... Nous voulions être certain que vous alliez bien et que vous étiez heureux.</p><p>Les mains des deux garçons se nouèrent, et ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide, alors qu'un fol espoir naissait au fond de leur regard.<br/>Lucius jura soudain, sous le regard surpris de son ami. Il se reprit mais il fixa les garçons avec intensité.<br/>- J'ai un fils de votre âge. Il est né juste un mois avant vous. Je refuse de vous laisser ici, au risque que vous soyez renvoyés chez ces cinglés. Vous viendrez chez moi, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution qui vous convienne à tous les deux... Une solution où vous serez en sécurité.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Charles hocha lentement la tête.<br/>- Est-ce que nos parents sont vraiment morts dans un accident de voiture ?<br/>Severus renifla.<br/>- Pas vraiment. Je... Il faut que vous sachiez que nous sommes un peu différents tout comme vous.<br/>Charles eut un mouvement de recul alors que Harry se penchait un peu en avant, avide de savoir.<br/>- Différents ?<br/>- Vous n'avez pas remarqué de phénomènes... étranges lors d'émotions fortes ?</p><p>La réaction des garçons fut instructive pour les deux hommes. L'éclair de crainte et le mouvement de recul indiquait qu'ils avaient remarqué des choses étranges mais qu'ils avaient eut à subir des coups à cause de cette différence. Lucius reprit.<br/>- Nous sommes des sorciers.<br/>Il leur fit un léger clin d'oeil et sortit sa baguette discrètement. Il lança un Incendio et la bougie au centre de la table s'enflamma, faisant sursauter les garçons. Cependant, les yeux de Charles brillaient de convoitise.<br/>- On pourra faire ça nous ?<br/>Severus hocha la tête.<br/>- Vous apprendrez. Dans notre monde, il y a des écoles qui vous apprendront à maîtriser votre Magie.</p><p>Il laissa quelques secondes aux garçons pour digérer l'information, puis il recommença à parler.<br/>- Dans le monde magique, il y avait une guerre. Un mage noir semait la mort et les sorciers étaient - sont - séparés en deux camps distinct. Lumière contre Ténèbres. Vos parents le combattaient, et... il les a tué.<br/>Lucius pointa du doigt la cicatrice de Harry.<br/>- C'est lui le responsable de cette marque.</p><p>Charles tira le col de son tee-shirt difforme et exposa son épaule sur laquelle figurait la même cicatrice. Lucius hocha la tête, terriblement sérieux.<br/>- Vous tenez cette cicatrice de la nuit où sont morts vos parents. Il les a tué. Puis, il a tenté de vous tuer. Mais... Quelque chose s'est produit cette nuit là. Vous avez survécu, et lui a disparu au combat.</p><p>Harry hoqueta.<br/>- Disparu ?<br/>Severus hocha la tête.<br/>- Une des théories retenues est que votre mère, en se sacrifiant pour vous sauver, vous a offert la protection d'une magie ancienne. Une magie du sang. Son amour coule dans vos veines et a... anéanti celui qui a tenté de vous tuer.</p><p>Harry soupira.<br/>- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez de nous ?<br/>Lucius fronça les sourcils une fois de plus, ne comprenant pas l'inquiétude des garçons. Severus lui ferma un instant les yeux pour repousser ses propres souvenirs avant de répondre.<br/>- Rien. Juste vous mettre en sécurité.<br/>Il désigna d'un geste le visage abîmé de Harry.<br/>- Et si nous allions soigner ça dans un premier temps ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Oui ou non</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'expérience du transplanage stupéfia et enthousiasma les deux garçons. En arrivant devant le manoir Malefoy, ils souriaient et semblaient bien plus détendus.<br/>Ils ne se séparaient pas pour autant, restant collés l'un à l'autre, main dans la main.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Manoir, Narcissa attendait et se jeta sur eux, vite retenue par Lucius qui se doutait qu'un tel assaut ne pourrait qu'effrayer les garçons. Cependant, Charles gloussa alors que Harry souriait, visiblement amusé de l'empressement de la femme qui leur faisait face.<br/>Le large sourire de Narcissa se fana en voyant le visage de Harry.<br/>- Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qui... ?<br/>Lucius soupira.<br/>- Les moldus...</p><p>D'un geste décidé, Narcissa repoussa Lucius et se pencha devant Harry pour l'examiner avec soin.<br/>- Bonsoir, je suis Narcissa Malefoy. Tu me permets de soigner ça ?<br/>Harry hocha la tête sans hésitation. Il semblait accorder instinctivement sa confiance à la femme face à lui.</p><p>Narcissa sortit sa baguette et prononça une incantation qui fit disparaître l'ecchymose. Elle s'assura que le jeune garçon n'était blessé nulle part ailleurs et vérifia également la santé de son frère. Elle hocha la tête satisfaite, avant de noter les guenilles qu'ils portaient.</p><p>Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant et jeta un regard d'avertissement à son mari.<br/>- Venez les garçons. Vous devez avoir besoin d'une bonne douche chaude et de repos. Je vais vous installer. Si Severus et Lucius ont besoin de vous parler, ils attendront demain. Ils est bien trop tard pour vous forcer à rester éveillés !</p><p>Lucius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit pas un mot et il regarda son épouse conduire les garçons dans les profondeurs du Manoir.<br/>Une fois seuls, Severus se plaça devant Lucius.<br/>- Je dois rentrer à Poudlard. Dois-je craindre quelque chose pour la sécurité de ces enfants ?<br/>L'aristocrate ne répondit pas, restant impassible. Agacé, Severus insista.<br/>- Oui ou non Lucius ? Vas-tu me trahir ?<br/>- Je pensais que tu avais compris, mon ami. Si je venais à envisager de rejoindre de nouveau les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma tendre épouse m'arracherait ce qui fait de moi un homme...<br/>- Parfait. Dans ce cas... protège ta virilité en gardant ces gosses en sécurité.</p><p>Lucius grimaça un sourire tandis que Severus retournait à Poudlard, espérant qu'il ne serait pas questionné sur son absence.</p><p>*</p><p>Narcissa poussa la porte d'une immense salle de bains, et fit entrer les deux garçons, qui écarquillèrent des yeux stupéfaits face à la somptuosité des lieux.<br/>Elle sortit de grosses serviettes moelleuses, leur indiqua le gel douche et le shampooing et leur montra comment régler l'eau chaude à leur convenance. Elle hésita un instant.<br/>- Vous avez besoin d'aide, les garçons ?</p><p>Charles s'empourpra et secoua vivement la tête. La femme gloussa et leur fit un clin d'œil amusé.<br/>- J'ai un fils de votre âge et il est très indépendant également. Je serais juste à côté, appelez si vous avez besoin de moi, d'accord ?<br/>Ils hochèrent la tête.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Narcissa était songeuse. Elle avait eu le temps de voir à quel point ils étaient petits par rapport à son Drago. Et surtout, à quel point ils étaient maigres.<br/>Elle claqua des doigts, et lorsqu'un elfe apparut devant elle, elle ordonna qu'une collation copieuse soit préparée pour deux enfants.</p><p>De retour à Poudlard, Severus souffla de soulagement en voyant que rien n'avait été dérangé dans ses appartements. Visiblement, personne ne s'était inquiété de son absence.<br/>Cette indifférence à son égard - si elle l'avait attristé à une époque - l'arrangeait parfaitement dorénavant.</p><p>Il était hors de question que Dumbledore découvre qu'il avait trouvé et récupéré les garçons Potter. Compte tenu de la vie qu'ils avaient eu, le vieil homme ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de leur bien être.<br/>Severus avait sérieusement envisagé de quitter Poudlard voire l'Angleterre. Mais il ne pouvait pas entraîner les deux enfants dans sa fuite, au risque de les exposer au danger...</p><p>Rester à Poudlard lui serait bien utile quand ils arriveraient à l'école pour leur première année. Il serait sur place, prêt à s'assurer que le Directeur n'essayait pas de les manipuler ou de les utiliser.</p><p>La réaction toute maternelle de Narcissa l'avait rassuré : Lucius n'oserait jamais s'opposer à son épouse. Si elle avait décidé que les garçons devaient être protégés, ils seraient intouchables.<br/>Avec un soupir, Severus se changea pour passer un pyjama et s'installa dans son lit, épuisé. La journée avait été riche en émotions après tout. Mais cette fois, il ne rentrait pas bredouille. Il allait pouvoir dormir sans s'inquiéter de savoir si les enfants Potter étaient en danger ou non. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils allaient dormir dans un lit confortable avec l'estomac plein, au chaud et en sécurité.</p><p>Harry et Charles prirent leur douche à toute vitesse : ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'utiliser de l'eau chaude et avoir ce luxe à portée de main leur semblait incongru.<br/>Ils ne voulaient pas abuser de l'hospitalité offerte par la famille qui vivait dans ce manoir immense... Ils avaient trop entendu les insultes de leurs proches et c'était inscrit dans leur chair.</p><p>Drapés dans les serviettes moelleuses, ils sortirent de la salle de bain, un peu hésitants. Narcissa les entendit puisqu'elle sortit d'une pièce à côté et sourit.<br/>- Vous avez été rapides. Je vous propose de vous habiller de vêtements propres et de manger un peu avant d'aller dormir. Vous devez être épuisés avec toutes ces émotions.</p><p>Habituée à masquer ses émotions, Narcissa n'avait pas bronché en les voyant arriver devant elle, entourés de leurs serviettes. Cependant, elle avait parfaitement noté les côtes saillantes, et les multiples bleus, et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait préparer une collation : les choses étaient pires que ce qu'elle avait pensé.</p><p>Elle sortit des pyjamas appartenant à Drago - désormais trop petits pour son fils. Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de retourner dans la salle de bain s'habiller.<br/>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à la table d'une grande cuisine, devant une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, servis par les créatures les plus invraisemblables qu'ils n'aient jamais vu...</p><p>Voyant qu'ils n'osaient pas manger, Narcissa les encouragea gentiment, leur assurant que tout était pour eux. Elle les laissa seuls, demandant aux elfes de venir la chercher quand ils auraient terminé leur repas et elle partit à la recherche de son époux.</p><p>Lucius était devant la cheminée, pensif. Elle attira son attention, et il la dévisagea, surpris.<br/>- Où sont ils ?<br/>- En train de manger un peu. Tu te souviens, je t'ai fait promettre il y a sept ans lorsqu'il a disparu de ne plus tuer de moldus ?<br/>Il fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. D'un ton froid, Narcissa poursuivit, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs.<br/>- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Ceux qui ont traité ces gosses de cette façon, je veux qu'ils soient réduits en poussière !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Murmures dans le vent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir mangé - probablement plus que dans toute leur vie jusqu'à maintenant - Harry et Charles avaient été conduits par Narcissa à l'étage du Manoir. Elle leur avait désigné deux portes côte à côte, mais ils avaient refusé de se séparer pour cette première nuit.</p><p>Narcissa n'avait pas protesté, et les avait laissé se glisser dans le même lit. Elle avait veillé à ce qu'ils soient correctement installés et couverts d'une couette bien chaude avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et de sortir de la pièce.</p><p>Lorsque la porte s'était fermée, ils avaient échangé un long regard, ne pouvant pas croire que la veille encore ils étaient affamés et dans un placard misérable, dormant sur un matelas si mince qu'ils sentaient le sol en dessous, et avec l'impossibilité de se laver...</p><p>Comme à leur habitude, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, écoutant un bref instant les murmures dans le vent. A Privet Drive, ils n'avaient jamais entendu le son du vent dans les arbres du fond de leur placard, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient entendu parler de Magie.<br/>Tout un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à eux, aussi prometteur qu'effrayant. En baillant, Harry chuchota.<br/>- On ne se séparera jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>- Jamais. C'est promis. Toujours ensemble.<br/>Rassuré, le petit brun aux yeux verts se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Charles lutta quelques instants de plus, les yeux papillonnants pour regarder son frère dormir, se jurant une fois de plus de le protéger. Puis, il ferma les yeux à son tour, épuisé par toutes ces émotions.</p><p>Peut être à cause du confort inhabituel ou parce qu'ils avaient mangé à leur faim, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'éveilla lorsque Charles commença à s'agiter, pris dans un cauchemar. Il gémissait et sa tête se tournait de gauche à droite alors qu'il combattait ses démons.<br/>Il lutta un bon moment, s'agitant et geignant. A ses côtés, Harry s'agitait également nerveusement comme s'il sentait ce qui se passait à ses côtés, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et apaiser son frère comme il le faisait habituellement.</p><p>Finalement, Charles se dressa dans le lit en hurlant. Il plaqua rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche en sanglotant pour ne plus faire de bruit, mais il était trop tard.<br/>Au cri de son frère, Harry s'était réveillé et l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos, paniqué. Il espérait que personne dans l'immense Manoir ne les avait entendus...</p><p>Cependant, une poignée de secondes plus tard, Narcissa arrivait en courant, suivie de son époux, baguette à la main. Elle lança un sort qui alluma les bougies de la pièce.<br/>Face aux regards des adultes, les jumeaux se recroquevillèrent, paniqués. La peur visible dans leurs yeux déstabilisa Lucius, qui se demandait ce qui se passait pour provoquer un tel sentiment chez ces enfants...</p><p>Narcissa s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Charles comme pour le consoler, mais Harry s'interposa, effrayé mais décidé à protéger son frère. Elle ne se formalisa pas de la réaction des enfants, et commença à murmurer des mots de réconfort à mi-voix, sans chercher à les toucher de nouveau, restant parfaitement calme, comme si tout était normal.<br/>Lucius observait la scène, perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne soudain.</p><p>Il brida la rage qu'il ressentait pour s'obliger à parler d'une voix calme, coupant Narcissa dans son babillage apaisant.<br/>- Personne ne vous fera jamais de mal pour un cauchemar, ici. Ce n'est rien.<br/>En voyant la tension se relâcher dans les épaules des garçons, il serra les poings. Il comprenait la fureur de son épouse, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle lui avait parlé des marques de coups sur leurs corps, de leur maigreur affolante et de leur taille bien trop faible pour leur âge.<br/>Elle avait évoqué leur silence et leur calme - inhabituels pour des garçons si jeunes - et leurs mouvements de recul pour chaque geste un peu trop vif.<br/>Et voilà qu'un élément de plus s'ajoutait à la longue liste des méfaits des moldus qui avaient accueilli les enfants Potter...</p><p>Avec un soupir, Lucius appela un elfe et lui demanda d'apporter une tasse de lait chaud aux deux enfants. Il leur tendit le breuvage, en leur expliquant que sa mère ne jurait que par ce remède pour chasser les mauvais rêves lorsqu'il était enfant.<br/>Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, perdus, avant de boire la tasse qui leur avait été tendue. Ils se recouchèrent et Narcissa remonta la couverture sur eux, n'osant pas leur ébouriffer les cheveux pour ne pas les affoler. Lorsque les époux Malefoy passèrent la porte, leurs yeux papillonnaient déjà alors qu'ils se rendormaient.</p><p>De retour dans leur chambre, Narcissa appela un elfe pour demander une infusion. Elle n'allait pas se rendormir immédiatement après tout. Lucius allait et venait dans la pièce, prêt à laisser éclater sa colère.<br/>- Je pensais... Je pensais que les actes que nous avons commis en tant que Mangemorts étaient innommables, surtout après ce qui est arrivé aux Potter et aux Longdubas. Après tout, ils étaient des familles Sang-Pur... Mais ces moldus... Ces moldus sont pire que tout... Merlin ! Ils mériteraient une visite des pires d'entre nous pour un peu de torture !<br/>- Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu permettre ça ?</p><p>Lucius grogna.<br/>- Tu peux être certaine que je vais lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Pour chaque chose qu'il essaiera de changer, je serais là pour lui rappeler qu'il est sous étroite surveillance... Et il ne reposera pas la main sur ces gosses. Jamais. Même si je dois les emmener moi-même à Durmstrang pour les tirer de ses mains griffues.</p><p>Narcissa soupira en finissant sa tasse, puis elle fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Lucius... Te souviens-tu de mon cousin ?<br/>- Celui qui léchait les bottes de Dumbledore ?<br/>L'aristocrate secoua ses cheveux blonds et laissa échapper un rire amer.<br/>- Pour ce que ça a changé... Il est à Azkaban, jeté au fond d'une cellule crasseuse, à tenir compagnie à Bella...</p><p>Lucius se figea et se retourna vers son épouse.<br/>- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?<br/>- Sept ans. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br/>Il fixa Narcissa un long moment, puis s'installa face à elle. Il secoua la tête, perplexe.<br/>- Pourquoi... pourquoi le Magenmagot n'a jamais été averti ? Dumbledore a placé son vieil ami Elphias Doge sur le siège des Black pendant l'indisponibilité du dernier héritier, de ses propres mots. Il n'y a eu aucun procès, aucun ordre approuvé.</p><p>Narcissa se redressa.<br/>- Tu pourrais le faire libérer ?<br/>Lucius grogna, mécontent.<br/>- Libérer un pion de Dumbledore ? Certainement pas ma chère !<br/>- Sirius est fidèle avant tout à ses amis. Le père de James Potter l'a accueilli comme un fils lorsqu'il a fui Walburga. Et le petit Harry est son filleul. Il choisira de protéger les garçons plutôt que de retourner vers Dumbledore et ses manigances, surtout quand il découvrira comment ils ont été traité ! J'en suis certaine. C'est un Black avant toute chose, et les Black sont fidèles à leur famille.</p><p>Pensif Lucius soupira.<br/>- Ce serait un sacré coup de poker, ma douce. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Des choix de vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus avait donné ses cours à Poudlard avec un agacement non dissimulé. Il avait su cacher qu'il brûlait de quitter l'école, cependant les élèves eurent droit aux pires cours de l'année, avec une spectaculaire chute de points compte tenu de son manque de patience. Il avait prévu d'aller passer le week-end au Manoir Malefoy, autant pour s'assurer que les enfants Potter allaient bien que pour leur poser des questions sur leur enfance.</p><p>Il allait quitter Poudlard quand Dumbledore l'intercepta, visiblement mécontent.<br/>- Severus. Je veux bien tolérer une certaine liberté, mais vous abusez. Je refuse que vous quittiez l'école le week-end dorénavant.<br/>Le Maître des potions serra les poings, furieux. Cependant, il masqua soigneusement sa colère et haussa les épaules, prenant un air indifférent en apparence.<br/>- Je pensais que vous vouliez que je garde des liens avec mes... anciens camarades ?</p><p>Dumbledore plissa les yeux, méfiant.<br/>- De quoi parlez vous ?<br/>- Que si vous voulez encore d'un espion, vous allez devoir me laisser aller et venir à ma guise. Simplement, si je dois rester à Poudlard, j'exige un serment pour m'assurer que rien ne pourra m'être reproché et que je ne serais pas envoyé à Azkaban dans le futur pour vos... erreurs.</p><p>Finalement, Dumbledore grogna et fit un vague signe de la main avant de repartir vers son bureau à grands pas rageurs. Severus retint à grand peine un sourire moqueur et fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape pour quitter l'école et transplaner en direction du Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>Lorsqu'il arriva, Narcissa et Lucius semblaient assez agité. Lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la vie des jumeaux, il ferma un instant les yeux, maudissant la folie de Dumbledore.<br/>- Où sont ils ?<br/>- Dans la bibliothèque. Ils ont passé la journée avec les livres de Drago, visiblement ils n'avaient pas accès à... ce genre de choses. Je ne parle même pas des jouets, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est.</p><p>Légèrement inquiet, Severus se rendit dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, un lieu dans lequel il avait passé de nombreuses heures à profiter du savoir qu'elle contenait.<br/>Il entra et regarda les deux têtes brunes penchées sur le même livre. Les deux garçons étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, absorbés par leur activité.</p><p>Il hésita à les déranger. Il avança dans la pièce pour s'installer sans un mot face à eux. Ce fut Harry qui sursauta le premier, en levant un regard craintif vers lui. Il prit sa voix la plus douce pour les saluer.<br/>- Vous allez bien les garçons ?<br/>Charles le dévisagea un long moment, et sous le regard sombre, Severus eut un frisson involontaire. Autant Harry - avec les yeux de Lily - avait un côté lumineux et naïf, autant Charles semblait plus sombre. Plus dangereux. L'espace d'une seconde, Severus se demanda si c'était Charles qui était à l'origine de la douleur qui avait frappé la marque qu'il avait sur le bras, le matin du jour où ils les avaient retrouvé.</p><p>Harry lui sourit.<br/>- Vous disiez que vous étiez ami avec notre mère. Vous aussi vous vous battiez comme elle ?<br/>Le Maître des potions hésita et soupira lourdement.<br/>- Pas tout à fait. J'étais dans l'autre camp. J'étais un Mangemort.<br/>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>La question surprit l'homme, autant que le calme des garçons face à sa révélation. Il hésita.<br/>- J'ai fait des choix de vie... peu judicieux. Je me suis laissé porter par ma colère, au lieu de réfléchir. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs, il était trop tard.<br/>Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, puis Harry posa une nouvelle question, innocemment.<br/>- Vous allez nous faire du mal ?</p><p>Severus s'étrangla à moitié. Puis il grogna.<br/>- Non. Certainement pas. Quels que soient notre ancienne allégeance, nous sommes déterminé à vous protéger tous les deux.<br/>- Pourquoi ?<br/>La question de Charles était presque agressive, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire l'homme face à eux. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'il se doutait bien que ces gosses avaient été brisés par les moldus chez qui ils avaient grandi et que ces derniers leur avaient ôté toute confiance en les adultes...</p><p>Le Maître des potions prit le temps de les fixer calmement avant de répondre.<br/>- Vous verrez avec Lucius ses propres raisons. Pour ma part, j'ai fait la promesse à Lily Potter de prendre soin de ses garçons. Elle était mon amie, et je ne compte pas la trahir.<br/>- Si notre mère était votre amie, pourquoi on est pas chez vous alors ?</p><p>Severus eut un sourire bref.<br/>- Parce que je suis professeur dans l'école où vous irez pour apprendre la magie. Et parce que l'homme qui vous a envoyé vivre chez votre stupide tante est le Directeur de cette école et ne doit pas savoir que nous vous avons mis à l'abri.</p><p>A la mention de leur tante, les deux garçons se crispèrent. Severus fit mine de ne pas le voir et attendit les prochaines questions. Charles serra les poings, et ses yeux sombres brillèrent de colère.<br/>- S'il est Directeur, il nous renverra là-bas dès que nous irons à l'école.<br/>Severus se frotta les yeux.<br/>- Il ne sait pas que vous êtes ici. Son but est de vous... manipuler. De se servir de vous. Il pense que le mage noir qui a disparu peut revenir et il compte sur vous pour le détruire de nouveau.<br/>- Se servir de nous ? Comment ?<br/>- Dans le monde magique, tout le monde te connaît, Harry. Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a tué le Mage noir. Personne ne connaissait ton existence, Charles. Pour une raison étrange, vos parents n'ont jamais parlé du second enfant qu'ils avaient.</p><p>Severus avait donné cette explication avec précautions. Les deux enfants étaient trop jeunes pour qu'il détaille plus le mystère de l'apparition de Charles. Il serait temps plus tard d'émettre des hypothèses...<br/>Harry écarquilla les yeux, cherchant le contact de son frère par réflexe. Charles se rembrunit, mais ne repoussa pas Harry. Il haussa les épaules.<br/>- Peut être qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, eux non plus.<br/>Harry émit un hoquet étranglé, et Severus comprit que ce gosse ferait tout pour son jumeau. Il réagit immédiatement.<br/>- Je connaissais Lily depuis notre enfance, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais mis à l'écart un de ses enfants. Je suis certain qu'elle vous aimait tous les deux. Lily était le genre de sorcière à être amie avec un loup-garou alors que le monde magique les déteste. Vous pensez réellement qu'une femme telle que ça aurait pu faire souffrir un bébé ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mystères cachés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il avait été décidé que Severus passerait le week-end au Manoir Malefoy. Aussi, il sirotait un verre en compagnie de Lucius, et les deux hommes observaient les jumeaux Potter installés dans la même pièce qu'eux, un peu à l'écart.</p><p>- Où est ton fils, Lucius ?</p><p>L'aristocrate grogna et haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Il est parti passer quelques jours chez les Parkinson. Narcissa est persuadée qu'ils seront les meilleurs amis du monde à Poudlard... Elle travaille à renforcer leurs liens de son propre aveu.</p><p>Severus ricana, amusé.</p><p>- Elle cherche déjà à jouer les marieuses ? Il n'est pas un peu jeune ?</p><p>- Qu'elle essaie ! Je suis en tractation avec les Greengrass. Mon héritier aura le mariage le plus avantageux possible. Et pour ton information, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour conclure un bon contrat.</p><p>Cette fois, le maître des potions se rembrunit.</p><p>- Et le laisser tomber amoureux et vivre ses propres expériences, Lucius ?</p><p>- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre mon ami. Les Malefoy ne concluent pas d'unions désavantageuses. Notre lignée se doit d'être irréprochable. Il aura le temps de Poudlard pour profiter de la vie, et ensuite il se devra de produire un héritier.</p><p>Severus réprima un grognement agacé. C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient eu de nombreuses fois depuis toutes ces années. Mais Lucius s'accrochait aux traditions sang-pur, comme si c'était une chose capitale. Comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait.</p><p>L'homme en venait à plaindre son filleul, qui se verrait marié avec une inconnue dès sa sortie de Poudlard, sans avoir la possibilité de refuser.</p><p>Il but une gorgée d'alcool et son regard se porta dans le coin de la pièce où se trouvaient les enfants. Les jumeaux Potter étaient collés l'un à l'autre, plongés dans un livre. Ils étaient totalement concentrés sur leur activité, cependant inconsciemment, ils restaient en contact permanent. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Parfois une tête se penchait vers l'autre et quelques mots étaient murmurés. Leur calme était impressionnant.</p><p>A les observer, il était évident qu'ils étaient fusionnels. Severus n'avait jamais vu de frères comme eux, si proches. Si protecteurs.</p><p>Il n'y avait pas un fort et un faible, un protecteur et un protégé, un dominant et un dominé. Ils se protégeaient à tour de rôle, et semblaient avoir un caractère bien trempé tous les deux.</p><p>Harry pouvait sembler plus doux au premier abord, mais il avait cette lueur impitoyable dans ses yeux verts dès lors qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de son frère.</p><p>Sous ses dehors de dur, Charles était fragile à sa façon, pétri d'incertitudes, persuadé qu'il allait être abandonné.</p><p>Même si depuis leur arrivée au Manoir Malefoy ils étaient moins sur le qui-vive, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pleinement confiance qu'en l'autre. Ils toléraient juste les adultes qui les avaient recueilli...</p><p>Ces deux gosses étaient une énigme, et il était bien déterminé à dévoiler tous les mystères cachés qui les entouraient. Severus jeta un Assurdiato autour de Lucius et de lui-même, et dévisagea un instant son plus vieil ami. Son plus proche ami.</p><p>Finalement, il se décida à lui faire confiance totalement. Après tout, depuis sept ans Lucius l'aidait et le suivait sans protester. Il avait accueilli les deux garçons sans la moindre hésitation, et Severus n'avait aucun doute que l'aristocrate saurait se montrer farouchement protecteur même s'il n'avait jamais été ami avec les Potter. Il avait vu le regard de Lucius, sa colère face aux maltraitances et il savait que les garçons étaient en sécurité avec lui.</p><p>- Ils ne sont pas frères.</p><p>Lucius ne parut pas surpris.</p><p>- Évidemment.</p><p>Voyant le regard choqué de son ami, l'aristocrate ricana.</p><p>- Voyons, Severus... Le monde magique dans son entier sait que les Potter ont eu un seul et unique fils. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, et peut être que nous ne le saurons jamais. Cependant, ces gosses sont tellement liés qu'il sera plus simple à l'avenir de continuer de les considérer comme des jumeaux. D'ailleurs, si tu leur poses la question, ils sont frères jumeaux. Rien ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis.</p><p>- Tu ne t'interroges pas sur qui peut être Charles ?</p><p>- Qu'importe ? Il était là ce soir là, il est marqué comme Harry par ce fichu sort qu'ils ont reçu et personne n'est venu le réclamer. Je suppose que ça fait de lui un Potter adoptif ?</p><p>Severus hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter Charles des yeux. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, réagissant à sa lecture, et Harry tendit la main et lui frotta le dos inconsciemment. Severus secoua la tête.</p><p>- Tu as vu ça ?</p><p>Lucius acquiesça.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas exceptionnel pour eux. Ils semblent également sentir quand l'autre fait un cauchemar. Je suppose que leur enfance... difficile les a lié bien plus que nous pourrions l'imaginer.</p><p>Les deux hommes se turent pour siroter leurs boissons. D'un coup, Lucius soupira profondément.</p><p>- Narcissa veut que je fasse libérer son cousin Black.</p><p>Aussitôt, Severus se tendit et son ami posa une main apaisante sur son bras.</p><p>- Elle pense que Black sera un atout pour la protection des enfants.</p><p>Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était assailli de souvenirs déplaisants de son adolescence, de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il détestait Black de toute son âme.</p><p>Depuis toutes ces années, il avait enfermé toute cette souffrance au fond de sa mémoire, pour se concentrer sur les enfants Potter. Il avait oublié James Potter à l'instant même où il avait vu le visage tuméfié de Harry, et il voulait se rapprocher d'eux, les connaître. Il voulait les protéger et les voir grandir.</p><p>Sauf qu'au moment où Black reviendrait dans leurs vies, lui serait exclu.</p><p>Narcissa avait raison sur un point au moins. Si Black ne s'était pas trop enfoncé dans la folie à Azkaban, alors il serait un formidable protecteur. Il n'hésiterait pas à défier Dumbledore pour protéger les gosses, quoi que puisse en dire le Directeur de Poudlard.</p><p>Sirius Black avait beaucoup de défauts mais il était désespérément fidèle. Severus n'avait jamais cru qu'il ait pu trahir les Potter. Il n'avait rien dit parce que ça n'aurait rien changé : l'homme avait été pris au milieu d'une rue pleine de cadavres de moldus. Quoi qu'il ait fait avant, ça ne comptait plus...</p><p>Lucius lui posa une main sur le bras, et Severus sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.</p><p>- Je peux encore dissuader ma chère épouse...</p><p>Un rire ironique lui répondit.</p><p>- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, Lucius. Et Narcissa a raison : Black est la meilleure solution pour tenir Dumbledore à l'écart. Une fois l'idiot du village libre ce vieux fou n'aura plus la moindre prise sur leur éducation, puisqu'il est le parrain de Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Une chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry et Charles se réveillèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire. Après leur enfance catastrophique, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'avoir beaucoup de joie.<br/>Cependant en quelques jours, leur vie avait radicalement changé. Ils avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à ne plus vivre dans la peur permanente de prendre un coup, à l'habitude de manger à leur faim, sans se presser ou se cacher. Le plus étrange était d'avoir une chambre immense rien que pour eux, et un lit confortable. Ils pourraient même avoir une chambre chacun s'ils le voulaient !</p><p>Ils pouvaient lire autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils n'avaient plus de corvées. Et ils se surprenaient à sourire de plus en plus souvent.<br/>Les deux frères chahutèrent gentiment quelques instants avant de se lever. Ils étaient toujours très silencieux : des années de conditionnement ne pouvaient pas être oubliés en un claquement de doigts.</p><p>Narcissa leur avait demandé de se doucher le matin en se levant et de s'habiller, avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient jamais omis cette simple consigne, désireux de plaire à leur bienfaitrice.<br/>Comme chaque matin, ils apprécièrent la douche chaude, parce que c'était un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient pas connu avant d'arriver chez les Malefoy. Leur tante avait l'habitude de leur laisser de l'eau froide, en disant avec une joie mauvaise que les monstres comme eux ne méritaient pas mieux.</p><p>Une fois prêts, ils rejoignirent la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Narcissa était installée, buvant un thé. Un garçon de leur âge environ - peut être un peu plus vieux parce qu'il était plus grand qu'eux - était près d'elle, discutant joyeusement, tout souriant.<br/>En le voyant, il était évident qu'ils étaient devant le fils des Malefoy, la couleur de ses cheveux ne laissait pas place au doute.</p><p>Les deux garçons, hésitants, échangèrent un rapide regard, se demandant comment agir. Maintenant que l'héritier était de retour, ils craignaient d'être écartés.</p><p>*</p><p>L'héritier Malefoy en question avait vu les deux garçons entrer et s'arrêter en le voyant. Il les ignora avec soin, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux chez lui.<br/>Sa mère lui avait parlé de ces deux gosses qu'elle voulait sauver, et il n'y voyait aucune objection. Elle lui avait également demandé d'être agréable avec eux. Cependant, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de les accepter.</p><p>Du coin de l'oeil il les observa. Ils étaient petits et maigres. Mis à part les yeux verts incroyables de l'un d'entre eux - cachés derrière de hideuses lunettes - ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.</p><p>Narcissa sentit leur présence, puisqu'elle se retourna avec un large sourire.<br/>- Harry ! Charles ! Vous avez bien dormi les garçons ?<br/>Harry hocha la tête pour eux deux, avec un mince sourire timide. L'aristocrate ne s'en formalisa pas, et leur fit signe d'approcher et de s'installer.<br/>- Les garçons, je vous présente mon fils Drago.</p><p>Charles le dévisagea avec attention, décidant visiblement de se montrer prudent avec ce nouveau venu. Tous les deux ils avaient été habitués à subir leur cousin, et ils n'accordaient pas leur confiance si facilement.</p><p>Toute la matinée, Harry et Charles étaient resté collés l'un à l'autre, sans chercher à se rapprocher de Drago. Ils l'évitaient avec soin, se suffisant l'un à l'autre.</p><p>Drago, pour sa part, était terriblement jaloux. Sa mère semblait en admiration devant les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs. Son père leur avait souri, alors qu'il était si impassible habituellement. Même son parrain Severus les regardait avec un air étrange, et leur parlait avec douceur.<br/>Le garçon espérait qu'ils allaient enfin partir de chez lui, pour que sa vie reprenne comme avant. Avant que deux gamins perdus ne soient récupérés par ses parents comme une portée de chatons à demi noyés.</p><p>Le repas de midi se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Severus était resté pour le repas, et les adultes parlaient entre eux, alors que les enfants restaient totalement silencieux, le nez plongé dans leurs assiettes respectives.</p><p>A la fin du repas, Narcissa soupira et les envoya se changer pour aller jouer dehors. Elle ne voulait pas obliger son fils à apprécier les deux garçons, mais elle espérait que les trois garçons pourraient s'entendre. Jouer ensemble dans le parc immense du Manoir ne pourrait que rapprocher les garçons à son avis.</p><p>Ils montèrent à l'étage, et Drago les ignora, se dépêchant de se changer. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il passa devant la porte de la chambre donnée aux jumeaux, et jeta un coup d'œil curieux en notant qu'elle n'était pas fermée.</p><p>Harry était de dos, face à son frère, torse nu. Ils murmuraient et Drago n'entendait pas leur conversation. Cependant, même s'ils avaient hurlé, il n'aurait pas fait attention aux mots. Il était choqué par ce qu'il voyait.</p><p>Le dos de Harry était couvert de marques, plus ou moins profondes. Le blondinet cligna des yeux et s'éloigna rapidement lorsque le brun enfila un sweat - qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un des siens devenu bien trop petit.<br/>Les sourcils froncés, Drago se rendit à l'extérieur, réfléchissant à la situation. Il n'était pas stupide, et il était capable d'additionner les indices pour comprendre que ses parents avaient recueilli deux enfants battus. Il savait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde autour d'eux se montrait si doux et ça expliquait également le mutisme et la discrétion des garçons.<br/>Il avait conscience qu'il verrait probablement d'autres signes prouvant qu'ils avaient vécu une vie malheureuse à mille lieues de son enfance dorée.</p><p>Drago soupira. Il allait leur donner une chance. Il ne les traiterait pas comme du cristal, mais il ferait le premier pas vers eux. Son père et sa mère avaient suffisamment dit que tous les enfants étaient précieux, et il avait parfaitement intégré cette maxime.<br/>Lorsque Harry et Charles arrivèrent, il marcha vers eux à grands pas. Il nota leur geste de recul et la tension dans leur corps, et son cœur se serra malgré lui. Cependant, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et se posta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.<br/>- Vous avez déjà vu des licornes ?</p><p>Charles se plaça légèrement devant Harry, et Drago comprit à quel point ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Il attendit la réponse, un sourcil levé, parfaitement sérieux. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.<br/>- De vraies licornes ?<br/>Drago leur offrit un clin d'œil malicieux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Après une hésitation, les jumeaux lui emboîtèrent le pas, méfiants encore, mais plus détendus qu'au début de la journée.</p><p>Dans le salon du Manoir, Narcissa regardait par la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement.<br/>- J'avais peur de la réaction de Drago, mais... Il me rend fière de lui à cet instant. Finalement, peut être que ces gosses auront une chance de retrouver une vie normale et d'être heureux s'ils arrivent à se lier à d'autres enfants...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Embranchement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius regardait les trois enfants jouer dans le parc du Manoir. Cela faisait trois jours que Drago avait rencontré les jumeaux Potter, et si son fils avait paru réticent au départ, il avait subitement changé d'avis et avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient à l'aise.</p><p>Sous ses apparences glaciales, Lucius avait un cœur. Il était capable de cacher ses sentiments, et de se montrer parfaitement détestable sans sourciller, cependant, il aimait son fils par dessus tout. Drago était sa faiblesse, et il le cachait soigneusement.</p><p>L'arrivée des enfants Potter avait révélé une autre faille dans sa carapace si épaisse : il n'aimait pas que des enfants soient maltraités de cette façon. Des enfants magiques martyrisés par des moldus ignares. Rien que cette affirmation lui donnait envie de reprendre les idéaux extrêmes de son ancien Maître...</p><p>Évidemment, c'était Harry Potter. Charles n'était pas connu du public, mais il représentait la même chose que son "jumeau" après tout. En tant que Mangemort, il aurait dû souhaiter sa mort, parce qu'il avait été son ennemi dès sa naissance.<br/>Mais c'était un enfant. Un enfant innocent, dont le destin avait basculé à cause d'une stupide prophétie.</p><p>L'homme avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, cherchant une façon de contrer Dumbledore dans le cas où Sirius Black ne suffirait pas - ou dans le cas où il serait trop fou pour remplir son rôle de protecteur.<br/>Il avait terminé à l'aube, les yeux fixés sur son bras nu, à l'emplacement de la marque qui avait hurlé son appartenance aux ténèbres. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il allait devoir jouer un monstrueux coup de Poker, et Lucius ne comptait pas mettre sa femme ou son meilleur ami au courant de ses projets...<br/>C'était insensé, probablement stupide, mais il n'avait pas réellement beaucoup d'options.</p><p>Avec un soupir, il écrivit une missive de sa plus belle plume, et dupliqua le parchemin avant d'ordonner à son hibou de distribuer les courriers. D'ici quelques heures, soit il aurait mis les enfants Potter à l'abri, soit sa douce et tendre épouse serait en train de le mutiler pour la folie qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.</p><p>La cheminée de son bureau s'illumina juste après le repas de midi, et il se crispa, puisque c'était le moment où il découvrirait si son plan avait des chances de fonctionner ou non.<br/>Impassible, il regarda ses collègues du Magenmagot sortir de l'âtre les uns après les autres et s'installer autour de lui.</p><p>Ils étaient tous des sang-purs, et presque tous avaient porté la marque sur leur bras. Aux yeux du monde magique, ils étaient tous affiliés aux Ténèbres, puisque anciens Serpentard.<br/>Il les regarda, avec un léger soupir. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Davies, Flint, Rockwood, MacNair ainsi que la toute récente veuve Zabini. La plupart avait des enfants de l'âge de son fils et des jumeaux Potter.</p><p>Espérant qu'il n'allait pas commettre une terrible erreur, Lucius hocha la tête pour les saluer et prit la parole.<br/>- Voici quelques années désormais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. Certains pensaient que c'était... provisoire, mais force est de constater qu'il ne reviendra pas.</p><p>Il y eut quelques grognements, et Madame Zabini prit la parole, visiblement mécontente.<br/>- Si vous nous avez fait venir pour tenter de prendre sa suite, je ne changerai pas d'avis : les Zabini sont neutres et ils le resteront.<br/>Lucius laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.<br/>- Je ne compte pas proposer une quelconque suite à la guerre qui a secoué le monde magique.<br/>- Alors pourquoi parler d'un retour du Maître ?<br/>Goyle avait grogné sa question, et autour de lui beaucoup hochaient la tête.</p><p>Lucius prit une grande inspiration et se lança.<br/>- Parce que s'il est mort, il n'est plus possible de le trahir n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>Il y eut de rapides regards échangés, mais aucun ne répondit, attendant la suite.</p><p>L'aristocrate laissa son regard se perdre du côté de la fenêtre, où il pouvait deviner trois silhouettes enfantines - un blond et deux bruns - évoluer ensemble. Sans regarder ses anciens camarades Mangemorts, il hésita un bref instant puis commença à parler.<br/>- Depuis sept années, je sillonne les routes d'Angleterre en compagnie de mon vieil ami Severus Rogue. Au lendemain de la disparition de la marque sur notre bras, il est venu me voir pour me raconter ce qui s'était passé chez les Potter. Il est arrivé après la mort du Maître, et a découvert deux jeunes enfants. Malheureusement, Dumbledore a... récupéré les gosses pour les envoyer dans le monde moldu.</p><p>Il y eut quelques murmures d'indignation, mais tous l'écoutaient avec attention, comprenant que le moment était important. Ils étaient probablement à un embranchement de leurs vies, où leur décision pourrait modifier le monde magique même.<br/>- La seule chose que Severus savait c'était que ces moldus étaient mauvais. Nous savons tous à quel point il aimait cette... sang-de-bourbe Evans, et il voulait protéger les enfants en sa mémoire. Je l'ai aidé, et nous avons mis sept longues années avant de les trouver.</p><p>Tous hoquetèrent et McNair se pencha en avant avec un regard cruel.<br/>- Vous avez le gosse Potter ? Nous allons pouvoir...<br/>Lucius, furieux, l'interrompit.<br/>- Nous ne ferons rien ! Ce sont des enfants de huit ans par Merlin ! La plupart d'entre nous avons des enfants de cet âge ! Pourriez vous les sacrifier si facilement ?</p><p>Personne ne répondit, et Lucius soupira en passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. Il baissa la voix, avant de reprendre un peu hésitant.<br/>- Nous les avons trouvé alors qu'ils venaient de fuir ces fichus moldus. Ils ont été... battus. Horriblement battus et maltraité. Ils sont trop petits, trop maigre. Ils sont craintifs et il leur faudra du temps pour redevenir des enfants insouciants, s'ils y parviennent un jour.</p><p>Madame Zabini laissa échapper un rugissement de rage, les mains devant la bouche. Ses yeux clairs brillaient de rage.<br/>- Que voulez vous Lucius ? Qu'allez vous faire ?<br/>Lucius leva la tête et regarda chaque personne présente, longuement. Puis, il répondit.<br/>- Je veux vos voix au Magenmagot pour contrer Dumbledore le jour où il découvrira qu'il n'a plus ces pauvres gosses. Je veux le mettre à genoux, pour avoir osé se servir de ces enfants pour ses plans idiots. En attendant, les enfants vont rester ici, au Manoir, en compagnie de mon fils. Drago semble les avoir pris sous son aile.</p><p>Madame Zabini répondit pour tous, défiant qui que ce soit de la contredire, fixant McNair qui baissa la tête - oubliant qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Harry Potter.<br/>- Comptez sur nous. Il ne sera pas dit que nous n'avons pas de cœur et que nous laissons des enfants souffrir. Cette guerre a toujours été une affaire d'adultes, pas d'enfants...</p><p>Lucius se détendit, satisfait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Balai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satisfait du résultat de sa petite prise de risque, Lucius était de très bonne humeur. Harry et Charles Potter avaient gagné des protecteurs, de puissants protecteurs affiliés aux ténèbres.<br/>C'était d'une ironie délicieuse que la lumière ait mis en danger les Sauveurs du monde magique, alors que les fidèles de l'ancien Mage Noir se soient entendus pour les mettre à l'abri...</p><p>La veuve Zabini était restée un peu plus longuement que les autres, et avait observé les enfants jouer à l'extérieur, sans même demander à s'approcher d'eux. Cependant Lucius se doutait que le jeune Zabini - Blaise - viendrait rapidement rendre visite à son grand ami Drago...<br/>Elle avait plissé les yeux, en regardant les deux petits bruns, puis elle avait fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.<br/>- Dumbledore ne doit pas remettre les mains sur eux.</p><p>Face à l'air surpris de Lucius, elle avait ricané.<br/>- J'ai peut être enterré neuf maris, mon cher, mais mon fils est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Le bien-être des enfants devrait être quelque chose de primordial dans le monde magique, quelles que soient les convictions de leurs parents.<br/>Lucius hocha la tête, retrouvant les paroles de Narcissa, lorsque Severus avait demandé son aide au tout début. Il soupira.<br/>- Ce sont de gentils gosses, qui ont vécu bien trop de malheurs.<br/>- Avec votre aide, ils s'en sortiront. Les enfants ont cette capacité à... oublier le mauvais pour garder le bon.</p><p>Ils étaient restés silencieux un instant, puis la femme sculpturale aux yeux clairs - les yeux incroyables du jeune Blaise venaient de sa mère alors qu'il avait pris le teint métissé de son père - le salua.<br/>- Je pense que nous nous reverrons vite, Lucius. Tenez moi au courant...<br/>Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, mais avant de donner sa destination, elle le fixa un instant.<br/>- Sachez que Severus et vous avez gagné ma famille comme alliée par votre volonté d'aider ces gosses. Ma famille est neutre, mais je ne supporte pas que les enfants soient blessés par la stupidité des adultes.</p><p>Puis elle était partie après avoir dit à voix intelligible "Manoir Zabini".</p><p>Lucius avait souri, satisfait. Puis il avait rejoint les enfants à grands pas.<br/>En le voyant, les deux Potter s'immobilisèrent, un peu hésitants. Lucius ne fit pas la moindre remarque, et s'adressa à Drago tout en surveillant les jumeaux du coin de l'œil.<br/>- Les enfants. Que diriez-vous d'apprendre à utiliser un balai ?</p><p>Il nota la crispation des deux bruns, et il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour provoquer cette réaction. Drago sautilla en tapant des mains, visiblement ravi.<br/>- Vraiment ? Tu vas nous montrer ?<br/>- A la condition de ne pas faire d'imprudences bien évidemment.</p><p>D'un geste de baguette, Lucius fit venir trois balais d'un Accio. Drago se précipita et enfourcha l'objet, trépignant d'impatience, attendant les instructions. Harry et Charles échangèrent un regard surpris et avec beaucoup d'hésitations, ils imitèrent Drago.</p><p>Avec patience, Lucius vérifia leurs positions respectives et leur expliqua comment donner un coup de talon au sol pour décoller.<br/>Drago et Charles s'y reprirent à deux fois avant de réussir à s'envoler. Cependant, Harry s'éleva immédiatement, et se dirigea instinctivement, comme s'il avait volé toute sa vie.</p><p>Lucius l'observa, impressionné même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il se doutait bien évidemment que les gosses devaient être puissants, puisqu'ils avaient vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ils étaient si jeunes et étaient encore fragilisés de leur enfance malheureuse.<br/>Un bref instant, l'aristocrate maudit de toutes ses forces Dumbledore, jurant qu'il lui ferait payer ce qu'il avait fait à ces gosses. Si le sorcier qui se disait le chef de la lumière avait voulu créer de toutes pièces un nouveau mage noir, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.</p><p>Il admira Harry qui virevoltait avec aisance, ses yeux verts écarquillés et un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Drago et Charles s'étaient arrêtés et le regardaient, admiratifs.<br/>C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les deux bruns aussi souriants, aussi heureux.</p><p>Harry se pencha en avant pour se coucher sur le manche et accéléra légèrement. Le balai répondit parfaitement à ses sollicitations et il éclata d'un rire joyeux et libérateur.<br/>Le rire de Charles, un peu hésitant au départ, répondit à celui de son frère.</p><p>Les trois garçons mirent pieds au sol, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges d'excitation. Drago sauta au cou de Harry en gloussant.<br/>- C'était génial !<br/>Charles attrapa la main de son frère et ils échangèrent un long regard. Cependant cette fois, il n'y avait aucune ombre dans leurs yeux, juste de la joie.</p><p>Pendant que Drago parlait des nouveaux modèles de balais et lui jurait qu'ils iraient à la boutique de Quidditch pour les voir, Charles s'approcha de Lucius. Il se planta devant lui et le dévisagea de ses yeux sombres.<br/>Lucius eut un instant de malaise, alors qu'il avait une terrible impression de déjà-vu, comme s'il reconnaissait ce regard, ces yeux. Mais la sensation passa alors que Charles lui offrait un sourire sincère.<br/>- Merci Monsieur Malefoy.<br/>- Tu peux m'appeler Lucius, Charles. Tu vas vivre ici après tout.</p><p>Charles eut un mouvement d'hésitation, et Lucius craignit que le garçon refuse, et ne revienne à son idée initiale de se débrouiller seul avec son frère. Cependant, il se tourna à demi pour jeter un long regard à Harry puis il soupira.<br/>- Je n'avais jamais vu Harry aussi heureux.</p><p>Le cœur de Lucius se serra, même s'il ne montra pas son émotion. Voir tant de reconnaissance pour quelque chose de si... banal et normal lui donnait envie d'en finir avec les moldus ignobles qui avaient brisé ces gosses adorables.<br/>- Et j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vous verrais aussi souriants.</p><p>Charles fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, reprenant son air sérieux.<br/>- Pourquoi vous montrer aussi gentil avec nous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?<br/>Lucius se pencha légèrement pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux, et lui montrer qu'il était sincère.<br/>- Narcissa m'a convaincu d'aider Severus il y a des années, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que des enfants puissent être maltraités. Elle avait raison bien évidemment. J'apprécie autant que mon épouse vous avoir à la maison...<br/>Charles hocha la tête avant de lui répondre d'un mince sourire, devinant que venant de l'aristocrate c'était une déclaration particulièrement inhabituelle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Un chant d'espoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La leçon de vol donnée par Lucius avait débloqué quelque chose chez Harry et Charles. Ils avaient pris confiance, comme s'ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils étaient en sécurité.<br/>Ils devinrent moins méfiants, petit à petit. Les sourires n'étaient plus aussi rares sur leurs visages, pour la plus grande joie de Narcissa.</p><p>La première fois qu'elle les entendit rire avec Drago, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes, soulagée de constater qu'ils guérissaient. L'aristocrate s'était attaché à ces deux enfants malmenés par la vie, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.<br/>Lucius n'avait rien dit, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.</p><p>Curieux, l'aristocrate s'était isolé avec son fils quelques minutes, pour lui demander pourquoi il avait accepté les deux garçons alors qu'il semblait si réticent de les voir venir vivre au Manoir.<br/>Drago gêné, avait voulu esquiver la question, mais Lucius n'avait pas lâché, voulant comprendre un peu mieux la dynamique entre ces trois-là.</p><p>Boudeur, Drago avait fini par avouer ce qui s'était passé.<br/>- Je ne voulais pas d'eux ici. Mais j'ai vu les marques sur le dos de Harry et j'ai compris pourquoi vous aviez voulu les faire venir à la maison. Je... Je ne pouvais pas vous dire de les renvoyer alors qu'ils avaient souffert quand même !<br/>Lucius hocha la tête, un sourire approbateur sur le visage.<br/>- Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi, Drago.</p><p>Le garçon rougit puis détourna le regard.<br/>- Mais maintenant je m'en fiche. Je les aime bien tous les deux. C'est super d'avoir des amis qui vivent à la maison. Je m'ennuie moins.</p><p>Lucius ricana et laissa son fils s'échapper, attendri malgré lui. Tout était toujours si simple avec les enfants...</p><p>Même si les garçons allaient mieux, Narcissa n'avait pas renoncé à son projet insensé : faire libérer Sirius Black pour obtenir son appui. Elle croyait fermement que son cousin serait le meilleur rempart pour contrer Dumbledore.</p><p>Elle avait profité d'une visite à Bellatrix pour s'assurer que Sirius n'était pas devenu totalement fou, enfermé dans ce lieu sinistre avec pour seule compagnie les Détraqueurs. Bien que son cousin se soit montré désagréable et légèrement agressif envers elle, elle avait été rassurée : il semblait ne pas souffrir de la folie qui s'emparait de tous les prisonniers au contact des créatures déprimantes qui gardaient les cellules.</p><p>En partant de ce lieu de désolation, elle avait planté les graines d'un chant d'espoir dans le cœur de Sirius en lui avouant qu'elle le pensait innocent.</p><p>Bien qu'il ne soit pas ravi à l'idée de voir son ancien rival libre et proche des gamins qu'il avait pris sous son aile, Severus avait profité de sa position d'espion pour tenter d'avoir des témoignages qui pourraient aider Sirius Black.<br/>Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à obtenir des informations qui changeaient tout...</p><p>Severus découvrit que Sirius avait été arrêté et jeté à Azkaban, sans le moindre procès, ni la moindre enquête. Le trouver seul sur les lieux du massacre avait suffit à le condamner visiblement, et les Aurors avaient ajouté par la suite à son dossier qu'il avait trahi les Potter.</p><p>Cependant... Personne n'avait pu affirmer qu'il était réellement le gardien du secret. Pire encore, Arthur Weasley, un peu gêné, avait avoué à Severus autour d'un verre qu'il avait entendu une conversation avant le drame entre Sirius et James Potter. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sirius venait de refuser d'être le gardien du secret des Potter parce que d'après lui "c'était trop évident". Par la suite, il n'avait jamais repensé à parler de cette conversation, il avait supposé que Sirius s'était laissé convaincre finalement.</p><p>Lucius demanda à Rockwood - ancien Mangemort et langue-de-plomb - d'examiner la baguette de Sirius Black, confisquée lors de son arrestation. Lorsqu'il découvrit que le prior incantatum n'avait rien donné de plus violent qu'un Experlliamus ou un Incarcerem, il alla directement voir Amélia Bones.</p><p>Il n'aimait pas cette femme, parce qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était un insecte répugnant. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle rêvait de l'envoyer à Azkaban, pour ses crimes passés. Lucius devait cependant reconnaître qu'elle était parfaitement intègre. Bien qu'elle soit une farouche opposante à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts, elle restait juste et impartiale : elle était l'une des rares à tenir tête à Dumbledore et à refuser de lui passer toutes ses lubies.<br/>C'était de cette façon qu'elle s'était attiré le respect de la plupart des familles des ténèbres, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas jugés sans preuves tant qu'Amélia Bones serait aux commandes.</p><p>Elle ne fut pas ravie de le voir débarquer dans son bureau. Elle l'écouta poliment mais au fur et à mesure des explications de Lucius, elle se crispait, visiblement furieuse.<br/>Il lui remit toutes les preuves, laissant Amélia plongée dans tous les documents qu'il lui avait laissé. Au moins, Lucius aurait eu la satisfaction de laisser la femme à la poigne de fer muette de stupeur...</p><p>Dire que les semaines suivantes furent mouvementées serait un euphémisme. Le Ministère fut le lieu de départ d'un séisme sans précédent.</p><p>Alors que le monde magique avait détesté Sirius Black depuis que la trahison dont il était accusé avait été révélée, les sorciers découvraient que l'homme était probablement victime de la pire erreur judiciaire qui soit.<br/>De criminel, Sirius devenait un ami fou de chagrin qui cherchait à trouver le coupable de la mort des Potter.</p><p>A chaque fois qu'il se rendait au Ministère, Lucius se délectait du chaos qu'il avait lui-même contribué à semer. Amélia ne dirait jamais que l'information venait de lui, l'aristocrate lui avait demandé la discrétion. Il avait prétexté vouloir faire plaisir à sa femme en lui rendant une partie de sa famille, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert que le terrible criminel était un innocent enfermé par erreur.<br/>Dumbledore semblait passer son temps à Londres au lieu de remplir ses devoirs de Directeur de Poudlard, donnant son avis en permanence, jurant que Sirius Black avait trahi, qu'il avait assisté lui-même au lancement du sort de Fidelitas... essayant visiblement de maintenir tout son petit monde en place, sans succès.</p><p>Moins d'une semaine après le début des manœuvres lancées par Lucius, Severus rendit une visite éclair un matin au Manoir, pour annoncer que Dumbledore avait quitté Poudlard furieux comme jamais.<br/>Avec un sourire carnassier, Lucius promit à son vieil ami de tout lui raconter, et il transplana immédiatement pour le Ministère.</p><p>Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas montrer sa satisfaction. Le Ministère de la Magie était en ébullition, puisque Amélia Bones, lassées des conversations stériles au sujet de Sirius Black avait ordonné que l'homme lui soit amené pour être interrogé sous veritaserum.<br/>C'était cette nouvelle qui avait rendu Dumbledore fou de rage, et Lucius sut qu'il avait gagné : ce n'était plus qu'une questions de jours avant que Sirius Black ne soit libéré et innocenté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Don de parole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drago se leva avec enthousiasme, ravi de la journée qui s'annonçait. Ses parents avaient invité son meilleur ami Blaise, et il avait hâte de lui présenter les jumeaux qui vivaient désormais au Manoir.<br/>Il ne doutait pas que Blaise allait s'entendre avec eux, et il prévoyait une journée parfaite.</p><p>Le métisse aux yeux pers était capable de se faire des amis en toutes circonstances. Il savait exactement comment approcher quelqu'un et le mettre à l'aise. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours plein d'énergie, le garçon était apprécié de tous.<br/>Lucius avait l'habitude de dire qu'avec son don de parole, Blaise Zabini finirait un jour pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait... Et Drago en riait, imaginant son ami si fantasque en Ministre de la Magie.</p><p>Lorsque Lucius avait demandé à Narcissa d'inviter les Zabini, elle avait pincé les lèvres, pas vraiment ravie d'exposer les deux garçons qu'ils avaient accueilli. Ils étaient chez eux depuis moins d'un mois après tout, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en danger. Pas alors qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre à redevenir des enfants, pas alors qu'ils commençaient juste à accorder leur confiance.<br/>Elle savait la famille Zabini neutre, mais dès que quelqu'un apprendrait qui était logé au Manoir Malefoy, l'information ferait le tour des familles sang-pur.</p><p>Son mari lui avait immédiatement avoué avoir déjà répandu l'information dans son cercle de relations, pour gagner des soutiens contre Dumbledore. Elle avait été furieuse dans un premier temps, lui jurant que si la moindre chose arrivait aux garçons, elle le tiendrait pour personnellement responsable.<br/>Un peu moins sûr de lui, Lucius lui avait affirmé que la veuve Zabini lui avait proposé la protection de sa famille, ce qui avait eu le mérite de calmer Narcissa.<br/>L'invitation avait donc été lancée, et l'aristocrate s'était démenée pour que la journée soit parfaite pour les enfants.</p><p>En apprenant qu'ils allaient rencontrer un ami de Drago, Charles et Harry avaient échangé un regard inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas émis la moindre objection, bien évidemment. Ils ne se sentaient pas en position de rejeter les amis de la famille Malefoy parce qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise en compagnie d'étrangers.</p><p>Alors qu'ils s'habillaient lentement, Charles maugréa.<br/>- Je l'aime déjà pas. Pourquoi il vient d'abord ?<br/>Amusé, Harry gloussa et haussa les épaules.<br/>- C'est un ami de Drago. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours tu sais.</p><p>Des deux, Harry était le plus sociable tandis que Charles se méfiait de tout ce qui pouvait bouleverser ses habitudes. Voyant son frère se rembrunir un peu plus, Harry s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer fermement.<br/>- Hey Charlie. Sois gentil s'il te plaît. Si ça se trouve ce Blaise est aussi sympa que Drago. Laissons lui une chance.<br/>- Ou alors, Drago va jouer avec son copain et on sera laissé en arrière.</p><p>Harry ne sembla pas inquiet.<br/>- Je ne crois pas. Et puis, de toutes façons, nous serons tous les deux quand même. Et Blaise finira par rentrer chez lui.</p><p>Charles soupira, hésitant à se laisser convaincre. Finalement, il capitula.<br/>- D'accord. Je dirais rien. Mais s'il se moque de toi ou s'il essaie de te faire du mal comme Dudley et sa bande, je le frappe.<br/>Harry adressa un sourire tendre, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour son frère si protecteur.<br/>- Il ne me fera pas de mal. Ni à toi. Tout ira bien, Charlie.</p><p>Finalement prêts, les garçons rejoignirent la salle à manger, main dans la main. Harry traînait légèrement Charles, essayant de le rassurer en restant près de lui.<br/>Drago se précipita sur eux, aussi excité qu'une pile électrique.<br/>- Vous allez voir tous les deux ! Blaise est super ! C'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est petits, je suis certain que vous allez l'adorer.</p><p>Harry sourit au blondinet tandis que Charles soupirait. Cependant, l'enthousiasme de Drago lui tira un sourire et il se détendit légèrement.</p><p>Lorsque Blaise arriva, Drago courut vers lui, et il le traîna vers les jumeaux Potter avec un large sourire. Il fit les présentations, tandis que la mère de Blaise, un peu en retrait, observait avec soin les deux bruns.</p><p>Leur hésitation et la lueur de crainte dans leurs yeux confirma ce que Lucius lui avait raconté à leur sujet. Aussi, lorsque Narcissa l'invita à prendre le thé en sa compagnie, elle accepta immédiatement, bien décidée à en savoir plus et à réaffirmer sa proposition de protection.</p><p>Blaise se planta devant Charlie et le fixa dans les yeux, sans la moindre crainte, sans la moindre méchanceté. Un large sourire aux lèvres il le salua avec enthousiasme, lui tendant la main avec confiance.<br/>Charles se raidit et hésita, mais Harry lui mit un discret coup de coude, et finalement les deux garçons se serrèrent la main. Harry reproduisit le geste avec plus de confiance, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son frère qu'il agrippait fermement.</p><p>Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Blaise pour se faire accepter et devenir ami avec les deux Potter. Si Charles avait été réticent à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, il discuta rapidement avec lui, et il y eut quelques éclats de rires entre eux.</p><p>Drago était resté collé à Harry tout le temps. Il adorait les deux garçons, mais il avait plus d'affinités envers le garçon aux yeux verts. Il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais ils avaient une connexion qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver chez Charles.<br/>Il était satisfait de voir que Blaise accaparait Charles justement, puisqu'il pouvait ainsi passer un peu de temps seul avec Harry. Et chaque instant de la journée lui confirma ce qu'il savait depuis qu'il avait accepté la présence de ces deux garçons chez lui, presque malgré lui : Harry était quelqu'un de spécial.</p><p>*</p><p>Aphrodite Zabini attendit que les enfants soient pris dans leur jeu pour reporter toute son attention sur Narcissa.<br/>- Lucius m'a parlé de leur passé.<br/>Narcissa se raidit et la femme face à elle eut un geste apaisant.<br/>- Je ne compte pas me servir de cette information contre eux. Par contre, vous avez tout mon soutien pour ce qui est de la protection de ces enfants.</p><p>Narcissa hocha la tête, songeuse.<br/>- Nous avons choisi d'accueillir les garçons, mais Severus est celui qui les a pris sous son aile. Il ne pouvait juste pas les amener à Poudlard sous le nez de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.</p><p>Aphrodite ricana.<br/>- Oh ce cher Dumbledore ne s'attend pas aux ennuis qu'il va avoir. Lucius a fait ce qu'il fallait en parlant de cette affaire au Magenmagot - au moins aux voix contre Dumbledore. Claire Parkinson en entendant l'histoire a convaincu son mari de diligenter une enquête discrète de la protection de l'enfance de notre monde. Quand nous en aurons terminé avec lui, il n'aura plus un seul soutien dans le monde magique. Après tout, les Potter sont les plus célèbres orphelins que tout le monde connaît non ? Il sera logique d'étudier leur cas en exemple...</p><p>Les deux femmes échangèrent un large sourire complice, se comprenant parfaitement, et reportèrent leur attention sur les enfants. Une fois de plus, elles prouveraient que les femmes sang-pur avaient plus de pouvoir à leur façon que le sorcier commun ne le pensait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Changement béni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus, coincé à Poudlard, tournait en rond alors que Lucius était en train de manœuvrer pour libérer son ennemi de toujours. Une part de lui se réjouissait de voir Dumbledore aussi furieux, et courant partout pour essayer de maîtriser les événements, mais il craignait surtout la réaction de Black lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient de nouveau.</p><p>Le Gryffondor avait été stupide pendant leur scolarité, et il ne s'était pas montré beaucoup plus mature le peu de temps qu'il l'avait côtoyé dans l'Ordre du Phénix, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban.<br/>Bien sûr, personne n'aurait pris fait et cause pour Severus, puisqu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Sirius était l'enfant prodigue, l'enfant des Ténèbres revenu à la lumière. Le valeureux Gryffondor qui s'était dressé contre toute son histoire familiale.</p><p>*</p><p>Minerva McGonagall était une pure Gryffondor. Une fille de la lande écossaise également. Elle était habitué au climat rude, aux grands espaces... et à ne pas se laisser faire.</p><p>Lorsque Dumbledore commença à agir étrangement, la professeure de métamorphose fronça les sourcils et l'observa de près.<br/>Minerva ignorait pour quelle raison exactement mais son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas faire confiance au vieil homme. C'était étrange puisqu'ils étaient amis depuis de longues années, et Albus Dumbledore était la raison principale pour laquelle Minerva avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix.</p><p>La mort des Potter l'avait ébranlée, et depuis cette nuit terrible, elle doutait.</p><p>Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune preuve. Aucune raison qui pourrait expliquer ses hésitations et la perte de confiance envers celui qu'elle considérait autrefois comme un mentor.</p><p>En bonne fille de la lande, elle était terre à terre. Elle n'était pas du genre à se fier à des suppositions, elle avait besoin de concret. Mais elle savait aussi que l'instinct était solide dans le clan McGonagall.<br/>Ainsi, Minerva avait réagi de la seule manière qu'elle estimait correcte : elle avait commencé à se méfier de Dumbledore, ne disant rien et observant, tout en restant professeur à Poudlard et membre de l'Ordre.</p><p>Après le départ brusque de Dumbledore, Minerva se rendit compte qu'une autre personne agissait étrangement.<br/>Severus Rogue.</p><p>Son ancien élève portait peut être la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, mais elle l'estimait digne de confiance après avoir longuement hésité. Severus avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie, mais elle se souvenait du jeune garçon perturbé qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.<br/>Si elle avait pu deviner à l'époque ce que les Maraudeurs allaient provoquer par leurs actes, elle serait intervenue bien plus durement au lieu de penser qu'il ne s'agissait que de plaisanteries potaches. Son plus grand regret d'enseignante avait été de laisser Severus Rogue souffrir ainsi, et le laisser se tourner vers les ténèbres dans l'indifférence générale...</p><p>Aussi, elle profita qu'il retournait dans ses cachots pour le suivre et entrer dans son bureau à sa suite. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son chapeau pointu oscillant sur sa tête, elle fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe dans cette école, Severus ?<br/>L'homme haussa un sourcil surpris, et haussa les épaules, visiblement décidé à l'ignorer. Agacée, Minerva insista.<br/>- Je ne suis pas aveugle Severus. J'ai noté l'agitation de notre cher Directeur, sans compter votre nervosité certaine. J'en déduis donc qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche.</p><p>Severus leva les yeux vers elle pour la fixer longuement. Puis il soupira.<br/>- Albus est au Ministère.<br/>Minerva se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant lui, ébranlée.<br/>- Merlin... Y'a-t-il un souci ?</p><p>Severus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Puis il consentit à satisfaire la curiosité de sa collègue.<br/>- A vous de voir. Visiblement quelqu'un s'est posé des questions sur le cas de Black, et ils se sont rendus compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de procès. Et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air coupable après une légère enquête.</p><p>Minerva blêmit.<br/>- Pas de procès ? Mais... Mais Albus m'a dit qu'il avait défendu Sirius autant qu'il le pouvait...</p><p>Avant que Severus ne puisse dire la moindre chose, Minerva le remercia brusquement et quitta le bureau de son collègue, à grands pas rageurs.<br/>Severus laissa échapper un ricanement et se renversa dans son fauteuil, satisfait. Il ne savait pas si Lucius allait réussir à faire libérer Black, mais vu comment Minerva fulminait, Albus continuerait à avoir des problèmes pendant un long moment. Cette volte-face de la lionne était un changement béni après tout ce temps.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>En sortant du bureau de Severus, Minerva ne décolérait pas.<br/>Albus Dumbledore lui avait menti. A plusieurs reprises.</p><p>Au fil des années, elle s'était inquiétée de Sirius Black, son ancien élève. Elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'il ait pu trahir James Potter, puisque ces deux là étaient plus liés que des frères.<br/>James avait pris Sirius sous son aile, et l'avait hébergé chez lui quand Sirius avait tourné le dos à la longue lignée de mages noirs de sa famille.</p><p>Minerva était certaine que Sirius préférerait être coupé en morceaux plutôt que de trahir James.</p><p>Mais Albus avait été formel. Et en ajoutant le meurtre du groupe de moldus et de Pettigrew, Minerva avait fini par accepter la terrible vérité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions, et au fil des années elle s'était plusieurs fois disputée avec Albus lorsqu'elle voulait rendre visite au prisonnier.</p><p>Apprendre qu'un innocent était peut être enfermé dans le pire endroit du monde magique, à cause d'un vieux manipulateur qui avait probablement un plan en tête la mettait hors d'elle. Il était aussi bien qu'Albus ne soit pas présent, puisqu'elle l'aurait attaqué sans la moindre hésitation s'il s'était trouvé face à elle.</p><p>Elle ôta des points à un groupe d'étudiants qui se promenait en faisant un peu trop de bruit dans le couloir pour s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant violemment la porte.</p><p>En bonne fille de la lande, Minerva avait du caractère. Et lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle avait soif de revanche. Dumbledore lui avait menti et il l'avait volontairement trompée. Il savait qu'elle ne cautionnerait pas ses actes, mais il avait été bien trop loin.</p><p>Les poings serrés, Minerva se jura que Albus allait regretter ces petites manigances. Et elle allait se charger de veiller à ce que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.<br/>En allant et venant dans son bureau, alors qu'elle se calmait, Minerva nota dans un coin de son esprit que Severus avait l'air au courant de beaucoup de choses.<br/>Peut être que lui parler en tête à tête serait une bonne idée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Lumière ténébreuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge était enfermé dans son bureau et refusait de recevoir qui que ce soit. Sa secrétaire faisait barrage avec efficacité, pressentant que l'humeur sombre de son patron annonçait des bouleversements au sein du Ministère.</p><p>La sorcière potelée aux cheveux gris nommée Maggie avait noté l'agitation lorsqu'elle avait pris son poste. Comme à son habitude, elle avait préparé un thé pour le Ministre - parfaitement infusé comme il l'aimait - puis avait commencé à trier le courrier.</p><p>Lorsque Fudge était arrivé, il l'avait salué sèchement et lui avait ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne. Un peu surprise, Maggie avait acquiescé, et elle avait obéi. Bien qu'elle soit à quelques pas de l'homme le plus puissant politiquement parlant du monde magique, Maggie n'avait pas eu la moindre information.</p><p>Quand Albus Dumbledore arriva l'air sombre et exigea de voir le Ministre, Maggie se crispa. Tout le monde admirait peut être le sorcier, mais elle ne l'aimait guère. Il avait une façon de lui parler qui lui déplaisait profondément, lui parlant comme à un elfe de maison, exigeant toujours de voir le Ministre dans la seconde - et ce même s'il était en rendez-vous.<br/>La sorcière n'hésita pas à le renvoyer sèchement, prétextant que le Ministre n'était pas présent.</p><p>Maggie eut un instant peur de recevoir un sort de la part du sorcier, mais finalement, ce dernier grogna et repartit à grands pas.<br/>La secrétaire du Ministre soupira et secoua la tête, un peu perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais c'était assurément quelque chose qui allait faire du bruit...</p><p>Lorsqu'il avait reçu le hibou d'Amélia Bones, Fudge avait lu à plusieurs reprises le message, incrédule. Puis, il avait juré et maudit Dumbledore.<br/>Il avait laissé son vieil ami faire ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il le débarrasse de Voldemort. La Mage Noir était une sacrée épine dans son pied, et le sorcier de la rue commençait à critiquer sa politique.</p><p>Fudge tenait énormément à son poste de Ministre. Il aimait le pouvoir, et la sensation d'être à l'échelon le plus haut du monde magique. Même les aristocrates comme Lucius Malefoy devaient composer avec lui. Pour rien au monde il n'accepterait de laisser la place...<br/>Pour gérer le problème Voldemort, il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore. Après tout, ce vieux fou avait réussi à défaire Grindelwald quelques années plus tôt... Bien évidemment, il s'attribuerait tout le mérite, et en contrepartie, Dumbledore garderait tous les pouvoirs sur Poudlard.</p><p>Sauf que cette fois, Dumbledore avait fait une énorme erreur. Il avait cherché à se débarrasser de Sirius Black et il s'était montré terriblement imprudent : il l'avait coincé à Azkaban en pensant que personne ne s'inquiéterait de lui. Visiblement pourtant, quelqu'un avait remué la boue et avait découvert le pot-aux-roses...</p><p>Fudge s'était donc barricadé dans son bureau, déterminé à ne voir personne et surtout pas Dumbledore. Il allait attendre de voir ce qui allait se produire et jurer qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Et prier tous les dieux connus de ne pas subir de retombées.</p><p>En arrivant au Ministère et en constatant l'agitation qui y régnait, Lucius dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas afficher un large sourire ravi.<br/>D'un pas tranquille, il se rendit dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones et la salua poliment.</p><p>La femme sévère soupira en le voyant.<br/>- Vous aviez raison, Lucius. Il y avait bien un problème avec l'arrestation de Sirius Black. Il est semble-t-il détenu sans raison valable.<br/>- Peut être ne serais-je plus le seul à voir que Dumbledore n'est pas si blanc qu'il le prétend. Il est plutôt le leader de la lumière ténébreuse, en s'arrangeant avec les lois, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Amélia renifla, agacée et secoua la tête.<br/>- Sirius Black va être libéré dès que j'aurais fait visionner ses souvenirs au Magenmagot ce matin. En espérant qu'il soit... en bonne santé mentale après toutes ces années dans l'enfer qu'est Azkaban.<br/>Lucius hocha la tête.<br/>- Mon épouse compte le recueillir pour l'aider à se remettre. Nous craignons une tentative d'intervention de Dumbledore bien évidemment.</p><p>Cette fois, la femme au monocle laissa échapper un juron sonore.<br/>- Qu'il essaie. Je compte bien déposer une motion pour qu'il soit destitué de son siège de Président du Magenmagot. Mettre à jour ses petites manigances, pour lui donner moins de pouvoir. Il peut toujours jurer qu'il a fait ça pour son "plus grand bien", rien n'excuse de placer un innocent - de son propre camp qui plus est - à Azkaban et de l'y oublier !</p><p>Lucius acquiesça, satisfait de voir que Dumbledore serait trop occupé pour se préoccuper de ce qui se passait au Manoir Malefoy. Il allait repartir quand Amélia le rappela.<br/>- Savez-vous pourquoi Dumbledore a voulu museler Sirius Black de cette façon ?</p><p>L'aristocrate hésita un bref instant. Il ne voulait certainement pas révéler qu'il avait les enfants Potter près de lui, mais il pouvait toujours tenter de mettre Amélia Bones sur la piste. Après tout, elle était d'une honnêteté sans failles, respectant la loi à la lettre.<br/>Finalement, il haussa les épaules et la fixa.<br/>- Et bien, je suppose que Black possédait quelque chose que Dumbledore convoitait...<br/>Il salua la femme stupéfaite et quitta les lieux, satisfait de voir que tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.</p><p>*</p><p>Dumbledore ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un d'un coup se préoccupe de Sirius Black. Il avait même espéré que l'homme soit mort au fond de son cachot, pour être certain qu'il ne puisse jamais lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues.</p><p>Et voilà qu'après des années, quelqu'un se penchait sur cette vieille histoire et déterrait ses petits secrets. A savoir que Sirius n'avait pas eu de procès et qu'il n'était certainement pas le traître qui avait livré les Potter.</p><p>Il tentait de stopper les choses, pour que Sirius ne soit pas libéré. Il était évident que ce fichu Black allait réclamer son filleul et l'autre gamin à l'instant même où il mettrait un pied en dehors d'Azkaban.<br/>Sauf que "pour le plus grand bien", Albus Dumbledore avait besoin de gosses faibles et ignorants, qui pourraient être aisément manipulés. Et lui serait leur mentor, l'homme qui les mènerait vers le combat contre Voldemort lorsqu'il reviendrait à la vie…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Sept jours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En sept jours, Narcissa avait vu les jumeaux Potter changer énormément. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu, la toute première fois, elle s'était trouvé face à deux garçons perturbés et traumatisés. Il était évident qu'ils étaient sauvages, qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu l'amour ou la tendresse.<br/>Voir leurs sursauts ou leurs gestes de recul lui avait serré le cœur. Même si elle avait grandi dans une famille réputée pour appartenir aux ténèbres, même si elle avait vu son Mangemort de mari commettre des actes terribles, elle ne pouvait que s'émouvoir face à la souffrance de ces enfants.</p><p>L'aristocrate avait pris le temps de les apprivoiser. Elle n'avait pas réagi à leurs mouvements de recul. Elle avait toujours gardé une voix douce, et avait fait de son mieux pour les mettre en sécurité. Qu'ils se sentent bien.</p><p>Pour son plus grand plaisir, son fils s'était pris d'amitié pour eux. Elle savait que Drago pouvait se montrer parfois égoïste, habitué à être leur petit prince. Narcissa avait eu peur qu'il ne rejette les nouveaux venus, et se vexe de ne plus être le seul au monde aux yeux de ses parents.<br/>Son fils avait grimacé au premier abord et il avait lancé aux deux garçons un de ses célèbres regards noirs. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était dirigé vers eux et leur avait tendu la main, visiblement décidé à les accueillir.</p><p>Narcissa avait noté les cauchemars des garçons, leur peur à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans leur chambre quand elle les entendait crier ou pleurer. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour les consoler, pour leur montrer qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal. Que plus personne ne leur ferait de mal.</p><p>En y réfléchissant, tout avait changé lorsque Lucius leur avait donné une leçon de vol. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient ri. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu, les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait failli fondre en larmes, soulagée de voir qu'ils guérissaient. Lentement, mais sûrement.</p><p>Les cauchemars s'éloignaient, et aussi bien Charles que Harry parlaient plus librement. Ils avaient moins de gestes de recul, et ils semblaient plus en confiance. Ils se laissaient approcher un peu plus facilement.</p><p>Le jour où Lucius partit pour le Ministère convaincu que la libération de Sirius serait prononcée, Narcissa appela les garçons pour avoir une conversation avec eux.<br/>Ils s'installèrent face à elle dans le salon, serrés l'un contre l'autre.</p><p>Narcissa leur sourit avant de commencer à leur expliquer la situation.<br/>- Vous savez que vos parents sont morts lorsque vous étiez petits. Vous avez été confiés à... ces ignobles moldus intolérants parce que vous n'aviez plus de famille pouvant s'occuper de vous. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas.</p><p>Harry se crispa légèrement, tandis que Charles fronçait les sourcils. Narcissa soupira, et secoua la tête avant de reprendre.<br/>- Normalement ce sont vos parrains ou marraines qui auraient dû prendre le relais. J'ignore qui est ton parrain Charles, mais le tien Harry s'appelle Sirius Black et il se trouve qu'il est mon cousin.</p><p>Les yeux verts du gamin brillèrent et il eut un mince sourire.<br/>- Alors on est de la même famille ?<br/>Narcissa gloussa, amusée.<br/>- Je pense que toutes les familles sang-pur sont liées finalement.</p><p>Charles ne s'était pas détendu, son froncement de sourcil s'était accentué. Il prit la parole brusquement.<br/>- Pourquoi il est pas venu avant ce parrain ? Et je veux pas être séparé de Harry !<br/>Narcissa tendit la main pour ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux du garçon.<br/>- Personne ne songe à vous séparer tous les deux. Il est évident que vous êtes proches et que vous vous aimez beaucoup. Quand à Sirius... Et bien il était en prison.</p><p>Les deux gamins écarquillèrent les yeux et Harry se rembrunit.<br/>- Alors c'est un méchant ?<br/>- Il a été envoyé en prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Ton parrain... je suis certaine qu'il voudra s'occuper de toi. Et de Charles.</p><p>Une lueur de colère passa dans le regard sombre de Charles qui serra les poings. A ses côtés, Harry s'était renfermé sur lui même, serré contre son frère. D'un ton morne, il fit un constat.<br/>- Donc vous ne voulez plus de nous ici.</p><p>Narcissa choquée, blêmit, avant de secouer la tête vivement.<br/>- Quoi ? Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le voulez tous les deux, au contraire, il y aura toujours de la place pour vous. C'est juste que je pensais que vous seriez heureux de retrouver de la famille. Votre vraie famille.</p><p>Charles renifla d'un air méprisant et Harry grogna.<br/>- Notre vraie famille ? Comme Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ?<br/>Effarée devant ce désastre, Narcissa se passa la main sur le front. Elle soupira et regarda les deux garçons l'un après l'autre.<br/>- D'accord. Le choix vous appartiendra. Soit vous resterez au Manoir, soit vous irez avec Sirius s'il peut vous accueillir. Quelle que soit votre décision, il y aura toujours une chambre pour vous ici, et notre porte sera toujours ouverte.</p><p>Charles eut un bref sourire, acceptant l'explication plus facilement que son frère. Harry haussa les épaules, se posant visiblement beaucoup de questions. Comme Narcissa ne bougeait pas, il finit par oser demander ce qui le tracassait.<br/>- Si on devait aller chez cet homme, on verrait toujours Severus ?</p><p>Narcissa grimaça, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Elle soupira et éluda.<br/>- Et bien, vous pourrez venir le voir au Manoir. Sirius et Severus... n'étaient pas vraiment des amis lorsque nous allions à l'école. Ils se disputaient beaucoup alors... Je suppose qu'il faudra s'arranger...<br/>Charles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vite imité par Harry.<br/>- Non.</p><p>Perplexe, l'aristocrate les regarda l'un après l'autre, ne comprenant pas. Charles expliqua, légèrement boudeur.<br/>- On ira pas chez quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Severus. De toutes façons, on le connaît pas ce Sirius.</p><p>Narcissa dut se pincer pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Elle aurait adoré que Severus soit dans les parages pour entendre cette conversation... Lui l'homme qui terrorisait des générations d'élèves était adulé par les enfants de son pire ennemi...<br/>Elle espéra que la prison aurait appris un peu la modération à son cousin, parce qu'il était évident que ces deux gosses défendraient Severus Rogue becs et ongles.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Narcissa conclut la conversation.<br/>- Pour l'instant... il y a juste à attendre. Rien ne change. Je voulais juste vous le dire, pour ne pas vous surprendre. Mais... Vous pourrez vous faire une idée sur lui en le rencontrant, d'accord ?<br/>Buté, Harry insista.<br/>- Uniquement si Severus est là lui aussi.</p><p>Narcissa lui offrit un sourire rassurant tout en redoutant les jours à venir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Emprisonné</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus affichait sa tête des mauvais jours en arrivant au Manoir Malefoy. Il s'était adouci le temps de saluer Harry, Charles et Drago - les enfants l'accueillaient toujours avec joie malgré son caractère difficile - mais il avait clairement montré qu'il était en désaccord avec Narcissa et Lucius.<br/>Les jumeaux s'étaient accrochés à lui, comme pour lui montrer leur soutien, sans un mot sous le regard perplexe du potionniste, ce qui avait énormément amusé Lucius.</p><p>Malgré ses réticences, Severus avait dû abdiquer : Narcissa lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Azkaban pour aller chercher Sirius. L'homme devait être libéré le jour même.<br/>Immédiatement, il avait refusé, protestant que ce n'était pas son idée et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre part à cette masquarade.</p><p>Narcissa avait tenté de l'apaiser en lui expliquant que Sirius ne ferait jamais confiance à Lucius, puisque lorsqu'il avait été jeté en prison, il était convaincu que le mari de sa cousine était un Mangemort - c'était le cas bien évidemment - et Lucius ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons de lui faire confiance.<br/>Comme Severus s'entêtait, Narcissa avait prétexté ne pas souhaiter se rendre seule au milieu de tous ces criminels, elle la pauvre sorcière sans défense. L'excuse avait fait ricaner Severus : Narcissa était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas une pauvre petite chose fragile. Elle devait connaître plus de sorts noirs que la majorité des Aurors, et en duel, elle pourrait en remontrer à n'importe qui.</p><p>Lucius avait grogné avant d'intervenir, cédant au regard implorant de son épouse. Il avait rappelé à Severus que Black lui faisait confiance : après tout le maître des potions avait joué les espions pour Dumbledore. Sa présence était donc indispensable pour amener l'ancien prisonnier au Manoir Malefoy, et pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve une fois de plus entre les mains du Directeur de Poudlard...</p><p>Severus avait mille et une raisons de refuser. Il aurait pu tourner les talons et s'en laver les mains, prétexter que le sort de Black ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais il avait croisé le regard vert de Harry qui le fixait tranquillement, et il avait capitulé.<br/>Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, les gosses Potter ne pourraient pas lui reprocher de les avoir empêché de retrouver un peu de leur famille. Même s'il avait l'intention de tuer Black douloureusement si cet idiot s'avisait de les effrayer ou de les blesser.</p><p>Ainsi, Severus était aux côtés de Narcissa, plus sombre qu'à son habitude alors qu'ils approchaient la terrible prison. La seule raison qui l'empêchait de se montrer sarcastique avec l'aristocrate tirée à quatre épingles dans ses vêtements de luxe à ses côtés était les légers tremblements qui la parcouraient.<br/>Visiblement, Narcissa n'aimait pas cet endroit et ne se sentait pas à l'aise.</p><p>Ils entrèrent, ignorant les regards lourds des gardiens. Ils étaient connus comme appartenant aux ténèbres bien évidemment, et d'après la rumeur populaire, ils avaient échappé par miracle à la prison.<br/>La tête haute, Narcissa suivit sans hésiter le gardien dans les profondeurs sombres de la prison. L'endroit était glacial, humide et sombre. L'atmosphère était pesante, étouffante à cause des détraqueurs.<br/>De temps à autres, un prisonnier hurlait - peur, chagrin, colère, folie - faisant légèrement sursauter les visiteurs.</p><p>Le visage fermé, le gardien s'arrêta devant une cellule. Narcissa se tendit alors que le rire hystérique de sa sœur retentissait dans leur dos et Severus accrocha son bras pour la soutenir, comme si c'était un geste naturel. Il n'y eut pas le moindre commentaire. L'aristocrate resta droite, en apparence impassible. Le gardien ouvrit la porte, brusquement, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur.<br/>- Black. T'es libre. Dehors.</p><p>Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement, Severus fronça les sourcils et lança un Lumos pour percer les ténèbres de la cellule crasseuse.</p><p>Longtemps, il avait rêvé de voir Sirius Black à terre. Le voir humilié, affaibli. Réduit à néant. Un juste retour de ce qu'il avait subi pendant sa scolarité, une façon d'apaiser son orgueil piétiné par les Maraudeurs.</p><p>Cependant, en éclairant cette cellule miteuse, Severus oublia toute envie de vengeance. Black était vêtu de haillons et d'une saleté repoussante. La barbe hirsute et les cheveux extrêmement longs et sales, il était méconnaissable.<br/>L'adolescent joyeux et cruel qu'il avait connu n'était plus. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'un squelette ambulant, d'une maigreur impressionnante. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, ramassé sur lui même, les yeux fous, montrant les dents face à la soudaine luminosité.</p><p>Le gardien ne sembla pas surpris. Il eut un rire gras et secoua la tête.<br/>- Z'êtes certains de vouloir l'embarquer ? C'est une vraie bête çui-là, depuis l'temps qu'il est emprisonné ici.</p><p>Narcissa jeta un regard glacial à l'homme et elle avança dans la cellule, grimaçant légèrement à cause de l'odeur et des immondices, tête haute. Royale.<br/>Arrivée devant Sirius, elle se pencha, pour essayer de capter ses yeux gris. Elle lui murmura quelques mots d'une voix douce et de là où il était, Severus ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait exactement. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, une vague étincelle sembla s'allumer dans le regard fatigué.</p><p>Sirius Black leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un long moment, immobile, alors que Narcissa continuait de parler. Finalement, elle lui tendit la main et attendit patiemment.<br/>Le prisonnier eut une hésitation. Cependant, en voyant le gardien près de Severus, il se tendit et attrapa la main de sa cousine.</p><p>Elle l'aida à se relever, et en voyant l'homme debout Severus retint un juron. Si au sol Sirius avait semblé diminué, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Sa position avait caché les cicatrices et les marques de maltraitances qui parsemaient son corps.<br/>Visiblement, les gardiens avaient des occupations étranges lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient. Dignes des Mangemorts.</p><p>Narcissa jeta un regard furieux au gardien, et Severus serra la main sur sa baguette. Puis, il avança à grands pas brusques vers Sirius, comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes seul. Pas dans cet état.<br/>Le prisonnier ne broncha pas, n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul quand Severus lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir, fronçant le nez à cause de son odeur. Il se laissa faire et conduire hors de sa cellule, puis hors d'Azkaban, gémissant quand la lumière du jour baigna son visage fatigué.</p><p>Ses yeux n'étaient plus habitué à tant de luminosité et Narcissa lui enfonça une casquette moldue sur le crâne, ignorant le regard amusé de Severus.<br/>L'instant d'après, le trio bien mal assorti avait transplané et arrivait aux grilles du Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>Sirius eut un mouvement de recul, mais Severus ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Narcissa lui posa une main douce sur le bras.<br/>- Ce n'est pas un piège Sirius. Lucius t'a fait innocenter. Tu vas venir te laver, te reposer, manger correctement. Nous allons te soigner, et te remettre sur pieds. Ensuite... Tu pourras décider ce que tu veux faire. Sur mon honneur de Black, je t'offre l'hospitalité.</p><p>Finalement, pour la plus grande surprise de Severus, Sirius hocha la tête, visiblement épuisé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Mourir d'amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis que Narcissa et Severus avaient été chercher Sirius à Azkaban, l'homme n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans le Manoir, et il avait laissé un elfe le laver et lui couper barbe et cheveux.<br/>Il avait repris figure humaine.</p><p>Narcissa en personne l'avait fait manger un peu de bouillon - après des années de jeûne forcé, une nourriture trop riche l'aurait rendu malade - et il avait accepté de bonne grâce de se faire dorloter, même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.<br/>Severus était ensuite venu sans un mot et avec sa brusquerie habituelle, il l'avait soigné.</p><p>Chaque marque sur son corps, chaque ecchymose avait été badigeonnée de potion. Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, mais Severus s'était appliqué à ne pas croiser ses yeux.<br/>Une fois sa tâche terminée, Severus l'avait fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves, décidant que Sirius avait besoin de repos.</p><p>Une fois l'homme endormi, Severus l'avait longuement observé, et avait soupiré. Il recommencerait à le détester quand il irait mieux. Il ne pouvait pas se venger d'un homme déjà à terre. Il n'était pas un homme gentil, mais il était loin d'être un monstre.</p><p>En sortant de la chambre préparée pour Sirius, il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur Narcissa, qui attendait, bras croisés.<br/>- Et bien, Severus ? Qu'en penses tu ?<br/>Le Maître des potions grogna en refermant la porte.<br/>- J'en pense que je suis heureux d'avoir accepté les conditions de Dumbledore et d'avoir échappé à Azkaban. Cet endroit... Merlin...</p><p>Narcissa soupira.<br/>- Je sais. Mais...<br/>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais savoir.<br/>- Pas tout à fait non.<br/>- Il s'en remettra.</p><p>Il y eut un silence, puis Narcissa hocha la tête.<br/>- Bien. Les garçons voulaient te voir. Charles avait l'air inquiet de ton humeur.<br/>Severus renifla, agacé, et partit à grands pas en direction de la chambre des jumeaux. Narcissa le regarda faire avec un sourire.</p><p>Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre des jumeaux, Severus haussa un sourcil amusé en les voyant tous les deux assis sagement sur le bord de leur lit, silencieux, l'attendant visiblement.<br/>Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés.<br/>- Tout va bien ?</p><p>Harry hocha la tête doucement, tandis que Charles l'observait attentivement. Puis, ce dernier eut un léger sourire.<br/>- Vous aviez dit que vous nous apprendriez les potions.<br/>Severus écarquilla les yeux légèrement, puis il soupira et ricana.<br/>- Et donc, cette question ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?</p><p>Harry fit la moue.<br/>- On voulait voir si vous alliez bien aussi. Tout à l'heure vous aviez l'air en colère.<br/>- De parfaits petits Serpentard, visiblement. Alors que vous venez d'une famille de Gryffondor pur souche... Intéressant.</p><p>Charles renifla.<br/>- Donc ?<br/>- Et bien je suppose que nous pourrons voir les bases quand je reviendrais demain.<br/>Il eut le droit à deux larges sourires. Quelque part dans ses entrailles, quelque chose s'agita. Une bouffée de tendresse pour ces gosses abîmés probablement.</p><p>Il allait quitter la pièce quand il hésita. Sans se retourner vers eux, il leur posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.<br/>- Vous savez où j'ai été aujourd'hui ?</p><p>Il entendit un léger reniflement agacé et il devina que c'était Charles qui avait réagi ainsi. Harry était plus... mesuré dans ses réactions. Pourtant ce fut Harry qui répondit, d'une voix douce.<br/>- Chercher l'homme qui est notre parrain. Celui qui était en prison.<br/>Severus retint un grognement : évidemment, Narcissa avait tout prévu.<br/>- Vous n'avez pas envie de le voir ?<br/>- Pour quoi faire ? On le connaît pas.<br/>Le Maître des potions masqua un léger sourire et les salua, avant de quitter leur chambre.</p><p>Le lendemain, Severus avait prévu un livre de potions destiné aux débutants. Cependant, en premier lieu, il se rendit au chevet de Sirius.<br/>L'homme était réveillé, mais toujours silencieux. Presque catatonique. Il fixait le plafond d'un air morne, et rien ne semblait le faire réagir.</p><p>Narcissa semblait inquiète. Elle murmura à Severus qu'il acceptait de manger, mais qu'il restait totalement passif. Severus soupira et examina son ancien rival attentivement.<br/>Ses blessures étaient guéries. Il était affreusement maigre, mais ça prendrait du temps avant qu'il ne retrouve un poids normal. Physiquement, il allait étonnamment bien compte tenu des sept dernières années.<br/>Cependant, il semblait plongé dans une profonde dépression sans vraiment de volonté de s'en sortir.</p><p>Severus lança un regard à Narcissa, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire. Puis, il s'avança à grands pas dans la chambre, et se plaça dans le champ de vision de Sirius.<br/>Lorsqu'il eut capté le regard gris, il prit une expression dédaigneuse.<br/>- Black... Serais-tu du genre à mourir d'amour ? Tu es vivant non ? Alors pourquoi tu continues de te morfondre ?</p><p>Une vague étincelle de colère passa dans les yeux de Sirius, bien vite étouffée. Severus renifla avant de continuer.<br/>- Je commence à me demander si tu aimais tant Potter. Parce que si tu l'aimais autant que ça, tu n'aurais jamais cessé de te battre. Tu as un filleul non ? Ils avaient confiance en toi pour le protéger et toi... Toi tu as joué l'idiot à courir après des chimères et tu l'as abandonné !</p><p>Cette fois, les poings de Sirius se serrèrent et une larme coula sur sa joue.<br/>Narcissa approcha et posa une main sur le bras de Severus pour le faire taire.<br/>- Sirius. Ils sont ici. Les enfants Potter. Harry et Charles. C'est pour eux que nous t'avons aidé à sortir d'Azkaban. Dumbledore les avait envoyé chez les moldus et...</p><p>Sirius se redressa soudain.<br/>- Les enfants ? Il n'y a que Harry. Il n'y a qu'un seul enfant ! Mon filleul !<br/>Severus secoua la tête.<br/>- Quand je suis arrivé chez eux, il y avait Lily près de deux enfants. Des jumeaux apparemment. Ils se ressemblent assez, et surtout... Ils sont inséparables.</p><p>Sirius passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je ne comprends pas. Harry était tout seul. Leur seul enfant. Je l'aurais su... Je veux les voir. Je veux les voir maintenant.</p><p>Severus grogna, et plissa les yeux.<br/>- Si tu veux les voir, Black, tu vas devoir faire un effort pour ne plus ressembler à un mort en sursis. Ils sont passés par bien des épreuves et il est hors de question que tu en rajoutes.</p><p>Autrefois, Sirius se serait indigné. Il aurait protesté. Il aurait cherché à obtenir ce qu'il voulait en dépit de toute logique ou prudence. Pourtant, il se contenta de baisser la tête, épaules basses, vaincu, arrachant une grimace au Maître des potions.</p><p>- Que dois-je faire ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Amour sans espoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contre toute attente, les mots de Severus avaient créé un électrochoc suffisant pour ramener Sirius à la vie. L'animagus était sorti de son état catatonique, retrouvant l'envie de vivre.</p><p>Il y avait toujours une ombre dans son regard gris, mais il souriait de nouveau et il faisait en sorte d'aller mieux. Il reprenait rapidement du poids et il acceptait toutes les potions que Severus lui apportait, sans jamais rechigner. La seule chose qui ne variait pas était ses cauchemars.</p><p>La première fois qu'il rencontra les enfants, Sirius resta figé à les dévisager intensément. Il examina en premier lieu Charles, cherchant un air de famille, une vague ressemblance qui pourraient lui indiquer qui était cet enfant mystère.<br/>Il nota les cheveux noirs, comme ceux de James, mais légèrement ondulés, comme ceux de Lily. Il nota les yeux sombres et le teint pâle. Mais en dehors de ces quelques coïncidences, il n'y avait rien.</p><p>Sirius adressa à l'enfant un léger sourire, un peu hésitant.</p><p>Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, il eut cependant un hoquet étranglé et il vacilla, choqué. Il avait face à lui James Potter. Hormis les yeux verts incroyables de Lily, c'était le visage de James. Les cheveux de James. Les expressions de James.</p><p>Harry était sans conteste l'enfant des Potter, son filleul, celui qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras lorsqu'il était né. Il lui adressa un large sourire, plein de joie.</p><p>Près de lui, Severus nota sa réaction et quelque chose de désagréable remua au fond de lui. D'un coup, il retrouvait le Sirius de son adolescence. Le Sirius qui l'avait humilié tant de fois, celui qui était toujours collé à James et Lily. C'était le rappel amer de sa scolarité chaotique, à subir les brimades des Maraudeurs, le rappel de l'amour sans espoir qu'il éprouvait pour sa jolie rouquine de voisine.</p><p>Il croisa le regard de Charles et de Harry, qui semblaient inquiets. Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il parte maintenant que leur parrain était de retour. Il leur adressa un léger signe de tête, décidant que tant qu'ils voudraient de lui, il resterait dans les parages.<br/>Severus aimait particulièrement les moments où il apprenait à ces gosses l'art des potions, et même s'il prétendait le contraire, il s'était attaché et n'était pas prêt à renoncer de lui-même.</p><p>Si Sirius vit l'échange muet, il n'eut aucune réaction.</p><p>Plus tard, une fois que les jumeaux furent partis jouer avec Drago, Sirius avait retenu Severus.<br/>- J'ignore qui est ce gosse, mais il n'est pas le frère de Harry.</p><p>Sur le moment, Severus pensa que Sirius voulait rejeter Charles, et une flambée de haine l'envahit. Il leva un sourcil et le dévisagea d'un air méprisant, attendant la suite.<br/>L'animagus ne réagit pas, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. D'un ton absent, Sirius poursuivit.<br/>- Charles, c'est son vrai prénom ou il a été nommé ainsi ?<br/>Le Maître des potions haussa les épaules.<br/>- C'est Dumbledore qui a décidé. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour… pour parler. Il a pensé que c'était un rappel de Charlus Potter.</p><p>Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement et secoua la tête.<br/>- Ce n'est pas un Potter.</p><p>Severus serra les poings et grogna sourdement.<br/>- Alors quoi ? Tu vas le renvoyer chez les moldus ? Te débarrasser de lui ?<br/>Sirius sursauta et cligna des yeux l'air perdu.<br/>- Quoi ?<br/>- Allons Black. Tu répètes qu'il n'est pas un Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire ?</p><p>L'animagus secoua la tête, visiblement choqué que Severus puisse imaginer qu'il irait abandonner un enfant comme ça.<br/>- Non. C'est juste… je parlais de ses origines. Je ne compte pas le séparer de Harry ! Ça à l'air d'un gentil gosse…<br/>- C'est un gentil gosse. Ils le sont tous les deux.<br/>- Voilà ! C'est juste… étrange.<br/>- Étrange ?<br/>- Harry et lui, ils sont… si proches. Comme liés. Mais…</p><p>Severus ricana, désabusé.<br/>- Après ce qu'ils ont vécu… Black, ces gosses se sont raccrochés à la moindre miette de bonheur qu'ils ont pu trouver. Et c'était l'autre qui était là. S'ils ont survécu sans trop de dommages à la mort de leurs parents puis à ces ignobles moldus… c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ces épreuves.<br/>- Je ne comprends pas.<br/>- Lorsque nous les avons trouvés, Harry avait le visage tuméfié. Il s'était interposé entre son oncle et Charles et avait pris un coup à sa place. Et je suppose que l'inverse s'était déjà produit.</p><p>Sirius ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, blêmissant.<br/>- Chaque fois que tu parles de ce qu'ils ont vécu… j'en suis malade. Et moi j'étais enfermé comme un animal, je les ai…<br/>- Abandonnés ? C'est le cas Black. Mais si tu veux mon avis, quoi que tu aies fait ce jour là, le résultat était le même. Dumbledore avait déjà tout prévu avant même que tu sois enfermé.</p><p>Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes. Severus savait que Sirius Black n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité sur Dumbledore et ses petits tours, mais il pouvait toujours le lui répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne commence à se poser les bonnes questions.</p><p>Sirius prit une grande inspiration et reprit la conversation initiale comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de mention à Albus Dumbledore ou aux années passées à Azkaban.<br/>- Je ne sais pas qui est ce gosse, James et Lily n'avaient pas d'amis ayant un enfant de cet âge. Il n'est pas leur fils, c'est une certitude. Mais… Mais lui et Harry sont aussi proches que peuvent l'être des jumeaux, et ils méritent tous les deux d'être heureux. C'est ce que j'allais dire, Snivellus.</p><p>Severus eut un vague rictus agacé au vieux surnom humiliant, mais il ne se vexa pas. Il avait passé l'âge de se battre avec cet idiot après tout. Au lieu de répliquer et de ranimer les vieilles querelles, il se pencha légèrement vers Sirius, ses yeux sombres brillants de détermination.<br/>- Tant mieux si tu ne comptes pas les séparer Black. Parce que la personne qui se mettra entre eux risque d'être rayée de leurs vies.<br/>- C'est une menace ?</p><p>Severus afficha un sourire en coin.<br/>- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Mais je peux t'assurer que ces gosses sont puissants et qu'ils sont tellement liés que seul un fou pourrait avoir l'idée de s'immiscer entre eux. Si tu veux que ton filleul t'aime, assure toi de ne jamais rejeter Charles sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas la bonne ascendance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Cage vide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parfois, Severus se disait que c'était un rêve stupide. Ou un cauchemar, suivant le point de vue.<br/>Puis, il se souvenait que c'était la réalité.</p><p>Lui, Severus Rogue, avait remué ciel et terre pour localiser le fils de James Potter et le sauver. Mais c'était aussi le fils de Lily. Il s'était attaché au garçon et à son étrange jumeau, ce second garçon sorti du néant.</p><p>Lui Severus Rogue, terreur des élèves de Poudlard, unanimement détesté et habituellement considéré comme le pire professeur ayant jamais enseigné entre les vénérables pierres écossaises, passait volontairement du temps avec trois enfants. Son filleul Drago et les deux enfants Potter.</p><p>Lui, Severus Rogue, anciennement pire ennemi des Maraudeurs, avait participé à la libération de Sirius Black. Il avait aidé à le soigner, avait fait en sorte de le ramener parmi les vivants lorsqu'il s'était laissé couler dans une profonde dépression.</p><p>Et il avait fait tout ça à cause d'une promesse faite à une morte. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il se répétait encore et encore lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il changeait.</p><p>Les jours passaient lentement, et Severus faisait en sorte de venir aussi souvent que possible au Manoir Malefoy. Lorsque Dumbledore s'agaçait de ses absences trop répétées, l'homme mentait sans vergogne en prétendant qu'il s'occupait de consolider sa position d'espion.<br/>Puisque c'était ce que le vieux fou exigeait de lui, ce dernier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire à sa guise.</p><p>Pourtant, depuis le jour où Albus Dumbledore avait emmené en cachette les jumeaux Potter chez les moldus après avoir lancé un sort d'oubliettes à Minerva McGonagall, Severus n'était plus vraiment espion. En tous cas, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de révéler les secrets de la famille Malefoy...</p><p>L'aide de son vieil ami Lucius lui avait été précieuse, et il avait été heureux de découvrir que l'aristocrate était prêt à changer de camp. Lucius ne soutiendrait jamais Dumbledore, mais il pouvait s'opposer à Voldemort si leur ancien Maître revenait soudainement à la vie...</p><p>Lorsqu'il était au Manoir, il passait son temps en compagnie de Charles et de Harry. Et plus curieusement, Sirius Black n'était jamais loin.<br/>Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Ils avaient un passé trop lourd pour qu'ils puissent faire table rase du passé et nouer une véritable relation amicale. Ils s'en tenaient à une sorte de neutralité prudente. Ils pouvaient discuter sans s'insulter, ils arrivaient à se supporter plutôt facilement pour leur plus grande surprise.</p><p>Ils étaient surtout liés par les enfants. Sirius avait vite compris qu'aussi bien Harry que Charles appréciaient Severus Rogue. S'il voulait se rapprocher de son filleul, il allait devoir composer avec son ancien souffre-douleur.<br/>Quelques fois, Sirius avait laissé échapper des moqueries ou cet affreux surnom que Severus détestait. Le regard méprisant des deux enfants l'avait vite convaincu qu'il allait devoir éviter ce genre de comportement s'il voulait pouvoir les approcher.</p><p>Sirius s'était surpris à plus ou moins apprécier le maître des potions, admirant la façon dont il parlait aux enfants, comme s'il savait toujours trouver le mot juste pour les apaiser.<br/>Un jour, Sirius en avait fait la réflexion à Narcissa et Lucius. Il ne comprenait pas comment un professeur aussi désastreux puisse avoir un tel don pour toucher les deux Potter.<br/>Lucius avait reniflé d'un air méprisant et avait quitté la pièce sans répondre. Narcissa avait soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel. Elle avait répondu à son cousin mais son ton était dur, l'avertissant de ne pas se servir de ses paroles contre l'ami de la famille.<br/>- Sirius. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que ce n'est pas avec les enfants que Severus est doué, mais avec ceux qui ont traversé le même enfer que lui pendant son enfance ?<br/>Elle était ensuite partie, le laissant honteux.</p><p>C'était probablement après cette conversation que Sirius avait cessé de se préoccuper de la présence de Severus pour se concentrer sur les enfants. Il acceptait tout simplement la place du Maître des potions, lui reconnaissant le droit de s'impliquer dans la vie des petits Potter.<br/>Ils se complétaient étrangement : Severus apprenait le monde de la magie à Harry et Charles, alors que Sirius leur apprenait à jouer comme les enfants qu'ils étaient.</p><p>Un week-end, les deux hommes étaient côte à côte dans le parc du Manoir à observer Harry, Charles et Drago voler avec aisance au dessus d'eux. Sirius s'était laissé tomber au sol et souriait largement, alors que Severus était resté debout, engoncé dans ses robes de potionniste, sévère et silencieux.</p><p>Cependant, l'homme en noir n'était pas si indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il ne pouvait pas toujours cacher ses émotions - admiration face au talent des enfants, frayeur lorsqu'ils prenaient des risques, joie de les entendre rire.</p><p>Sirius attira soudain son attention, d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux venant de lui.<br/>- Severus ?<br/>Les sourcils froncés, l'homme le fixa, attendant patiemment que l'animagus ne dévoile ce qu'il avait à dire.<br/>- Que se passera-t-il le jour où Dumbledore se rendra compte que les enfants ne sont plus chez les moldus ? Qu'il n'y a plus qu'une cage vide ?</p><p>Le Maître des potions soupira et fixa un instant la silhouette de Harry qui virevoltait en riant aux éclats. Puis il serra les poings.<br/>- Il pourra dire ce qu'il veut, Black. Lucius a fait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire.<br/>- Comment ça ?<br/>- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu aies été libéré ? Par souci de justice ?<br/>Sirius grimaça et Severus soupira.<br/>- Sans les gosses, nous n'aurions jamais su que tu n'avais pas eu de procès et que tu étais innocent. Tu es le parrain de Harry, et donc son tuteur légal. Dumbledore ne pourra pas aller contre tes décisions.<br/>- Et pour Charles ?<br/>- Dumbledore l'a nommé Charles Potter et l'a reconnu jumeau de Harry. Je suppose qu'il ne pensait pas à l'époque que ça permettrait de les protéger tous les deux : puisqu'il est le frère de Harry, tu es également sa famille la plus proche en l'absence de parrain connu.</p><p>L'animagus arracha quelques brins d'herbes d'un air songeur avant de secouer la tête.<br/>- Beaucoup me considèrent encore comme coupable. Ma parole aurait bien peu de poids.<br/>Severus eut un sourire rusé.<br/>- Lucius a fait appel à ses... alliés au Magenmagot. Ils feront bloc derrière nous, sans aucune hésitation.</p><p>Sirius marmonna, visiblement choqué de découvrir que d'anciens Mangemorts protégeaient les enfants, puis il soupira et se détendit. Après tout, les Serpentard étaient connus pour leur ruse, alors il pouvait bien leur faire confiance pour savoir se débrouiller face au Ministère et à Dumbledore...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Esprit en miettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Sirius était à Azkaban, il survivait en s'accrochant à sa certitude d'être innocent. Il n'avait pas trahi James et Lily. Il avait peut être causé leur mort en refusant d'endosser le rôle du gardien du secret pour le Fidelitas, mais jamais il n'avait cherché à leur faire du mal.<br/>Il avait juste cherché à les protéger, parce qu'il était un choix trop évident. Une cible trop facile puisque sa famille était du côté des Ténèbres.<br/>Il avait regretté ce choix chaque jour depuis la mort de ses amis les plus proches. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de les avoir abandonné et il s'était persuadé mériter son châtiment.</p><p>Lorsque la peine était trop grande pour lui, il prenait sa forme animagus pour oublier. Lorsqu'il était un chien, il ne se torturait plus avec sa culpabilité. Il cessait de penser et les Détraqueurs ne le voyaient plus.<br/>L'esprit de Patmol était simple. L'animal n'avait besoin que de manger et de dormir après tout. Patmol oubliait les mauvais traitements des gardiens, la cruauté de leurs mots, la terrible présence des Détraqueurs.</p><p>Sans cette capacité qu'il avait soigneusement cachée aux gardiens - après tout, il n'était pas déclaré au Ministère et il risquait d'aggraver son cas - il n'aurait pas tenu un an.</p><p>Azkaban avait été une longue journée en enfer, interminable, pleine de douleur lorsque les gardiens le frappaient et de désespoir quand il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, tout ce qu'il avait construit autrefois. Parfois, il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte des trahisons qui l'avaient menées à cet endroit.</p><p>Peter d'abord. Ce fichu rat qu'ils avaient traité comme un frère les avait poignardé dans le dos à la première occasion. Il les avait vendu à Voldemort sans hésitation, pour quelques miettes d'attention probablement.<br/>Peter avait tué James et Lily en premier lieu, en dévoilant leur adresse.<br/>Puis, il avait été celui qui l'avait piégé en tuant tous ces moldus et en se faisant passer pour mort.</p><p>Il y avait eu Remus ensuite. Remus, celui qui les avait rassemblé. Celui pour qui ils étaient devenus Animagus, pour ne pas le laisser seul, pour le soutenir.<br/>Remus et son loup, qu'ils avaient toujours respecté malgré sa condition.<br/>Remus qui n'était jamais venu le voir, qui n'avait jamais cherché à savoir s'il était innocent ou non.<br/>Les premiers jours de sa captivité, Sirius avait attendu la visite du loup, prêt à tout lui expliquer. Il était certain que son ami le sauverait, dès qu'il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé.<br/>Mais Remus n'était jamais venu. Jamais.</p><p>Enfin... Dumbledore. Il avait suivi les conseils du Directeur de l'école. Il avait renié sa famille, ignoré son petit frère jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait pris position haut et fort contre les familles sang-pur, rejetant son héritage, ses ancêtres... Tout pour blesser sa mère.<br/>Lorsqu'elle était morte, elle le détestait de toute son âme...<br/>Aspics en poche, Sirius avait suivi James et était devenu Auror. Puis il avait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore et il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était lui qui avait encouragé les Maraudeurs à le rejoindre, assurant qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité s'ils se battaient contre le mal.<br/>Dumbledore l'avait trahi lui aussi. Il avait défendu ce fichu Snivellus avec sa marque sur le bras, mais il avait refusé l'ouverture d'un procès pour Sirius.</p><p>Toutes ces trahisons avaient été autant de coups sur l'esprit en miettes de Sirius. S'il s'accrochait encore à la vie, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait un filleul qui avait survécu. Le souvenir de Harry, tout bébé dans ses bras, était la lueur de bonheur qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser engloutir par le désespoir qui régnait.</p><p>Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un animal cherchant à survivre, sa cousine Narcissa était venue. Il avait pensé qu'elle était là pour l'humilier un peu plus, pour lui montrer à quel point il s'était fourvoyé en choisissant le camp de la lumière.<br/>Mais elle l'avait sorti d'Azkaban avec l'aide de Severus et de son mari.</p><p>Narcissa n'avait jamais parlé du passé, se contentant de le soigner et de le nourrir.<br/>Severus, son ancien ennemi, avait lui aussi pris soin de lui. Et c'était lui qui lui avait redonné le goût à la vie.</p><p>Et puis, Sirius avait rencontré Harry de nouveau. Le bébé qu'il avait connu était devenu un petit garçon adorable, à qui il s'était immédiatement attaché. Il y avait Charles aussi. Un garçon du même âge qui n'était pas un Potter mais qu'il avait inconsciemment adopté.</p><p>Après tant d'années d'errance et de souffrances, Sirius s'était enfin trouvé une famille, et il avait trouvé sa place.<br/>Lucius était froid et distant, mais Sirius l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Il n'y avait que Narcissa et les enfants qui avaient le pouvoir de le dégeler un peu. Même s'il restait méfiant, Sirius devait reconnaître que l'aristocrate n'avait jamais émis la moindre objection à sa longue présence sous son toit. Il n'avait jamais dit un mot contre lui, et il avait toujours évité avec soin leurs opinions radicalement opposée dans la précédente guerre.</p><p>Narcissa... Elle était une énigme à ses yeux. Sa cousine le traitait comme s'il n'avait jamais renié sa famille, comme le fils prodigue enfin rentré chez lui. Elle prenait soin de lui, et s'assurait toujours discrètement qu'il se sente à l'aise parmi eux.</p><p>Severus n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi distant, toujours aussi sombre. Mystérieux et silencieux. Sans ses amis Maraudeurs, ce n'était plus vraiment amusant de s'en prendre à lui, et puis Sirius se sentait coupable. L'homme qu'il avait tellement humilié était celui qui avait cru en lui sans hésitation, parce qu'il le connaissait. Ses propres amis lui avaient tourné le dos, Remus le premier.<br/>Ils observaient une sorte de cessez-le-feu prudent, laissant les trois enfants vivant au Manoir être le lien entre eux. Sirius était le chien fou qui se chargeait d'amener un peu de folie et de jeu dans leur quotidien alors que Severus était le professeur austère qui n'hésitait jamais à partager ses connaissances pour le plus grands plaisir des garçons.</p><p>Sirius était revenu d'entre les morts, et il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Tout ça parce qu'il avait accepté la main tendue de sa cousine autrefois ennemie et qu'il avait laissé trois enfants devenir le centre de son univers. Charles et Drago n'étaient pas liés magiquement à lui comme Harry, mais il les aimait de tout son coeur de la même manière.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Ruines de la vérité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Poudlard, dans le bureau du Directeur, un vieux sorcier fulminait, bien loin de l'image de vénérable grand-père bienveillant qu'il avait l'habitude de donner.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore avait commencé très tôt à manœuvrer dans l'ombre pour le plus grand bien. Gellert et lui avaient longuement débattu de ce plus grand bien - la formule leur avait plu et ils se l'étaient appropriée - , et avaient eu quelques disputes sur la façon de façonner le monde magique.</p><p>Ils étaient jeunes, mais ils s'étaient violemment battus après la mort d'Ariana, la jeune sœur d'Albus. Ils s'étaient séparés définitivement brouillés et étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Sans Albus pour le modérer, Gellert avait été pris d'une frénésie meurtrière pour conquérir le monde magique. Et ils avaient fini par s'affronter tous les deux.<br/>Pour le plus grand bien, Albus l'avait arrêté, et l'avait envoyé pourrir sans un regret à Nurmengard - la prison créée par Grindelwald lui-même. Et il était devenu un héros aux yeux du peuple magique, celui qui s'était dressé seul face au mal, celui qui avait arrêté la menace.</p><p>Il avait souri d'un air modeste quand il avait été décrit comme le plus grand mage blanc depuis Merlin. Mais il n'avait certainement pas protesté. Albus Dumbledore avait enfin l'impression d'être à la place qu'il méritait.<br/>Président du Magenmagot et Directeur de Poudlard, il était probablement celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir. Plus que ce idiot de Fudge, qu'il manipulait à sa convenance.</p><p>Lorsqu'il avait entendu la prophétie qui concernait les Potter - ou les Longdubas, mais il pariait sur la famille Potter - il s'était immiscé dans leur vie pour soit-disant les protéger. Il se moquait bien de ce qui se passerait, il voulait juste être présent pour profiter de la situation pour éradiquer un second mage noir.<br/>S'il parvenait à arrêter Voldemort - autrefois Tom Jedusor - alors il tiendrait le monde magique au creux de sa paume. Il pourrait enfin créer le monde idéal dont il avait toujours rêvé.</p><p>Il avait encouragé James Potter à choisir Peter Pettigrew - plus faible que Sirius Black. Le soir de l'attaque, il était prêt.<br/>Severus était devenu son espion personnel, puisque Albus avait habilement joué sur son amour impossible pour Lily et sur sa culpabilité de l'avoir mise en danger en répétant les mots qu'il avait entendu dans la taverne d'Alberforth. Il avait su que l'attaque était imminente, mais il n'avait pas prévenu les Potter. Il s'était organisé, et avait attendu.</p><p>A l'instant même où tous les Mangemorts s'effondraient à cause d'une douleur insupportable à l'endroit de leur marque, Dumbledore avait ordonné à Hagrid d'aller chercher le fils Potter - le Sauveur devait avoir survécu, bien entendu - et avait autorisé Severus à s'occuper du corps de son amour perdu. Il était certain que voir le cadavre de Lily le lierait plus encore à lui, et le rendrait plus fidèle que jamais.<br/>Minerva l'avait accompagné dans le quartier où vivait la sœur moldue de Lily, et il avait attendu que tout se mette en place.</p><p>Il avait eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver avec deux enfants sur les bras - dont un inconnu - et Severus avait pris les choses en main, l'obligeant à retourner à Poudlard. Il s'était incliné, mais dès l'aube le lendemain, il avait expédié les gosses chez les moldus, persuadé qu'ils lui serviraient un jour.<br/>Minerva avait bien tenté de le contrer mais un sort d'oubliette avait réglé les choses.</p><p>Pour être certain de ne pas avoir d'autres mauvaises surprises, Albus avait expédié Sirius Black au fin fond d'Azkaban, lui refusant un procès, et masquant les preuves de son innocence.</p><p>Et voilà qu'un léger détail entraînait la chute de tous ses efforts.<br/>Albus se tenait sur les ruines de la vérité, de sa vérité. Quelqu'un - il n'avait pas encore trouvé qui - avait soufflé des doutes dans l'oreille d'Amélia Bones et cette stupide sorcière éprise de vérité avait creusé l'affaire Sirius Black. Bien évidemment, elle avait rapidement trouvé les irrégularités du dossier. Pas de procès, pas de preuves directes. Sirius n'avait même pas été interrogé. Il avait juste été jeté au cachot et oublié.<br/>Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'il soit amené pour interrogatoire, Albus avait espéré que Sirius soit mort ou fou à lier, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance.</p><p>Ainsi, il avait perdu le siège de président du Magenmagot, et un ordre de libération avait été signé au nom de Sirius Black. Albus avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou à Remus, espérant que le loup-garou - qui lui était aveuglément fidèle - puisse maîtriser son chien fou d'ami.</p><p>Mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Sirius était déjà parti, et était totalement introuvable.<br/>Depuis, Minerva le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, et Severus passait de plus en plus de temps avec ses anciens amis Mangemorts.</p><p>Tout partait en lambeaux autour de lui, mais il était un sorcier puissant. Le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin.<br/>Avec un grognement agacé, il se servit une tasse de thé. Puis, il commença à réfléchir.</p><p>Minerva finirait par se calmer. Il avait juste à l'ignorer, à la laisser tourner en rond, brûlante de curiosité. Si vraiment elle devenait trop collante, un autre oubliette réglerait le problème comme autrefois.</p><p>Severus... Severus ne lui servait à rien pour l'instant. Autant le laisser garder des liens avec les familles sombres, peut être qu'un jour ça lui serait utile. Il raccourcirait la laisse de son espion quand il aurait besoin de lui, en attendant autant lui laisser un peu de liberté - illusoire bien sûr. Et puis... son traitement de faveur monterait les autres professeurs contre lui et l'isolerait efficacement. Finalement, les petites affaires de Severus n'étaient pas un problème.</p><p>Sirius avait disparu. C'était gênant, mais l'opinion des sorciers n'avait pas vraiment changé. Sirius Black restait un repris de justice, malgré les articles l'innocentant, malgré sa libération. Personne n'irait suivre cet homme, surtout que Azkaban devait avoir bien entamé sa santé mentale. L'homme ne devait même pas se rappeler qu'il avait un filleul.<br/>Décidément, tant que Sirius restait caché et silencieux, il n'y avait pas de problèmes.</p><p>Albus retrouva le sourire, en se rendant compte qu'il pourrait continuer ses petites manigances. Son erreur avec le procès Black pourrait être attribuée à la panique qui avait gagné le monde sorcier à l'époque, et il plaiderait une simple faute de sa part. Il n'était pas infaillible après tout.</p><p>Avec un grognement, le sorcier se leva et se pencha devant sa cheminée. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et attendit que quelqu'un ne réponde à son appel.<br/>- Miss Figg ?<br/>La vieille femme poussa un chat devant elle et lui sourit.<br/>- Albus !<br/>Il coupa court aux formules de politesse qu'elle s'apprêtait à dérouler pour en arriver au vif du sujet.<br/>- Comment vont les garçons Potter ?</p><p>Arabella Figg soupira et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Ils se sont enfui il y a quelques semaines, Albus. Il y a eu un incident, ils ont blessé leur oncle et l'ont envoyé à l'hôpital et ils sont parti en courant. Personne ne les a revu et la police moldue ne les a pas retrouvé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Évasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une année passa, pendant laquelle trois enfants grandissaient à l'abri, heureux. Les jumeaux Potter avaient de plus en plus confiance en les adultes autour d'eux. Ils guérissaient doucement, se sentaient mieux.<br/>Ils avaient encore quelques cicatrices qu'ils garderaient, mais Severus avait soigné les plaies avec soin, brassant inlassablement des potions cicatrisantes.<br/>Les cauchemars s'espaçaient, et après avoir dormi des mois dans le même lit, les garçons acceptèrent d'avoir un lit chacun dans la même chambre.</p><p>Parfois, Narcissa les retrouvait encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profondément endormis, mais c'était de plus en plus rare. Pour autant, ils n'étaient pas moins fusionnels, bien au contraire. Parfois, la sorcière avait l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée, juste en échangeant un regard.<br/>Cependant, personne au Manoir n'aurait eu l'idée de leur reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il était évident qu'ils avaient besoin de cette complicité et de cette proximité pour se soutenir mutuellement et se sentir totalement en sécurité.</p><p>Ils riaient plus souvent également et plus spontanément. Harry était le plus souriant des deux, mais Charles était celui qui avait le plus besoin d'être câliné, qui avait le plus soif de tendresse.<br/>Si les premiers mois, Narcissa avait hésité à les approcher pour ne pas les effrayer, elle n'hésitait plus à les enlacer et à les embrasser, comme elle le faisait avec son propre fils. Et aucun des deux garçons n'avait jamais envisagé de la repousser.</p><p>Drago était toujours près d'eux, leur présentant tous ses amis, et les intégrant à son petit cercle. Peu importait que leurs fréquentations ne soient que des sang-pur dont l'allégeance avait été à Voldemort : ils étaient accepté sans la moindre hésitation parce que Drago était celui qui les recommandait.<br/>Drago traitait Charles comme un petit frère, protecteur et taquin. Cependant, Harry était spécial à ses yeux. Harry fascinait Drago, avec ses yeux verts et son caractère frondeur.<br/>Harry était naïf malgré son passé sombre, il était à la fois confiant et méfiant. Harry était bourré de contradictions.</p><p>Alors qu'ils arrivaient à leurs neuf ans, les trois garçons se moquaient bien de la politique, de la guerre qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'ils étaient bébé ou de l'opinion de ceux qui les entouraient.<br/>Pour Harry et Charles, qu'importait si Lucius et Severus avaient porté la marque des Ténèbres, s'ils étaient les ennemis de Sirius et du couple Potter. Ce que les enfants voyaient c'était les hommes qui s'étaient souciés d'eux, qui étaient venus les chercher et qui leur avaient offert un foyer.</p><p>Les enfants Potter n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir besoin de temps pour guérir.<br/>Sirius avait également eu besoin d'un long moment pour cesser de sursauter à chaque bruit, pour ne plus cauchemarder qu'il était de retour à Azkaban.</p><p>Si son corps était guéri de la sous alimentation qu'il avait subi pendant son emprisonnement et des divers sévices, ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit. Il se torturait encore avec la culpabilité d'avoir laissé ses amis mourir, il se sentait toujours aussi mal d'avoir été trahi par ceux qu'il appelait autrefois ses amis.</p><p>C'était Charles qui sans le savoir l'avait mis sur la voie de la guérison. Un jour qu'ils discutaient, le garçon avait fixé l'animagus d'un air sérieux.<br/>- Toi aussi tu avais le tatouage de celui qui a tué nos parents ?</p><p>Effaré, Sirius l'avait regardé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Severus et Lucius aient pu être si honnêtes avec les deux garçons, et que ces derniers prennent l'information avec autant d'indifférence.<br/>Il soupira et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Charles hocha la tête et changea de sujet.</p><p>C'était à partir de ce moment qu'il avait décidé d'enterrer le passé. De ne plus rester focalisé sur ce qui avait eu lieu mais au contraire de regarder l'avenir et de se concentrer sur les vivants.</p><p>A Poudlard, Dumbledore était sur les dents. Il avait gardé pour lui la fuite des jumeaux Potter, et il écumait le monde moldu à leur recherche, pensant que deux gosses livrés à eux-mêmes, sans argent, sans soutien, ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment invisibles.</p><p>L'évasion des Potter était un sérieux problème : il avait besoin de les retrouver rapidement pour les replacer chez leurs relatifs, pour s'assurer garder le contrôle sur eux.</p><p>Il avait rendu visite à la sœur de Lily Potter, et il avait utilisé la légilimentie. Il avait vu la façon dont avaient été traité les deux garçons, mais ça ne l'avait pas vraiment ému. Il n'avait pas besoin de gamins heureux, il avait besoin d'armes efficaces pour contrer Voldemort lorsqu'il reviendrait.<br/>Albus avait été satisfait de voir l'explosion de magie que les gosses avaient dégagé, signe qu'ils étaient puissants et qu'ils seraient parfaitement aptes à se battre. Leur fuite posait plus problème, puisque même après un an à fouiller l'Angleterre moldue, il n'arrivait pas à les localiser.</p><p>Que ce soit les orphelinats ou les foyers d'accueils, personne n'avait entendu parler de jumeaux fugueurs. Il était certain que les gosses ne savaient rien du monde magique, et la cicatrice sur le front de Harry Potter était suffisamment célèbre pour qu'aucun sorcier ne les ait trouvés : la Gazette en aurait forcément parlé.</p><p>Après tant de temps sans avoir le moindre signe de vie, Albus hésitait à contacter les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'aider dans cette recherche. Cependant, il doutait de cette décision : il ne voulait pas que les conditions de vie des gosses soient connues, et que ceux qui le suivaient commencent à se poser des questions sur ses méthodes.</p><p>Finalement, Dumbledore choisit un compromis : il avertirait l'ordre si les garçons n'étaient pas retrouvés à la veille de rentrer à Poudlard. En attendant, il allait continuer à chercher attentivement. Et mieux encore : il allait se servir des moldus pour l'aider.<br/>C'est ainsi qu'un vieillard excentrique se présenta dans un poste de police, près de Little Whinging et il déclara la disparition de ses petits-enfants. Il joua le rôle d'un grand-père inquiet, un peu dépassé, et l'agent qui le reçut lui promit de lancer un avis de recherche.</p><p>Satisfait, Dumbledore répéta l'opération dans un poste de police de Londres, au cas où les gosses se cacheraient dans la capitale, puis rentra à Poudlard. Désormais, un avis de recherche circulait dans le monde moldu.<br/>Le vieux sorcier était certain que rapidement il mettrait la main sur les deux petits fugueurs et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se montra souriant et de bonne humeur au repas du soir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Pour vivre à nouveau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puisqu'il était remis de sa longue incarcération, Sirius avait conscience qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il appréciait sa vie au Manoir Malefoy, et il appréciait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer avoir repris contact avec sa cousine.<br/>Enfants, ils avaient été proches, puis lorsqu'il était entré à Gryffondor, il avait coupé tout lien avec sa famille entière.<br/>Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'il avait juste écouté ce qu'il avait entendu à Poudlard, et il avait reproduit la haine Gryffondor - Serpentard à l'échelle familiale.</p><p>En pleine guerre contre Voldemort, il avait imaginé que seuls les Serpentard suivraient le mage Noir. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir de bon chez les verts-et-argent, qu'ils se laisseraient tous aller à suivre le pouvoir et la puissance.</p><p>Pendant les années qu'il avait passé à Azkaban, il avait largement eu le temps de revoir ses certitudes. Il avait eu le temps de changer d'avis, de se rendre compte qu'il avait été stupide de vouloir catégoriser les gens sur la base de leur maison.</p><p>Peter le Gryffondor avait trahi. Severus le Serpentard était devenu espion et avait risqué sa vie sans hésiter.<br/>Et voilà que la famille Malefoy - Serpentard par excellence - le surprenait en l'aidant après avoir sauvé son filleul et l'autre enfant qui était présent chez ses meilleurs amis le soir du drame.</p><p>Sirius jeta un regard circulaire sur la chambre qu'il occupait, et soupira. L'endroit était magnifique, bien évidemment. Lucius aimait le luxe, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Et Narcissa avait toujours montré un goût très sûr.<br/>Il s'imagina retourner Square Grimmaurd, et il frissonna involontairement. Sa maison de famille ressemblait plus à un tombeau qu'à un logement, et il n'était pas sûr de supporter d'y vivre encore.</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte, et il invita immédiatement son visiteur à entrer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, un peu morose, Narcissa était dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisée, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et elle l'observait avec attention.<br/>- Et bien ? Tu sembles bien triste aujourd'hui Sirius.</p><p>L'animagus fronça le nez et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Une légère baisse de moral.<br/>- Pourquoi ?<br/>- Parce que je pensais à Square Grimmaurd, à quel point je détestais cette maison.<br/>- Pourquoi y penser ?</p><p>Sirius jeta un bref regard en direction de Narcissa, qui souriait d'un air amusé. C'était un jeu qu'ils avaient souvent joué, enfants. Les "pourquoi" en boucle de Narcissa, jusqu'à ce que Sirius en ait marre de répondre...<br/>Il soupira et secoua la tête.<br/>- Parce que je vais devoir un jour y retourner. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi, tout simplement pour vivre à nouveau normalement.</p><p>Narcissa entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant son cousin sérieusement.<br/>- Tu es le bienvenu ici, Sirius. Autant que tu en as besoin.<br/>- Je ne peux pas... rester indéfiniment. Je suis le cousin repris de justice, et même si le Manoir est immense, tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver... ta famille.</p><p>Loin de se vexer, l'aristocrate laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.<br/>- Très cher, tu sembles avoir oublié le principe de tout bon sang-pur : la famille avant tout. Et tu fais partie de ma famille. Je suis une Black, et je n'ai pas renié mon nom.<br/>- Malgré mes erreurs ? Ma mère n'a pas été aussi... compréhensive.<br/>- Ta mère était furieuse de ta rébellion. Elle aurait eu besoin de temps pour... accepter.</p><p>Sirius se rembrunit, sans répondre. Narcissa insista, décidant de se servir de son caractère Serpentard pour décider l'homme à rester en sécurité au Manoir.<br/>Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était caché en sécurité entre ses murs, mais que dès qu'il retournerait dans sa maison de famille, Dumbledore viendrait le récupérer, prêt à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour l'attirer.<br/>- Sirius... Ici, tu es certes en sécurité, mais tu as également la possibilité de passer autant de temps que tu le souhaites avec les enfants. Je reste persuadée que Harry et Charles ont besoin de toi près d'eux.</p><p>L'animagus se mordilla la lèvre, indécis.<br/>Sa cousine avait trouvé le parfait argument pour le convaincre. Il s'était attaché aux gosses, que ce soit Harry, Charles ou même Drago. Il se sentait toujours mieux après avoir passé du temps avec eux, et sans eux, il n'aurait peut être pas réussi à reprendre pied dans la réalité...</p><p>Cependant, il grogna.<br/>- Ils préfèrent Severus.<br/>Narcissa gloussa, visiblement amusée.<br/>- Je pense qu'ils ont assez d'amour à donner pour vous deux. Et puis, tu as finalement réussi à t'entendre avec Severus non ?</p><p>Sirius détourna le regard. Le passé lui pesait souvent, surtout quand il pensait à la façon dont il s'était conduit. Il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il était un enfant à l'époque, il savait que rien ne pouvait vraiment excuser son comportement.<br/>Le pire avait été quand il avait envoyé Severus vers un Remus sous sa forme lupine. Il aurait pu être déchiqueté cette nuit-là, sans James pour s'interposer au dernier moment. Après cette sombre histoire, Dumbledore n'avait rien fait en faveur du Serpentard. Il avait juste haussé les épaules, comme si rien ne s'était produit, attisant la fureur des Serpentard à l'égard des Gryffondor...</p><p>- Cissa... Tu me le dirais si ma présence posait problème à... Severus ?<br/>Sa cousine le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse légèrement et détourne le regard. Puis elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.<br/>- Tu as changé Sirius, et c'est une bonne chose. Autrefois, tu ne te serais pas préoccupé de ce que pouvait ressentir Severus.<br/>- J'étais si... Stupide ?<br/>- Stupide ? Peut-être. Mais surtout, ta haine à l'égard des Serpentard n'avait aucune limite. Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, tu n'as jamais croisé mon regard. Tu faisais toujours en sorte de m'éviter malgré notre lien de famille.</p><p>Sirius resta les yeux dans le vague un long moment, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il avait été si fier d'être réparti à Gryffondor, comme le signe qu'il ferait de grandes choses pour le bien contrairement aux membres de sa famille... Il paradait dans les couloirs avec ses amis, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à tout ce que ses choix impliquaient.</p><p>Narcissa se leva, lui posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle lui adressa un dernier mot.<br/>- Reste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Changement d'avis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin était un homme brisé. Totalement brisé.</p><p>Lorsqu'il était enfant, l'attaque de Greyback l'avait laissé presque mort. Il avait survécu, et il avait dû vivre avec la dure réalité : il était un loup-garou, et sa vie ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Son père le regardait avec tristesse et désespoir, sa mère avait peur de lui.<br/>Jusqu'à ses onze ans, il avait été persuadé n'avoir aucun avenir : il serait un paria à jamais.</p><p>Dumbledore avait été le premier à lui tendre la main. C'était le Directeur de Poudlard en personne qui s'était déplacé et qui avait convaincu ses parents de le laisser venir étudier. C'était inespéré pour lui, que de pouvoir prétendre à un diplôme, et il avait développé envers le sorcier une admiration sans failles.<br/>Il y avait eu des aménagements pour ses transformations mensuelles, et Remus avait ancré dans sa chair l'idée même qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher des autres élèves.</p><p>Il arriva à Poudlard comme un jeune homme solitaire, bien trop sérieux pour son âge. Il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres, et il passait son temps à étudier. La seule façon qu'il avait de remercier Albus Dumbledore était de se montrer un élève brillant après tout.</p><p>Les Maraudeurs avaient été une renaissance à ses yeux. Il avait eu des amis, des amis sincères qui s'étaient souciés suffisamment de lui pour apprendre à devenir animagus en toute illégalité afin qu'il ne soit jamais seul sous sa forme lupine. Ses amis l'avaient entouré encore et encore, lui donnant de l'affection et la sensation que peut-être il avait un futur.</p><p>Il avait conscience que parfois James et Sirius allaient trop loin, surtout quand ils s'en prenaient à Severus Rogue. Mais il détournait le regard. D'abord, parce qu'il leur devait tant qu'il ne se voyait pas s'opposer à eux franchement. Ensuite parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le Serpentard silencieux et renfermé.</p><p>Il voyait un écho de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans ses amis dans cet adolescent maussade et toujours seul, et ça le rendait furieux, irrationnellement.</p><p>Ses années Poudlard avaient été une vraie bouffée de bonheur. Une parenthèse enchantée en dehors de la dure réalité de la vie.<br/>Après le diplôme, James avait épousé Lily, les Maraudeurs avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. James et Sirius étaient devenus Aurors tandis que lui cherchait encore ce qu'il pourrait faire pour gagner sa vie. Même s'il refusait leur aide, ses amis veillaient à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, malgré son absence d'argent flagrant.</p><p>Sa vie s'était brisée le soir d'Halloween, lorsque James et Lily avaient été tués. Il avait été absent, envoyé par Dumbledore en Roumanie pour contacter un chef de meute de loup-garou pour s'en faire des alliés. A son retour, il avait appris que ses amis adorés avaient été assassinés par Voldemort, que Sirius avait tué Peter et qu'il était à Azkaban.<br/>Il avait refusé d'y croire au début, et il avait dû prendre une potion calmante pour éviter de se transformer en loup et faire un carnage.</p><p>Une fois que son esprit avait accepté les faits, il avait refusé d'aller voir Sirius. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Trahir James et Lily, tuer Peter... Il le haïssait avec passion celui qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis.<br/>Fou de douleur, il n'avait pas une seul fois pensé au fils de James, le petit Harry qu'il avait pourtant tenu régulièrement dans ses bras. Il avait écarté toutes les tentatives de discussion des membres de l'ordre, comme Molly Weasley qui le suppliait d'aller demander des explications à Sirius.</p><p>Puisqu'il n'avait plus d'amis en vie et que Voldemort était neutralisé, Remus quitta le pays sans un regard en arrière. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien pour le rattacher à l'Angleterre et il pouvait oublier sa peine en changeant de vie.</p><p>Et pour changer de vie, il avait changé. Sa condition de loup-garou était un obstacle infranchissable et il était loin de la vie rêvée. Il vivait comme un bohémien, sans argent, sans attaches. Il ressemblait à un miséreux, et peu importait ses résultats exceptionnels aux examens de Poudlard : personne n'irait accorder sa confiance à un homme devenant un animal enragé une fois par mois...</p><p>Lorsqu'il avait reçu le hibou de Dumbledore, lui apprenant que Sirius était sorti de prison, il s'était tendu. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pour quelle raison celui qui avait été son ami avait la chance de quitter Azkaban. Il avait juste répondu à l'appel de Dumbledore et il était rentré en Angleterre.</p><p>Son vieux mentor lui sembla terriblement fatigué lorsqu'il lui annonça que quelqu'un avait habilement manoeuvré pour faire libérer Sirius. Remus ne pensa pas un seul instant que son ami puisse être innocent : il y avait sept ans qu'il était convaincu de la culpabilité de l'homme.<br/>Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à Azkaban, puisque le vieil homme semblait persuadé que Remus pourrait peut être l'aider à ramener Sirius à la raison avant de le maîtriser pour l'enfermer de nouveau. Mais l'ancien Maraudeur était déjà parti, leur échappant de peu.</p><p>Un bref instant, Remus se souvint du Gryffondor joyeux et impulsif qu'avait été Sirius, et il se demanda ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement d'avis chez lui. Comment après avoir combattu le mal aux côtés de ses amis, après avoir renié sa famille avait il pu rejoindre les ténèbres ?</p><p>Le loup-garou décida qu'il était prêt à interroger Sirius sur sa trahison. Si sept ans plus tôt il n'avait pas voulu savoir, maintenant, il avait besoin de réponses.<br/>Il connaissait parfaitement Sirius - ou il avait cru le connaître - et il était certain qu'il pourrait le débusquer, où qu'il soit terré. Il sillonna l'Angleterre, se rendant à chaque endroit que Sirius connaissait, cherchant aussi bien un homme qu'un grand chien noir.</p><p>Cependant, Remus se rendit rapidement compte que Sirius semblait s'être littéralement évaporé de la surface de la terre. Si Dumbledore sembla furieux de l'apprendre, Remus en développa un léger malaise. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait bien trop de choses incohérentes dans tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la mort de ses amis.</p><p>Plutôt que de quitter le pays une fois encore pour reprendre sa vie de vagabond, Remus décida de rester en Angleterre, histoire de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Porte ouverte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Narcissa lui avait annoncé d'un ton calme qu'elle avait invité Sirius à rester au Manoir Malefoy sans limite de durée, Severus n'avait même pas cillé. Pour être honnête, il avait déjà accepté cet état de fait, depuis l'instant où l'ancien Gryffondor était sorti d'Azkaban.</p><p>Compte tenu des sévices qu'il avait subi et de son état, il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à être livré à la vindicte populaire. Sans compter que Severus se souvenait parfaitement de la répulsion qu'il éprouvait pour la maison de famille Square Grimmaurd.</p><p>Ainsi, il avait hoché vaguement la tête, sans montrer la moindre expression, sous le regard satisfait de Narcissa.<br/>Un jour, Severus ferait remarquer à Lucius que son épouse était une redoutable manipulatrice... cependant, il doutait que Lucius y puisse quoi que ce soit : il mangeait littéralement dans la main de sa douce moitié.</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées après cette conversation, il avait erré dans le Manoir à la recherche des enfants Potter. Drago avait été invité chez les Parkinson, et même si l'invitation s'étendait aux deux autres enfants vivant au Manoir, Narcissa avait refusé en rappelant que si les anciens Mangemorts avaient accepté de protéger les garçons de Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas précisé qui les protégeraient d'eux...</p><p>Harry et Charles n'avaient pas semblé vexés d'être écartés, au contraire de Drago qui avait supplié sa mère de laisser ses deux compagnons de jeu l'accompagner. Harry avait calmé rapidement Drago en lui assurant qu'ils seraient mieux au calme, qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment être entouré d'enfants. Pansy fêtait son anniversaire et il y aurait assurément d'autres invités… Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré la petite fille.</p><p>Le blondinet avait acquiescé et aussitôt cessé de protester. Narcissa avait lancé un regard plein de gratitude à Harry, se jurant une fois de plus de les rendre heureux lui et son frère.</p><p>En voyant une porte ouverte dans le couloir qu'il parcourait, Severus s'approcha, curieux. C'était un genre de jardin d'hiver, empli de plantes en tous genres, et pourvu d'immenses baies vitrées qui laissaient entrer le soleil à flots.<br/>La pièce était merveilleuse et le maître des potions comprit immédiatement pour quelle raison les jumeaux semblaient aimer l'endroit. Ici, ils ne devaient jamais se sentir enfermés comme ils l'étaient autrefois dans leur misérable placard...</p><p>L'homme ne put empêcher de laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres en voyant Harry et Charles penchés l'un vers l'autre, visiblement très occupés. Harry avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, concentré, alors que Charles avait un petit sourire amusé.</p><p>Ils regardaient tous les deux quelque chose au sol, sans que Severus ne puisse voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il allait s'approcher mais il s'immobilisa brusquement, choqué.</p><p>Harry venait de siffler quelque chose. Siffler comme dans "parler Fourchelang". Le seul autre Fourchelang qu'il ait connu avait été l'homme qu'il avait appelé Maître. Lord Voldemort.<br/>Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il entendait le petit garçon siffler dans cette langue effrayante. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence...</p><p>Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir être surpris plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Charles prit le relais, sifflant lui aussi avec aisance. Harry comprenait sans peine visiblement, puisqu'il pouffa à quelque chose que son frère "disait".</p><p>Severus laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, stupéfait. Il nota l'information qu'ils étaient fourchelang dans un coin de son esprit, persuadé que c'était important. Alors qu'il allait se détourner de la scène, il se figea.</p><p>Charles sifflait encore, et il avait un air satisfait. Ses yeux sombres brillaient.<br/>C'était un beau petit garçon, qui deviendrait probablement un homme magnifique et charismatique. Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, et le contraste entre ses cheveux de jais et sa peau blanche était saisissant.<br/>Là où Charles dégageait une impression de force, Harry semblait plus fragile. Plus menu.<br/>Cependant, Severus savait que c'était une illusion. Malgré son air enfantin, Harry était aussi puissant que son double, et il deviendrait sans conteste aussi dangereux lorsqu'il serait adulte.</p><p>Les deux garçons ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment physiquement. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être frères biologiques. Severus le savait parfaitement, et la réaction de Sirius avait été une preuve de plus que Charles venait... d'ailleurs.</p><p>Il s'était attaché aux deux garçons. Et plus il les connaissait, plus il les aimait. L'un autant que l'autre.</p><p>Charles siffla de nouveau, provoquant un gloussement amusé chez Harry et Severus ferma les yeux, blême. Il savait maintenant.</p><p>Il savait qui il était.</p><p>C'était surréaliste, c'était impossible. Et pourtant...<br/>Il l'avait reconnu. Difficilement, parce qu'il était un enfant et qu'il avait changé en caractère, mais Charles ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : Voldemort lui-même.</p><p>Il tenta de trouver une explication qui puisse lui faire oublier cette pensée délirante. Cependant, tout semblait s'assembler parfaitement.<br/>James et Lily n'avaient eu qu'un seul fils. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était produit dans leur maison le soir de leur mort. Au moment de l'attaque, il y avait eu quatre personnes. Les Potter, Harry et Voldemort.<br/>Après l'attaque... il y avait eu quatre personnes encore : le corps des Potter, Harry et... Charles.</p><p>Quoi qu'il se soit produit lorsque le lord avait tenté de tuer Harry, ça l'avait transformé en bambin, visiblement privé de ses souvenirs. Ça expliquait la douleur dans la marque des Mangemorts ainsi que la disparition de celle-ci : l'enfant-Voldemort n'ayant plus de mémoire, il ne connaissait pas la Magie Noire qui avait créé cet affreux tatouage. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle dessus.</p><p>Le jour où ils avaient trouvé les enfants, la marque avait de nouveau brûlé ses porteurs : c'était Charles qui avait défendu Harry en puisant dans sa Magie pour mettre son oncle hors d'état de nuire. Son explosion de Magie avait visiblement réveillé brièvement quelque chose.</p><p>Pensif, Severus se demanda ce que cette situation entraînerait comme conséquences. Voldemort avait haï passionnément les moldus, et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore l'avait placé chez des moldus abusif... Cependant, il avait grandi avec Harry, et les deux garçons s'aimaient visiblement sincèrement.<br/>Il avait vu Harry s'interposer pour protéger son frère, autant que l'inverse et il se demanda ce que ça avait changé dans le caractère de l'enfant-Voldemort.<br/>Harry était le Sauveur, celui qui devait tuer Voldemort : mais le gosse aux yeux verts ne pourrait jamais se dresser contre son double. Pas plus que Charles ne pourrait blesser Harry.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Severus décida que ça importait peu. Plus maintenant.</p><p>Charles avait peut être été Voldemort, mais désormais, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Un gosse attachant qu'il aimait autant que Harry ou Drago. Un enfant curieux, avide d'apprendre et câlin, demandeur d'affection tout comme Harry.</p><p>Il entra dans la pièce et les deux garçons levèrent la tête. Tous les deux eurent un large sourire ravi en le voyant, lui montrant le jeune serpent sombre avec lequel ils avaient été en train de converser, et Severus sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Ils se jetèrent contre lui, et il les enlaça, fermant les yeux un instant.<br/>En sentant les bras de Charles autour de sa taille, Severus jura de ne jamais l'abandonner quelle que soit son identité. Peu importait qui il était, il l'aimait, autant que Harry. Autant que Drago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Vitre brisée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles avait demandé un cours supplémentaire de potions à Severus, et le professeur s'était plié de bonne grâce à sa demande. Surpris, il avait hésité un bref instant lorsque le gamin avait choisi la potion qu'il voulait apprendre à brasser.<br/>Sachant qui était le garçon, il aurait pensé à tout un tas de potions plus ou moins dangereuses, mais certainement pas à un simple baume de guérison. Severus l'avait fixé un long moment, avant de comprendre que Charles demandait ça pour Harry.</p><p>Le fils de Lily et James avait l'habitude de se blesser régulièrement après tout, parce qu'il avait cette habitude de se précipiter avant de réfléchir au danger qu'il courrait.</p><p>Alors que Charles s'enfermait dans le laboratoire de potion avec Severus, impatient d'apprendre, Harry et Drago, surexcités, s'étaient précipités dans le parc du Manoir pour jouer au Quidditch.<br/>Il avaient commencé par se faire des passes avec le souaffle, mais ils s'étaient rapidement ennuyés. Ils n'étaient que deux, et ils avaient envie d'un peu plus de piment.</p><p>Ils avaient libéré le vif, mais après de longues minutes à sillonner le terrain pour retrouver la petite balle dorée, ils avaient échangé un regard. Ils avaient définitivement besoin d'action. Il fallait quelque chose de plus.</p><p>Ils avaient probablement eu l'idée en même temps. Leur regard s'était porté sur la boîte en bois renfermant les balles, et ils s'étaient regardés ensuite, un même sourire sur les lèvres.<br/>Quoi de mieux pour pimenter un peu les choses que de libérer les cognards ?</p><p>Bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas sensés les utiliser. Ils étaient trop jeunes d'après Lucius - et même Sirius avait refusé de les laisser les utiliser s'il n'était pas sur le terrain avec eux.<br/>Cependant, ils avaient progressé, et ils s'estimaient parfaitement capables de s'en sortir.</p><p>Ils avaient à peine libéré les cognards qu'ils repartaient, riant aux éclats en virevoltant pour échapper aux balles déchaînées. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux brandissait la batte et éloignait le cognard d'eux.<br/>C'était tout simplement parfait.</p><p>Lorsque la balle frôla d'un peu trop près Harry, le faisant tanguer dangereusement, Drago commença à se dire qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Peut être qu'ils auraient dû obéir en premier lieu.<br/>Bien évidemment, Harry riait aux éclats, les joues rouges, les yeux brillant, inconscient du risque qu'il prenait.</p><p>En voyant le cognard foncer sur son ami trop téméraire, Drago se précipita, le cœur battant, la main crispée sur la batte et donna un coup violent dans la balle. Il fit une frappe parfaite : le cognard décrivit une large parabole dans le ciel avant de retomber en direction du Manoir, loin d'eux.<br/>Drago souffla, soulagé d'avoir éloigné le danger, mais il se figea horrifié en entendant un bruit de vitre brisée.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux, catastrophé, le souffle court. Tremblant, il se posa au sol, en se mordillant les lèvres et il blêmit en voyant son père arriver à grands pas, le cognard du délit entre les mains.<br/>Harry se posa à ses côtés, l'observant avec attention, sans dire un mot, collé à lui comme pour le rassurer.</p><p>L'air furieux de Lucius provoqua un léger mouvement de recul chez Harry et Drago souffla. Ils allaient avoir des problèmes c'était évident.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry passait un moment merveilleux, sur le balai prêté par Drago, à jouer dans les airs. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi heureux.</p><p>Drago était un parfait compagnon de jeu, toujours prêt à le suivre et à relever ses défis.</p><p>Le garçon se doutait qu'ils brisaient les règles, mais c'était probablement ce qui rendait les choses encore plus exaltantes.</p><p>Lorsque le cognard l'avait frôlé, il avait éclaté de rire, en se rattrapant de justesse, le cœur battant, l'adrénaline se déversant dans ses veines. Il avait été près de tomber, mais il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux, s'amusant bien trop pour penser aux conséquences que pourraient avoir une chute.</p><p>En voyant Drago s'interposer pour envoyer au loin la balle dangereuse, il avait souri, prêt à remercier son ami. Cependant, le bruit de casse l'avait surpris. Visiblement, Drago avait réussi à toucher une des fenêtres du Manoir...<br/>La réaction du blondinet le paralysa presque. D'un coup, Harry se retrouva des mois en arrière, alors qu'il était ce gosse craintif battu par son oncle. Il avait toujours ce style de réaction lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à une correction.</p><p>Au fond de lui, la colère enfla, à l'idée que Drago puisse avoir droit au même traitement. Il appréciait Lucius pourtant, mais il n'était plus capable de réfléchir, englué dans ses souvenirs.<br/>Les yeux fixés sur Drago, Harry se posa à ses côtés, inquiet, essayant de trouver comment le rassurer. Il se rapprocha du blond, jusqu'à le coller.</p><p>Le brun se tendit en voyant Lucius arriver à grands pas, l'air visiblement furieux.</p><p>*</p><p>Lorsque le cognard avait fracassé la fenêtre de son bureau, Lucius avait laissé échapper un cri de colère, surtout en notant les deux petites silhouettes sur le terrain. Harry et Drago.</p><p>Avec un soupir, il lança un sort pour réparer la fenêtre et immobilisa la maudite balle, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le terrain.</p><p>Que la fenêtre ait été brisée ne le gênait pas. Un sort, et c'était réglé. La magie avait quand même de merveilleux avantages, vu la taille des baies vitrées du Manoir... Mais... Il s'inquiétait plutôt de la sécurité de son fils et du gamin qu'il hébergeait.</p><p>Ces deux idiots semblaient ne pas se rendre compte que s'ils étaient frappés par un cognard, ils tomberaient au sol, les os en miettes. Dans le meilleur des cas.</p><p>Une brève vision d'un petit corps disloqué passa dans son esprit, et il accéléra, plus furieux que jamais. Son calme légendaire avait volé en éclat, et il était bien décidé à leur faire rentrer dans le crâne des principes élémentaires de sécurité.</p><p>Alors que Lucius arrivait devant eux, Harry se précipita devant Drago, ses yeux verts assombris par la colère, plein de défi.<br/>Ignorant le hoquet stupéfait de Drago, il soutint le regard de Lucius.<br/>- C'est de ma faute. J'ai cassé la fenêtre.</p><p>La réaction de Harry déstabilisa Lucius qui laissa son regard naviguer de son fils stupéfait au petit brun décidé. Il grogna, en essayant de garder contenance.<br/>- Plus de Quidditch sans surveillance, ou je vous jure que je brûle tous les balais du Manoir.</p><p>Drago attrapa le poignet de Harry et hocha vivement la tête, l'air repentant.<br/>- Promis.</p><p>Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait probablement tenté d'échapper à la punition en négociant peut être. Mais la réaction de Harry lui avait fait perdre le fil de la situation. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui avant. Aucun ami n'aurait été prêt à le défendre de cette façon avant Harry.<br/>Alors qu'il encaissait les reproches de son père sans ciller, Drago se jura qu'il suivrait Harry jusqu'au bout du monde. Quelle qu'en soit la raison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Amour perdu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le temps passait, inexorablement.<br/>Les enfants grandissaient, et le moment d'entrer à Poudlard - ou non - approchait.</p><p>Au Manoir Malefoy, tandis que trois garçons vivaient joyeusement, les adultes discutaient très sérieusement de l'avenir. Avec le temps, les anciennes rivalités avaient fini par disparaître. Ils avaient choisi d'oublier le passé et leurs querelles - les moqueries et plaisanteries cruelles, l'amour perdu de Severus, les trahisons des amis - pour se concentrer sur le futur et plus exactement sur le futur des enfants.</p><p>Certains jours ils étaient tous d'accord : les enfants ne devraient pas approcher Dumbledore. Dès qu'il saurait qui ils étaient, le vieux fou chercherait à les manipuler et à les ramener dans son giron. Surtout s'il se rendait un jour compte qu'ils avaient été sauvés par les Malefoy...<br/>Ces jours-là, ils pensaient sérieusement que Durmstrang était une alternative sérieuse, même si la présence de Karkaroff et de son allégeance douteuse rendait les choses délicates.</p><p>Bien vite cependant, ils se rendaient compte qu'envoyer Harry et Charles Potter directement dans les bras d'un ancien Mangemort n'était pas forcément une idée brillante.<br/>Bien sûr, Severus et Lucius pouvaient intimider l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que les enfants étaient intouchables, mais c'était parier gros.</p><p>Sirius ne manquait jamais de rappeler que Harry était inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance, et que ça avait été une volonté de ses parents que de l'envoyer dans l'école où ils avaient étudié. Narcissa semblait comprendre l'argument et elle ne se privait pas de rappeler qu'elle aussi souhaitait que son fils connaisse Poudlard.</p><p>Les jours défilaient et le onzième anniversaire de Drago approchait. Puis ce serait au tour de Harry et Charles. Bientôt, ils recevraient leur lettre de Poudlard et ils auraient un choix à faire...</p><p>Un jour, Sirius était arrivé dans le bureau de Lucius où ce dernier, son épouse et Severus étaient installés. Il s'était planté devant le bureau de l'aristocrate et avait abattu ses mains à plat dessus, brusquement.<br/>- Ils iront à Poudlard.</p><p>Severus allait protester - pour le principe de voir Sirius Black tenter d'imposer ses volontés - mais Sirius reprit, inflexible.<br/>- Nous avons tous été à Poudlard, les parents de Harry aussi. Nous avons tous de bons souvenirs, et il serait... criminel de les priver de ça. De les priver d'une chance de connaître l'école qui a vu grandir leurs parents.</p><p>Il reprit sa respiration en les fixant tous les uns après les autres, puis il reprit.<br/>- Dumbledore est un danger. J'en ai pris conscience, croyez-moi. Et s'il me vient à l'idée de l'oublier un jour, mes cauchemars de ma captivité à Azkaban seront une piqûre de rappel suffisante. Cependant, Lucius, tu es au conseil d'administration. Je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que tu es capable de faire plier le reste du conseil à ta guise. Ainsi... nous contrôlons un minimum les actions du vieux fou.</p><p>Narcissa gloussa, amusée de voir comment Sirius avait pu changer d'avis au sujet d'Albus Dumbledore. Il était loin son cousin insupportable qui vénérait aveuglément le leader de la lumière !<br/>Lucius hocha sèchement la tête aux paroles de l'animagus. Bien entendu qu'il pouvait influencer le conseil comme il le souhaitait. Il pouvait empêcher Dumbledore de faire venir un professeur, il pouvait surveiller ce qu'il organisait au sein de l'école. Il pouvait même demander la démission d'un professeur.</p><p>Cependant, aussi ferme soit la mainmise de l'aristocrate, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'immiscer plus dans les affaires de l'école. Il ne pouvait pas surveiller Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de manipuler les élèves.<br/>- Je ne serais pas à chaque instant dans l'école Sirius.</p><p>L'animagus haussa les épaules.<br/>- Severus est professeur non ? Il sera proche d'eux.</p><p>L'homme en noir grogna un vague assentiment.<br/>- L'idéal serait qu'ils soient à Serpentard, je serais alors leur directeur de maison. Autant je n'ai pas vraiment de doutes au sujet de Drago ou même de Charles mais Harry a bien trop les traits d'un fichu Gryffondor !</p><p>Narcissa haussa les épaules.<br/>- Peu importe, avec Severus sur place, ils seront bien plus en sécurité qu'à Durmstrang. Je n'ai jamais aimé Karkaroff. Cet homme pourrait vendre sa propre famille s'il peut en tirer avantage.</p><p>Severus soupira.<br/>- Je suppose que la décision est prise. Je vais voir avec Minerva pour qu'elle ne parle pas à Dumbledore de l'adresse qui sera inscrite sur les lettres... Heureusement que c'est elle qui se charge de ça, elle semble plutôt furieuse contre le vieux fou ces temps-ci.</p><p>Sirius pinça les lèvres, puis se pencha en avant.<br/>- Dis lui la vérité. Dis lui pourquoi les garçons sont avec nous au Manoir. Elle a peut-être suivi Dumbledore depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, mais elle n'acceptera jamais qu'il les ait sciemment laissé être maltraités...</p><p>Le maître des potions marqua une hésitation puis acquiesça.<br/>- Lorsqu'ils étaient bébés, Minerva avait suivi Dumbledore chez ces horribles moldus. Elle m'a prévenu à quel point ils étaient mauvais envers les enfants, mais... Je suppose qu'elle a confronté le vieux fou puisque lorsque je l'ai revu elle avait subi un oubliette et ne se souvenait plus des derniers évènements. Heureusement, avant de foncer hurler sur Dumbledore elle avait pris soin de m'envoyer un message. Elle voulait que nous allions les chercher ensemble.</p><p>Lucius se frotta les yeux d'un air absent.<br/>- Préviens cette satanée chatte que si elle tente quoi que ce soit contre nous, elle en paiera le prix. Je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute sur cette histoire, mais je ne la laissera pas nous prendre nos garçons.</p><p>Severus observa en silence son vieil ami, surpris de le voir se montrer si possessif envers les enfants qui vivaient sous son toit. Lucius était plutôt du genre à masquer ses sentiments et à ne jamais laisser transparaître son attachement. Pourtant, il venait clairement de dire qu'il se battrait sans hésiter...<br/>Le Maître des potions réprima un sourire en pensant aux miracles que les jumeaux Potter avaient déjà accompli. Ils avaient réuni d'anciens ennemis, ils avaient amené la joie et les rires au Manoir Malefoy. Ils avaient gagné le cœur de tous.</p><p>Dès la rentrée prochaine, ils partiraient à Poudlard, et l'année scolaire à venir risquait d'être particulièrement intéressante. Surtout si Dumbledore essayait de séparer les jumeaux ou de les manipuler. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais ils étaient malins. Par dessus tout, c'était des survivants. Et ils avaient appris à ne plus se laisser faire, à se battre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Immortalité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore allait et venait dans son bureau, furieux.<br/>Le onzième anniversaire de Harry Potter approchait, et il n'avait pas retrouvé le garçon.</p><p>Malgré toutes ses visites dans le monde moldu, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre la main sur les gosses disparus, ils étaient resté introuvables comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés.<br/>Et il n'y avait pas non plus la moindre rumeur dans le monde magique au sujet du Sauveur.</p><p>Tout se passait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si Harry Potter était un rêve, tout droit sorti de son imagination.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore voulait remettre la main sur le fugueur avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. S'assurer qu'il intégrerait bien l'école de Magie d'abord, et savoir où il avait été élevé. L'idée même qu'il puisse être mort - après tout, tout indiquait que Harry Potter et son frère étaient devenus des gosses des rues livrés à eux même - ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit : Harry était le Sauveur, le gamin de la prophétie. Il avait besoin de lui. Peu importait le second gamin, il n'était pas essentiel à ses projets. Charles n'était qu'un détail gênant à ses yeux, une nuisance.</p><p>Avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, Albus se résolut à réunir l'Ordre du Phénix. Il trouverait bien le moyen de justifier qu'il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles des gosses, l'important était d'avoir un maximum de monde pour partir à leur recherche.</p><p>Et puis, rappeler à tous ces sorciers de la lumière qu'il était leur leader pouvait être une bonne chose, une façon d'asseoir sa domination.</p><p>Pour son plus grand soulagement, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre se présentèrent à la convocation. Les Weasley, Lupin, les Tonks, Fol'Oeil, Shakelbot sans oublier Minerva.<br/>Il les accueillit avec un sourire doux, les yeux pétillants, concentré sur son rôle de gentil grand-père bienveillant. Il devait endormir leur méfiance avant tout...</p><p>Severus entra dans son bureau dans une envolée de cape, et Albus s'obligea à ne pas grimacer. Une fois de plus son espion avait l'air maussade. Il n'avait pas eu envie de le faire venir, mais il offrait une excellente distraction.<br/>Tous les membres de l'Ordre se méfiaient de lui à cause de la marque sur son bras et le regardaient de travers. Pendant qu'ils le fusilleraient du regard, ils oublieraient de réfléchir aux incohérences de la petite histoire qu'il leur avait préparé.</p><p>Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés autour de lui, il servit le thé d'une main sûre, et lissa sa barbe avant de soupirer. Le spectacle pouvait commencer...</p><p>- Si je vous ai demandé de venir... C'est pour vous parler de... De Voldemort.<br/>Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise tandis que Kingsley Shacklebolt se penchait vers lui, sourcils froncés.<br/>- Albus... Il est mort, non ? La guerre est terminée.</p><p>Albus détourna les yeux, l'air volontairement mal à l'aise.<br/>- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple. Il était à la recherche de l'immortalité et malheureusement j'ai bien peur qu'il ait partiellement atteint son objectif. Je pense que lors de l'attaque des Potter quelque chose s'est produit lorsqu'il a attaqué leur fils et... après beaucoup de recherches je pense que son corps physique a été détruit mais que son esprit est toujours là. Quelque part.</p><p>Il y eut des halètement surpris et un vague sanglot venant de Molly Weasley. Albus se redressa.<br/>- Il y a presque dix ans, j'ai pris la difficile décision de mettre le Sauveur en sécurité dans le monde moldu, pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne cherchent à lui faire du mal. Après tout il était un bébé encore... si fragile, si vulnérable.</p><p>Personne n'osa contester ses paroles et Albus prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de continuer.<br/>- Bien évidemment, j'avais laissé à proximité quelqu'un de ma connaissance pour surveiller l'arrivée éventuelle de Mangemorts. Cependant... Malheureusement je n'avais pas pensé que le cher petit puisse devenir un gamin trop gâté et... il a fugué.</p><p>Il y eut des marmonnements furieux, et Dumbledore masqua un sourire amusé. Severus en particulier semblait fou de rage. Pour s'assurer que son espion le déteste bien il enfonça le clou.<br/>- Il ressemble tellement à son père, à ce regretté James, d'après ce que j'ai entendu... Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour le retrouver.</p><p>Sur son siège, Severus bouillait de rage.<br/>S'il avait été un fichu Gryffondor, il aurait déjà sauté sur le vieux fou pour l'étrangler avec sa propre barbe. Il le savait manipulateur mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'abaisser à manœuvrer pour qu'un gamin soit détesté avant même d'arriver dans le monde magique.</p><p>S'il n'avait pas connu Harry et Charles, il serait tombé dans le piège probablement. Il aurait pensé à James Potter et à son comportement. Et il aurait fait payer à un Harry ignorant des raisons les erreurs de son père.</p><p>Il voyait la moue déçue de Molly et les froncements de sourcils. Eux n'attaqueraient pas le garçon, mais ils ne lui donneraient aucune crédibilité. Si le gamin se plaignait, il serait ignoré...<br/>Severus repensa aux marques sur le corps des garçons, et il se mordit la lèvre, comprenant. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours su qu'ils étaient battus. Il le savait et il cautionnait. Il avait probablement encouragé les moldus...</p><p>Severus s'obligea à retrouver son calme, et d'un ton presque indifférent il intervint.<br/>- Et le second gosse ? Son jumeau ?<br/>Il eut le plaisir de voir Dumbledore s'agacer. Visiblement le sujet de Charles était tabou. Ou gênant au moins.</p><p>Molly Weasley laissa échapper un cri de surprise.<br/>- Quoi ? Un jumeau ?<br/>Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.<br/>- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Seul Harry est le Sauveur.</p><p>Cette fois la vague de murmures au sein des membres de l'Ordre était clairement réprobatrice envers leur chef. Albus leur offrit un sourire apaisant.<br/>- Le petit Charles est en sécurité aussi, il était avec son frère bien évidemment. A ce que j'en sais, il pourrait être cracmol, après tout ! Nous verrons bien s'il est présent à la rentrée lui aussi...</p><p>Pour la plus grande joie de Severus, les regards vers Dumbledore restèrent méfiants. Bien sûr, les membres de l'Ordre continueraient à suivre leur chef. Cependant, la première pierre du doute était posée.</p><p>Shakelbot se redressa, et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Et bien, si votre petit sauveur est si malin, il sera à Poudlard à la rentrée. Les Aurors sont débordés en ce moment, Albus, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit difficile de mobiliser mes hommes pour écumer le monde moldu.<br/>- Mais...<br/>- Bien évidemment, s'il n'est pas de retour au premier septembre, je serais le premier à lancer des recherches et à partir le chercher.</p><p>Vaincu, Dumbledore masqua l'éclair de colère qui traversa son regard bleu. Il hocha la tête sèchement et laissa partir les membres de l'Ordre, sans un mot de plus, vaincu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Démence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis que l'anniversaire de Drago était passé, Harry et Charles attendaient avec impatience leur onze ans, pour recevoir également leur lettre de Poudlard, trépignant presque.<br/>Ils réagissaient comme n'importe quel enfant à l'approche d'un évènement aussi important, pressés de tenir enfin le précieux sésame entre leurs mains...</p><p>Ils passaient leur temps à questionner les adultes autour d'eux au sujet de Poudlard, et ils avaient déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard avec fascination, commentant presque chaque page, les yeux brillants, émerveillés.</p><p>Après la désastreuse réunion de l'ordre, Severus avait profité de l'agacement de Minerva envers le Directeur pour aller lui parler.<br/>Lorsqu'elle avait appris que les jeunes Potter étaient chez les Malefoy, elle avait hoqueté, prête à se rendre au Manoir pour les récupérer. Mais Severus l'avait rapidement arrêtée pour admettre qu'ils y étaient depuis quelques années maintenant en compagnie de Sirius Black et qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien.<br/>Apprendre que Sirius Black s'était allié aux Malefoy l'avait immédiatement stoppée et elle avait écouté calmement les explications de son collègue et ami.<br/>Lorsqu'il avait parlé des maltraitances qu'ils avaient subi, Minerva avait blêmi. Quelque chose en elle venait de se débloquer, comme si elle l'avait toujours su.</p><p>Severus en profita pour parler de l'Oubliette qu'elle avait reçu des années plus tôt, et de ses interminables recherches pour les localiser. La lionne était presque en larmes lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les garçons avaient subi le pire pendant sept longues années, à cause du Directeur de l'école.</p><p>Plus calme, elle posa des questions sur les enfants, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient heureux. Et Severus put lui assurer qu'ils l'étaient. Qu'ils allaient mieux. Dans un élan de générosité qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, il se servit de sa pensine pour lui montrer quelques souvenirs.</p><p>Après cette petite conversation, Severus avait gagné une solide alliée à Poudlard. Minerva lui avoua qu'elle brûlait d'aller confronter le Directeur, mais qu'elle retenait de ses erreurs : la dernière fois qu'elle avait réagi de cette façon, il lui avait lancé un Oubliette après tout. Alors, elle agirait plus discrètement, attendant avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait lui faire payer ses petites manipulations.</p><p>Minerva vérifia de bonne grâce les registres de Poudlard, et lui assura que Harry et Charles Potter étaient bien inscrits pour la prochaine rentrée. Un léger sortilège de son cru masqua l'adresse du Manoir Malefoy sur les enveloppes, au cas où Dumbledore penserait à venir vérifier.</p><p>Le jour de leur onze ans, Harry et Charles étaient exceptionnellement nerveux. Ils attendaient leur précieuse lettre, celle prouvant qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés de Drago pour l'année scolaire à venir. Ils étaient impatient d'apprendre enfin la magie, d'entrer dans ce monde plein de promesses.</p><p>Lorsque Severus arriva pour le petit déjeuner, ils lui sautèrent dans les bras, et le Maître des potions les câlina sans protester. Il s'était habitué aux gestes de tendresse avec ces deux enfants écorchés par la vie. S'il était mal à l'aise au début, il avait fini par accepter et se sentir bien. Il avait l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un lui rendait son amour, et c'était le parfait baume pour son cœur en miettes.</p><p>Le hurlement de joie lorsque deux hiboux de Poudlard entrèrent fit rire tout le monde, et les deux garçons, fébriles, ouvrirent les lettres avec un large sourire. Drago souriait aussi de toutes ses dents, ravi. Ils n'allaient pas être séparés : quoi qu'aient pu prétendre les adultes, ils en avaient enfin la preuve.</p><p>Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait onze ans !</p><p>A Poudlard, le soir même, les professeurs prenaient leur repas dans la Grande salle déserte. Après la journée pleine de rires et de joie qu'il avait passé avec les Malefoy - sans oublier Sirius Black et les jumeaux Potter - Severus affichait son air maussade habituel.</p><p>Minerva surveillait Dumbledore du coin de l'oeil, préparant visiblement quelque chose.</p><p>En plein milieu du repas, Minerva se pencha vers le Directeur et murmura de façon à ce que Severus soit le seul à entendre en dehors de Dumbledore.<br/>- Albus ? Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter davantage. Les lettres pour les jumeaux Potter ont été envoyées. Ils doivent les avoir entre les mains à cette heure.</p><p>Le vieux sorcier rougit de colère, ses yeux bleus devenant glacés.<br/>- Comment ça ?<br/>La Directrice de la maison Gryffondor eut un léger sourire et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Et bien, je savais à quel point vous étiez inquiet et j'ai vérifié le registre. Ils seront donc là à la rentrée en toute logique.</p><p>Dumbledore en grinça presque des dents.<br/>- A quelle adresse ?<br/>L'air innocent, Minerva soupira.<br/>- Je n'ai pas regardé. Et comme les adresses ne sont pas sur le registre, j'ai bien peur que cette information ne soit plus disponible désormais.</p><p>Une lueur de démence passa dans les yeux du Directeur, et Severus se tendit, la main sur sa baguette. A ses côtés, Minerva semblait jubiler, visiblement ravie de son petit effet.<br/>Au grognement du Directeur, elle but un verre de jus de citrouille et tapota sa bouche de sa serviette. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait soigneusement.<br/>- Si j'avais su que cette adresse était si importante pour vous, Albus, j'aurais regardé au moment de les envoyer. Quand je pense que j'ai eu ces enveloppes en main...</p><p>D'un geste brusque, Dumbledore repoussa son assiette et se leva, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas raide. Les professeurs pouvaient presque sentir sa colère irradier de lui.<br/>Lorsqu'il eut quitté la Grande salle, Minerva laissa échapper un gloussement joyeux.<br/>- Et bien... Il n'était vraiment pas content, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Severus secoua la tête, mais il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres. Il devait avouer que la scène avait été savoureuse. Il devrait se souvenir à l'avenir que Minerva McGonagall était une très bonne actrice et qu'elle n'était pas une adversaire à prendre à la légère.<br/>Il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté visiblement... Et heureusement pour Severus, la lionne avait décidé de le soutenir, et d'aider les jumeaux.</p><p>Avec un rictus amusé, il se pencha vers elle.<br/>- Minerva ? Si je vous propose de rencontrer les enfants, vous accepteriez de montrer le souvenir de cette scène au Manoir Malefoy ? J'en connais plusieurs qui adoreraient voir ça...<br/>Minerva gloussa, et pencha la tête avec coquetterie, son chapeau pointu suivant le mouvement.<br/>- Oh mon cher, ça serait avec plaisir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Cage de verre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le jour d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter les fournitures arriva rapidement. Les Malefoy avaient attendu la mi-août, espérant que les allées seraient presque vides. Après tout, de nombreux sorciers sang-mêlé suivaient l'habitude moldue de partir en vacances sur la période estivale.</p><p>Puisque Lucius voulait passer au Ministère avant, Sirius proposa d'emmener les trois garçons faire une petite balade. Ils se retrouveraient ensuite au chaudron baveur et iraient tous à Gringotts.</p><p>Sirius n'était pas trop inquiet de sortir dans le monde magique. L'isolement de ces dernières années lui avait été profitable : il avait repris du poids après sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il avait vieilli, et avec ses cheveux coupés correctement et sa barbe taillée à la perfection, il était méconnaissable.<br/>Il avait certes les yeux des Black, mais il pouvait remonter le chemin de Traverse sans que personne ne réagisse à son passage.</p><p>En ce qui concernait les jumeaux, personne dans le monde magique ne savait à quoi ressemblaient les enfants. Plus exactement, le monde magique ne connaissait que Harry et la seule chose connue du grand public était la célèbre cicatrice sur son front.</p><p>Puisqu'elle était le résultat d'un sort de Magie Noire, Severus n'avait pas réussi à trouver de potion ou de baume qui puisse la faire disparaître. Cependant, il avait trouvé le moyen de l'estomper légèrement à l'aide d'un baume, et un léger sortilège lancé par Narcissa avait masqué la marque qui le rendait si célèbre.</p><p>Malgré toutes ces précautions, Sirius avait emmené les garçons se promener du côté moldu. Si Charles et Harry n'étaient pas étonnés de ce qui les entourait, Drago ouvrait de grands yeux face à certains aspects de la vie moldue. Le monde sans magie lui semblait terriblement étrange malgré tout ce que ses amis avaient pu lui dire de leur vie d'avant...</p><p>Avec un petit sourire, Sirius les avait conduit à la Tower Bridge. Il se souvenait de sa propre fascination lorsque Lily lui avait faire découvrir l'endroit des années plus tôt...<br/>Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur - qui n'était rien de plus qu'une simple cage de verre et bientôt tout Londres était à leurs pieds.</p><p>Ils passèrent un long moment le nez collé à la vitre, admirant le paysage autour d'eux. L'effet était grandiose, et ils passèrent un très bon moment, profitant de l'instant présent.<br/>Puis il fut le temps de rejoindre le chaudron baveur, et les garçons suivirent Sirius en s'extasiant sur le début de cette journée, sur la vue du ciel magnifique qu'ils avaient eu, sur l'ascenseur qui les avait mené en haut de la Tower Bridge.</p><p>Ils se turent en entrant dans l'auberge, se serrant les uns contre les autres.<br/>Si tout le monde se tourna à leur entrée en faisant silence, les conversations reprirent rapidement. Ce n'était après tout que trois enfants sorciers venant pour entrer sur le chemin de Traverse. Ce genre de visite était courante pendant l'été.<br/>Il y eut bien une ou deux personne pour reconnaître les cheveux pâles des Malefoy, et pour s'attarder sur les deux petits bruns à ses côtés et sur cet homme élégant qui les accompagnait. Mais personne ne pensa un seul instant qu'il s'agissait du Sauveur en personne et de son jumeau. Ou de Sirius Black.</p><p>Rapidement, Lucius entra, suivi de Narcissa. Les deux aristocrates ne jetèrent pas un regard autour d'eux, rejoignant juste les enfants et Sirius. Puis, ils adressèrent un léger signe de tête à Tom le barman avant de sortir dans l'arrière cour qui conduisait sur le chemin de Traverse.</p><p>L'instant d'après, ils parcouraient l'allée marchande d'un bon pas.</p><p>Sirius se décida à emmener Harry à Gringotts pour aller retirer de l'argent dans le coffre Potter - c'était Dumbledore qui en avait la clé, mais Sirius comptait bien faire valoir ses droits. Charles et Drago iraient commencer à acheter les fournitures pour gagner du temps.<br/>Puisque personne ne connaissait l'existence de Charles, autant ne pas l'exposer dès le départ. Il serait toujours temps...</p><p>Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la banque gobeline, Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Sirius lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et lui fit signe de rester discret. Aussitôt, le garçon se redressa, prenant le même air sérieux que Severus pouvait avoir et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de glousser.<br/>Les gobelins ne firent pas la moindre difficulté. Harry et Sirius furent conduits au coffre Potter rapidement, et leur guide leur proposa de changer de clé, pour assurer la parfaite inviolabilité de leurs biens. Harry hocha la tête avec joie et après un rapide coup d'œil vers Sirius demandé s'il était possible d'avoir une seconde clé pour son frère.</p><p>Le gobelin plissa les yeux mais ne posa pas la moindre question. Il remit juste une seconde petite clé dorée à Harry et ouvrit le coffre, dévoilant les piles d'or qui y dormaient.<br/>Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits tandis que Sirius riait, amusé.<br/>- Ton père était un sang-pur Harry, c'est l'héritage de sa famille. Et tes parents avaient tout prévu pour vous garder en sécurité financière...</p><p>Le jeune garçon soupira, et secoua la tête, en pensant à la façon dont ils avaient vécu chez les Dursley. Puis, il remplit une petite bourse de cuir que Sirius lui tendait.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils sortirent de Gringotts, Harry soupira et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son parrain.<br/>- Sirius ? Si mes parents étaient si riches, comment est-ce possible que ma tante ne l'ai jamais su ? Elle nous disait sans arrêt que nos parents étaient pauvres. Des miséreux.</p><p>L'animagus serra les poings et souffla lentement. Puis, il haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas été informé de qui étaient vos parents Harry. Et c'est aussi bien. Ils auraient cherché à vous prendre vos possessions je suppose. N'y pense plus, tu n'y retourneras pas. Ni toi, ni Charles.</p><p>Harry hocha la tête, et sourit, avant de s'élancer vers son frère et vers Drago. Sirius le suivit à pas mesuré, content de se rendre compte qu'il était désormais un enfant comme les autres, qu'il avait dépassé le traumatisme de son enfance, en apparence au moins. Il y aurait probablement toujours des traces invisibles, indélébiles. Des réactions qui prouveraient qu'il avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour son âge.</p><p>Le tour des boutiques fut une source d'émerveillement pour les enfants, et rapidement, ils eurent ce qui leur fallait pour la rentrée. Narcissa et Lucius avaient exigé le meilleur pour les trois, et ils étaient servi avec rapidité : tout le monde connaissait les Malefoy après tout.</p><p>Ils terminèrent cette journée magique devant la boutique de Quidditch, où ils admirèrent les balais, fascinés. Puis, épuisés par tant d'émotions, ils rentrèrent tous au Manoir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Esprit ouvert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le mois d'août se terminait, et le lendemain, Drago, Harry et Charles prendraient le Poudlard Express pour la toute première fois. Leurs malles étaient pleines, prêtes à être emportées. Ils avaient feuilletés leurs livres, et étaient aussi prêts qu'ils puissent l'être.</p><p>Leur dernière journée au Manoir avait été agréable, placée sous le signe de la joie. Severus était venu pour l'occasion, prêt à rassurer les dernières inquiétudes des enfants avant le grand départ.<br/>Après le dîner, Harry et Charles avaient salué tout le monde et avaient rejoint leur chambre. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans leur lit, et Harry avait soufflé quelques mots.<br/>- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison à Poudlard.<br/>- Harry...</p><p>Charles soupira. Ils en avaient plusieurs fois parlé depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leurs lettres. Ils avaient également pas mal laissé traîner leurs oreilles, écoutant les conversations à leur sujet et au sujet de leur entrée dans la célèbre école de magie.<br/>Ils avaient compris tous les deux que le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. C'était visiblement lui qui les avait déposé chez les Dursley. Ils avaient également compris qu'ils devraient éviter de dévoiler qu'ils vivaient au Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>Au fil des semaines, les adultes autour d'eux avaient débattu de leur future maison. S'ils étaient tous tombé d'accord pour dire que Charles serait probablement à Serpentard, ils étaient moins sûrs quand à Harry.</p><p>Charles se tourna vers son frère et le fixa un long moment du regard. Puis, il lui offrit un sourire tendre.<br/>- Quelle que soit ta maison Harry, rien ne pourra nous séparer ok ? Je serais toujours là pour assurer tes arrières.<br/>Harry gloussa.<br/>- Et moi les tiens, idiot. Je ne veux juste pas être loin de toi.</p><p>Charles se leva de son lit pour rejoindre son frère et ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et que seul le contact de l'autre pouvait les apaiser.<br/>- Je suis certain que d'ici quelques semaines, tu aimeras ta maison, que je sois avec toi ou non.</p><p>Le garçon aux yeux verts ne répondit pas, se rembrunissant et se serrant plus contre Charles. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry et soupira avant de fermer les yeux un instant, comme pour se donner du courage.<br/>- Harry. Tu... Je pense qu'on est pas frères pour de vrai.<br/>Harry se tendit et Charles le maintint dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il continua d'une voix rauque.<br/>- Je veux bien avoir l'esprit ouvert, mais on ne se ressemble pas tant que ça physiquement, et il n'y a aucune trace de mon existence. Je suis juste apparu comme ça et...</p><p>Harry se dégagea et le regarda, ses yeux d'émeraude brillant comme jamais.<br/>- Tais-toi ! Tu ES mon frère, mon jumeau. Et tu le resteras toujours !<br/>- Ne sois pas buté... Je suis sérieux.</p><p>Harry grogna. Face à l'air décidé de Charles, il leva les yeux au ciel.<br/>- Je ne suis pas stupide Charlie. J'ai aussi entendu tout ce qu'ils ont dit quand ils pensaient qu'on était loin ou occupés à autre chose. Je sais très bien que les Potter n'avaient qu'un seul enfant, Sirius l'a suffisamment dit, et que tu es apparu un jour comme ça. Simplement, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre depuis que nous sommes bébés et tu es mon jumeau. Rien ne changera jamais ça, quoi qu'ils puissent dire.<br/>- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir qui je suis ?<br/>- Tu es mon frère, celui qui me protège toujours quand j'en ai besoin. Celui qui apaise mes cauchemars et tu me connais mieux que personne.</p><p>Charles laissa échapper un léger rire, et caressa de nouveau les cheveux de Harry.<br/>- Calme-toi. Je ne compte pas te repousser Harry. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout.<br/>- Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?<br/>- Je me pose des questions. Sur qui je suis.<br/>- Peu importe, non ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce-que ça change réellement ?</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment puis Charles soupira lourdement.<br/>- Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disent à ton sujet ? Qu'il y a une... prophétie qui te désigne comme celui qui doit sauver le monde magique ?<br/>Harry laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.<br/>- J'ai entendu. C'est stupide... Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose...<br/>- Severus et Lucius disent que tu es puissant. Et tu es du genre à jouer les héros, Harry.<br/>- Juste pour toi, idiot.<br/>- Sans oublier Drago...</p><p>Ils se chamaillèrent un instant, en gloussant, puis Charles reprit son sérieux.<br/>- Tout ça pour dire que je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Si tu es si important que ça...<br/>- Hey ! Tu ne me mettras pas en danger. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai totalement confiance, Charlie. Je m'en fiche du monde magique, ils étaient où quand oncle Vernon nous frappait ? Quand on avait faim ? Je préfère ne plus être sorcier plutôt que de te perdre.</p><p>Charles le fixa un long moment puis il soupira.<br/>- Tu comptes faire quoi, Harry ?<br/>L'air innocent de son jumeau le fit rire. Personne ne pourrait résister à ses grands yeux émeraude... Charles pensa brièvement que Harry avait un petit côté Serpentard bien caché et que peut être sa future maison n'était pas si évidente que tout le monde voulait bien le penser.<br/>- Moi ? Rien. Rien du tout. On a une famille maintenant. Les Malefoy, Severus et Sirius. En dehors de cette liste de personne, je ne compte pas lever le petit doigt.</p><p>Charles soupira et secoua la tête.<br/>- Habituellement, c'est moi qui dit ce genre de choses Harry. On sait tous les deux que tu en souffriras si des personnes sont blessées alors que tu aurais pu les aider.<br/>Harry se renfrogna.<br/>- Je suis stupide.<br/>- Certainement pas. Tu es... juste gentil.<br/>- Ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment.<br/>- Harry... Tu es exceptionnel tu sais ? Tu m'as sauvé à la fois d'oncle Vernon mais aussi de mes propres cauchemars. Sans toi... je crois que j'aurais fini par les tuer. Par devenir un monstre. J'avais toujours cette... envie de leur faire du mal à chaque fois que j'étais en colère, et tu étais là pour m'apaiser. Pour me ramener. Tu es probablement le plus fort de nous deux d'ailleurs.</p><p>Harry resta bouche bée et secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son frère. Il le serra contre lui un long moment avant de se décider pour ce qui lui paraissait être essentiel.<br/>- Que l'on soit du même sang ou non, tu resteras toujours mon frère jumeau. Ma moitié.<br/>Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Et collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Le lendemain, une grande aventure commençait et ils la vivraient ensemble. Comme chaque étape de leur vie jusqu'à présent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Perdu dans l'espace et dans le temps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Manoir Malefoy était inhabituellement calme depuis que les enfants étaient partis pour Poudlard. Narcissa n'avait pas dit un mot, et vaquait à ses occupations. Sirius tournait en rond, sans pour autant se plaindre.<br/>Quand à Lucius, il s'ennuyait dans son bureau, trouvant le silence dérangeant.</p><p>Le monde magique était calme, trop calme, et il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de travail pour le Ministère.</p><p>Il s'apprêtait à quitter le Manoir pour se rendre au Ministère et espérer tromper son ennui quand sa cheminée s'illumina de vert. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et installa rapidement une pile de parchemins devant lui.<br/>En quelques secondes à peine, il prit l'air concentré et occupé. Puis, il autorisa l'accès à son bureau, prêt à recevoir son visiteur.</p><p>L'instant d'après Parkinson et Nott étaient devant lui. Ils se saluèrent amicalement. Même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il ne parlaient pas de leur appartenance aux Mangemorts. C'était un sujet qui restait tabou, du moment où ils ne portaient plus le masque.</p><p>Cette fois pourtant, les deux hommes s'installèrent face à lui, et ce fut Nott qui commença la conversation, plutôt abruptement.<br/>- Tu as recueilli les gosses Potter et tu les protèges.<br/>Lucius n'eut aucune réaction visible, il ne cilla même pas.<br/>- Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Il me semble que nous avions évoqué le sujet il y a quelques années déjà.</p><p>Parkinson émit un grognement agacé mais ne dit pas un mot. Nott continua, le fixant d'un regard perçant, comme s'il cherchait à deviner les pensées de Lucius.<br/>- Et lorsque le Maître reviendra ? Que feras-tu Lucius ?</p><p>L'aristocrate se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sous son menton. Puis, il eut un sourire froid.<br/>- En ce qui me concerne, à l'heure actuelle le Maître peut bien être perdu dans l'espace et dans le temps. J'ai décidé de protéger ces gosses, parce que les enfants magiques sont ce qui importe le plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis désormais de leur côté.<br/>- Derrière un Potter ?<br/>Nott avait craché le nom de famille comme une insulte, mais Lucius ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Au lieu de quoi, il laissa échapper un léger ricanement.<br/>- J'ai appris à les connaître. Ils sont les meilleurs amis de mon fils, et Severus les considère presque comme ses fils adoptifs.</p><p>Les deux Mangemorts restèrent un moment silencieux, puis échangèrent un regard.<br/>Lucius ricana.<br/>- Sans compter que j'en avais assez de la folie du Maître. Nous ne l'avons pas rejoint pour nous entretuer à l'origine. Il est temps d'oublier les erreurs que nous avons pu faire et de repartir sur des bases saines sans oublier nos racines et nos convictions.</p><p>Parkinson hocha vaguement la tête.<br/>- Ton raisonnement se tient. Mais lorsqu'il reviendra...<br/>- S'il revient. Rien n'indique qu'il ait pu survivre.<br/>- Si tu veux. S'il revient, tu risques gros.</p><p>Lucius haussa les épaules.<br/>- Peut être. Ou peut-être que j'ai choisi le bon camp pour une fois. Si le jeune Potter a pu le réduire à néant alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, imagine de quoi il sera capable dans quelques années, une fois qu'il maîtrisera sa puissance ?</p><p>Nott ne semblait pas convaincu, mais Parkinson se pencha en avant.<br/>- A quel point sont-ils puissants ?<br/>- Ensemble, ces deux gosses pourraient soulever des montagnes. Surtout s'il s'agit de se protéger mutuellement.</p><p>Lucius saisit sa baguette et d'un vague geste, il fit venir des verres et servit un peu de Whisky pur feu à ses invités. Il savoura une gorgée du breuvage avant de les observer l'un et l'autre.<br/>Parkinson semblait plus détendu qu'à son arrivée, moins méfiant. Il semblait convaincu par la position de Lucius et peut être se montrerait il un bon allié dans les années à venir.<br/>Nott doutait encore visiblement. Il avait les sourcils froncés et il fixait le fond de son verre, le front plissé.</p><p>Lucius le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne s'opposerait pas directement à lui. Tant que Voldemort n'était plus dans la partie, Nott ne ferait rien contre les enfants Potter ou même contre Lucius.</p><p>Depuis que les jumeaux étaient arrivés au Manoir, Lucius avait eu le temps de penser à la disparition de celui qu'il appelait Maître et à son retour éventuel. Il avait fait des recherches, pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait pu se passer.</p><p>Bien évidemment, Severus lui avait rapporté la théorie de Dumbledore. L'amour de Lily Potter aurait sauvé son fils par une ancienne magie. Mais Lily Potter était une sang-de-bourbe qui n'avait pas eu connaissance de ce type de magie. Peu de sorciers connaissaient la magie antique, et plus personne ne l'utilisait.<br/>Un tel sortilège requérait du temps et de la puissance. Lily Potter avait peut être eu la puissance nécessaire, mais Lord Voldemort ne lui aurait jamais laissé le temps d'accomplir un rituel de protection.<br/>La sacrifice qu'elle avait fait était peut être un acte d'amour, mais c'était loin d'assurer une protection à toute épreuve, surtout contre un Avada Kedavra.</p><p>Il restait donc une dernière éventualité : quelqu'un d'autre avait réalisé le rituel, quelqu'un qui savait que les Potter étaient une cible. Lucius en avait conclu que Dumbledore avait dû se servir du jeune Harry de cette façon. Et il était peut être un vieux fou, mais il ne manquait pas de ressources. Si réellement Dumbledore était derrière cette mascarade, Voldemort ne reviendrait pas.</p><p>Parkinson but une gorgée d'alcool et claqua sa langue contre son palais, d'un air satisfait. Puis il ricana.<br/>- Tu m'as convaincu Lucius. Je suivrais ces gosses avec toi. Enfin... s'ils arrivent à impressionner ma Pansy. Nous savions tous que le Maître était fou. Il était totalement perdu dans sa quête d'immortalité.</p><p>Nott soupira et baissa la tête.<br/>- Je n'étais pas sensé le savoir, mais il avait divisé son âme. Pour s'assurer de survivre quoi qu'il arrive. Il reviendra, je le sais... Mais reste à savoir ce qui restera de lui.<br/>Lucius grimaça et nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit. En pur paranoïaque, Voldemort s'assurait que ses Mangemorts aient un minimum d'informations et divisait les informations entre ses fidèles. Il craignait toujours d'être trahi, et les obligeait tous à courber l'échine devant lui.</p><p>Nott sortit Lucius de ses pensées en posant brutalement son verre sur le bureau en bois poli.<br/>- Je marche.</p><p>Lucius se permit un mince sourire satisfait en resservant les deux hommes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Choisir ses rêves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le grand jour était arrivé. Celui du départ, du début d'une nouvelle vie.</p><p>Ils étaient arrivés tous ensemble à la gare de King's cross, les yeux brillants d'excitation, impatients de partir à l'aventure. Ils avaient tellement entendu parler de Poudlard, qu'ils avaient hâte de s'y rendre. Sans compter qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se servir de leur baguette magique, apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient hâte d'apprendre, de découvrir de nouvelles choses.<br/>D'ici peu ils deviendraient des sorciers accomplis.</p><p>Sirius et les Malefoy encadraient les trois enfants, prenant garde à ce qu'aucun adulte ne reconnaisse Harry. Ils voulaient éviter que des membres de l'ordre du Phénix ne dévoilent leur petit secret... et ne souffle à Dumbledore que les enfants Potter étaient au manoir Malefoy.</p><p>Pendant que Charles et Drago accaparaient Sirius et Lucius en leur posant mille et une questions, Harry restait un peu en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, admirant le train écarlate et la foule de sorciers habillés de couleurs bigarrées.</p><p>Tout était fascinant, que ce soit les autres enfants, leurs parents autour d'eux qui faisaient de la magie librement, ou la locomotive rouge vif. Il avait entendu parler du Poudlard Express, Sirius lui avait raconté que c'était dans ce train qu'il avait rencontré James, son père. Il l'avait souvent imaginé, d'après les descriptions qu'il avait entendu.<br/>Cependant, tout était plus coloré, plus brillant, plus bruyant que dans son imagination. Plus grand aussi. Immense.</p><p>En arrivant devant le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi, Lucius et Sirius montèrent leurs malles, tandis que les garçons restaient avec Narcissa pour lui dire au revoir.<br/>Drago enlaça brièvement sa mère et lui sourit, lui promettant de lui envoyer un hibou après la répartition pour lui annoncer sa maison. Son petit sourire en coin ne dupait personne : Drago était certain de se retrouver dans la maison Serpentard, comme ses parents avant lui.<br/>Puis ce fut le tour de Charles pendant que Drago enlaçait Sirius puis son père.</p><p>Harry resta légèrement en retrait, un peu rêveur, quand Narcissa l'attira contre elle.<br/>Le garçon eut un sourire triste, ses yeux verts légèrement ternis par l'inquiétude.<br/>- Narcissa ? Et si je suis séparé de Charles et de Drago ?</p><p>Narcissa le serra contre elle une fois de plus avant de soupirer.<br/>- Peu importe ta maison Harry, ça ne te séparera jamais de ton frère ou de Drago. Le plus important c'est que tes camarades de maison deviendront ta nouvelle famille pendant ta scolarité et tu verras que rapidement tu te sentiras bien avec eux.<br/>- Mais... Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre famille. J'en ai déjà trouvé une !</p><p>L'aristocrate se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.<br/>- Et tu ne nous perdras pas, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux choisir tes rêves et les suivre jusqu'au bout, nous serons toujours là.</p><p>Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je veux juste rester près de Charles et Drago. Peu importe le reste.</p><p>Narcissa gloussa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.<br/>- Tu verras, tu trouveras vite d'autres objectifs. Et tu resteras lié à eux, j'en suis certaine. Et ce quelque soit la maison dans laquelle tu seras réparti. Reste juste toi-même Harry, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner.</p><p>Pensif, Harry hocha la tête et serra une dernière fois Narcissa dans ses bras. Il fit ensuite ses adieux à son parrain puis à Lucius.</p><p>Charles et Drago l'attendaient impatiemment dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi, et ils s'installèrent enfin, incapables de rester totalement immobile compte tenu de leur excitation.</p><p>Enfin, le Poudlard Express s'ébranla, et leur long voyage commença. Ils entendaient d'autres enfants passer dans le couloir et s'apostropher joyeusement, mais au début, personne n'ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.</p><p>Harry brûlait de curiosité en se demandant comment étaient les autres enfants sorciers et s'ils étaient aussi accueillants que Drago l'avait été lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.<br/>La porte s'ouvrit et Blaise entra un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il était accompagné d'une fille à l'air revêche et d'un autre garçon, brun aux yeux clairs.<br/>- Hey ! Je vous présente Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott.</p><p>Drago soupira et hocha la tête.<br/>- Ouais. On s'est déjà croisé, nos pères travaillent parfois ensemble. Et je connais Pansy, évidemment.<br/>Pansy grimaça et dévisagea Charles puis Harry avec un air curieux, attendant visiblement d'être présentée. Harry sourit et se leva immédiatement, tendant la main.<br/>- Je suis Harry. Et lui c'est mon jumeau Charles.</p><p>Pansy hocha la tête brièvement et grommela.<br/>- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.<br/>Drago la fusilla immédiatement du regard, avant d'attirer Harry à lui pour le faire se rasseoir à ses côtés.</p><p>Pendant tout ce temps, Théodore était resté silencieux, observant attentivement les trois garçons et en notant leurs réactions et interactions.<br/>Puis il avança d'un pas et désigna la place près de Charles.<br/>- Je peux m'asseoir ?</p><p>Avant que Drago ne réponde, Blaise s'était avancé et s'était installé d'office près de Harry, engageant aussitôt la conversation, puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Voyant son frère occupé, Charles fit signe à Théo de s'installer.</p><p>Grâce à Blaise et à sa bonne humeur, la gêne des débuts s'estompa et il fallut moins d'une heure pour que les enfants soient installés et bavardent gaiement tous ensemble. Pansy, après avoir boudé quelques minutes, avait fini par soupirer et s'asseoir à contrecœur près de Blaise.<br/>Cependant la jeune fille n'aimait pas rester à l'écart et elle craqua rapidement, jetant son dévolu sur Drago. Elle essayait d'attirer son attention avec acharnement, puisque le blondinet était l'un de ses compagnon de jeu régulier.</p><p>Sauf que Drago n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser distraire. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil Blaise et Harry qui riaient ensemble, et il se sentait jaloux d'être à l'écart de leur conversation. Il n'aimait pas les moments où Harry ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il voulait en permanence avoir son ami pour lui...<br/>Charles avait commencé à discuter avec Théo, prudemment au début, puis il s'était rapidement détendu en constatant qu'il s'entendait bien avec le nouveau venu. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers Drago et Harry, et ricanait sous cape en voyant l'air renfrogné du blondinet.<br/>Lorsque ses yeux passèrent sur Harry, il eut un sourire tendre, en le voyant les yeux brillant. Il était satisfait de voir que son frère s'était enfin détendu et avait oublié ses craintes...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Choisir la vérité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Poudlard, tous les professeurs étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Le début d'une nouvelle année entraînait toujours beaucoup d'impatience.</p><p>Les professeurs avaient hâte de rencontrer les nouveaux élèves, de découvrir qui seraient les futurs sorciers de demain.<br/>Il y avait aussi le spectacle de la répartition. Le Choixpeau leur offrait une nouvelle chanson chaque année, décrivant les qualités de chaque maison. Puis les élèves, plus ou moins impressionnés, s'avançaient lentement pour prendre place sur le tabouret prévu et entendre le verdict de l'artefact magique.</p><p>Cette année pourtant, la tension était à son comble.<br/>Les professeurs étaient tous impatients puisqu'ils avaient entendu dire qu'il y aurait le fameux Harry Potter. Le Sauveur du monde magique, le Survivant, le bébé miracle qui avait amené la paix dans le monde magique.</p><p>Depuis que Minerva avait confirmé innocemment que Harry Potter serait bel et bien élève sous le regard furieux de Dumbledore, le corps professoral se répandait en suppositions sur le garçon qui allait arriver.<br/>Certains imaginaient un nouveau Merlin, puissant et bienveillant, alors que d'autres pensaient que sa célébrité avait été usurpée.</p><p>Severus n'avait pas dit un mot sur le sujet. La seule personne qui se souvenait encore de son amour désespéré pour Lily Evans en dehors de Albus était Minerva. Et la Gryffondor resta silencieuse sur le sujet, écoutant attentivement les suppositions de ses collègues, un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Elle avait été privilégiée et avait pu brièvement rencontrer les enfants lorsqu'elle avait montré la rage de Dumbledore aux Malefoy et à Sirius Black, et elle s'était immédiatement attachée à eux. Elle avait adoré Lily lorsqu'elle était son élève, et cette brève visite avait renforcé sa décision de les aider et les protéger.</p><p>Pour sa part, Severus se tendait de plus en plus alors qu'il prenait conscience que Harry allait être le centre de l'attention. Ce gosse en avait suffisamment bavé d'après lui pour mériter un peu de tranquillité. Il savait le petit garçon légèrement timide, et détestant être au centre de l'attention.<br/>Il allait devoir faire face à des professeurs curieux, qui testeraient ses limites pour définir sa puissance, à des professeurs admiratifs. Il allait faire face aux élèves qui avaient grandi en entendant son histoire, le rendant célèbre alors qu'il ne le savait même pas.</p><p>Il y avait plusieurs livres sur lui, publiés alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint l'âge de Poudlard, un ramassis de suppositions et d'idioties sur son enfance. Pour certain il était gâté outrageusement et vénéré comme le Sauveur, pour d'autre, il grandissait à l'écart du monde, dans une perpétuelle retraite spirituelle… Star ou icône, les journalistes ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.</p><p>Voyant son air renfrogné, Minerva lui donna un léger coup de coude et l'invita à regarder en direction du Directeur.<br/>Severus dût presque se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner, face à l'air sombre d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux manipulateur semblait sur le point d'exploser.</p><p>Il était au centre des professeurs, et il entendait les conversations tourner auprès de Harry Potter. Et il fulminait.<br/>Severus ne pouvait que deviner la raison : après tout le directeur avait souhaité avoir le contrôle du petit prodige de la Magie, et il n'avait vu lui glisser entre les mains. Il n'avait pas pu jouer les sauveurs bienveillants, et il n'avait pas pu lui donner sa version de l'histoire.</p><p>Le Maître des potions était certain que Dumbledore ne savait pas qui était Charles réellement, sinon l'enfant n'aurait pas survécu au début. Le vieux fou avait commis l'erreur de sous-estimer le second enfant, ainsi que l'attachement des deux garçons l'un pour l'autre.</p><p>Minerva l'attira légèrement à l'écart, et murmura.<br/>- Qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état ?<br/>Severus hésita. Minerva avait décidé de l'aider à protéger les Potter, mais elle était une ancienne amie de Dumbledore après tout.<br/>Le voyant hésiter, l'écossaise grogna.<br/>- Oh par Merlin ! Entre Albus et la vérité... Je choisis la vérité sans hésitation.<br/>- Si vous voulez mon avis Minerva, Albus est furieux puisqu'il n'a pas récupéré le contrôle sur les jeunes Potter. Plus particulièrement sur le Sauveur. Et il n'a pas réussi à le faire passer pour un délinquant comme il le voulait.</p><p>L'écossaise jeta un regard noir en direction du Directeur.<br/>- J'espère qu'il ne compte pas tenter de manipuler ces enfants. J'ignore quelle sera leur maison, mais au moins en souvenir de leurs parents, je serais présente pour leur venir en aide... Je pense qu'ils ont suffisamment donné au monde magique pour avoir droit à un peu de paix.</p><p>Dumbledore était furieux. Partout autour de lui, tout le monde ne parlait que de Harry Potter.<br/>Il devait se pincer pour ne pas leur hurler que le petit Potter qu'ils comparaient à Merlin n'était qu'un pauvre gosse maigrichon incapable de se défendre face à son oncle moldu. Un gosse qui avait grandi dans un placard, sans instruction.<br/>Il serait évidemment un élève médiocre. Après sa fugue, il avait dû se terrer dans un égout de Londres et grandir avec les gosses des rues.</p><p>Les deux Potter étaient probablement des délinquants en puissance ; après tout, ils avaient agressé leur oncle, avant de fuir. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi gâtés qu'il l'avait prétendu mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.</p><p>Le Directeur de Poudlard était d'autant plus furieux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver les gamins. Il savait qu'ils avaient réussi à accéder à leur coffre et avaient donc accès à l'argent de leurs parents. Ils avaient probablement dilapidé une partie de leur héritage à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait essayé de se servir, mais les gobelins avaient été intraitables… Il enrageait à l'idée des monceaux d'or qui lui passaient sous le nez.</p><p>Il essayait de se rassurer en pensant qu'ils ne se présenteraient pas à Poudlard, même s'ils avaient reçu leurs lettres. Ils étaient trop ignorants et sans personne pour les guider, ils seraient incapables de trouver leur chemin.</p><p>Le vieil homme inspira profondément pour se calmer un peu et il nota l'air crispé de Severus Rogue. Il ricana intérieurement en pensant que son Maître des potions était inquiet à l'idée de se trouver face au sosie de James Potter. Avec un peu de chances, le professeur taciturne ferait vivre à ces gosses un enfer s'ils osaient se présenter à Poudlard. Et il se ferait un plaisir d'appuyer son ressentiment.</p><p>Il reprit un visage paisible, et s'approcha de Severus avec un demi-sourire.<br/>- Alors Severus ? Comment allez-vous mon ami ?<br/>Le Maître des potions grogna en réponse. Albus se pencha vers lui, mielleux.<br/>- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis certain que même si le petit Potter ressemble à James, il ne sera pas aussi... désagréable envers vous que son père ne l'était. Même s'il a vécu une vie dorée, il vous devra le respect, comme à tous les professeurs ici.</p><p>Satisfait, Dumbledore nota la lueur de colère qui traversa le regard sombre de son espion. Enfin une chose qui fonctionnait parfaitement selon ses plans. Severus ne pourrait pas oublier sa haine des Maraudeurs et il ferait de la scolarité de Harry Potter un enfer.</p><p>Il aurait été bien moins satisfait s'il avait pu lire les pensées de Severus. La colère que le Maître des potions ressentait n'était pas dirigée contre Harry Potter - ou même contre son défunt père - mais bel et bien contre le manipulateur face à lui qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle… S'il n'avait pas retrouvé les gamins, il se serait laissé abuser, et probablement que sa haine des Maraudeurs l'aurait conduit à se montrer… intraitable avec Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Douce illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le moment était venu.<br/>Après être descendu du Poudlard Express après un voyage interminable - mais agréable - les garçons avaient suivi le demi-géant, qui s'était présenté comme étant Rubeus Hagrid.<br/>L'homme avait longuement dévisagé Harry et Charles, l'oeil humide, puis avait appelé les premières années à le suivre d'une voix bourrue.</p><p>Intimidés les enfants avaient suivi le mouvement en silence jusqu'à des barques, flottant paresseusement sur un lac sombre, où ils s'étaient installés par groupes de quatre. Chaque embarcation était éclairée par un lumignon, et Harry regarda le château de Poudlard apparaître, émerveillé.<br/>Chaque lumière de chaque bateau se reflétait à l'infini sur les eaux noires du lac, et le château brillamment éclairé attirait l'œil. L'effet était saisissant et féerique.</p><p>Harry laissa échapper un rire ravi en regardant son frère. Charles souriait lui aussi et ils pensèrent tous les deux la même chose : ils allaient être heureux dans cet endroit. Malgré le Directeur, malgré leur passé. A leurs côtés, Drago souriait lui aussi, ravi de voir ses amis heureux.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château, une sorcière à l'air sévère et à l'immense chapeau pointu perché sur un chignon strict les attendait - c'était celle qui était venue une fois les rencontrer et Harry lui offrit un sourire amical. Elle les regarda, les sourcils froncés, visiblement prête à réprimander le premier enfant qui oserait semer le désordre. Puis, elle eut un mince sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Harry Potter.<br/>- Bienvenue à Poudlard.</p><p>Harry et Charles se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et se prirent la main pour se rassurer. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, craignant plus que jamais d'être séparé de son frère. La sorcière se présenta - Minerva McGonagall, professeure de métamorphose. Elle leur expliqua brièvement le principe de la répartition et cita les quatre maisons.<br/>Son regard s'arrêta un instant encore sur les frères Potter, et elle leur adressa un léger sourire en hochant doucement la tête. Un peu intimidés, ils hochèrent doucement la tête pour la saluer, la trouvant bien plus intimidante dans son rôle de professeur que lors de sa visite au Manoir Malefoy. Puis, elle tourna brusquement les talons et leur fit signe de la suivre.</p><p>Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle dont le plafond montrait le ciel étoilé. Des centaines de bougies flottaient autour d'eux, donnant un effet encore plus magique aux lieux. Quatre grandes tables accueillaient les élèves plus âgés, visiblement séparés par maison. Une cinquième table était disposée sur une estrade et les professeurs y étaient installés, attendant les nouveaux venus.</p><p>Harry et Charles croisèrent le regard de Severus, et même si leurs yeux pétillèrent un instant de joie de le revoir, ils firent comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas : ils savaient parfaitement que le Directeur de l'école ne devait pas savoir où ils avaient grandi, et les deux garçons ne comptaient pas mettre l'homme qu'ils aimaient tant en danger.</p><p>Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Directeur de Poudlard, Harry frissonna légèrement. Il était prêt à parier que c'était cet homme, la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Il serra un peu plus la main de Charles et se pencha légèrement vers lui.<br/>- Regarde le vieil homme à la barbe blanche. C'est lui, Dumbledore.</p><p>Même si Harry n'avait pas indiqué à son frère où regarder, celui-ci aurait facilement deviné. Dumbledore les dévisageait, l'air mécontent, les détaillant avec attention. Il n'y avait clairement aucune bienveillance dans son attitude, et il était évident que le sorcier semblait... déçu qu'ils soient présents.<br/>Charles renifla, agacé, et il commença à espérer que Harry soit réparti dans la même maison que lui, pour qu'ils puissent rester toujours tous les deux, pour se protéger. Il ne voudrait pas tomber seul sur cet homme dans un couloir désert...</p><p>Charles se pencha vers Harry.<br/>- Protège ton esprit comme Severus t'a appris, Harry. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.<br/>Harry ne répondit pas, mais Charles le vit fermer les yeux un instant et se détendre. Une bouffée d'affection envers son frère l'envahit, et il prit conscience une fois de plus que Harry était le centre de son monde.</p><p>Ils écoutèrent religieusement un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé se mettre à chanter, et ils applaudirent avec un peu d'hésitation la chanson loufoque décrivant les quatre maisons. Après tout, ils avaient lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, et ils savaient déjà quelles en étaient les caractéristiques.<br/>Le professeur McGonagall s'avança ensuite et déroula un long parchemin, puis elle commença à lire une longue liste de noms. Chaque enfant appelé s'avançait craintivement vers la femme sévère et s'asseyait sur un tabouret placé là à leur intention. Le professeur posait le choixpeau sur leur tête et l'artefact hurlait le nom de leur maison.</p><p>La liste semblait interminable, et lorsque Drago fut appelé, il s'installa sur le tabouret avec un petit sourire suffisant. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais douté un seul instant qu'il soit un pur Serpentard, et effectivement, le choixpeau hurla "Serpentard" en ayant à peine effleuré ses cheveux.<br/>Drago se leva d'un bond gracieux et se précipita à la table vert et argent, où il fut longuement applaudi. Son nom était connu, et il était déjà la coqueluche de la tablée.<br/>Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice, amusés de voir avec quelle supériorité Drago regardait ses désormais camarades de maison...</p><p>Lorsque Minerva appela "Potter, Charles", le silence se fit. Charles avança alors que Harry se mordillait la lèvre, nerveux. Lorsque son frère s'installa sur le tabouret, il y eut une vague de murmures, puisqu'un autre Potter que celui attendu venait de faire son apparition. Les enfants autour de lui se demandaient qui pouvait être ce garçon mystérieux, et où était le fameux sauveur du monde magique...<br/>Minerva plaça le choixpeau sur la tête de Charles, et le garçon resta immobile. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, mais il se détendit rapidement lorsque le choixpeau hurla "Serpentard".<br/>La table des verts et argent applaudit à tout rompre, Drago étant le plus enthousiaste.</p><p>Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Au moins Charles ne serait pas seul s'il était réparti ailleurs... Il s'obligea à se calmer, évitant le regard inquiet de Severus qui avait noté son agitation. Puis, le professeur McGonagall ramena le silence en appelant "Potter, Harry".<br/>Cette fois, la Grande Salle explosa en murmures. Le Sauveur du monde magique était devant eux, un petit garçon maigrichon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts dissimulés derrière des lunettes rondes trop grandes.<br/>Le garçon avança doucement, ignorant le regard fixe de Dumbledore, s'accrochant à la douce illusion qu'il ne pouvait pas être séparé de son jumeau.</p><p>A l'instant où le choixpeau fut sur sa tête, Harry se tendit. L'objet commença à lui parler, sur un ton amusé.<br/>- Oh oh. Le célèbre Harry Potter enfin ! Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ?<br/>Comme Harry ne répondait pas, stupéfait que l'objet ne lui demande son avis, le choixpeau continua.<br/>- Tu aurais ta place dans la maison de tes parents. Je vois beaucoup de courage en toi, tu serais un parfait Gryffondor. Courage et Loyauté.</p><p>Horrifié, Harry pensa de toutes ses forces qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de son frère. L'objet se tut.<br/>- Vraiment ? Intéressant. Très intéressant. Tu as cette part... d'obscurité en toi aussi, peut être que… Peut être que tu es destiné à de grandes choses...<br/>Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, pensant à Charles, au réconfort de sa présence, à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux. Charles qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.</p><p>Il sursauta brutalement lorsque le choixpeau hurla "Serpentard".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Soirée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avec un large sourire soulagé, Harry se leva d'un bond joyeux du tabouret et se dirigea en sautillant presque vers la table des Serpentard, les yeux dans ceux de Charles. Il ne se préoccupa pas du silence de mort dans la Grande Salle, contrairement à Drago et Charles.</p><p>Charles nota que Dumbledore avait l'air furieux tandis que Severus semblait se retenir pour ne pas ricaner, visiblement satisfait de la situation.</p><p>Après le premier moment de silence choqué, il y eut des murmures, de plus en plus présents, s'interrogeant sur la présence du Sauveur dans la maison Serpentard.<br/>Drago laissa échapper un grognement agacé et regarda les élèves de sa maison, les fusillant du regard avant de commencer à applaudir bruyamment, rapidement imité par Charles. Très vite, tous les Serpentard accueillaient joyeusement Harry Potter à leur table, tout malaise oublié.</p><p>Le brun aux yeux verts se glissa entre son jumeau et Drago. Il enlaça Charles avec un gloussement satisfait, et les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard plein d'affection. Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui sourit, serrant discrètement sa main sous la table pour ne pas laisser Dumbledore suspecter qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.</p><p>Rapidement la répartition prit fin avec l'arrivée de Blaise Zabini à leur table, et les enfants commencèrent à manger, bavardant gaiement.<br/>A la table Serpentard, les conversations allaient bon train, sur les cours à venir, sur l'été qu'ils avaient passé - étant majoritairement sang-purs, ils se connaissaient puisque leurs parents se fréquentaient - et sur leur joie d'être dans la meilleure maison qui soit. Harry et Charles étaient parfaitement intégrés, et totalement à l'aise avec les autres enfants, grâce à l'influence de Drago.</p><p>Les autres tablées se laissaient aller à l'atmosphère joyeuse peu à peu, bien que de nombreux regards se dirigeaient de temps à autres vers le Survivant. Harry Potter à Serpentard était définitivement le premier sujet de conversation en cette soirée de rentrée...</p><p>A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore massacrait le contenu de son assiette à coups de fourchette rageurs, en lançant des regards noirs en direction des verts et argent. Il ne comprenait pas comment le fils de James et Lily Potter puisse être envoyé chez les Serpentard, alors que ses parents avaient été des Gryffondor parfaits. Comment le héros de la lumière pouvait se retrouver dans la maison la plus sombre qui soit ?</p><p>Encore une fois, les gamins Potter faisaient échouer ses projets, sans même en avoir conscience. Le Directeur détestait ça, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Harry puisse être envoyé ailleurs que chez les Gryffondor.</p><p>Severus Rogue n'était séparé du vieux fou que par Minerva, aussi il le voyait parfaitement fulminer. Il devait avouer qu'il en tirait une très grande satisfaction. Une satisfaction d'autant plus grande que James Potter devait se retourner dans sa tombe à l'idée de son rejeton à Serpentard...</p><p>Hormis ces petites pensées mesquines, Severus était soulagé que les deux Potter soient sous sa garde. Il était leur directeur de maison, et il pourrait passer du temps avec eux sans que quiconque ne se pose de questions. Surtout, il pourrait les protéger plus efficacement des idées saugrenues du Directeur de Poudlard.</p><p>En jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la table de sa maison, Severus fut satisfait - et rassuré - de voir Harry et Charles bavarder avec les autres élèves, sans que personne ne remette en cause leur légitimité. Parmi les plus âgés, il aurait pu y avoir quelques idéalistes qui aurait refusé de voir l'enfant qui avait vaincu Voldemort à leur côté. Mais Drago, avec la puissance de son nom de famille, avait su les ramener à de meilleurs sentiments juste par son comportement amical envers les deux garçons.</p><p>Alors que la soirée arrivait à son terme, les préfets de chaque maison se levèrent pour conduire les nouveaux en direction de leurs maisons, et leur montrer leurs dortoirs.<br/>Harry se leva avec enthousiasme et Charles et Drago l'entourèrent immédiatement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.</p><p>Minerva se rendit compte de la profondeur de l'amitié qui liait les trois enfants, et elle soupira en secouant la tête. Pour l'instant, Albus n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais les garçons allaient finir par se trahir, à se montrer si à l'aise les uns envers les autres.<br/>Elle avait perdu toute confiance en lui, et elle s'arrangea pour systématiquement se placer entre lui et les Potter, et l'empêcher de les observer de trop près. Au moins pour cette première soirée... Elle se souvenait que les Maraudeurs avaient très vite été proches, et après une première nuit ensemble, le rapprochement des enfants serait moins suspect.</p><p>Severus avait remarqué son manège, et il lui adressa un signe de tête pour la remercier. Même si leurs maisons étaient ennemies, ils entretenaient des rapports cordiaux et ils avaient mutuellement confiance en l'autre.</p><p>En arrivant dans la maison Serpentard, Harry et Charles découvrirent leur salle commune, décorée de vert sans grande surprise. L'endroit était un peu sombre - il n'y avait pas de fenêtre puisqu'ils étaient dans les cachots - mais confortable.</p><p>Ils étaient tous épuisés par le long voyage en train et l'émotion de la répartition, aussi les premières années rejoignirent rapidement leur dortoir.<br/>Harry se jeta sur le lit entre celui accaparé par Charles et celui choisi par Drago, avant de laisser échapper un soupir satisfait.<br/>- C'est parfait.</p><p>Charles ricana en regardant son frère avec affection.<br/>- Rassuré Harry ?<br/>Le petit brun s'assura que personne ne les écoutait, et il baissa instinctivement la voix pour avouer, les yeux brillants.<br/>- J'ai supplié le choixpeau de me laisser te rejoindre, Charlie.<br/>De l'autre côté, Drago émit un gargouillis stupéfait.<br/>- Quoi ? On peut faire ça ?</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je sais pas, mais je l'ai fait. Et il m'a écouté.<br/>Charles marmonna.<br/>- Faites lui confiance pour accomplir l'impossible...<br/>Cependant, le regard que lancèrent Drago et Charles à Harry était admiratif...</p><p>Maintenant que la Grande Salle était vide de tout élève, Dumbledore rejoignit son bureau à grands pas, presque enragé. Il marmonnait entre ses dents, fermement décidé à reprendre le contrôle de la situation, à n'importe quel prix...<br/>Une fois dans son antre, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un grognement et ignora son phénix, qui chantonnait doucement sur son perchoir.</p><p>Grinçant presque des dents en repensant à la répartition du gamin Potter, il se jura de les convoquer pour une raison ou pour une autre dès le lendemain. Il exigerait de savoir où ils avaient vécu, quitte à les menacer si nécessaire. Après tout, ils étaient de jeunes enfants qui découvraient le monde magique, il devrait pouvoir les impressionner et les obliger à lui obéir sans poser de questions.</p><p>Légèrement rasséné, Dumbledore se détendit en lissant sa barbe pensivement. Il était certain que très vite, tout serait sous contrôle. Après tout, le gamin était à portée de main, et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait décidé. Pour le plus grand bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Pertes sèches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il fallait toute sa maîtrise de lui-même à Lucius Malefoy pour ne pas hurler et jeter quelque chose sous la rage qu'il ressentait.<br/>Au lieu d'insulter son interlocuteur, Lucius salua le gobelin - un peu plus sèchement qu'à son habitude - avant de quitter Gringotts à grands pas.</p><p>Personne n'aurait pu deviner son humeur sombre alors qu'il marchait rapidement dans le chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre une zone plus calme d'où il pourrait transplaner vers son Manoir.</p><p>En arrivant devant chez lui, il laissa échapper un juron sonore avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.<br/>Les pertes sèches enregistrées par ses entreprises étaient colossales.</p><p>Même au plus fort de la guerre, ses entreprises sorcières n'avaient jamais aussi mal fonctionné. En période de paix, c'était inimaginable.<br/>Lucius était furieux, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il craignait pour ses richesses. Après tout, il y avait bien longtemps que les Malefoy faisaient des affaires, et il avait appris depuis longtemps à diversifier ses investissements. Gagner, perdre, tout ça faisait partie du jeu.</p><p>Il avait aussi appris à utiliser des noms d'emprunts pour faire affaire avec les sorciers qui craignaient le nom des Malefoy. Et surtout... surtout, il avait un pied dans le monde moldu.</p><p>Ça semblait stupéfiant qu'un sang-pur Mangemort puisse s'abaisser à travailler avec des moldus, mais avait même ses principes, Lucius était un homme d'affaire. Un excellent homme d'affaire, doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Et un homme d'affaire dans son genre ne s'arrêtait pas aux préjugés lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner de l'argent. Les moldus avaient des entreprises, et brassaient de l'argent. Ce serait stupide de sa part de se limiter au monde sorcier, beaucoup plus frileux lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des risques financiers...</p><p>Ce n'était donc pas quelques entreprises sorcières en déficit qui avaient le pouvoir de le mettre à terre ou de lui causer des problèmes.<br/>Ce qui le rendait fou de rage, c'était la raison de ces pertes.</p><p>Dumbledore.</p><p>Le gobelin de Gringott n'avait pas nommé explicitement de Directeur de Poudlard, bien évidemment. Le secret bancaire n'était pas une plaisanterie pour ces créatures. Mais tout pointait le vieil homme.<br/>Soudain, les investisseurs se retiraient. Des investisseurs normalement neutres qui avaient récemment été vus en compagnie du Directeur de Poudlard. Des investisseurs qui avaient de jeunes enfants bientôt en âge d'entrer à l'école de Magie.</p><p>Ceux qui avaient résisté avaient soudain reçu la visite du Ministère pour contrôle et les Aurors n'hésitaient pas à débarquer chez eux à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, menaçants.</p><p>Lucius n'aimait pas perdre, mais il savait accepter l'échec. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Dumbledore d'utiliser des méthodes tordues pour arriver à ses fins, puisque lui même ne rechignait jamais à intimider ses opposants lorsque ça s'avérait nécessaire. Le chantage et l'extorsion ne lui étaient pas inconnus, même s'il ne se salissait jamais directement les mains - après tout, c'étaient à ça que servaient les hommes de main qu'il payait grassement.</p><p>Ce qui le mettait en rage, c'était que Dumbledore ne condamne ses méthodes publiquement, pour les utiliser discrètement. Son hypocrisie lui donnait la nausée, encore plus que d'être la cible de ses petites machinations.</p><p>Avant d'entrer dans le manoir, Lucius s'obligea à se calmer. Il respira profondément, se convainquant que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant qu'il avait recueilli Harry et Charles.<br/>Si les pertes de ses entreprises ne l'empêcheraient pas de dormir, il s'était sincèrement attaché aux deux garçons. Connaissant les actes retors du vieux sorciers, il craignait par dessus tout ce qu'il pourrait imaginer pour ramener les Potter dans son giron. Il échangerait sa fortune sans hésitations pour protéger les trois garçons qui vivaient au Manoir. Son héritier et les deux garçons qu'il aimait autant.</p><p>En passant la porte du Manoir, il tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Il le salua sèchement, et Sirius ricana.<br/>- Alors Lucius ? Mauvaise journée ?<br/>L'aristocrate renifla, et se demanda à quel point Narcissa lui en voudrait s'il écorchait vif son cousin pour se détendre. Il préféra plutôt marmonner un "Dumbledore" rageur entre ses dents.</p><p>Sirius, loin de s'éloigner, fronça le sourcils et demanda immédiatement des précisions, inquiet.<br/>- Que se passe-t-il ?<br/>- Rien d'important. Il a menacé des investisseurs et m'a fait perdre des milliers de gallions.<br/>L'animagus marqua un silence avant d'ironiser, en secouant la tête.<br/>- Rien d'important, effectivement.</p><p>Loin d'être débarrassé de Sirius, Lucius constata que ce dernier le suivait jusqu'à son bureau.<br/>- Il ne sait rien pour Harry et Charles ?<br/>- Non Black. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser qu'il sache quelque chose. Je pense que s'il avait le moindre doute, les Aurors à sa solde, ceux qui menacent mes anciens partenaires d'affaire, seraient déjà venus ici et tu serais de retour dans ta cellule.</p><p>Sirius grimaça, mais hocha la tête.<br/>- Peut être que je devrais... réapparaître publiquement ? Laisser Dumbledore penser que... Qu'il peut m'utiliser ?<br/>- Ne sois pas stupide Black. Il voudrait savoir où tu étais caché, et il resterait soupçonneux. Tu n'approcherais pas des garçons de cette façon.</p><p>L'ancien Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête convaincu par l'argument de Lucius. Il se mordilla la lèvre détestant la sensation d'inutilité qu'il ressentait. Il n'aimait pas savoir son filleul ou Charles loin de lui, même si Severus étaient près d'eux.<br/>Voyant que Lucius s'installait derrière son bureau et commençait à étudier une pile de parchemins, Sirius soupira.<br/>- Je suppose que Narcissa n'est pas au courant ?<br/>- N'essaie même pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle est intenable quand elle s'inquiète.</p><p>Sirius gloussa et s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus. Puisque les garçons n'étaient plus là pour apporter de la vie au Manoir Malefoy, il appréciait plus que tout asticoter Lucius en permanence.</p><p>Lucius grogna en voyant Sirius partir, et il ferma un instant les yeux. Il fallait qu'il soit devenu complètement fou. Après avoir recueilli les enfants Potter, ceux qui avaient détruit son maître, voilà qu'il hébergeait Sirius Black en personne, le traître de la famille de son épouse. Et pire encore, il en venait à l'apprécier légèrement, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il pouvait toujours se rassurer en pensant que c'était ce que Narcissa voulait. Et ce que femme veut…</p><p>Il n'arrivait même pas à regretter la tranquillité de son Manoir, avant tout ça. Avant que Severus n'arrive un jour, demandant son aide. Avant que Narcissa ne soit émue du destin de deux enfants maltraités, et ne le pousse à aider son vieil ami à les chercher.</p><p>L'aristocrate secoua la tête, et s'obligea à se concentrer. Il avait une riposte à mettre en place pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Dumbledore. Quelque chose qui le tiendrait occupé, loin de son fils et des jumeaux Potter.</p><p>Après tout, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas homme à se morfondre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Profonde vallée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Poudlard, le temps passait, inexorablement. Les cours s'enchaînaient, les uns après les autres.<br/>Les enfants apprenaient, chahutaient. Ils riaient, nouaient des amitiés. Ils vivaient, loin des inquiétudes des adultes. La guerre était apparemment terminée, ils n'avaient même pas souvenir de l'avoir connue. Pour eux, les craintes de leurs parents étaient exagérées, puisque grâce au Sauveur, ils n'avaient vécu qu'en période de paix.</p><p>Cependant, sur tous les élèves étudiant à Poudlard, trois d'entre eux étaient particulièrement sous haute surveillance.</p><p>Drago Malefoy d'abord. Fils de l'ancien bras droit de Lord Voldemort, futur héritier de son père, parfait petit Serpentard fortuné.<br/>Il était un excellent élève, particulièrement en potions. Ce n'était pas surprenant en soi : le garçon avait bénéficié d'un percepteur spécialisé dès son plus jeune âge, ce qui lui donnait une longueur d'avance sur ses petits camarades.<br/>C'était le cas de la plupart des enfants sang-pur, bien évidemment. Enfin parmi ceux qui appartenaient aux familles fortunées.<br/>Avant même d'avoir mis les pieds à l'intérieur de la vénérable école, Drago était déjà catalogué comme ennemi. Ennemi de Dumbledore, de la lumière, du bien. Qu'il n'ait que onze ans importait peu à Dumbledore : il n'aimait déjà pas le garçon.</p><p>Les deux autres élèves sous surveillance étaient sans surprise les deux Potter. Harry le Sauveur, et Charles.<br/>Harry Potter aurait dû être la parfaite marionnette, docile et serviable. C'était en tous cas ce que Dumbledore avait prévu. Il n'avait cependant pas imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un second enfant. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet invité surprise dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, dix ans plus tôt.<br/>La présence de Charles était problématique et Dumbledore avait un moment espéré que le gosse soit cracmol ou qu'il ne survive pas à leur enfance. Malheureusement pour ses projets, il était toujours aux côtés de son frère, lui donnant un soutien inattendu.</p><p>Et il y avait eu le coup de tonnerre. Les Potter avaient été envoyé à Serpentard. Pas un seul des jumeaux. Mais les deux.<br/>Le Sauveur était un Serpentard.</p><p>Dumbledore aurait aimé protester, s'y opposer. Mais... il n'avait pas pu. Pas devant la Grande Salle entière. Pas alors que ce fichu gosse avait les yeux brillant de joie alors qu'il allait rejoindre son frère. Le verdict du choixpeau ne pouvait pas être contesté, même avec tous les privilèges de son poste de Directeur.</p><p>Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les gosses Potter s'étaient installés près de Drago Malefoy dès le premier soir, et ces trois là semblaient devenir proches à une vitesse folle. Pire encore : ils étaient inséparables.</p><p>Harry adorait définitivement Poudlard. Il aimait apprendre, il aimait les cours - hormis les cours d'histoire de la Magie peut être.<br/>Il aimait sa maison, et la présence de son frère dans le lit voisin du sien. Il aimait les longues conversations avec Charles ou Drago. Il aimait blaguer avec Blaise et même le très sérieux Théo.</p><p>Aussi, le cours de vol - le tout premier - s'annonçait être une chose de plus qu'il aimerait.</p><p>Le début lui sembla un peu ennuyeux. Apprendre à appeler son balai était quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait depuis longtemps. Il resta cependant calme, écoutant les instructions, et ignorant Charles et Drago qui chahutaient tous les deux.</p><p>Puis enfin, ils grimpèrent sur leurs balais, prêts à s'élever.</p><p>Neville Longdubas, un Gryffondor maladroit et légèrement empoté se retrouva à léviter de plus en plus haut, visiblement terrorisé et incapable d'obéir aux consignes hurlées par leur professeur. Tout le monde observait la scène, grimaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude, tous conscients que la chute risquait d'être douloureuse...</p><p>Après des acrobaties impressionnantes, Neville finit par chuter au sol lourdement se brisant net le poignet. Leur professeur les menaça du pire si quelqu'un en venait à monter sur son balai et s'éloigna pour emmener le garçon blessé à l'infirmerie.</p><p>Aussitôt Drago se jeta en gloussant sur un rapeltout égaré par Neville, se moquant du Gryffondor devant ses camarades de maison furieux. Il grimpa sur son balai, décidé à cacher l'objet en hauteur, mais Harry lui jeta un regard noir, désapprouvant.</p><p>Charles leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Harry.<br/>- Détends toi, c'est une plaisanterie.<br/>- Une plaisanterie stupide Charlie. Ce pauvre Neville a le poignet brisé et il avait l'air de tenir à son rapeltout. Tu aimerais toi, voir tes affaires éparpillées ?<br/>Pendant leur aparté, le ton était monté entre Drago et un rouquin. Ce dernier semblait vouloir jouer les héros et empêcher Drago de mettre ses projets à exécution.</p><p>Alors que Drago allait s'élever, Ron Weasley se jeta sur lui et les deux corps chutèrent lourdement, creusant une profonde vallée dans l'herbe tendre du terrain.<br/>Harry grogna et les deux frères se précipitèrent pour les séparer. Harry attrapa Drago à bras le corps, et l'éloigna du rouquin, lui chuchotant de se calmer avant de se trouver en retenue - mots magiques qui calmèrent instantanément le blondinet.<br/>Charles lui, repoussa un peu brutalement Ron, ignorant son air belliqueux et ses provocations gratuites.</p><p>Heureusement pour tout le monde, Madame Bibine revint sur le terrain, ramenant efficacement le calme. Elle dévisagea chaque élève d'un air soupçonneux mais elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Elle reprit son cours, surveillant ses élèves de son regard de rapace.</p><p>Discrètement, Charles maugréa qu'il s'ennuyait. Harry ricana doucement, et attira son attention d'un léger coup de coude.<br/>- Tu t'ennuies à ce point ?<br/>Son frère, maussade, hocha la tête. Harry sourit plus largement, et se pencha vers lui.<br/>- Au point de faire... n'importe quoi pour t'occuper ?</p><p>Charles ne répondit pas immédiatement, méfiant. Il connaissait son frère et il préférait attendre de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.<br/>Harry se pencha un peu plus et il lui désigna discrètement une de leur camarade, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à maîtriser son balai pour les exercices les plus simples.<br/>- Tu peux toujours lui proposer ton aide. Je suis certain que tu serais un bon professeur.</p><p>Charles hésita brièvement. Harry était du genre à toujours vouloir aider les autres, et ce style de proposition n'était pas surprenant de sa part.<br/>Au lieu de refuser directement, il prit la peine d'observer la fille. C'était une Gryffondor brune, avec des cheveux broussailleux et elle avait des yeux couleur chocolat. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais elle répondait toujours à toutes les questions posées par les professeurs, et semblait avide d'apprendre.</p><p>Voyant que Charles observait la jeune fille, Harry gloussa doucement.<br/>- Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle... Elle aime autant le savoir que toi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Bagarres de bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis le cours de vol où Neville avait été blessé, la guerre était déclarée. Non pas entre maisons, puisque Harry s'entendait généralement bien avec toutes les maisons mais entre Ron Weasley d'un côté et Charles et Drago de l'autre.</p><p>Dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, les insultes fusaient, et si personne n'intervenait ils en venaient généralement aux mains.</p><p>Harry avait refusé de prendre position, et laissait généralement son frère et son ami se débrouiller avec Ron. Il gardait un œil sur eux, cependant, pour éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait décidé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne conscience que cet affrontement permanent semblait ravir Dumbledore et que le Directeur faisait tout pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu.</p><p>Ainsi, à plusieurs reprises, l'homme était intervenu, favorisant honteusement Ron Weasley. Ce dernier, se sentant puissant et soutenu, n'hésitait plus et allait de plus en plus loin dans ses agissements, persuadé de pouvoir agir en toute impunité.<br/>Le soutien évident du Directeur de Poudlard enrageait Charles et Drago, qui voyaient en Ron la personnification de tous leurs problèmes. Il était le plus accessible et les deux garçons étaient emplis d'une haine féroce envers le rouquin.</p><p>Avec du recul, Harry comprit que plus les Serpentard seraient impliqués dans des bagarres, plus le Directeur pourrait discréditer leur maison. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus Rogue était un ancien Mangemort après tout, et même s'il avait été innocenté, beaucoup restaient méfiants à son égard.<br/>Le jeune garçon décida alors de s'en mêler, et de calmer le jeu.</p><p>Dans un premier temps, il tenta d'expliquer la situation à Drago et Charles. Même s'ils semblèrent comprendre, ils perdaient toute raison face à Ron, et ripostaient systématiquement à ses attaques, sans plus se soucier des manigances du Directeur. La menace d'une retenue ou d'être expulsés ne suffisait plus à les retenir.</p><p>En attendant de trouver de meilleurs arguments, Harry déploya donc toute une stratégie pour que les trois garçons ne se retrouvent plus dans les mêmes zones. C'était épuisant nerveusement pour lui, mais il lui semblait vital de ne pas laisser Dumbledore les manipuler de cette façon.</p><p>Un après-midi, alors qu'il était seul à la bibliothèque, perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à une façon d'empêcher Charles et Drago de déclarer une guerre sans merci à Ron Weasley, il fut surpris par Hermione Granger.<br/>La jeune fille se planta devant lui, un air décidé sur le visage, bras croisés sur le torse en une attitude de défi.<br/>- Je vais t'aider.</p><p>Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il cligna des yeux lentement, et Hermione sembla se détendre légèrement. Elle gloussa nerveusement.<br/>- Désolée. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi que ton frère m'a aidé en cours de vol. Et je vois tes efforts pour limiter la casse... Ron est un idiot la plupart du temps.</p><p>Le garçon aux yeux verts sourit largement et hocha la tête.<br/>- Et Drago et mon frère peuvent être terriblement têtus.<br/>- Donc je vais t'aider à éviter leurs disputes. Mais avant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal ?</p><p>Harry soupira et grimaça légèrement. Puis il s'assura d'un regard circulaire que personne n'était près d'eux.<br/>- Tu n'as pas l'impression que ta maison est... favorisée lorsque ça dégénère ?<br/>Hermione hocha doucement la tête.<br/>- Ron s'en sort souvent avec à peine un avertissement, effectivement. Même quand il... déclenche les hostilités.<br/>- Exactement.</p><p>Hermione pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux.<br/>- Tu ne me dis pas tout.<br/>Harry haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire contrit.<br/>- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire.<br/>- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de... justice n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>Malicieux, Harry lui offrit un petit clin d'œil.<br/>- Je vois que tu es perspicace.</p><p>Hermione renifla, mais ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'un air amusé. Elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire.<br/>- Je t'aiderai.</p><p>Et la jeune fille tint parole. Pendant quelques temps, les choses furent plus calmes. Cependant, pendant les cours communs avec les Gryffondor, Harry pouvait voir Ron Weasley regarder son frère et son ami avec ressentiment et rage.<br/>Malgré tous les efforts conjugués de Harry et d'Hermione, il arriva un jour où le face à face fut inévitable.</p><p>Ce fut dans un couloir des cachots que la dispute éclata. Ron avait volontairement bousculé Drago, l'envoyant contre le mur et Charles, fou de rage, avait immédiatement réagi en poussant le rouquin à son tour.<br/>Les insultes avaient fusé, et Charles étaient resté imperméable aux suppliques de son frère pour qu'il se calme.</p><p>Les deux garçons en étaient venus aux mains, sous l'œil effaré de leurs camarades et seule la poigne ferme de Harry sur le bras de Drago l'empêchait de se joindre à la mêlée.<br/>Harry se sentait terriblement impuissant, et il crut défaillir de soulagement en voyant arriver son professeur de potions à grands pas.</p><p>L'homme prit la mesure de la situation en un coup d'œil, et il sépara les deux belligérants d'un sort. Furieux, il parla cependant d'une voix calme et glaciale - le ton qui donnait des frissons de peur à ses étudiants les plus récalcitrants.<br/>- Puis-je savoir les causes de cette... bagarre de bar ?</p><p>Si Charles baissa la tête immédiatement, honteux d'être réprimandé par l'homme qu'il admirait tellement, Ron, enragé, ne mesura pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle il était. Écarlate, il commença à vociférer.<br/>- C'est de la faute de cet apprenti Mangemort !</p><p>Autour d'eux, tout le monde se figea, tandis que Rogue approchait, les yeux plissés sous la colère.<br/>- Monsieur Weasley... Vous devriez prendre garde aux accusations que vous formulez. Vous tiendrez compagnie à Monsieur Rusard tous les soirs de cette semaine, en retenue. Et n'espérez pas que cette sanction soit annulée, je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit appliquée ou les cours avec moi deviendront un enfer pour vous.</p><p>Le rouquin déglutit brusquement, et se calma immédiatement. Severus sourit, satisfait, et se tourna vers Charles.<br/>- Quand à vous Monsieur Potter... Suivez moi immédiatement dans mon bureau.<br/>Tête basse, Charles obéit. Voyant que Drago était calmé, Harry le lâcha et soupira. Il espérait que Severus ne serait pas trop dur avec son frère, mais Charles avait largement mérité d'être réprimandé.</p><p>Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, deux rouquins identiques - les jumeaux Weasley, frères aînés de Ron - s'approchèrent.<br/>- T'en fais pas Potter...<br/>- On va parler à Ron et le calmer.<br/>Après un clin d'œil, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, penchés l'un vers l'autre, face à un Harry stupéfait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Hôpital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus avait conduit Charles Potter directement à son bureau, lèvres pincées, mécontent. Tout élève qui les aurait croisé aurait immédiatement compris que le jeune Serpentard de première année allait avoir des problèmes. De très gros problèmes, compte tenu de la fureur du pire professeur de Poudlard.</p><p>Charles suivait silencieusement, n'essayant même pas de parlementer. Le jeune garçon était effrayé d'avoir déçu l'homme qu'il admirait, au risque de perdre la relation d'amitié qu'ils avaient. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac, et une pointe de culpabilité l'envahissait, sans qu'il ne puisse définir ce qu'était cette émotion inconnue.</p><p>Severus, pour sa part, oubliait qui était réellement le garçon qu'il traînait à sa suite. Il prenait son rôle de professeur à cœur, autant que celui de protecteur des garçons Potter. Charles avait été stupide d'en venir aux mains avec cet idiot de Weasley, dont la famille léchait les bottes de Dumbledore... Et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre, de force si nécessaire.<br/>Lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face à l'adolescent, il s'attendait à trouver un regard noir plein de défi, voire légèrement moqueur. Un regard rebelle, prêt à contester son autorité.</p><p>Aussi le sévère professeur fut légèrement déstabilisé de se trouver face à un Charles Potter misérable, se sentant visiblement coupable. Celui-qui-avait-été-Voldemort avait visiblement beaucoup changé dans cette nouvelle vie, et Severus se contenta de soupirer avec lassitude.</p><p>D'un geste sec de la main, le professeur désigna une chaise.<br/>- Assis.<br/>Charles obéit immédiatement, sans un mot, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Severus devina qu'il en faudrait peu pour que le gamin ne fonde en larmes et il s'adoucit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas l'humilier, juste lui faire comprendre qu'il avait commis une erreur.<br/>- Sais-tu qui est Ronald Weasley ?</p><p>Une lueur de colère passa dans le regard sombre.<br/>- Un stupide Gryffondor qui passe son temps à nous insulter et...<br/>- Stop.<br/>Severus se pinça la base du nez et grogna légèrement. Il pouvait faire confiance à un Weasley pour amener le chaos... Il leva les yeux sur le garçon face à lui et le fixa un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Charles ne se tortille, légèrement mal à l'aise.<br/>- Des abrutis, tu en rencontreras beaucoup dans ta vie.</p><p>Dans d'autres circonstances, Charles aurait gloussé et lui aurait demandé s'il parlait d'expérience. Mais il n'osa visiblement pas, comprenant que Severus était sérieux, et qu'il n'aurait pas de passe-droit malgré leur relation privilégiée.<br/>- Cependant... La famille Weasley est très proche de Albus Dumbledore. A ton avis, qui sera gagnant si le Directeur est amené à vous départager ? Veux-tu tant que ça être séparé de ton frère ?</p><p>Vaincu, Charles baissa la tête.<br/>- Je suis désolé.<br/>- Tu peux. Tu vas avoir droit à une retenue. Cependant... si jamais je te reprends à te laisser déborder face à n'importe qui d'autre, sois certain que je te le ferais regretter. Est-ce clair ?<br/>- Limpide.<br/>- Parfait. Rejoins ton dortoir.</p><p>Le jeune garçon se leva, sans oser lever la tête vers Severus. Arrivé à la porte du bureau, il s'immobilisa pourtant, la main sur la poignée.<br/>- Severus ? Je suis réellement désolé. Pardon.<br/>Severus ferma un instant les yeux, soulagé de voir que Charles était loin d'être insensible.<br/>- Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs Charles. Le tout est de ne pas recommencer.<br/>C'était un pardon implicite et cela suffit au jeune Serpentard pour se détendre. Il quitta le bureau le pas légèrement plus léger sous le regard attentif de Severus.</p><p>Lorsqu'il entra dans son dortoir, Harry était déjà présent, allant et venant, les poings serrés. Charles soupira, et s'accouda au chambranle de la porte, observant son jumeau.<br/>- A quel point tu m'en veux ?</p><p>Harry se tourna brusquement, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.<br/>- Je t'avais dit de te calmer, de l'ignorer !<br/>Charles grimaça, et esquissa un pas en direction de Harry. Cependant, son frère le stoppa dans son élan.<br/>- Je te préviens, Charlie, je vais aller faire la paix avec ce fichu rouquin. Je me fiche de ce que tu en diras, mais je refuse que l'un d'entre nous ne termine à l'hôpital à cause de vos bagarres stupides !</p><p>- Mais il n'arrête pas de nous insulter !<br/>La voix de Charles sonna plaintivement, et Harry soupira et secoua la tête.<br/>- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. On peut toujours lui laisser une chance de montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que tu le penses. Ses frères vont lui parler.<br/>- Les jumeaux ?<br/>- Eux-même.<br/>- Ils sont sympa eux. Pourquoi on peut pas juste sympathiser avec eux et oublier l'autre ?<br/>- Charles...</p><p>Harry jeta un regard sévère en direction de son frère, mais un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Charles se jeta dans les bras ouverts de son jumeau, et capitula rapidement.<br/>- D'accord. On fera comme tu voudras. Mais s'il t'insulte, toi ou même Drago, je te jure que je...<br/>- Tu ne feras rien. Tu me laisseras m'en occuper.</p><p>Avec un léger gloussement Charles ébouriffas les cheveux de Harry.<br/>- Hors de question. Tu es bien trop gentil. Il va abuser de ta compréhension et tout ça et te mener par le bout du nez ! Je vais le surveiller de près et si...<br/>- Charlie ? Je peux me défendre tu sais.</p><p>Après leur câlin, ils s'installèrent en tailleur sur le lit de Harry.<br/>- Où est Drago ?<br/>Harry grimaça légèrement.<br/>- Parti envoyer une lettre à Lucius pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé.</p><p>Charles ricana.<br/>- Vous vous êtes disputés.<br/>Ce n'était pas une question, il pouvait le deviner face à l'air maussade de son frère lorsque le blondinet avait été évoqué. Harry ne chercha même pas à nier.<br/>- Si tu pouvais lui expliquer pourquoi il ne faut pas se faire remarquer en se battant avec Ron Weasley... Il pense que je préfère être ami avec le Gryffondor plutôt qu'avec lui.</p><p>Charles hésita un bref instant.<br/>- Je suis désolé Harry. Je... C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas du tout. Il a des idées tellement arrêtées et il nous regarde comme si on était... rien. Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû l'ignorer. Comme on le faisait avec Big D.<br/>Harry sourit et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.</p><p>- C'est tout ce que je te demande. Ignore-le si tu veux, mais plus de bagarre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Dictateur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Installé dans son bureau, renversé dans son fauteuil, Albus Dumbledore suçotait pensivement un bonbon au citron, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, réfléchissant soigneusement à la situation.<br/>Harry Potter, le jeune Sauveur prodige attendu par le monde magique était à sa portée. Cependant, il était accompagné d'un parasite en la présence du mystérieux jumeau apparu de nulle part. Merlin seul savait où Lily et James avaient récupéré ce gosse... Et cerise sur le gâteau, les deux Potter étaient à Serpentard.</p><p>La rentrée était passée depuis quelques temps déjà, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à interroger le jeune Harry sur sa disparition de chez son oncle et sa tante. Il n'avait pas réussi à le manipuler pour qu'il soit sous son contrôle exclusif.<br/>Il avait besoin de l'amener à de bons sentiments envers lui pour pouvoir le modeler à sa guise et l'amener à être celui qui ferait face au Mage Noir quand ce dernier referait surface. Il était certain que Voldemort reviendrait sur le devant de la scène. Il l'avait étudié avec soin, et il se doutait que l'homme avait puisé dans la Magie Noire pour s'assurer une certaine forme d'immortalité.</p><p>Il se souvenait de Tom enfant, et le garçon avait toujours été fasciné par la possibilité qu'offrait la Magie. Le petit garçon d'alors avait immédiatement demandé si la Magie pouvait éviter la mort. Un gamin obsédé par sa propre mortalité avait forcément prévu quelque chose pour survivre quoi qu'il puisse se produire.</p><p>L'arrivée des deux Potter à Poudlard avait fait grand bruit dans la presse. Autant à cause des élèves qui avaient inondé leurs parents de hiboux pour leur décrire l'arrivée du Sauveur, autant à cause de lui. Albus avait informé discrètement Rita Skeeter pour qu'un maximum d'article soit publié. Le but était d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts et surtout de leur Maître.<br/>Si Voldemort devait décider de revenir dans le monde magique, alors ce serait pour éliminer le gosse qui l'avait vaincu quelques années auparavant. C'était bien le genre de Tom que de se venger.</p><p>Dumbledore soupira et se décida. Il rédigea un court message sur un parchemin, qu'il plia soigneusement sous forme d'oiseau. L'origami s'envola dès qu'il eut prononcé un sort, et partit à la recherche de son destinataire.<br/>Il était temps que Severus Rogue s'éloigne de Poudlard quelques heures. Le Directeur de la maison Serpentard couvait bien trop ses petits serpents. Il était bien le seul à se préoccuper des enfants de Mangemorts, et il faisait le plus souvent barrage pour les protéger... Que l'un d'entre eux soit un Potter ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça, malgré la ressemblance évidente avec son vieil ennemi d'école. Albus avait compté sur la haine qu'il vouait à James Potter pour récupérer le Sauveur, mais à son grand désappointement, Severus ne lâchait pas prise.</p><p>Avec un sourire satisfait, il se leva, lissa sa robe et se dirigea d'un pas dansant vers la Grande Salle. Ce soir, Severus ne serait pas au dîner. Il aurait le champ libre, pour la première fois depuis la rentrée.</p><p>Lorsqu'il s'installa à la table professorale, Minerva se pencha immédiatement vers lui.<br/>- Severus est absent ?<br/>Albus sourit, et eut un geste de la main vague.<br/>- Oh... Je lui ai demandé un petit service. Une course. Il sera là pour l'heure de sa ronde, ne vous en faites pas, Minerva.<br/>L'Écossaise pinça les lèvres et hocha sèchement la tête, se redressant sur sa chaise pour surveiller les élèves qui arrivaient pour le dîner les uns après les autres.</p><p>A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la table des serpentard. Il s'arrêta près des deux Potter et les fixa de son regard pétillant.<br/>- Harry. Charles. Je vous attends dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez terminé de manger.<br/>Les deux garçons hésitèrent visiblement, mais acquiescèrent, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser une convocation du Directeur de l'école en personne.</p><p>En voyant le manège de Dumbledore, Minerva comprit immédiatement. Il avait éloigné Severus pour approcher les Potter.<br/>Elle repoussa son assiette et se leva, les sourcils froncés, avant de quitter la salle.</p><p>Dumbledore avait annoncé que Severus était absent pour une course qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle espérait que le Maître des potions serait rapide. Elle ne savait pas comment le contacter mais... Mais elle savait qui pourrait le contacter.<br/>A peine arrivée dans ses appartements, elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et se pencha.<br/>- Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>Lucius était visiblement près de la cheminée puisqu'il répondit immédiatement.<br/>- Professeur McGonagall ?<br/>La surprise de l'aristocrate était manifeste et si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, l'écossaise aurait sourit, ravie d'avoir déstabilisé le puissant Lord Malefoy.<br/>- Pouvez-vous joindre Severus de toute urgence et lui demander de rentrer à Poudlard ?</p><p>Lucius se raidit immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils, se penchant avant de demander d'un ton pressant.<br/>- Il y a un problème ?<br/>Minerva soupira.<br/>- Dumbledore joue les Dictateurs. Il a convoqué les petits Potter dans son bureau en profitant de l'absence de Severus. Il ne leur fera pas de mal, mais... ces gosses n'ont pas besoin d'un interrogatoire en règle, surtout si leur Directeur de maison est absent et ne peut pas les soutenir...</p><p>Lucius grogna de rage, et se leva.<br/>- Je m'en occupe ! Ce vieux fou n'aura pas loisir à manipuler son monde cette fois !</p><p>A peine la conversation coupée avec Minerva, Lucius avait envoyé un patronus à son vieil ami, puis il avait prévenu Sirius de la situation. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre...<br/>Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la biche patronus de Severus arrivait en bondissant. La voix du professeur de potions s'éleva, hachée, comme s'il avait été en train de courir.<br/>- Gagne du temps.</p><p>Lucius jura et attrapa la Gazette qui traînait sur son bureau. Harry faisait la Une, encore une fois. Skeeter avait même réussi à avoir une photo un peu floue du gamin, souriant. L'écusson Serpentard sur son uniforme avait été soigneusement masqué, et sa maison n'était citée nulle part...<br/>Il était temps qu'il ne joue son rôle de président du Conseil d'Administration, alors il s'engouffra dans la cheminée.<br/>- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard.</p><p>L'instant d'après, il débarquait en plein milieu de la petite réunion improvisée de Dumbledore. Il nota le regard soulagé de Harry et il se redressa, tapant sa canne brusquement contre le sol.<br/>- Dumbledore. Je suis venu parler sécurité. Il paraîtrait que vous ayez... une célébrité dans cette école.</p><p>L'aristocrate prit soin d'afficher une moue méprisante en regardant les deux garçons qu'il aimait pourtant beaucoup. Dumbledore eut l'air furieux un instant, mais il fut obligé de plier, et il renvoya ses élèves d'un geste.<br/>Après tout, personne ne pouvait ignorer Lucius Malefoy, même le tout puissant Directeur de Poudlard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Amoureux parfait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'hiver s'installait à Poudlard, tranquillement.</p><p>Après la tentative avortée de Dumbledore, Harry et Charles avaient été tranquilles. Severus avait renforcé sa surveillance, et le vieux sorcier ne pouvait rien dire sans se dévoiler. Ils sentaient le regard du Directeur qui les suivait en permanence, mais ils l'ignoraient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils faisaient en sorte de rester discrets et de ne pas se faire remarquer.<br/>Dumbledore n'avait pas tenté de les convoquer à nouveau, puisque Severus lui avait rappelé qu'en tant que Directeur de maison il exigeait d'être présent lorsqu'un de ses Serpentard était appelé dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas surprenant en soi, il avait toujours protégé les enfants de sa maison après tout, depuis qu'il était arrivé pour prendre son poste de professeur.</p><p>L'avertissement de Severus au sujet de Ron Weasley avait été parfaitement compris par Charles, puisqu'il avait commencé à ignorer le rouquin. Plus un regard, plus un mot. Le calme revint dans les couloirs de l'école, pour le plus grand soulagement des autres élèves des deux maisons.<br/>Au départ, Ron avait tenté de le provoquer, malgré ses frères aînés qui veillaient, mais Charles n'était pas tombé dans le piège grossier du garçon - surtout grâce à la vigilance constante de Harry.</p><p>Harry avait tenté de faire la paix avec le rouquin, mais ce dernier n'avait pas été intéressé visiblement. Il avait juste répondu qu'il n'aimait pas les Serpentard, puisqu'ils étaient tous de futurs mages noirs selon lui.<br/>Malgré son ton méprisant, il s'était calmé et avait cessé de chercher la bagarre. Parfois, Harry sentait son regard curieux sur leur petit groupe, comme s'il était intrigué.<br/>Harry était persuadé que Ron finirait par venir vers eux, peut être par curiosité au départ, mais une première étape avait été franchie avec l'arrêt des hostilités. Le fait que ses frères Fred et Georges viennent sans complexes rejoindre régulièrement le groupe des verts et argent jouait pour beaucoup également.<br/>Le jumeaux s'étaient pris d'affection pour les trois garçons, trouvant de façon surprenante en Drago un formidable compagnon pour jouer des tours aux autres élèves... Sous ses airs prétentieux et hautains se cachait un boute-en-train inépuisable.</p><p>Harry et Charles restaient toujours aussi proches, complices plus que jamais. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus autant collés l'un à l'autre, trouvant peu à peu leurs propres centres d'intérêts. Ils s'ouvraient lentement à la vie, à ce qui les entouraient.<br/>Là où Charles était le plus studieux des deux, passant volontairement des heures à la bibliothèque plongé dans d'épais grimoires, Harry préférait le grand air. Il passait du temps à l'extérieur, utilisant son temps libre pour voler sur son balai, en compagnie de Drago le plus souvent.</p><p>Il était bon élève - autant que Charles : les leçons qu'ils avaient eu chez les Malefoy leur avaient donné de solides bases et une bonne avance sur la plupart de leurs camarades.<br/>Parfois Harry se disait que sans la rencontre avec Severus et Lucius, il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal. Même si tout le monde le regardait autrement parce qu'il était soit-disant le Sauveur, il ne se sentait pas différent de ses camarades. Ni plus courageux, ni plus puissant, ni plus intelligent.</p><p>Charles ignorait donc Ron Weasley, même s'il appréciait les jumeaux Weasley. Cependant, tous les Gryffondor n'avaient pas droit à son mépris : le jeune garçon s'était pris d'amitié pour Hermione Granger.<br/>Il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer près d'elle à la Bibliothèque, et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Hermione était toujours seule, visiblement mise à l'écart au sein de sa propre maison car trop studieuse.<br/>Harry avait été ravi de voir son frère se faire une amie, et il souriait sans commenter quand Charles marmonnait contre les idiots de Gryffondor qui traitaient une jeune fille brillante aussi mal selon lui...</p><p>Drago avait tenté une plaisanterie sur le fait qu'Hermione était une sang-de-bourbe, mais le regard furieux de Charles l'avait stoppé, et le blondinet n'avait plus jamais dit la moindre chose contre elle.<br/>Au lieu de quoi, il avait accepté de faire connaissance avec la Miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondor. A sa grande surprise, il avait dû reconnaître que sous ses airs supérieurs, la jeune fille pouvait se montrer tout à fait agréable - bien que légèrement autoritaire. Extrêmement autoritaire même.</p><p>Il était amusant d'observer l'interaction entre la Gryffondor volontaire et Charles - réfractaire la plupart du temps à toute forme d'autorité. Harry avait un jour ricané sur le fait que son frère pouvait finalement se montrer parfaitement docile quand il le voulait...</p><p>Peu avant le début des vacances de Noël, Harry avait essayé de convaincre Charles de venir profiter du parc de Poudlard avec Drago et lui. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec son frère, mais ce dernier, boudeur, préférait rester au chaud.<br/>Devant les portes de la bibliothèque, Harry nota la présence d'Hermione déjà installée, le nez plongée dans un épais livre. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>- Si tu veux être un amoureux parfait, Charlie, tu devrais lui offrir un cadeau de Noël...</p><p>Charles s'empourpra brusquement tandis que Drago ricanait derrière Harry. Il jeta un regard noir à son frère et le bouscula en entrant dans la bibliothèque, visiblement vexé.<br/>Même si Harry avait trouvé amusant de se moquer gentiment de son frère, sa réaction le fit culpabiliser. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, c'était juste une façon de lui montrer qu'il se sentait délaissé.<br/>Il soupira et murmura à Drago de l'attendre quelques instants, puis il entra dans la bibliothèque à son tour.<br/>Charles était déjà installé face à Hermione, et il avait sorti un parchemin, visiblement décidé à prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs.</p><p>Harry prit place aux côtés d'Hermione, et ignora le regard plein de colère de Charles.<br/>- Bonjour Hermione.<br/>- Harry. Tu viens travailler avec nous ?<br/>Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire d'excuse.<br/>- Non. Pas vraiment. Tu veux venir avec nous prendre l'air ?</p><p>Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea, sourcils froncés, l'air soupçonneux.<br/>- Et pourquoi ?<br/>- Parce que le parc de Poudlard est agréable, qu'il y a du soleil même s'il fait un peu frais. Et aussi parce qu'on te considère comme une amie et que Charles refusera de venir avec nous si tu n'es pas présente.<br/>Hermione sembla surprise un instant, et ses joues se colorèrent de rose. Elle hésita, mais Harry insista légèrement.<br/>- Je suis certain que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux !</p><p>Hermione soupira, mais l'air suppliant de Harry la décida. Elle haussa les épaules.<br/>- Pourquoi pas après tout ?<br/>Charles grogna mais ne dit pas un mot. Il rangea ses affaires brusquement, et se leva, attendant Hermione. Il bouscula Harry en sortant de la bibliothèque, visiblement furieux et marmonna.<br/>- On réglera ça plus tard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Embrassé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pour la première fois de leur vie, Harry et Charles s'étaient disputés violemment. Harry avait reproché à Charles de le laisser de côté, et Charles lui avait reproché de ne pas le laisser respirer.<br/>Enfermés tous les deux dans le dortoir, ils s'étaient hurlés dessus, furieux l'un et l'autre.</p><p>Puis, ils avaient cessé de se parler. Drago avait tenté de calmer le jeu, entre eux, mais sans succès. Même s'ils s'adoraient, Harry et Charles étaient tous les deux terriblement têtus. Et aucun des deux ne voulait céder avant l'autre.<br/>L'atmosphère chez les Serpentard était devenue particulièrement pesante, comme si la brouille entre les deux frères avait des effets chez tout le monde. A bout de nerfs, Drago avait fini par aller voir Severus pour le supplier d'intervenir. Harry était malheureux, Charles était malheureux, et il se sentait tiraillé entre l'un et l'autre...<br/>Sans compter que dans leur dortoir, plus personne n'osait dire le moindre mot de peur de déclencher la colère d'un des jumeaux.</p><p>Cependant, Severus n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Zaccharias Smith, un élève de Poufsouffle, s'était rendu compte que leur petit groupe était moins soudé, et il en avait profité pour tenter d'attaquer Harry. Le garçon en voulait au Sauveur d'être chez les vert et argent, lui qui avait entendu toute sa vie que les Serpentard étaient mauvais.<br/>Charles avait vu la scène de loin et s'était précipité pour venir au secours de son frère. Il avait frappé Smith au passage et avait pris Harry dans ses bras, qui était juste sonné.</p><p>Heureusement pour les jumeaux, Minerva McGonagall avait assisté à la scène. Smith récolta une retenue et de solides remontrances, tandis que les garçons furent invités à rejoindre leur dortoir. Cet incident signa la fin des hostilité et la paix revint chez les Serpentard, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.</p><p>*</p><p>Le jour des vacances arriva, et la foule bruyante des élèves se dirigeait vers le Poudlard Express. Parmi eux, Harry et Charles, souriants.<br/>Dumbledore les regardait s'éloigner, les poings serrés, furieux.</p><p>Il n'avait aucune raison d'interdire à des élèves de quitter l'école. Il ne pouvait même pas leur demander où ils se rendaient parce qu'il n'était pas leur tuteur légal. Et les deux gamins avaient fourni un papier signé de leur parrain, Sirius Black, les autorisant à quitter l'école aux vacances.<br/>Dumbledore avait bien tenté de mettre la main sur Sirius pour le ramener dans le droit chemin, mais une fois de plus il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'ancien Gryffondor était introuvable. Et ce fichu Black savait qui s'occupait des gosses.<br/>Si seulement ils étaient resté chez leur oncle et tante moldus, il aurait juste eu à les convaincre de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs sur leurs neveux...</p><p>Severus avait parfaitement noté la fureur du Directeur de Poudlard, et il s'en réjouissait. Le vieux fou devait se demander où allaient les gosses, et il devait détester ne pas savoir et ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Après toutes ses manigances, c'était un juste retour des choses que de le voir ignorant et perdu...</p><p>La foule bruyante des enfants s'installa dans le Poudlard Express, et rapidement un groupe s'installa dans un compartiment : il y avait Harry, Charles et Drago. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley. Blaise, Théo et Pansy hésitèrent un instant en voyant les Gryffondor, mais haussèrent les épaules et s'installèrent, curieux de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.<br/>Discuter civilement dans un couloir à Poudlard était une chose, mais passer le temps du voyage ensemble était un rapprochement supplémentaire.</p><p>Ron passa dans le couloir à un moment et fronça les sourcils en voyant ses frères au milieu des Serpentard, cependant, il ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. Il soupira juste en levant les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna.</p><p>Harry somnola un moment sur l'épaule de Drago, écoutant distraitement les diverses conversations. Fred et Georges semblaient avoir le don de se faire des amis, puisqu'ils firent rapidement l'unanimité. Et rapidement, des éclats de rire résonnaient dans leur compartiment, attirant l'attention des autres élèves.</p><p>Charles lisait, ou du moins avait un livre dans les mains. Mais son regard se perdait souvent sur le paysage qui défilait. Hermione était collée à lui - puisqu'ils étaient nombreux, il y avait peu de place - tenant elle aussi un livre. Et la jeune fille, les joues légèrement rosées, semblait elle aussi avoir des difficultés à se concentrer sur sa lecture.</p><p>*</p><p>A Poudlard, Dumbledore remuait ciel et terre pour savoir où se rendaient les deux insupportables gosses qui restaient hors de sa portée. Si seulement ils avaient été à Gryffondor comme leurs parents ! Les choses auraient été bien plus simples, puisque Minerva lui faisait totalement confiance.</p><p>Sur son autorisation de sortie de l'école, Sirius n'avait noté aucun lieu de résidence. Cependant, ce n'était pas exceptionnel : en ces temps troublés, la plupart des parents avaient refusé de donner leur adresse. C'était une prudence élémentaire, que beaucoup avait pris suite à la mort des Potter.<br/>Il lui restait donc comme solution de faire appel à un membre de l'Ordre pour aller espionner un peu et suivre la personne qui viendrait récupérer les enfants. Une fois qu'il les aurait localisé, il pourrait toujours s'inviter et utiliser de l'Imperium si nécessaire pour amener ceux qui hébergeaient les enfants à coopérer...<br/>A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles, après tout. Tant qu'il s'agissait d'œuvrer pour le plus grand bien.</p><p>Severus s'était douté que Dumbledore ne baisserait pas si facilement les bras, et il avait averti Lucius de se montrer prudent. Il ne savait pas ce que le Directeur préparait, mais il n'avait pas survécu autant d'années en tant qu'espion en oubliant les règles élémentaires de prudence.</p><p>A Londres, le Poudlard Express entrait en gare. Harry se leva avec enthousiasme, suivant ses amis, alors que Charles et Hermione prenaient le temps de ranger leurs livres. Il prit le temps de saluer tout le monde, souhaitant de bonnes vacances à ses amis, excité de retrouver le Manoir Malefoy. Il y avait été heureux, et il s'y sentait chez lui.<br/>Hermione le salua avec un sourire et Harry l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras en riant, faisant glapir la jeune fille. Puis elle partit, en riant et en agitant la main pour les saluer. Il ne restait plus que Harry, Charles et Drago, mais lorsque Drago descendit du train, Charles retint Harry.</p><p>Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts nota l'air perturbé de son frère et ses joues légèrement rouges.<br/>- Charlie ? Tout va bien ?<br/>- Heu... oui. C'est...<br/>- Tu es sûr ?<br/>- Hermione. Elle m'a embrassé… Sur la joue.<br/>Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement, avant de sourire à son frère.<br/>- Et alors ?</p><p>Charles haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je sais pas.<br/>Harry posa son bras sur les épaules de son frère.<br/>- Charlie. Tu l'aimes bien, elle t'aime bien. C'est juste ce que font les amis non ?<br/>- Mais personne...<br/>- Tu ne laisses approcher personne Charlie, détends toi. Tu serais surpris du nombre de personnes qui t'apprécient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Scandale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Averti par Severus, Lucius avait aussitôt pris ses dispositions pour protéger son petit secret. Hors de question que le vieux fou ne sache où vivaient les garçons Potter. Il savait qu'à la minute où il le découvrirait, une escouade d'Aurors viendrait défoncer les portes de Manoir pour le traîner à Azkaban - quelle qu'en soit la raison - et pour récupérer les deux garçons.</p><p>Drago sortit du Poudlard Express le premier, et il rejoignit son père sur le quai, d'une démarche calme - bien que ses yeux pétillaient. Lucius lui posa une main tendre sur l'épaule avec un léger hochement de tête.<br/>Pour n'importe qui en dehors de leur famille, leurs relations étaient froides et distantes. Mais Drago savait qu'en privé son père ne se gênerait pas pour l'enlacer et se montrer bien plus démonstratif.</p><p>Lucius se pencha légèrement vers son fils.<br/>- Nous devons partir rapidement. Dumbledore nous fait surveiller.<br/>Drago écarquilla brièvement les yeux et regarda autour d'eux d'un air inquiet.<br/>- Mais... Harry et Charles... ?<br/>- Tout ira bien. On se retrouve tous au Manoir, ne t'en fais pas.</p><p>L'instant d'après, l'aristocrate et son fils avaient transplané, avant même que Charles et Harry n'émergent du train rutilant.</p><p>Harry sortit le premier, et grogna en ne voyant pas Drago. Charles à ses côtés attrapa le poignet de son frère et le tira à sa suite, ignorant les protestations du petit brun aux yeux verts qui scannait le quai des yeux en cherchant son ami.<br/>L'instant d'après, ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras de Sirius, riant de bonheur en retrouvant l'animagus.</p><p>Le dernier Black se pencha vers eux et leur murmura qu'ils allaient retrouver les Malefoy mais qu'ils étaient probablement espionnés. Puis, il leur ébouriffa les cheveux avec un clin d'œil malicieux.<br/>Sirius serra une fois de plus les deux garçons contre lui, heureux de les retrouver, se rendant compte qu'ils lui avaient manqué plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.</p><p>Un peu à l'écart de toutes ces retrouvailles entre parents et enfants, un homme observait soigneusement la foule. Il gronda légèrement en voyant Lucius Malefoy accueillir son fils, et les observa disparaître lorsque le blond transplana avec son héritier.</p><p>Puis, il s'immobilisa, stupéfait, en voyant un garçon sortir du Poudlard Express. Il haleta et secoua la tête. C'était James. Le sosie de James.<br/>Un deuxième garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit et attrapa le poignet du premier, et Remus Lupin comprit qu'il avait devant lui les jumeaux Potter.</p><p>Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait appelé une fois encore, il avait hésité. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, il se sentait perdu. Il avait eu le temps de lire ce que la Gazette disait de la libération de Sirius Black. Découvrir que son ami avait été innocenté - qu'il était considéré comme victime d'une erreur judiciaire même - lui avait causé un choc.</p><p>Le Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas abordé le sujet, et Remus n'avait pas osé demander des explications. Il devait bien trop au vieil homme pour l'affronter. Sans compter que le sorcier était le seul contact qu'il avait encore chez les humains, et il avait bien trop peur de se retrouver abandonné une fois de plus.</p><p>La vue du sosie de James l'avait déstabilisé, et tout un tas de souvenirs doux-amers l'envahit. C'était le rappel de son bonheur perdu, le rappel de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.<br/>Le deuxième garçon l'avait ramené au présent, à la réalité. Qui que soit ce gamin, il n'était certainement pas le fils de James : il n'y avait rien de Potter chez lui.</p><p>Il observa les deux gamins détaler soudainement, et il se décala légèrement en plissant les yeux pour les suivre du regard.</p><p>En voyant qui les réceptionnait contre lui, Remus hoqueta et se figea.<br/>Sirius.<br/>Sirius Black.</p><p>Son vieil ami, dans toute sa splendeur. Resplendissant comme s'il n'avait jamais connu Azkaban. Comme si le temps n'avait pas eu de prises sur lui. Souriant et détendu, vêtu de vêtements luxueux.<br/>Sirius Black en parfait sang-pur.</p><p>Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Remus était en train d'avancer vers les deux enfants et l'adulte, grondant légèrement, sans même savoir pourquoi il était en colère.<br/>Probablement parce que Sirius n'avait pas cherché à revenir vers lui après sa libération. Ou parce qu'il avait l'air si indécemment en forme contrairement à lui...</p><p>Une fois devant lui, il le fixa, ignorant les enfants.<br/>- Sirius.<br/>L'homme le dévisagea avec un rictus méprisant - et Remus eut un coup au cœur en comprenant que les choses étaient brisées entre eux - et fit passer les deux garçons derrière lui.<br/>- Lupin.</p><p>L'utilisation de son nom de famille serra le cœur du loup-garou. Sirius le dévisageait sans aucune expression sur le visage, bien loin du jeune homme qu'il avait été et sur qui on pouvait lire la moindre de ses émotions.</p><p>Avant que Remus ne puisse dire un mot, Sirius siffla entre ses dents.<br/>- Écarte-toi et laisse-nous passer, ou je te jure que je fais un scandale tel que tu t'en souviendra longtemps. Je suppose que tu détestes toujours autant être sur le devant de la scène non ?</p><p>Remus eut un mouvement de recul.</p><p>Cependant, il fronça les sourcils après un léger coup d'œil vers les enfants.<br/>- Tu devrais laisser Dumbledore les mettre en sécurité. Il sait mieux que toi ce qui est bon pour eux...</p><p>Une lueur dangereuse brilla un instant dans les yeux gris de Sirius, et il repoussa Remus, attirant l'attention autour d'eux.<br/>- Reste en dehors de ça, Lupin. Tu n'avais pas le moindre intérêt pour ces gosses quand James et Lily ont été tués. Maintenant tu as perdu tout droit de donner ton avis.</p><p>Sirius s'éloigna, entraînant Harry et Charles sans un mot de plus, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se sentait légèrement mal d'avoir repoussé Remus, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé autrefois. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier que Remus l'avait trahi. Il n'avait jamais cru à son innocence, il l'avait abandonné. Ça resterait à jamais entre eux, ça et la fidélité aveugle du loup-garou envers Dumbledore.</p><p>Remus ne lui avait jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute et pourtant il était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Ils avaient été proches comme des frères, avec James et Peter.<br/>Un bref instant, Sirius se demanda si Remus lui avait tourné le dos parce qu'il était un Black. Parce que sa famille était affiliée aux ténèbres.</p><p>En transplanant avec les Potter, Sirius croisa une dernière fois le regard de Remus. Dans l'hypothèse où le loup-garou lui aurait laissé le bénéfice du doute, il était bien trop proche de Dumbledore pour être digne de confiance. Sirius décida que le passé était mort, aussi mort que James et Lily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Action ou vérité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry observait son frère et Drago qui riaient alors qu'il peinait sur son devoir d'histoire de la Magie. Il jeta un regard plein de ressentiment à son parchemin à demi noirci, avant de soupirer, tout en essayant d'ignorer les gloussements amusés qu'il entendait.</p><p>Il en voulait légèrement à son frère et son ami, puisqu'ils avaient fait leur propre devoir pendant qu'il s'était rendu à la banque Gringotts avec Sirius pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre dans son héritage. Harry avait demandé à ce que Charles les accompagne, mais le garçon avait refusé. Il lui avait murmuré qu'il n'était pas vraiment un Potter et qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à attirer l'attention.<br/>Comme Sirius avait appuyé la décision de Charles, en expliquant qu'il n'était pas dans le testament des Potter, Harry avait dû céder et y aller seul. Cependant, il avait pris soin de faire de Charles le second bénéficiaire de ses coffres, lui donnant toute légitimité pour puiser dans la fortune Potter à sa guise.<br/>Désormais, Charles pouvait se rendre seul à la banque pour retirer de l'or s'il en ressentait le besoin.</p><p>Les gobelins avaient protesté, mais Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant de colère et sa magie juvénile s'agitant autour de lui. Sa puissance ne faisait aucun doute, et les créatures de la célèbre Banque avaient plié. Le client était roi, même pour les gobelins.</p><p>Un elfe vint annoncer des visiteurs pour Drago et Charles en profita pour s'installer aux côtés de Harry, regardant ce qu'il avait écrit par dessus son épaule.<br/>Le garçon gloussa doucement.<br/>- Ce n'est pas ta matière favorite n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>Contrarié, Harry grogna sans répondre. Cependant Charles lui prit sa plume des mains pour la poser soigneusement sur la table.<br/>- Laisse Harry. Je t'aiderai. Viens t'amuser un peu avec nous.</p><p>Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de Harry mais il soupira.<br/>- Je ne veux pas prendre de retard, Charlie. Tu sais que Severus va vérifier notre travail…<br/>Charles leva les yeux au ciel et saisit sa baguette avant de lancer un sort. Aussitôt, la plume que Harry avait utilisé se dressa et commença à écrire sur le parchemin.</p><p>Harry émit un hoquet étranglé prêt à intervenir, mais Charles le retint.<br/>- C'est un truc que m'ont appris Fred et George. C'est juste un petit sort inoffensif pour recopier ce qu'on a mis dans nos devoirs Drago et moi. Comme ça, tu peux venir avec nous, et ce soir, ton devoir sera terminé. Comme par magie…</p><p>Harry jeta un regard soupçonneux à la plume qui noircissait le parchemin à une vitesse folle. Il fronça le nez en pensant qu'il faisait confiance aux jumeaux pour les plaisanteries, mais qu'il n'était pas certain de leur accorder la même confiance pour ce qui était du travail scolaire.<br/>Cependant, la tentation de suivre son frère était grande, et Charles lui faisait un regard suppliant. Le genre de regard auquel il ne pouvait rien refuser. A contrecœur, il se leva.</p><p>Charles lui attrapa la main, et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec Drago.<br/>- Drago a invité Blaise et Pansy. Il pensait qu'on pourrait faire un truc comme action ou vérité. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre de marrant.</p><p>Heureux de retrouver ses amis, Harry les salua gaiement, toute morosité oubliée. Les cinq enfants décidèrent de se rendre dans la chambre de Drago, bien décidés à profiter de leur après-midi ensemble.<br/>Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit de Drago en gloussant, écoutant Drago et Pansy se chamailler gentiment au sujet de ce qu'ils allaient faire.</p><p>Ni Harry ni Charles n'étaient emballés par une partie de Action ou Vérité - ils avaient beaucoup de choses à cacher - et Drago le savait. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive, avant de parler de Noël qui approchait.</p><p>Blaise s'installa près de Harry et ils discutèrent Quidditch pendant que Charles et Drago disputaient une partie d'échecs sous le regard attentif de Pansy.<br/>Si Harry et Charles avaient globalement les mêmes activités, Charles s'avérait doué aux échecs alors que Harry était désespérément incapable de disputer une partie avec ses camarades sans se faire écraser.<br/>Aussi bien Drago que Charles avaient essayé de lui apprendre, mais il restait imperméable à la stratégie du jeu…</p><p>Au bout d'un moment, Harry se leva et s'étira, laissant Pansy s'installer près de Blaise pour une partie de bataille. Il s'excusa décidé à aller vérifier où en était son devoir d'histoire de la magie, et se rendit rapidement dans la Bibliothèque.</p><p>Sa plume était posée sur la table et il reboucha soigneusement le flacon d'encre en lisant rapidement ce qui avait été écrit. Il soupira de soulagement : c'était parfait.<br/>Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais il ne réagit pas immédiatement : la table où il travaillait habituellement était dans un renfoncement et il était invisible.</p><p>Il entendit les voix de Lucius et Severus se disputer et il tendit l'oreille en tendant le nom de son frère.<br/>- Severus. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Je suis certain que tu sais qui il est.<br/>- Charles est un enfant comme les autres, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.</p><p>Il y eut un silence, puis Lucius reprit.<br/>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu essaies de me convaincre, mon ami. Quel intérêt de cacher sa véritable identité ?<br/>Le maître des potions grogna sans répondre, et ses allées et venues indiquèrent à Harry qu'il cherchait un livre. Lucius, visiblement agacé, insista.<br/>- Comment pourrions-nous le protéger sans connaître son identité ? Je ne vois aucune raison de cacher son véritable nom !<br/>- Lucius !<br/>L'exclamation de Severus claqua sèchement, montrant la colère du maître des potions. Cependant, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas homme à abandonner. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, alors que Severus prenait et reposait des livres.</p><p>Le blond reprit lentement la parole.<br/>- Si ce gosse était un héritier proche de Dumbledore tu n'aurais pas caché cette information. Et à ma connaissance aucune famille de notre côté n'a perdu d'enfant. Il faudrait donc que cet enfant ait une importance capitale. Qu'il soit lié à la guerre…</p><p>Il y eut un long silence, et Harry se retint de se montrer. Il ne voulait pas être accusé d'espionnage, même s'il devait avouer qu'il s'était montré un peu trop curieux.<br/>D'un coup, Lucius jura brutalement et Harry sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. L'aristocrate perdait rarement son calme, et ce qu'il venait de comprendre devait être particulièrement choquant pour lui faire perdre son impassibilité légendaire.<br/>- Severus… Il est lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant il n'avait pas d'enfant ? Comment est-ce possible ?</p><p>Severus grogna sourdement sans répondre, avant de quitter les lieux, rapidement suivi de Lucius alors que Harry restait figé, le cœur battant douloureusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Vengeance audacieuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry n'avait pas réussi à cacher à son jumeau ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Puis, Charles était venu le rejoindre dans son lit, et Harry avait craqué.<br/>Accroché à son frère, il avait raconté ce qu'il avait entendu, ne laissant pas Charles s'éloigner alors qu'il le sentait se raidir.</p><p>Finalement, Charles posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, d'une voix tendue.<br/>— Et si j'étais réellement lié à celui qui a tué nos… tes parents ? Tu m'en voudrais ?<br/>Harry s'était éloigné pour allumer la lumière puis avait fixé son frère dans les yeux, terriblement sérieux.<br/>- Tu es mon frère. Mon jumeau. Je t'aime plus que tout Charlie, et rien ne fera changer ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, rien que de ce qu'on pourra me dire à ton sujet ne me fera changer d'avis. Tu as été là depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Toi et moi, ensemble. Tu te souviens ?</p><p>Charles s'était détendu, puis il avait ramené Harry dans ses bras, et avait saisi sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière. Harry avait ricané, se réjouissant que la trace du Ministère n'était pas active entre les murs du Manoir et ils avaient chahuté quelques instants comme les enfants qu'ils étaient.<br/>Puis, Harry s'était endormi dans les bras de son frère, se sentant entièrement en sécurité.</p><p>Charles était resté éveillé plus longtemps, les sourcils froncés, perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En sentant Harry gigoter dans son sommeil, il soupira et écarta ses pensées noires. Quelle que soit son identité, ça n'avait aucune importance. Harry était la seule personne importante de sa vie, et il ne pourrait jamais le trahir ou le blesser.</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Drago et Charles arrivèrent au petit déjeuner en baillant. A la table, Lucius et Sirius buvaient un café en compagnie de Severus.<br/>L'arrivée des trois garçons ne stoppa pas leur conversation, comme si les adultes n'avaient pas remarqué leur arrivée.</p><p>Sirius semblait furieux, parlant entre ses dents, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.<br/>- Je jure que Dumbledore va regretter ses petites magouilles. Cette fois, il ne s'en sortira pas sans y laisser des plumes.<br/>- Et quoi Black ? Tu vas lui aboyer dessus ?<br/>La voix doucereuse de Severus obligea Sirius à inspirer profondément pour se calmer. L'animagus but une longue gorgée de café, avant de reprendre la parole.<br/>- Je vais lui intenter un procès. Pour m'avoir jeté à Azkaban sans preuves. Pour avoir envoyé les garçons chez ces moldus tordus.</p><p>Lucius resta silencieux, alors que Severus ricana.<br/>- Quelle vengeance audacieuse. Compter sur ceux qui t'ont enfermé pour te faire justice…<br/>- Tu préfères que je le torture ?</p><p>L'aristocrate posa sa tasse un peu violemment sur la table, et fixa le cousin de sa femme un long moment.<br/>- Ce que veux probablement dire Severus est qu'il n'est pas forcément temps de se venger.<br/>Sirius grogna sourdement.<br/>- J'ai passé toutes ces années enfermé…<br/>Lucius le coupa sèchement, son regard prenant la dureté de l'acier.<br/>- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert.</p><p>Il y eut un silence à couper au couteau tandis que Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise en silence, gêné, comprenant que le patriarche Malefoy avait parlé de son frère et de lui, et de leur enfance désastreuse.<br/>Charles lui saisit la main, et lui adressa un léger sourire de réconfort.</p><p>Ignorant les enfants, les adultes continuèrent. Sirius reprit, boudeur.<br/>- Alors il va s'en sortir ?<br/>- Fichu Gryffondor… Parfois la vengeance est meilleure lorsqu'elle est soigneusement préparée.<br/>Sirius leva un sourcil interrogatif en direction de Severus, intéressé par ses mots. Cependant, ce fut Lucius qui prit la suite.<br/>- Laisse croire à Dumbledore qu'il est en sûreté. Laisse le s'enferrer dans ses propres manigances, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate et qu'il soit pris la main dans le pot de confiture…</p><p>Severus ricana.<br/>- Tu sais comme il est Black. Il pense être surpuissant et il est bien trop confiant. Il ne se rendra compte de rien. Regarde, il n'a pas encore compris où sont les enfants, ni qui les a sauvés. Il pense encore que je suis son docile espion, et que je viens au Manoir Malefoy pour tisser des liens avec les anciens Mangemorts.</p><p>Sirius soupira.<br/>- Il prétend que… Qu'Il va revenir.<br/>Severus leva ses yeux sombre vers l'animagus.<br/>- Et bien. Nous verrons.</p><p>Lucius plissa les yeux tandis que Sirius se penchait en avant.<br/>- Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup…<br/>Severus étira ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur et remonta la manche de sa chemise après avoir déboutonné le poignet. Il exposa son avant-bras pâle, vierge de toute marque. Même les tracés grisâtres avaient disparu, et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait été un jour Mangemort.<br/>- Disons que j'ai certaines preuves qui me montrent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus. Si un jour cette saleté venait à réapparaître, nous en reparlerions, mais pour l'instant…</p><p>Sirius grogna un accord et se leva en marmonnant.<br/>Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Charles prit la parole, un peu hésitant.<br/>- Vous pourriez nous en parler ? De lui ? Voldemort ?</p><p>Lucius sursauta et Severus se tendit brusquement, tournant la tête vers le garçon. Il se reprit rapidement, mais Harry avait eu le temps de voir la frayeur dans le regard de cet homme qu'il croyait sans peur.<br/>Severus resta silencieux mais Lucius se reprit rapidement.<br/>- Que veux tu savoir ?<br/>- Qui il était. Pourquoi il a tué… nos parents. Ce genre de trucs. Je veux dire, on nous a dit qu'il était mauvais mais… pourquoi nous ?</p><p>Les épaules de Severus semblèrent se détendre légèrement. Il soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux avant de répondre.<br/>- Il… Il y a eu une prophétie indiquant que Harry serait l'enfant qui le vaincrait. Il a décidé de le tuer pour se protéger. Mais il s'est produit quelque chose et il a été détruit.<br/>- Juste à cause d'une prophétie ?<br/>La voix de Harry était rauque, alors qu'il prenait conscience que leurs vies avaient basculé à cause de si peu de choses. Quelques mots prononcés, et ils étaient devenu une cible, et ils étaient devenu orphelins.<br/>Severus hocha la tête, lèvres pincées.</p><p>Serrant un peu la main de Harry, Charles prit le relais.<br/>- Mais il n'avait personne qui pourrait vouloir le venger ? Une famille ? Quelqu'un ?<br/>Lucius souffla doucement et secoua la tête.<br/>- Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est qu'il était devenu fou. Complètement fou. Il était cruel même avec ceux qui le suivaient, et… Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été soulagés de sa disparition.</p><p>Charles haussa les épaules.<br/>- Et alors ? Si Harry devenait fou, je l'aimerai toujours pareil.<br/>Harry gloussa en bousculant son frère, qui souriait largement, sous le regard pensif de Severus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Défier la mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au matin de Noël, Severus profitait de l'ambiance festive du Manoir Malefoy. Il avait assisté au réveil des enfants, et voir la joie dans leurs yeux avait suffi à lui réchauffer le cœur.</p><p>Dans son enfance, son adolescence et dans sa vie d'adulte, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ces moments. Pour la toute première fois de son existence, il se sentait à sa place, avec le fils de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi, et la réincarnation de celui qu'il avait appelé autrefois Maître en un enfant innocent.</p><p>Les enfants avaient tous reçu un balai en présent, le dernier sorti sur le marché, l'éclair de feu. Aussitôt, des hurlements de joie avaient retenti, et ils s'étaient tous les trois précipité dans le parc du Manoir, chaudement vêtu pour s'élancer vers les cieux.</p><p>Sirius leur avait emboîté le pas, pour les surveiller, riant et les interpellant comme le grand enfant qu'il était resté malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversé.<br/>Severus et Lucius les observaient en sirotant une tasse de café, installés confortablement au chaud.</p><p>Pensivement, Severus prit la parole, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.<br/>- Je suis heureux que le monde magique soit en paix.<br/>- Il est vrai que la vie est plutôt... agréable sans craindre de terminer à Azkaban.<br/>- Je suis las de jouer les espions et de défier la mort encore et encore.<br/>Lucius laissa échapper un léger gloussement.<br/>- Il est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi la voie la plus simple, mon vieil ami...<br/>Severus se perdit un moment dans ses souvenirs, repensant aux raisons pour lesquels il avait prit la marque, puis les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tourné le dos à Voldemort, rejoignant Dumbledore.</p><p>Il haussa doucement les épaules.<br/>- Tu as été un de mes rares amis du temps de Poudlard, Lucius, et pourtant tu étais plus vieux que moi. J'ignore pourquoi tu m'as... remarqué mais...<br/>- Oh par Merlin Severus. Tu étais un gosse solitaire, pauvre et malheureux, mais tout le monde savait que tu étais un génie en potions. Avant de t'apprécier en tant qu'ami, j'ai bien évidemment vu en toi un grand potentiel.<br/>- La même raison pour laquelle IL m'a remarqué.</p><p>Lucius but un peu de café, pensivement.<br/>- Pourquoi es-tu devenu Mangemort ? Je me souviens bien sûr de tes... différents avec les stupides Gryffondors qui jouaient les rois du monde, dont Black ici présent faisait partie, mais... Tu étais proche de Evans.<br/>- Nous nous sommes brouillés avec Lily et... par désespoir j'ai pris cette voie. Je pensais que c'était la seule solution qui me restait. Entre la mort de ma mère et les... Les sévices de mon père je ne voyais aucune autre porte de sortie pour survivre.<br/>- Tu n'as jamais cru au discours du Maître. Contrairement à moi. Pourquoi avoir quand même pris cette décision ? C'était risqué...<br/>- Serpentard, Sang-mêlé et pauvre. J'ai vendu mon âme pour obtenir la vengeance. Mais une fois mon père mort, et après avoir donné cette maudite prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs.<br/>- Et tu as rejoint Dumbledore.</p><p>Severus ricana tristement.<br/>- Une erreur supplémentaire. Je voulais sauver Lily mais je n'ai fait que précipiter sa fin.<br/>Lucius ne commenta pas, jetant juste un regard triste envers son ami. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il lui serait venu en aide, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'à l'époque ils n'étaient pas libres de leurs mouvements. À l'époque, Lucius n'avait pas été aussi lucide sur la voie qu'il avait choisi.<br/>L'aristocrate était déjà Mangemort et aurait été tenu de livrer Severus, ce jeune Maître des potions prometteur. Quand à Severus, afficher l'amitié avec Lucius aurait été afficher son appartenance aux ténèbres aussi clairement que la marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait porté.</p><p>Avec une légère hésitation, Lucius posa la question qui le taraudait.<br/>- Tu as l'air certain que le Maître ne reviendra pas. Pourtant le vieux fou est persuadé du contraire.<br/>Severus étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire, à l'idée de Dumbledore qui attendait avec impatience le moindre signe du retour de Voldemort. Cependant, il n'était pas inquiet, pas le moins du monde.<br/>- Effectivement, je suis prêt à parier ma propre vie que nous ne risquons rien.</p><p>Intrigué, Lucius se pencha vers lui, posant sa tasse de café, ses yeux gris essayant de percer les mystères de son ami.<br/>- Et pourrais-je avoir plus de détails ?</p><p>Severus soupira lourdement.<br/>- J'ai bien peur qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour te révéler ce que je sais. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai la preuve irréfutable qu'il n'est pas prêt de revenir. Ce qui s'est passé chez les Potter cette nuit là restera un mystère, mais leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain.</p><p>Lucius le détailla en silence, puis hocha lentement la tête.<br/>- Bien que je n'aime pas être... dans le flou, je te fais confiance. Si tu es sûr de toi, mon ami...<br/>- Je le suis. Et tu seras le premier au courant.</p><p>Lucius termina sa tasse et la posa en claquant des lèvres.<br/>- Bien. Si nous allions voir où en sont les enfants ? Je suis certain que Harry et Charles meurent d'envie de te montrer leurs prouesses...</p><p>Severus hocha doucement la tête, reconnaissant à son ami pour avoir changé de sujet.<br/>Ses erreurs passées n'étaient pas une conversation agréable pour le matin de Noël, pas plus que parler de Voldemort.</p><p>Cependant, Severus avait la certitude que Dumbledore serait très vite déçu. Le retour des Ténèbres qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience ne se produirait assurément pas.<br/>Il se leva souplement et suivit Lucius, ignorant le froid mordant de décembre.</p><p>Les trois garçons avaient les joues rouges et riaient, heureux. Ils semblaient ne pas se lasser de profiter de leurs balais, s'interpellant joyeusement. Sirius tournoyait avec eux, riant aux éclats, poursuivant les enfants les uns après les autres.</p><p>Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse à Charles. L'instant d'après, le garçon se posait pour se jeter dans ses bras, parlant à toute vitesse, bien loin de sa retenue habituelle.<br/>Le maître des potions n'hésita pas un seul instant à le serrer fort contre lui, même en sachant qui il était réellement. Surtout en sachant qui il était, comme si le sauver de lui même était l'ultime hommage qu'il pourrait rendre à Lily.</p><p>Rapidement, Harry se posa pour venir également contre lui, aux côtés de Charles, lui demandant s'il l'avait vu voler.<br/>A cet instant précis, pour Severus, ils étaient ses garçons. Ses fils. Et il ferait tout pour les protéger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Mort vengeresse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noël était passé, puis le nouvel an. Enfin, il avait été temps de retourner à Poudlard pour les enfants. Ils avaient été heureux de retrouver leurs amis dans le Poudlard express, et lorsque Sirius avait déposé Charles et Harry à la gare, Remus Lupin était présent une fois de plus.<br/>Leur parrain l'avait ignoré, embrassant les garçons et leur demandant de se montrer prudents.<br/>Le loup-garou était resté à l'écart, les observant intensément, comme s'il brûlait de se joindre à eux et de leur parler. Le regard noir de Sirius cependant l'avait convaincu de ne pas intervenir.</p><p>Après son long voyage, le Poudlard Express était arrivé à Poudlard, les enfants étaient fatigués, mais heureux de retrouver leur dortoir.<br/>Pendant le dîner, Charles avait senti le regard du Directeur de l'école sur eux, et il s'était tendu. Le garçon n'avait rien dit à Harry, mais il avait commencé à observer discrètement le vieil homme.</p><p>Il n'y avait aucune bienveillance dans le regard bleu. Il les évaluait pensivement, sans même se cacher. Charles plissa les yeux, alors qu'une vague de haine envers l'homme l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. C'était comme s'il avait déjà un compte à régler avec Dumbledore…<br/>Harry, à ses côtés, riait et plaisantait avec Drago, ne semblant plus se préoccuper que leur amitié soit connue. Pour tout le monde il était évident que les deux garçons étaient proches et visiblement ça ne plaisait pas au directeur de l'école.<br/>Charles se jura que si Dumbledore essayait de les séparer, il le détruirait. Hors de question de voir Harry malheureux.</p><p>Severus mangeait d'un air indifférent, regardant parfois les élèves les sourcils froncés. Cependant pour Charles qui le connaissait, il pouvait deviner qu'il était aux aguets, surveillant attentivement tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Et parfois, quand son regard passait sur les trois garçons, quelque chose dans son expression s'adoucissait, même s'il fallait le connaître pour s'en rendre compte.</p><p>Près de lui, Minerva babillait en secouant la tête, faisant osciller son chapeau pointu, faisant diversion auprès de Dumbledore. Il était évident que le Directeur était agacé, mais il faisait bonne figure : il ne pouvait pas repousser brusquement la lionne, sans se mettre à dos l'ensemble du corps enseignant.</p><p>Charles soupira pour se concentrer quelques instants sur son assiette. Harry l'avait servi, pour qu'il se remplisse l'estomac. Le souvenir de leur enfance leur avait donné l'habitude de ne jamais sauter un repas, quelqu'en soit la raison. Ils avaient trop manqué par le passé…<br/>Le garçon rougit légèrement en croisant le regard d'Hermione, qui le fixait d'un air inquiet. En voyant le regard de la lionne naviguer entre la table des Serpentard et la table des professeurs, il comprit qu'elle avait noté le petit manège de Dumbledore et qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Charles lui offrit un léger sourire qu'il espéra rassurant, et souhaita qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin, pour ne pas se mettre en danger…<br/>Mais c'était d'Hermione, à l'intelligence redoutable et à la curiosité presque maladive dont il parlait.</p><p>Les jours suivants, Charles se rendit rapidement compte que Dumbledore les surveillait de plus en plus près. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, et le garçon comprit rapidement qu'il espérait voir Harry isolé pour le convoquer dans son bureau. Seul.<br/>La haine de Charles se décupla, le laissant haletant et perplexe. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient déjà affrontés dans une autre vie, comme s'il avait un compte à régler avec le vieux sorcier. Chaque cellule de son corps détestait l'homme, et s'il se laissait aller à ses instincts, il l'aurait attaqué sans la moindre hésitation… En plein milieu de la Grande Salle, devant tous ses camarades et professeurs.</p><p>Pour une fois, Charles garda un secret pour lui. Il décida de ne pas parler de sa réaction et de ses sentiments à Harry. Son frère aurait immédiatement été inquiet et aurait probablement cherché à intervenir… Parfois, Charles se disait que le garçon aux yeux verts avait plus du Gryffondor que du Serpentard. Ses sentiments le poussaient à agir sans réfléchir, et le mettaient bien trop souvent en danger, comme lorsqu'il s'interposait entre Vernon et lui.<br/>Il ne parla pas plus de ses sentiments à Severus, même si le sombre professeur aurait pu comprendre et l'aider. Comment pourrait il dire à l'homme qu'il admirait plus que tout que seule la mort vengeresse pourrait apaiser sa haine à l'égard de Dumbledore ? Qu'il détestait le vieil homme plus encore qu'il n'avait haï son oncle ?<br/>Harry ne le rejetterait peut être jamais, mais il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de son professeur. Il craignait de décevoir Severus Rogue, cet homme taciturne qui l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait offert une vie bien plus agréable que ce qu'il avait jamais pu espérer.</p><p>Parfois, Charles sentait le regard interrogatif de Hermione sur lui. Mais même lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, à la Bibliothèque ou dans le parc de l'école, elle ne faisait pas le moindre commentaire. Elle lui offrait juste son amitié, attendant qu'il se confie à elle, tout en observant attentivement.</p><p>Ce fut Harry qui le confronta le premier sur les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Un soir, son frère se glissa dans son lit, pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le serrer contre lui.<br/>- Charlie, si tu me disais ce qui te torture depuis la rentrée ?<br/>Maussade, Charles n'avait pas répondu. Mais Harry n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement.<br/>- J'ai bien vu comment tu regardes Dumbledore, tu sais.<br/>- Il veut te faire du mal…<br/>- Charlie…<br/>Le soupir de Harry avait fait se crisper le garçon et il l'interrompit un peu brusquement.<br/>- Je le sais. Je le sens. Il nous surveille sans cesse Harry, mais c'est toi qu'il veut.</p><p>Les yeux verts de son frère se voilèrent un instant, puis il hocha la tête doucement.<br/>- D'accord. D'accord, je serais prudent. Mais toi aussi Charlie. S'il est aussi dangereux que tu le penses, il pourrait te faire du mal si tu es sur son chemin.<br/>Charles plissa les yeux, et Harry eut l'impression que les yeux de son frère rougeoyaient. Ce fut bref, et le jeune garçon se convainquit que ça n'avait été qu'une illusion d'optique.<br/>- Qu'il essaie, je ne le crains pas. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir si facilement.</p><p>Sentant la magie de son frère s'agiter, Harry soupira et serra son frère contre lui, caressant son dos en un mouvement apaisant et hypnotique.<br/>- Calme-toi Charlie. Nous ne sommes plus seuls tu te rappelles ? Nous avons nos amis, nous avons Severus. Sirius. Lucius et Narcissa. Nous ne serons plus jamais seuls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Renégat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir vu Sirius le premier jour des vacances de Noël, Remus n'était pas retourné immédiatement faire son rapport. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour faire le point, réfléchissant à la situation actuelle.<br/>Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son exil n'avait pas été si long pourtant, mais tout semblait étrange désormais.</p><p>Un peu perturbé par la réaction de rejet de Sirius, Remus demanda donc l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme était de mauvaise humeur, et il annonça que c'était Sirius qui était présent en ce jour de début de vacances.<br/>Dumbledore serra les poings, fou de rage et se leva d'un bond pour aller et venir dans son bureau.<br/>- Ce fichu renégat ! Toujours à se mettre en travers de mon chemin !</p><p>Une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de Remus, mais il repoussa ses doutes pour continuer son rapport. Après tout, Dumbledore était le chef de la lumière, leur leader. Il était celui qui lui avait tant offert en l'accueillant à Poudlard alors qu'il était un loup-garou…<br/>- Je suis désolé Professeur, mais je n'ai pas pu le suivre, ni lui, ni les garçons. Il a transplané avec eux depuis le quai de la gare.</p><p>Dumbledore attrapa un objet qu'il jeta contre le mur, en grommelant. Visiblement les explications de Remus n'étaient pas suffisantes.<br/>- Vous irez le jour du retour des vacances pour essayer d'en savoir plus ! Il doit avoir des complices, je ne vois que ça !</p><p>Remus n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'acquiescer, obéissant.</p><p>Durant les vacances, Remus avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il était seul comme à son habitude. Isolé, reclus dans sa cabane misérable.<br/>Pour la première fois en dix ans, il se demanda ce qui s'était réellement passé le soir de la mort de James et Lily. Pourquoi Sirius avait perdu l'esprit, pourquoi il avait poursuivi Peter pour le tuer lui aussi…</p><p>Le matin de Noël, Remus, l'air encore plus misérable qu'à son habitude, se rendit Square Grimmaurd. Sirius avait hérité de l'endroit peu après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard, et il les avait invité une fois pour leur montrer à quel point l'endroit était lugubre. C'était juste avant qu'il ne loue un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse.<br/>La maison de famille Black était inhabitée. Abandonnée.</p><p>Remus hésita longuement et frappa quand même à la porte, décidé. Un vieil elfe ouvrit la porte, l'air maussade.<br/>- Sirius Black est ici ?<br/>L'elfe montra les dents, visiblement mécontent.<br/>- Le traître est en prison, à sa juste place.</p><p>Ainsi donc, l'elfe de Sirius ne savait même pas que son maître était libre.</p><p>Le jour du départ du Poudlard Express, Remus était sur le quai de la gare, attentif, surveillant les enfants qui arrivaient. Il voulait encore une fois voir le visage du fils de James et Lily. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait.</p><p>Lorsque Sirius arriva, fier et hautain comme le parfait sang-pur, Remus eut envie de s'approcher de lui. Mais il se retint, se contentant de les dévisager, tous les trois. Sirius, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa jeunesse. Et les deux enfants, dont l'un était le portrait de James au même âge, semblaient proches de lui, riant à ses plaisanteries.<br/>Le regard noir et haineux de Sirius le fit se figer, horrifié. Il resta alors immobile, regardant les enfants monter dans le train avec entrain, embrasser Sirius avec affection et lui faire de joyeux signes d'au-revoir.</p><p>C'était une vie de famille qu'il voyait, une vie qu'il avait espéré depuis tout petit, depuis qu'il avait été brisé par Greyback. Les enfants semblaient heureux, tout comme Sirius.</p><p>*</p><p>A Poudlard, si Charles observait Dumbledore avec attention, ce dernier n'était pas en reste. A l'instant où les enfants étaient revenus dans l'école, il n'avait pas cessé de regarder les deux petits Potter.<br/>Et il enrageait. Littéralement.</p><p>Harry Potter qu'il avait voulu isolé et vulnérable était un gamin éclatant de santé et joyeux. Les deux garçons riaient facilement, et allaient vers les autres. Ils étaient bien loin des petites marionnettes fragiles qu'il avait voulu façonner !</p><p>Leur bonheur lui faisait grincer des dents, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envisagé pour eux. Il voulait un sauveur malléable. Il avait espéré un bon petit Gryffondor prêt à se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien… Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu faire plier en jouant sur la corde sensible.</p><p>Son regard glissa de Harry Potter qui riait aux éclats avec Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy jusqu'à Charles Potter. Il croisa le regard sombre et il frissonna.<br/>En regardant le second gamin, il eut une très forte impression de déjà-vu. Comme s'il avait déjà croisé ce regard, comme s'il connaissait cet enfant.</p><p>Harry attira l'attention de son frère et lui dit quelques mots. Aussitôt, Charles se mit à rire, et son visage se transforma. L'impression de Dumbledore se volatilisa, et il secoua la tête, perplexe.<br/>L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru connaître Charles Potter. Il avait eu la sensation de se trouver face à un fantôme du passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il avait déjà vu ce garçon.</p><p>Sans quitter les deux enfants du regard, sourcils froncés, il cherchait dans sa mémoire. Cependant à ses côtés, Minerva ne cessait de lui parler et de le distraire.<br/>Un bref instant, il fut tenté de lancer un sortilège à sa collègue, pour la faire taire. Elle l'empêchait de réfléchir, de se concentrer… Mais il se doutait que ce genre de réaction ne ferait pas l'unanimité auprès de ses collègues.</p><p>Il soupira lourdement, oubliant l'étrange impression qu'il avait eue et regarda autour de lui.</p><p>Son regard se fixa sur Severus Rogue. Son pas-si-docile petit espion. Là encore, il l'avait façonné, sans même que le Serpentard ne puisse s'en rendre compte.<br/>C'était probablement une de ses plus belles réussites : il avait laissé les Maraudeurs le persécuter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre gamin ne craque et ne se tourne vers les Mangemorts. Il savait qu'il reviendrait en rampant, quand il aurait compris que celle qu'il aimait était une cible… Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Severus était revenu, prêt à tout pour se racheter. Il avait toute ces années maintenu sa haine envers James Potter, pour qu'il tourmente le jeune Harry à son arrivée à Poudlard.</p><p>Sauf que… rien ne semblait fonctionner. Les Potter étaient des Serpentard, et Severus semblait les ignorer.<br/>Avec un grognement, Dumbledore repoussa son assiette en décidant qu'il devait trouver un moyen de reprendre la situation en main. Et rapidement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Tempête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seul dans son bureau, Dumbledore réfléchissait. Il était surpris que l'annonce de la présence de Harry Potter au sein de Poudlard n'ait pas eu le moindre effet sur les anciens Mangemorts. Il avait pensé que les fidèles de Voldemort s'agiteraient, ou tenteraient de venger la disparition de leur Maître.</p><p>Connaissant Tom, il savait que c'était provisoire. Le gamin avait été bien trop fasciné par la Magie Noire pour ne pas avoir tenté quelque chose afin d'atteindre l'immortalité. En plus, il savait que la plus grande peur de Tom avait été la mort elle-même.</p><p>Il se souvenait du gamin qu'il avait amené à Poudlard. Son arrogance. La certitude qu'il était un être exceptionnel.<br/>Dumbledore avait poussé discrètement le jeune homme dans la direction souhaitée et Tom s'était précipité dans les ténèbres avec joie. Et selon ses informations, il avait questionné Slughorn à propos des horcruxes.</p><p>En repensant à l'ancien Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Dumbledore ricana. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de Serpentard aussi naïf que ce vieil Horace. Perdu dans sa recherche de gloire, occupé à collectionner les relations avec de futures célébrités, le vieux professeur avait oublié toute prudence en parlant d'une Magie terriblement noire avec un jeune garçon ambitieux et perturbé.<br/>Le souvenir d'Horace, bien que modifié, serait dans le futur un excellent moyen de pression s'il avait besoin de lui. Et il était certain de trouver un jour ce que l'idiot lui avait caché.</p><p>Puisque l'arrivée de Harry Potter n'avait pas eu l'électrochoc espéré sur les Mangemorts ou sur Voldemort, où qu'il puisse être, Dumbledore se devait de trouver un appât bien plus intéressant que le Sauveur du monde magique.</p><p>Il se lissa pensivement la barbe, avant de sourire largement. Il avait de quoi provoquer une véritable tempête dans le monde des ténèbres… Il lui faudrait manipuler un peu son monde, et parler un peu fort près de Rita Skeeter - cette pie trop curieuse se ferait un plaisir de publier tout ce qu'elle pourrait entendre. Rien d'insurmontable.<br/>Le vieux sorcier se leva pour se diriger vers un cadre sur le mur qui abritait son propre portrait. Une petite vanité bien utile pour cacher ses secrets…</p><p>D'un geste sec de baguette, Dumbledore lança un sort qui transforma le tableau en un coffre fort et l'ouvrit rapidement.<br/>A l'intérieur, il y avait peu de choses. Quelques parchemins, quelques objets dont lui seul connaissait l'importance et surtout, une pierre rouge.<br/>Une pierre rouge sombre, d'apparence simple, non taillée. Elle ne brillait pas, elle n'était pas enchâssée dans un luxueux bijou. Elle ressemblait à un caillou, et pourtant, elle était probablement la chose la plus précieuse qui puisse exister au monde.</p><p>La pierre philosophale.</p><p>Il avait négocié avec son vieil ami Nicolas Flamel et avait eu la possibilité de garder cet objet mythique. Par chance, Flamel était fatigué de vivre, et n'avait plus besoin de sa si brillante invention.<br/>Bien que tenté, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser l'élixir de longue vie. Pas dans l'immédiat en tous cas. Il ne prolongerait sa vie que lorsqu'il aurait vaincu Voldemort et qu'il serait acclamé comme le héros incontestable du monde sorcier. Le leader de la lumière.</p><p>La pierre philosophale attirerait Voldemort, il en était certain. Quelle que soit la façon dont il avait réussi à survivre à sa confrontation avec le jeune Potter, il était évident qu'il aurait besoin de l'objet et plus précisément de l'élixir de longue vie pour revenir totalement à la vie.<br/>Le sorcier supposait que son ennemi n'était plus qu'un esprit, prenant probablement possession des êtres vivants à sa portée. Il était resté discret, peut être le temps de chercher une solution à son problème, mais il était temps pour Dumbledore de mettre un point final à son histoire.</p><p>Un plan en tête, Dumbledore dissimula de nouveau son coffre, et retourna s'installer à son bureau.</p><p>D'abord, se servir de son espion. Il convoqua Severus Rogue, l'attendant calmement en suçant un de ses célèbres bonbons au citron.<br/>Face à l'homme austère qui le dévisageait, il prit l'air inquiet, légèrement agité. Il était devenu bon acteur au fil des années, et savait comment se comporter pour attirer l'attention sans en avoir l'air. Avec une satisfaction qu'il dissimula parfaitement il annonça à Severus qu'une de ses sources avait annoncé que Voldemort était à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale, et malheureusement, par une affreuse circonstance, la pierre était à Poudlard.<br/>Le professeur de potion ne broncha pas, hochant juste brusquement la tête lorsque Dumbledore lui demanda d'ouvrir l'œil lorsqu'il se rendrait chez ses "amis" Mangemorts.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque les hiboux amenèrent le courrier pendant le petit déjeuner, la Gazette provoqua une vague de commentaires agités dans la Grande Salle. Le journal titrait en effet que la pierre philosophale était la cible des Mangemorts. L'article paraissait inoffensif au premier abord. Durant les années de calme après la défaite de Voldemort face à Harry Potter, il y avait eu beaucoup d'articles parlant de ce que cherchaient les ténèbres, de rumeurs vagues indiquant que Voldemort avait été vu ici ou là.<br/>Cependant, en lisant attentivement, Rita Skeeter mentionnait discrètement que Albus Dumbledore était le gardien de la célèbre pierre philosophale.</p><p>Charles et Drago, assis autour de Harry, avaient immédiatement échangé un regard soucieux, et Drago marmonna contre l'idiotie de leur Directeur, d'exposer ainsi l'école. Harry cependant, ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la situation, pris dans sa discussion sur le Quidditch avec Blaise.<br/>Voyant Severus quitter la Grande Salle, Charles se leva précipitamment en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper son professeur de potions.<br/>- Charles ? Tu voulais me voir ?<br/>- Sev… Professeur. J'aurais une question à vous poser.<br/>Charles s'était repris rapidement, pour ne pas montrer de familiarité avec l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père. Une fois dans le bureau du Maître des potions, Charles, tendu, reprit.<br/>- Severus, j'ai vu la Gazette. Ils disent que la pierre philosophale est à Poudlard.<br/>Le Maître des potions pinça les lèvres et dévisagea attentivement le garçon devant lui.<br/>- Et ? Tu es intéressé Charles ?</p><p>L'enfant fronça les sourcils, interloqué, avant de secouer la tête.<br/>- Non mais… est-ce que ça peut mettre en danger Harry ? Ils disent que Voldemort est intéressé et il a voulu le tuer après tout.</p><p>Severus resta muet un long moment, avant d'avoir un léger sourire.<br/>- Et bien Charles, Harry sera protégé. Tout comme toi. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne vous atteindre.<br/>Ému, le jeune garçon se précipita dans les bras de l'homme. Celui-ci se raidit un instant avant de se détendre et de répondre à l'étreinte, touché de la confiance que le garçon lui accordait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Culpabilité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malgré les manigances de Dumbledore l'année scolaire s'acheva sans le moindre incident. Le vieil homme fulminait puisque aucun Mangemort n'avait fait mine de vouloir s'introduire dans Poudlard. Severus lui avait fait un rapport inutile de plus, dans lequel il annonçait que la pierre philosophale ne semblait intéresser personne.</p><p>Loin de penser que Voldemort était mort, Dumbledore avait conclu que son ennemi s'était caché plus qu'il ne le pensait et que probablement seul un petit nombre de fidèles savait ce qu'il en était. Severus n'avait simplement pas accès au cercle intime et c'était une déception de plus pour le Directeur.</p><p>La vieille du départ des enfants, Dumbledore, les yeux fixés sur les enfants Potter - aussi électriques et excités que leurs camarades à la pensée des mois d'été de vacances - pensa qu'il était temps de raviver la culpabilité de ce cher Severus pour le forcer à prendre un peu plus de risques pour la Lumière.<br/>Après tout, un espion qui n'avait rien à espionner n'avait pas la moindre utilité. Dans ce cas, autant le renvoyer à Azkaban avec pertes et fracas…</p><p>L'homme en noir mangeait tranquillement près de lui, comme s'il était inconscient des pensées du Directeur. Cependant Severus n'était pas dupe, et il notait les regards portés sur sa personne et sur les jumeaux. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait encore être mis à contribution et il lui serait de plus en plus difficile de tenir son rôle.</p><p>Severus était heureux que les garçons rentrent au Manoir Malefoy pour l'été. Ils allaient être à l'abri et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter des manœuvres du Directeur pour les attirer sous sa coupe. Le fait qu'ils aient été placé à Serpentard par le choixpeau avait déstabilisé le vieil homme, et il n'avait pas osé attaquer frontalement. Depuis sa tentative avortée par l'arrivée soudaine de Lucius, il n'avait pas essayé de les convoquer de nouveau…<br/>De son côté, il avait prévu de quitter Poudlard sans prévenir Dumbledore. Il trouverait une excuse si nécessaire, mais son contrat ne couvrait que l'année scolaire entière. Pas la période d'été…</p><p>Bien qu'il ne soit pas démonstratif, Severus avait hâte de pouvoir côtoyer les garçons sans faire semblant de ne pas les connaître. Il aimait quand ils se jetaient dans ses bras, aussi bien Charles que Harry. Il aimait parler avec eux de potions, ou de tout autre sujet. Ils étaient ses protégés et même s'il le nierait farouchement, il les aimait.</p><p>Évitant le regard insistant de Dumbledore, Severus quitta la table à grands pas pour retourner dans ses cachots. Plus qu'une journée à tenir, et le directeur n'aurait plus prise sur lui.<br/>Il arrivait à peine dans son bureau que le vieil homme le rejoignait, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.<br/>- Severus.<br/>Severus grogna en réponse, refusant de lui laisser penser qu'il était le bienvenu. Voyant que l'excentrique Directeur regardait autour de lui, il soupira.<br/>- Que voulez-vous Albus ?</p><p>L'homme eut un rictus mauvais.<br/>- Je vais avoir besoin de vos services, mon cher. Vous allez devoir prendre plus de risques, pour infiltrer convenablement les Mangemorts pour localiser ce cher Voldemort… Ce serait dommage que vous ne soyez plus utile en tant qu'espion, ce qui vous renverrait immédiatement à Azkaban, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Severus plissa les yeux sous la menace claire. Il soupira.<br/>- Et s'il n'y a rien à savoir ? Et si personne ne sait où il est ?<br/>- Ça serait dommage pour vous mon garçon. Votre liberté était en échange des informations que vous aviez à donner.<br/>Le Maître des potions serra les poings sans répondre, alors que Dumbledore quittait la pièce d'un pas joyeux, presque sautillant. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il jeta une fiole en verre contre le mur, furieux d'être manipulé de cette façon par le Directeur, furieux de devoir obéir.</p><p>Severus, trop pris par sa conversation avec Dumbledore puis par la colère qu'il avait ressenti sous la menace qui pesait sur lui, n'avait pas fait attention que sa porte était restée entrouverte tout au long de l'entretien désagréable.<br/>Il n'avait pas vu que Harry était dans l'ombre, et qu'il avait entendu la conversation entière, ainsi que les exigences de Dumbledore.</p><p>Le jeune garçon avait serré les dents, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs alors que l'homme qu'il estimait était soumis à un chantage qu'il trouvait écœurant.<br/>Il savait que Severus avait été Mangemort, tout comme Lucius. Il savait également que Severus était devenu espion pour protéger sa mère, mais que son sacrifice n'avait servi à rien : Lily Potter avait quand même été tuée.<br/>Ceux qui les avaient sauvé de leur vie misérable avaient avoué toute leurs erreurs, et n'avaient rien caché de ce qu'ils étaient. C'était peut être pour ces raisons que Harry leur faisait pleinement confiance.</p><p>Harry aimait énormément Severus. Et Charles idolâtrait littéralement l'homme. Aussi le jeune Serpentard décida qu'il était temps de mettre en échec le Directeur pour que Severus ne soit plus forcé de se mettre en danger. Même si le cercle principal de Mangemorts ne semblait pas décidé à se rassembler de nouveau - Lucius prenait soin de leur rappeler ce qu'ils risquaient - il restait encore des fanatiques prêts à mettre le monde magique à feu et à sang à la moindre occasion.</p><p>Il fallut peu de temps au petit brun aux yeux verts pour décider de demander de l'aide à Lucius. Plutôt que d'attendre le lendemain et l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, Harry se précipita dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre.<br/>Le jeune garçon expliqua à Lucius quel était le problème, en détails, et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Puis, il lança le sort que les Malefoy lui avaient appris, qui servait à masquer le véritable contenu du message pour prendre une forme inoffensive.<br/>C'était un sort de magie noire, mais Harry s'en moquait : au contact des Malefoy, il avait appris aussi bien la magie noire que la magie blanche, et il ne voyait pas de différence. Il ne se sentait pas différent, et n'éprouvait pas l'envie de basculer dans les ténèbres soudainement, preuve s'il en était besoin que ses protecteurs n'étaient pas des monstres malgré la magie qu'ils utilisaient.</p><p>En regardant la chouette des Malefoy quitter Poudlard à tire d'ailes, Harry eut un petit sourire malicieux. Il avait hâte que Lucius ne prenne les choses en main, et que Dumbledore se trouve privé du moyen de pression principal sur son professeur.<br/>En voyant Charles et Drago le rejoindre, Harry leur fit signe de le rejoindre, et après avoir murmuré un assiurdato pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entendrait, il leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu ainsi que le courrier qu'il avait envoyé à l'intention de Lucius.</p><p>Charles serra les poings, furieux. Cependant, Harry l'enlaça, et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'ils allaient aider Severus comme l'homme les avait aidé autrefois… Leur professeur était après tout leur famille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durant les deux années suivantes, le monde de la Magie resta calme.</p><p>Severus continuait de surveiller et de protéger Harry et Charles dans l'ombre, s'assurant qu'ils soient protégés des manigances de Dumbledore.<br/>Grâce aux indiscrétions de Harry, Lucius avait fait des miracles et avait fait en sorte que quoi qu'il arrive Dumbledore ne puisse plus envoyer Severus à Azkaban.</p><p>Severus avait été ému de l'initiative de Harry, et il l'avait longuement serré contre lui. Le garçon qu'il aurait pu détester dans d'autres circonstances - il était le portrait de James Potter après tout - venait de lui offrir la liberté, sans condition.<br/>Bien évidemment, ils étaient des Serpentard de nature, et ils avaient tous agi dans le plus grand secret. Ainsi, si Severus savait qu'il était libéré des chaînes de Dumbledore, ce dernier continuait de se penser tout puissant et menaçait régulièrement son Maître des potions.</p><p>Malgré ses exigences, Severus ne lui apportait pas les informations qu'il espérait, et le vieil homme rageait mais ne faisait rien contre lui : même s'il disait le contraire, un espion au seins des Mangemorts était bien trop utile pour qu'il s'en débarrasse sur un coup de colère.</p><p>Les trois enfants avaient conscience d'être sous haute surveillance, cependant, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils ne cachaient plus leur amitié fusionnelle - tant que Dumbledore ignorait leur lieu de résidence, il ne pouvait rien contre eux - et étaient tous les trois de bons élèves.<br/>Charles était le plus studieux des trois. Calme et réfléchi, il aimait passer du temps plongé dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque. Il était souvent en compagnie d'Hermione, qui ne se cachait pas de la profonde amitié qui la liait au garçon. Les deux jeunes gens menaient d'ailleurs une compétition acharnée mais bon enfant pour la place de meilleur élève de l'école.<br/>Drago était doué en potions, trouvant naturellement les bons gestes. Après tout, il voyait son parrain opérer depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était amené à devenir un sorcier puissant de l'avis général, s'il se donnait la peine de travailler un peu plus.<br/>Harry pour sa part se laissait porter. Passionné de Quidditch, il n'avait pas eu de mal à devenir l'attrapeur de Serpentard, assurant à sa maison la victoire à chaque matches. Il était naturellement doué pour certains sortilèges, mais il manquait à certains moments d'attention. Sans son frère pour le pousser à être plus studieux, ses résultats auraient probablement été moins brillants.</p><p>Après les premières disputes entre les Serpentard et Ron Weasley, Harry avait été le premier à tendre la main au rouquin. Il était déjà ami avec ses frères aînés, et le Sauveur était l'un des rares à ne pas se soucier de la maison lorsqu'il accordait son amitié.<br/>Ron avait été le seul à mener une guerre perdue d'avance contre les Serpentard. Après le geste d'amitié du Survivant, il avait abandonné. Il s'était montré méfiant au premier abord, pour se rapprocher peu à peu du groupe.<br/>Finalement au cours de leur troisième année, il était devenu ami avec Harry. Au départ, Charles avait fait la moue, mais un regard de son frère l'avait empêché de réveiller l'ancienne guerre. Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi calme, sans affrontement entre les maisons.</p><p>Dumbledore ne disait rien, mais il était profondément déçu. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry Potter, le Sauveur, soit un petit prodige. Au lieu de quoi, il se trouvait face à un gamin totalement ordinaire. Le gosse semblait être doué pour lier des amitiés, puisqu'il rassemblait beaucoup de monde autour de lui en réussissant à faire cohabiter Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley. Cependant, il n'avait aucune aptitude exceptionnelle qui pourrait faire de lui un héros inoubliable.<br/>Charles était bien plus intéressant, mais Dumbledore était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qui avait défait le mage noir, en cette lointaine nuit d'Halloween. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il n'aimait pas le frère de Harry et évitait de trop s'en approcher.</p><p>Un peu à l'écart, Minerva veillait et s'assurait que le Directeur ne fasse rien de stupide. Elle avait juré de protéger les enfants Potter et elle comptait bien respecter son serment, d'autant plus que les deux gosses étaient particulièrement attachants.</p><p>Hors des murs de Poudlard, au sein du Manoir Malefoy, la vie suivait son cours. Sirius avait cessé de se poser des questions pour accepter l'hospitalité de sa cousine. Il retrouvait celle qu'il avait adoré enfant, et regrettait quelque part les années perdues.<br/>Lucius restait égal à lui-même, froid et hautain. Cependant, l'animagus ne le voyait plus comme un insupportable sang-pur adepte de magie Noire. Ou plus exactement pas seulement. Ils se disputaient toujours, mais l'aristocrate lui apprenait avec patience plusieurs choses : aussi bien la magie noire qu'il avait dédaigné lorsqu'il était adolescent que la gestion des affaires ou le rôle d'un Lord.</p><p>Ainsi, Sirius n'était plus désœuvré. Il n'avait certes jamais rêvé de ce genre de choses autrefois, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il passerait une dizaine d'années à Azkaban, trahi par ceux qu'il pensait de son côté.<br/>Sans dévoiler où il vivait, Sirius revenait peu à peu à la vie publique, et il était surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était plutôt bien accueilli.</p><p>L'homme avait croisé plusieurs fois Remus Lupin, mais il n'avait pas fait mine de le reconnaître et il avait détourné la tête à chaque fois que celui qui avait été un de ses meilleurs amis essayait de lui parler.</p><p>Remus, lui, ne pouvait que regretter ses erreurs. Le rejet de Sirius lui tordait les entrailles à chaque fois, et désormais, il était fermement convaincu de son innocence. Il regrettait juste d'avoir mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte.<br/>Il se sentait misérable, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius, ses doutes au sujet de Dumbledore grandissaient. Même s'il devait beaucoup de choses au vieil homme, il avait l'impression d'être un pantin entre ses mains, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.</p><p>Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de rester proche de Dumbledore, mais il pouvait observer attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il devait bien à Sirius de se montrer plus malin qu'à l'époque de la mort des Potter, et cette fois, il espérait bien se racheter en se montrant digne de leur amitié passée.<br/>Peut être qu'ils ne parviendrait jamais à se faire pardonner, mais Remus voulait prouver qu'il avait conscience de ses fautes et qu'il souhaitait effacer le passé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Voeux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'été 1994 devait accueillir un évènement exceptionnel en Angleterre : la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Bien évidemment, à l'instant où ils avaient été mis au courant, les trois garçons avait supplié encore et encore de pouvoir y assister.</p><p>Céder aux vœux des trois garçons ne fut pas vraiment si terrible que ça pour Sirius ou même Lucius. Les deux hommes devaient avouer qu'ils se laissaient peu à peu gagner par l'excitation de l'évènement, bien que Sirius fut plus démonstratif que Lucius.</p><p>Avant d'annoncer aux enfants qu'ils iraient, les deux hommes passèrent de longs moments à discuter pour savoir comment ils s'organiseraient. Sirius ne pouvait arriver en compagnie des Malefoy, puisqu'ils étaient censé appartenir à des camps ennemis. Cependant, les enfants étaient si proches qu'ils voudraient très certainement regarder le match ensemble.</p><p>Finalement, Lucius haussa les épaules.<br/>- Et bien, il nous suffit d'y aller et de nous retrouver dans la même loge. Tout le monde sait que Drago est proche de Charles et de Harry, après tout. Tu es le parrain de Harry, je suppose que personne ne sera choqué si nous partageons une loge sans nous parler…</p><p>Sirius acquiesça. Effectivement, il adorait les deux enfants Potter, suffisamment pour accepter de supporter n'importe qui pour leur bonheur. Lucius fronça un instant les sourcils puis poursuivit.<br/>- Quand à la soirée, et bien… je compte bien profiter d'un camping avec un standing bien plus élevé que celui conseillé. Je suppose que nous ne croiserons pas les miséreux proches de Dumbledore…<br/>- Pour une fois que ton côté snob nous apporte des avantages…<br/>Le blond fusilla du regard le cousin de sa femme qui riait, avant de grogner et de se remettre au travail, congédiant l'idiot implicitement.</p><p>L'annonce de leur départ pour la coupe du monde entraîna des hurlements de joie qui firent grimacer Lucius. Cependant, quand les trois enfants se jetèrent sur lui pour le remercier après avoir enlacé un Sirius riant aux éclats, il ne put cacher un léger sourire ravi.</p><p>Le grand jour arriva vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu où devait se tenir le match, Harry et Charles écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se tenir la main, effarés d'être au milieu d'une telle foule. Sirius veillait sur eux avec attention, ayant hâte de retrouver la loge privée que Lucius avait choisie - et bénissant l'homme pour sa manie de vouloir en faire toujours plus que les autres.</p><p>Voyant un groupe de rouquins, Harry entraîna Charles à sa suite pour saluer Ron et les jumeaux. Hermione était avec eux, et Charles se rembrunit, jaloux. Ce fut lui qui tira Harry pour rejoindre Sirius.<br/>Le Sauveur comprit immédiatement les raisons de l'humeur sombre de son frère et il gloussa, amusé.<br/>- Hermione a été invitée par les jumeaux. Et visiblement elle a accepté en apprenant qu'elle pourrait te voir.<br/>Les joues de Charles rougirent et il se retourna brièvement, avant de hausser les épaules.<br/>- Allons rejoindre Drago…</p><p>Le match tint toutes ses promesses. Les yeux des trois enfants brillaient comme jamais, et ils profitèrent du moment. Ils furent d'accord pour déclarer que c'était le plus beau jour de leurs vies, et leur joie faisait plaisir à vivre.<br/>Derrière eux, Lucius et Sirius se tenaient à bonne distance, évitant de se parler et de se regarder. Ils avaient un rôle à tenir après tout. Ils profitaient également du spectacle eux aussi, appréciant l'affrontement Irlande - Bulgarie.</p><p>A la fin du match, Lucius les emmena rencontrer l'attrapeur star de la Bulgarie Viktor Krum, à la plus grande joie des garçons. En fin de soirée, ils étaient épuisés mais heureux comme jamais.<br/>La voix rauque d'avoir trop crié, titubant de fatigue, les trois amis continuaient cependant à parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu, prenant à témoin Sirius ou Lucius.</p><p>La petite troupe joyeuse quitta les lieux pour rejoindre le camping haut standing choisi par Lucius, tandis que les autres sorciers rejoignaient en troupeau bruyant le terrain vague mis à disposition par le Ministère de la magie.<br/>Sirius dût admettre que l'endroit était tranquille. S'il était remis de son séjour à Azkaban, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas à l'aise au milieu d'une telle foule. Pouvoir se détendre à l'écart, et ce dans le plus grand confort, était un bonus non négligeable à cette journée parfaite.</p><p>Ils étaient à peine installés que Severus transplana brusquement, l'air inquiet.<br/>- Dumbledore sait que vous êtes là, et que vous étiez dans la même loge. Il a appelé les Aurors pour vous arrêter, pour l'enlèvement de Harry Potter.</p><p>Sirius soupira, tandis que Lucius grogna.<br/>- Et ces idiots ont réellement cru à ses histoires ?<br/>- Visiblement… Il a choisi des Aurors qui rêveraient d'enfermer le grand Lucius Malefoy.</p><p>Sirius ricana, et secoua la tête.<br/>- Alors quoi ? On les attend et je prouve que je suis le tuteur légitime des garçons ?<br/>Lucius eut un geste agacé de la main.<br/>- Et tu penses qu'ils poseront des questions avant de nous attaquer ? Autant quitter les lieux avant de les voir débarquer.</p><p>Severus jeta un coup d'œil en direction des trois garçons somnolant, et il hocha sèchement la tête.<br/>- Faites vite, ce vieux fou se montre très insistant. Pour ma part, je rentre à Poudlard. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il devine que je suis celui qui vous a prévenu…</p><p>Il leur fallut peu de temps pour plier bagage. Même s'ils s'étaient réjoui de camper pour la nuit, les garçons n'émirent pas la moindre protestation lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils devaient rentrer plus tôt que prévu au Manoir. Après tout, la journée avait été riche en émotions.<br/>Harry s'inquiéta de la sécurité de leurs amis mais Sirius le rassura rapidement. Dumbledore voulait juste récupérer les jumeaux Potter, et les Aurors n'auraient aucune raison de s'attaquer aux autres familles présentes sur place.</p><p>Lucius leur tendit un portoloin qu'il venait d'enchanter, et il grogna de mécontentement.<br/>- Dumbledore aura à répondre de ça aussi !</p><p>L'instant d'après la sensation familière de crochet dans le nombril les fit grimacer et ils disparurent. S'ils étaient resté quelques secondes de plus, ils auraient vu les Aurors arriver, suivi d'un Dumbledore se frottant les mains, persuadé qu'il repartirait avec Harry Potter sous le bras. Dans sa grande bonté, il était prêt à laisser l'autre jumeau à Sirius.<br/>Les deux hommes auraient adoré entendre son cri de rage en trouvant leur tente vide, et voir les regards surpris des Aurors face à sa perte de contrôle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Six choses impossbles à faire depuis le petit déjeuner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après la soirée ratée le jour de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le reste des vacances avait été terriblement calme. Visiblement, pour les Aurors, il y avait un fossé entre intervenir dans un camping moldu et s'inviter aux portes du Manoir Malefoy.<br/>L'influence de Dumbledore restait assez limitée, et Lucius pouvait compter sur sa réputation et ses soutiens pour le protéger de la folie du Directeur de Poudlard. Sans compter que le Ministre ne cautionnerait jamais l'intrusion des Aurors chez lui, au risque de se mettre à dos la plupart des Sang-pur siégeant au Magenmagot.</p><p>Cependant, Lucius comptait bien prendre sa revanche sur le vieux sorcier, pour lui faire regretter ses manigances. Personne ne s'en prenait impunément à la famille Malefoy après tout.</p><p>Malgré leur sortie avortée les trois enfants avaient adoré le match de Quidditch, et ils en avaient longuement parlé, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et les vacances avaient suivi leur cours, tranquillement, pleines de rires et de bonne humeur. Des vacances idéales aux yeux des enfants, rythmées par les visites de Severus et les facéties de Sirius.</p><p>Le jour du départ pour Poudlard, Severus était arrivé à l'aube, sous prétexte de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Personne n'avait été dupe bien évidemment, se doutant que Severus était là pour voir les enfants avant le départ, profiter de leur complicité avant de devoir reprendre le rôle de sévère professeur.</p><p>Il était donc tranquillement installé à la table des Malefoy, prenant un copieux petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, attendant le réveil des enfants.<br/>Charles fut le premier à arriver, suivi de peu par Drago. Les deux garçons s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger de bon appétit, ravi de voir Severus, bien qu'un peu tristes de quitter le Manoir pour une nouvelle année. Ils se plaisaient pourtant à Poudlard, et une part d'eux était impatiente de retrouver leurs amis.</p><p>Harry arriva peu après, traînant les pieds, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, baillant et se frottant les yeux. Avec un grognement fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de Severus, et il se blottit contre le professeur austère sans un mot.<br/>Comme celui-ci, stupéfait, restait figé par la surprise, Harry gigota pour s'installer plus confortablement, collé contre Severus, à moitié grimpé sur ses genoux, la joue collée contre le torse de l'homme. Décidant visiblement qu'il était parfaitement positionné, le jeune garçon émit un petit soupir d'aise.</p><p>Face à l'air choqué de Severus, Charles gloussa, amusé.<br/>- Harry n'est pas du matin… Se réveiller est l'une des six choses impossibles à faire depuis le petit déjeuner… Tant qu'il n'a pas sa dose de sucre, il dort debout.</p><p>Narcissa sourit largement, se délectant de l'air stupéfait de l'ancien Mangemort, tandis que Sirius semblait jaloux de voir son filleul aussi câlin avec son ancien rival.<br/>Severus soupira et se détendit légèrement, avant de passer une main hésitante dans la tignasse du garçon.</p><p>Le gamin ronronna légèrement avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le Maître des potions. Ignorant les sourires moqueurs autour de la table - autant pour Harry que pour sa gêne évidente - il se pencha légèrement.</p><p>- Harry ? Tu ne prends pas ton petit déjeuner ?</p><p>Le garçon entrouvrit les yeux, avant de soupirer et de se câliner un peu plus.<br/>- J'ai pas envie.<br/>Lucius émit un léger rire, tandis que Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il commença à frotter doucement le dos du brun, amusé mais aussi ému.</p><p>Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'enfants comme il l'était de Harry et Charles. Il avait côtoyé Drago depuis la naissance, puisqu'il était son filleul, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lié à lui que des jumeaux Potter.<br/>Même découvrir que Charles était potentiellement le Mage Noir qui avait mis le pays à feu et à sang, celui qui l'avait marqué et réduit en esclavage, qui avait tué son seul amour n'avait pas remis en cause son affection pour lui. Et Harry n'était plus seulement le fils de James. Il était un garçon perdu, auquel il s'était attaché.</p><p>Il savait que les deux enfants l'appréciaient, et qu'ils aimaient passer du temps avec lui. Il avait vaguement pensé qu'ils suivaient Drago, ou qu'ils se comportaient ainsi parce qu'il était un ami proche de la famille Malefoy.<br/>Il s'était dit qu'ils étaient bêtement reconnaissants, parce que c'était lui qui avait été les chercher dans le monde moldu en compagnie de Lucius, et qu'il les avait sorti d'une famille abusive.</p><p>Il n'avait jamais pensé que les deux garçons puissent sincèrement l'apprécier. Or Harry lui montrait à cet instant à quel point il lui portait une confiance aveugle.<br/>Charles était à côté de lui, et ne semblait pas surpris de voir Harry blotti contre lui, comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble.</p><p>Severus repoussa ses émotions pour réveiller en douceur le garçon. Quand Harry fut assis à peu près normalement près de lui, il lui tendit un bol de chocolat au lait, amusé de voir le brun l'attraper à tâtons pour le boire à grandes gorgées.<br/>Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, Harry releva la tête vers Severus, les joues un peu rouge et une large moustache chocolatée sur le visage pour offrir un sourire lumineux à son professeur.</p><p>Le Maître des potions grogna - faussement - et essuya avec douceur le visage du garçon. Harry ne sembla pas se soucier de l'air fermé de l'homme et il le remercia avec un large sourire avant de se lever d'un bond pour aller s'habiller.<br/>Charles se leva lui aussi et enlaça Severus avec force, spontanément, à la plus grande surprise de l'homme. C'était la première fois que le jeune garçon montrait aussi ouvertement son attachement devant témoins sans la moindre hésitation, et le Maître des potions apprécia l'initiative.</p><p>Au moment de rejoindre Harry, Charles lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.<br/>- Tu sais, Harry et moi on aurait adoré avoir un père comme toi.</p><p>Severus resta figé, stupéfait, le cœur battant la chamade alors que Charles partait en courant. Il secoua la tête doucement, essayant de reprendre pied, sous le regard narquois de Lucius. Son vieil ami semblait deviner qu'il était ému même sans avoir entendu les mots de l'enfant, mais il ne dit pas un mot.<br/>Alors qu'il terminait sa tasse de thé, prêt à retourner à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, Severus se jura qu'il donnerait sa vie pour que les jumeaux soient en sécurité. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance désormais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Pierre cachée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était finalement temps de partir pour Poudlard. Narcissa soupira en regardant les trois garçons terminer de préparer leurs malles, courant en tous sens, visiblement joyeux.<br/>Avant de quitter le Manoir, Lucius les retint un moment, l'air sérieux.<br/>- Cette année risque d'être un peu spéciale.</p><p>Drago pencha la tête, un peu surpris du ton grave de son père. Il haussa cependant les épaules. Après tout, les trois garçons avaient l'habitude des mises en gardes depuis l'arrivée de Harry et Charles parmi eux.<br/>- Oui on sait. On doit faire attention que personne ne soit au courant…<br/>- Drago.<br/>Le rappel à l'ordre suffit à faire taire le garçon. Il prit un air un peu boudeur, alors que Harry gloussait discrètement en lui prenant la main comme pour le consoler. Le geste n'échappa pas à Lucius, qui soupira intérieurement - amusé de leur relation si exclusive.</p><p>Lucius souffla doucement, revenant au moment présent, puis reprit.<br/>- Je ne peux pas trop vous en dire, ce fichu Dumbledore nous a fait prononcer un serment inviolable pour que… la surprise reste entière. De ses propres mots. Vieux fou stupide qu'il est…</p><p>Charles se tendit, visiblement inquiet. Harry agrippa sa main à l'aveuglette, sans lâcher Drago, pour rassurer son frère. Il savait qu'il avait peur de ce que le Directeur pouvait inventer, et surtout, il craignait qu'il ne les sépare. Leurs trois premières années avaient été bien trop calmes, et peut être que la mise en garde de Lucius était le signe que leur ennemi se décidait enfin à agir.</p><p>Lucius, inconscient du trouble de Charles, fit un geste de la main, et continua, sourcils froncés, cherchant visiblement à prévenir les enfants sans pour autant briser le serment qu'il avait fait.<br/>- Il va y avoir… un évènement un peu spécial. Quelque chose d'important. Soyez prudents surtout.<br/>- Quel genre d'évènement ?<br/>- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Nous allons nous revoir très vite, les garçons.</p><p>Les enfants échangèrent des regards intrigués, et Harry s'apprêtait à poser des questions supplémentaires, mais Narcissa s'approcha, légèrement impatiente.<br/>- Si nous ne voulons pas manquer le départ du Poudlard Express, il faut partir maintenant. Il est hors de question que nous soyons obligés de courir !</p><p>Lucius ne reparla pas de la situation, et comme les années précédentes, Harry et Charles se séparèrent des Malefoy pour rester avec Sirius. Il était extraordinaire qu'ils aient pu garder aussi longtemps le secret sur l'endroit où les jumeaux séjournaient mais tant qu'ils arrivaient à maintenir l'illusion, ils continueraient de rester aussi discrets que possible.<br/>En arrivant sur la voie 9 3/4, Harry s'attendait à voir plus d'excitation que les autres années. D'autres sorciers étaient forcément au courant de l'évènement qui se profilait à l'horizon, mais… l'atmosphère était la même que les autres années.<br/>Le garçon fronça un instant les sourcils avant de soupirer, en secouant légèrement la tête. Lucius Malefoy n'était pas du genre à plaisanter - ça c'était plus le rôle de Sirius - et s'il avait parlé de quelque chose de différent, alors c'était que Dumbledore avait réussi à garder le secret d'une façon ou d'une autre.<br/>Il se pencha vers Charles, pour lui murmurer quelques mots.<br/>- Pourquoi personne ne semble… être au courant de la surprise du Directeur ?<br/>- Harry… Lucius a parlé d'un serment inviolable ! Ceux qui ne respectent pas le serment peuvent en mourir, tu sais.</p><p>Hermione les rejoignit, joyeuse, interrompant le début de conversation entre les deux frères.<br/>- Hey prêts pour la quatrième année ?<br/>Harry la salua tandis que Charles se renfermait timidement, sous le regard amusé de son frère. Juste avant qu'ils ne montent tous les trois dans le Poudlard Express, ils furent rejoints par les Weasley. Ils commencèrent à discuter amicalement, et la petite troupe joyeuse monta dans le train.</p><p>Drago était déjà installé en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Si Fred et Georges saluèrent les autres Serpentard, Ron resta un peu à l'écart, encore un peu mal à l'aise bien qu'il soit devenu ami avec le petit groupe.<br/>La benjamine des Weasley quand à elle, ne s'arrêta pas et partit à toute vitesse rejoindre ses propres amis.</p><p>Charles sortit un livre de potion, coincé entre Harry et Hermione. Face à eux, Ron subissait les assauts de ses frères, qui ne cessaient de l'agacer, pour le plaisir de le voir s'empourprer. Pansy lisait un magazine, collée contre la fenêtre, et Théo regardait le paysage, d'un air absent.</p><p>Pour échapper à ses frères, Ron se pencha en avant, attirant l'attention de Harry. Il déchiffra un mot sur le livre de Charles et fronça le nez.<br/>- C'est quoi un bézoard ?<br/>Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en soufflant et secoua la tête. Charles laissa échapper un petit ricanement à la réaction de la lionne. Harry gloussa doucement.<br/>- Sérieusement Ron ? C'est une pierre cachée dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Nous en avions parlé en potions.<br/>- Comme si j'écoutais ce qui se disait en potions.</p><p>Sans lever le nez de son livre, Charles marmona.<br/>- Évite de t'en vanter devant le professeur Rogue.<br/>- Charlie, sois gentil.<br/>Les deux frères gloussèrent en croisant le regard de l'autre, et Ron souffla, faussement vexé.<br/>- Ravi d'être source de distraction.</p><p>De retour au Manoir Malefoy, Sirius alla directement voir Lucius dans son bureau.<br/>- L'évènement dont tu voulais parler aux enfants, c'est potentiellement dangereux, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>Lucius hocha juste la tête, incapable d'en dire plus, jurant entre ses dents contre Dumbledore.</p><p>L'animagus se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à son bureau, pensif. Puis, d'un coup, il se pencha.<br/>- Et si j'allais à Poudlard ? J'ai juste à me promener dans le parc sous ma forme animagus. Je peux toujours utiliser la cabane hurlante pour me cacher.<br/>Lucius grogna et écarta la suggestion d'une main impatiente.<br/>- Bien que ton enthousiasme fasse plaisir, sache que ce vieux fou a engagé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.<br/>- Comme chaque année.<br/>- Cette fois, il a fait fort. Il a réussi à attirer Maugrey Fol'Oeil.</p><p>Sirius jura et soupira.<br/>- A quel point les enfants sont-ils en danger ? Y'a t'il des risques ?<br/>- D'un point de vue totalement théorique, non. Cependant, connaissant les manigances de Dumbledore je ne peux qu'être inquiet de sa nouvelle lubie.</p><p>Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de décider qu'il ne pouvaient rien faire dans l'immédiat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Route brisée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le suspens n'avait pas duré trop longtemps, puisque Dumbledore avait dévoilé sa petite surprise lors du repas du premier soir. L'air satisfait, il prit son temps, l'air malicieux et les yeux pétillants.<br/>- Chers élèves, cette année, nous aurons le plaisir d'accueillir un évènement exceptionnel. Un évènement qui restera inscrit dans les mémoires. Mais avant tout, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : mon vieil ami Alastor Maugrey.</p><p>Il avait l'attention complète de toute la Grande Salle.<br/>- D'ici peu, nous recevrons les écoles de Magie de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons. En effet pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Poudlard verra se tenir en ses murs le tournoi des trois sorciers. Bien évidemment je compte sur vous pour accueillir les élèves comme il se doit, et faire honneur à l'école et à vos maisons respectives.<br/>Il y eut une vague de rumeurs qui parcourut la Grande Salle, et Dumbledore eut un sourire satisfait. Harry cessa de l'écouter pour se pencher vers Drago qui sautillait littéralement sur place.</p><p>- Drago ?<br/>- C'est génial ! Des délégations des autres écoles vont venir, et un champion sera désigné pour chaque école. Il y aura des épreuves pour départager le meilleur, qui recevra la coupe.<br/>Charles plissa les yeux.<br/>- Et tout le monde peut participer ?<br/>- Non il faut être majeur, parce que ce sont des épreuves dangereuses. Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir s'inscrire avant.</p><p>Les garçons mangèrent rapidement, en commentant l'évènement à venir, comme la plus grande partie de la Grande Salle.</p><p>Octobre arriva rapidement, et avec lui les délégations étrangères. Durmstrang arriva par le Lac Noir, d'un grand vaisseau émergeant des eaux alors que Beaubâtons vint de la voie des airs, dans un carrosse géant tiré par des chevaux monstrueux. Cependant, la plupart des élèves furent plus impressionnés par la présence de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, que par le reste.</p><p>La coupe de feu, l'objet enchanté qui devait donner le nom des champions qui s'affronteraient, fut exposé dans la Grande Salle, et Dumbledore annonça qu'un sortilège avait été placé pour prévenir toute tentative de tricherie. Aucun élève de moins de dix-sept ans ne pourrait participer, et tout élève ne répondant pas aux conditions nécessaires se verrait repoussé.</p><p>Il y eut bien sûr des petits malins pour tester les limites. Les frères Weasley notamment. Mais chacune de leur tentative échoua lamentablement, sous les rires des spectateurs.</p><p>Le soir d'Halloween, le Ministre Fudge et d'autres officiels du monde magique arrivèrent pour assister au choix des champions par la coupe de feu. Lucius était parmi eux, et il adressa un minuscule signe de tête à l'intention de son fils et des deux Potter.<br/>- Lucius n'a pas l'air ravi d'être placé près du Ministre de la Magie.<br/>Drago ricana.<br/>- Parce que le Ministre doit encore se plaindre de la route brisée par le poids des chevaux de l'école de Beaubâtons. Ils ont fait une escale à Londres et se sont posés pour abreuver leurs monstres. Il m'en a parlé dans sa dernière lettre…</p><p>Les trois amis étaient en train de rire lorsque le silence se fit et que la coupe commença à cracher des morceaux de parchemins, après s'être illuminée d'une lueur bleue.<br/>Sans surprise, Dumbledore annonça que le champion de Durmstrang était Viktor Krum. Fleur Delacour, une demi-vélane, devrait représenter Beaubâtons.<br/>Le dernier parchemin entraîna un silence tendu, tandis que toute la Grande Salle attendait de savoir quelle maison serait la digne représentante de l'école.</p><p>Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et lança d'une voix forte le nom du champion : Cédric Diggory. Élève de Poufsouffle, il était populaire et bon élève. Il fut donc applaudi avec enthousiasme.</p><p>Tout le monde commençait à se détourner et à s'éloigner lorsque la coupe de feu s'illumina de nouveau. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry attrapa la main de son frère. Peut être était-ce à cause du bref regard de Dumbledore dans sa direction, comme s'il avait vérifié qu'il était présent aux premières loges.<br/>Un morceau de parchemin s'envola hors de la coupe et Dumbledore tendit la main pour l'attraper. Dans un silence pesant, il s'éclaircit la voix.<br/>- Harry Potter.</p><p>La main de Charles se serra sur la sienne, lui faisant presque mal. Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard stupéfait, bien que la colère soit présente dans les yeux sombres de Charles. Un instant, Harry eut l'impression que les iris de son frère se coloraient de rouge, mais il fut distrait par la voix de Dumbledore qui le rappelait à l'ordre.<br/>- Harry Potter !</p><p>Hésitant, il avança, conscient des regards qui le fixaient. Il fut fermement dirigé vers la petite pièce où s'étaient engouffrés les champions sélectionnés auparavant, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il constata que Lucius et Severus étaient présents.<br/>Lucius semblait furieux et protestait, tapant de temps à autres sa canne contre le sol. Severus était silencieux, lèvres pincées, mais ses yeux noirs ne manquaient pas un seul détail de ce qui se jouait.</p><p>Finalement, Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.<br/>- Comment as-tu réussi à déposer ton nom ?<br/>Stupéfait, Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Il s'obligea à penser à son frère pour se reprendre, pour ne pas fondre en larmes, sous le choc. Puis aussi calmement que possible, il répondit.<br/>- Je n'ai rien fait, Monsieur. J'ignore qui a fait ça, mais je n'ai pas mis mon nom.</p><p>Les directeurs de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons commencèrent à protester, détournant l'attention du vieux sorcier. Severus en profita pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule, tandis que Lucius lui chuchotait au passage que tout irait bien. Ces brefs signes d'affection permirent à Harry de se calmer, et de surmonter le choc d'avoir été appelé malgré lui.</p><p>Lucius exigea que la participation du jeune homme soit annulée, puisqu'elle ne respectait aucune des règles énoncées. Harry hocha la tête.<br/>- Je ne veux pas participer. Je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir les compétences !<br/>Severus grogna.<br/>- Mes Serpentard savent respecter les règles, contrairement à d'autres maisons de cette école. Et je n'ai personnellement pas à me plaindre du comportement de Monsieur Potter.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore sembla un instant déstabilisé, comme s'il avait espéré que son Maître des potions ne se retourne contre son élève. Puis il haussa les épaules, puisqu'il devait avoir le dernier mot.<br/>- Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un contrat magique. La coupe de feu a tranché, et il n'y a pas possibilité d'aller à l'encontre de cet artefact magique. J'ai bien peur que Monsieur Potter ne doive participer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chemin caché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passé le premier choc de l'annonce, Harry s'était retranché dans son dortoir en compagnie de Charles et de Drago. Sans surprise, les Gryffondor - à part quelques exceptions comme les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione - l'avaient hué, persuadé qu'il voulait faire de l'ombre au "vrai" champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory.<br/>Quand à Ron, il n'avait rien dit, mais il lui avait lancé un regard plein de colère, et Harry se doutait que le rouquin allait retomber dans ses anciens travers et que leur amitié risquait de ne pas y survivre.</p><p>Un peu hébété, il était resté silencieux tandis que Charles et Drago s'exclamaient à tour de rôle sur la situation, en allant et venant dans le dortoir.<br/>En voyant son frère dans tous ses états, Harry soupira et intervint.<br/>- Charlie… Calme-toi.<br/>- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Je suis certain que c'est un coup de ce vieux fou !<br/>Harry grogna légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas contredire son frère, puisqu'il avait la même impression. Il avait vu le regard satisfait de Dumbledore, sans compter qu'il était celui qui avait jeté les sorts de protection sur la coupe pour éviter toute candidature non conforme…<br/>Lorsque Charles passa à proximité, Harry saisit son poignet pour l'attirer à ses côtés.<br/>- Hey. Ça ira ok ? Je vais juste… laisser les choses aller. Il me suffit de ne rien faire, non ? Juste me laisser disqualifier.</p><p>Charles retrouva un semblant de calme en se laissant tomber près de son frère.<br/>- Je te connais Harry ! Tu ne pourras pas résister à l'envie de…<br/>- Je te promet.<br/>L'intervention de Harry suffit à apaiser Charles et ce dernier enlaça son frère, avec un soupir résigné.</p><p>La décision de Harry fut renforcée un jour où Drago l'entraîna à sa suite, juste avant le couvre feu. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne respectaient pas le règlement de l'école, et Harry protesta, avant d'abandonner face à l'air décidé de son ami.<br/>A l'approche de la forêt interdite, Drago soupira, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un chemin caché par la végétation luxuriante. En silence, ils s'approchèrent d'une clairière, et Drago lui fit signe de regarder.</p><p>Quatre dragons s'ébattaient dans ses enclos, gardés par plusieurs dresseurs dont un rouquin qui ressemblait à Ron. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, effaré, avant d'entraîner Drago à sa suite pour retourner dans leur dortoir. Ils aperçurent au loin Madame Maxime et Igor Karkaroff preuve que les deux champions étrangers seraient eux aussi au courant de ce qu'ils auraient à affronter.</p><p>Charles fut bien sûr stupéfait d'apprendre que son frère aurait à se confronter à un dragon. Seul l'air perdu du garçon aux yeux émeraude le convainquit de ne plus en parler pour l'instant, et de garder son inquiétude pour lui.</p><p>Comme Harry s'inquiétait de l'équité entre les champions - il savait, ainsi que le bulgare et la française, mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper de Cédric Diggory - Charles bouscula un matin le Poufsouffle, et lui glissa l'information.<br/>Le regard pensif du jeune homme s'égara du côté des deux frères le reste de la journée, comme s'il essayait de les comprendre, puis il les remercia chaleureusement le soir même.</p><p>Le jour de la première tâche approchait à une vitesse folle. Harry ignorait les élèves des autres maisons, qui se liguaient tous contre lui. Heureusement, les Serpentard faisaient bloc autour de lui, et les rares d'entre eux qui avaient émis des objections avaient été sèchement rappelés à l'ordre par Drago.<br/>Harry ne disait rien sur le sujet, ignorant les provocations, passant son temps avec son frère et son meilleur ami.<br/>Il avait été appelé la semaine précédente pour la vérification de sa baguette, et fort heureusement Lucius avait été présent. Il avait fait barrage pour le protéger de la journaliste de la Gazette, Rita Skeeter, qui avait fondu sur lui avec un sourire carnassier.<br/>Malgré son envie de parler à l'homme qui l'avait accueilli et qu'il appréciait grandement, il s'était rapidement esquivé, pour éviter de tomber entre les griffes peintes en rose vif de la célèbre journaliste… Il avait l'impression que cette femme ne serait pas tendre avec lui, et Lucius lui avait appris à esquiver ce genre de situations, en bon Serpentard.</p><p>Alors que le déjeuner touchait à sa fin, Dumbledore attira l'attention des élèves, avec un sourire ravi. Puisqu'il restait quelques minutes seulement avant le début de la première tâche, Harry se crispa, pressentant qu'il n'aimerait pas l'annonce qu'il allait entendre.<br/>- Chers élèves. Comme vous le savez tous, d'ici quelques instants nous allons rejoindre le lieu où se tiendra la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Je tiens à rappeler à nos champions qu'ils doivent donner le meilleur d'eux-même.<br/>Le Directeur regarda longuement la table des Serpentard pour continuer.<br/>- Tout manquement à cette règle - si quelqu'un venait à refuser de… participer à une épreuve - les conséquences seraient les mêmes que s'il avait brisé le contrat magique. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la sanction pour avoir brisé un contrat magique est la perte de sa magie.</p><p>Harry serra les poings. Son idée d'attendre la fin du temps imparti sans chercher à se confronter au dragon venait de voler en éclats. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Severus, et il lui adressa un léger sourire, pour le rassurer.</p><p>Lorsque Harry découvrit la tâche, il se sentit bien moins sûr de lui : il devait prendre un œuf d'or, dissimulé parmi les propres œufs d'une dragonne. Charles marmonna que c'était de la folie, tandis que Drago était blême.</p><p>Harry ne regarda même pas le passage de ses concurrents. Il était hébété comme dans un état second. Il vit Severus s'approcher et le sentit lui presser l'épaule en signe de réconfort. L'homme austère se pencha légèrement, pour lui murmurer quelques conseils.<br/>- Ne prends pas de risques, Harry. Contente toi des sorts que tu maîtrises le mieux.</p><p>Puis ce fut à lui. Il fut un instant déstabilisé par la foule qui le regardait - ses camarades, les professeurs, les invités du Ministère dont Lucius. La dragonne rugit, ramenant le garçon au présent. Il occulta tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir.</p><p>L'œuf d'or brillait doucement, au milieu des autres œufs de la femelle furieuse. Le monde si près de sa couvée l'énervait, et elle en devenait d'autant plus agressive.<br/>De la fumée sortait de ses naseaux, et Harry devina que s'il approchait trop près, il serait probablement brûlé.</p><p>Un peu hésitant, il leva sa baguette, l'esprit vide. Il ne savait pas encore quel sort lancer… Finalement, les yeux fixés sur l'œuf, il se concentra et lança le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Être vert de jalousie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Accio Oeuf d'or !<br/>Rien ne se produisit. Évidemment.</p><p>Le jeune homme un peu perdu tourna la tête et rencontra le regard sombre de Charles. Ils restèrent un instant connectés, comme ils le faisaient souvent, puis Harry sourit doucement.<br/>Il se reprit et lança de nouveau un accio, cette fois sur l'éclair de feu que lui avait offert Sirius pour son anniversaire.</p><p>Il resta immobile le temps que son balai n'arrive, espérant que son sort avait été assez puissant pour l'atteindre depuis les cachots, ignorant les murmures venant des tribunes. Finalement, à l'instant où il commençait à penser qu'il avait échoué, son balai arriva et il le saisit fermement, avant de sauter dessus d'un geste souple pour décoller.</p><p>Il virevolta autour de la dragonne, retrouvant le plaisir du vol, un large sourire sur le visage. Puis, alors que l'animal énorme levait la tête pour cracher une gerbe de feu en rugissant de colère, il plongea brusquement, les mains serrées sur le manche de son balai.</p><p>Dans le public, il y eut des exclamations bruyantes de stupeur qu'il ignora. Charles et Drago étaient crispés, penchés contre la barrière délimitant l'enclos contenant le dragon. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi Harry était capable sur un balai, mais les réactions de l'animal furieux étaient ce qui les inquiétaient le plus.</p><p>Harry passa rapidement sous le ventre du dragon, et tendit la main, pour attraper l'œuf d'or au passage. L'objet serré contre sa poitrine, il redressa le manche pour reprendre de l'altitude. Au moment où il brandissait l'œuf d'or - signe qu'il avait accompli la tâche - le dragon rugit furieusement.</p><p>Charles comprit immédiatement que son frère était en danger. Presque dans un état second, il leva sa baguette et lança un sort, lancé d'une voix forte.<br/>- Protego !<br/>Son bouclier se déploya autour de son frère, presque opaque tant il était puissant, et la gerbe de flammes qui jaillit subitement de la gueule du dragon fou de rage s'écrasa sur le bouclier magique, épargnant Harry.</p><p>Il y eut des exclamations de surprise, mais Charles savait que Dumbledore ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Harry avait terminé la tâche, puisqu'il avait saisi l'œuf d'or. Son bouclier ne pouvait donc pas être considéré comme une intervention extérieure, et son frère ne pouvait pas être disqualifié.</p><p>Une fois Harry au sol en sécurité et loin du Dragon, ses amis les plus proches se précipitèrent vers lui. Charles, Drago, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, et les jumeaux Weasley. Ron suivait, un peu verdâtre et semblant honteux.<br/>Plus surprenant, il y avait Ginny Weasley avec la joyeuse petite troupe.</p><p>La cadette de la famille de rouquins ne faisait pas partie de leur cercle d'amis. D'ailleurs, Harry et Charles ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, la saluant juste par politesse quand elle accompagnait ses frères.<br/>Aucun des deux Potter ne pouvait savoir que la petite Ginny avait grandi baignée par les histoires du héros Harry Potter, et que depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre, elle se disait amoureuse du héros du monde magique. Elle avait juré lorsqu'elle avait sept ans à peine qu'elle épouserait un jour Harry Potter, et c'était devenu un rêve accessible depuis qu'elle côtoyait le jeune homme à Poudlard.</p><p>Bien sûr, le fait que jamais le regard vert ne se pose sur elle ne lui posait pas réellement problème. La jeune fille était persuadée que Harry viendrait à l'aimer, et à lui demander sa main. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard l'avait gêné au départ, mais elle avait vite oublié ce détail lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Merlin lui-même avait été dans cette maison honnie.</p><p>Après avoir enlacé Charles, Harry le remercia au creux de l'oreille pour son bouclier. Il avait senti la chaleur du souffle du dragon, mais grâce à son frère, il n'avait pas été blessé.<br/>Lorsque les deux frères se séparèrent, Drago se jeta dans les bras de Harry le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Harry rougit légèrement en rendant l'étreinte à son ami, et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du blondinet, profitant de son odeur familière et rassurante.</p><p>Avant de lâcher Harry, Drago lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, faisant rougir un peu plus le héros du jour. Personne ne remarqua que suite à cette scène, les yeux de Harry ne quittaient pas Drago, le couvant du regard, criant silencieusement son affection pour lui.<br/>Personne hormis Ginny Weasley.</p><p>Un peu à l'écart, la jeune fille observait la scène, les poings serrés. Elle était verte de jalousie. Littéralement.<br/>Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que le héros du monde magique, son héros, puisse être si proche de Drago Malefoy, fils d'un Mangemort avéré. Ils auraient dû se détester, se battre en permanence. Pas être collés l'un à l'autre de cette façon.<br/>La jeune fille se jura de trouver un moyen d'éloigner le blond de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. Son futur époux, celui qui l'emmènerait partout à son bras, exposant leur amour parfait au monde magique…</p><p>Ronald Weasley hésitait à s'approcher de Harry. Il se sentait particulièrement stupide. Il avait été particulièrement jaloux quand le Serpentard avait été désigné par la coupe de feu comme champion de Poudlard aux côtés de Cédric Diggory.<br/>Il avait pensé que Harry avait voulu se mettre en avant, et qu'il avait trompé l'item ensorcelé pour mettre son nom.</p><p>Il ne s'était pas attaqué directement à Harry comme d'autres élèves qui n'avaient pas hésité à l'insulter. Ils avaient un passif compliqué, les bagarres avec les jumeaux Potter et Malefoy étaient encore bien présente dans sa mémoire.<br/>Mais, il ne l'avait pas soutenu alors qu'ils étaient amis. Il s'était volontairement éloigné, jaloux de l'attention portée à Harry, une fois encore.</p><p>Cependant, alors qu'il regardait la première tâche comme les autres élèves, il s'était senti stupide. Qui voudrait se confronter volontairement à une dragonne couvant ses œufs ? Une dragonne folle de rage ?<br/>Il avait vu l'hésitation de Harry et sa prestation époustouflante.</p><p>Il avait failli hurler lorsque Harry s'était trouvé à portée des flammes du dragon, et s'était laissé tomber sur son siège, soulagé, lorsque le bouclier de Charles l'avait empêché d'être blessé.<br/>Finalement, se souvenant qu'il était un Gryffondor, il s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la main, avec un petit sourire désolé.<br/>- Magnifique prestation mec.</p><p>Harry eut une brève hésitation, puis il sourit. Il attrapa la main tendue les yeux pétillants.<br/>- Merci Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Amour innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Drago et Charles avaient été trop préoccupés de s'assurer qu'Harry était indemne suite à la première tâche, ce n'était pas le cas de Severus et de Lucius.<br/>Chacun de leur côté, les deux hommes avaient observé le petit groupe, notant l'hésitation du jeune Weasley, puis son geste amical. Et surtout, ils avaient noté la grimace de colère de la benjamine Weasley lorsque Drago avait pris son ami dans ses bras, et sa façon de chercher à se coller contre le garçon aux yeux verts.</p><p>Severus nota avec satisfaction que Harry ne faisait pas cas d'elle, l'ignorant totalement, riant avec ses amis sans l'inclure dans la conversation. Même la jeune Luna Lovegood, aussi étrange soit-elle, avait plus d'attention de la part du garçon que la dernière Weasley. Et dans leur groupe, personne ne semblait trouver la situation étrange.<br/>Voyant le visage plein de ressentiment de la rouquine, Severus fronça les sourcils, n'aimant décidément pas cette jalousie précoce. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie du cercle proche des jumeaux Potter. Et Harry n'était pas de sa maison.</p><p>Severus ne dit pas un mot pour l'instant, préférant observer la situation plutôt que d'intervenir.</p><p>Harry avait rapidement salué ses amis autour de lui, pour rejoindre son dortoir avec son frère et Drago. Malgré sa joie de s'en être sorti indemne, et d'avoir accompli avec brio la première tâche - d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était le premier après décision du jury pour sa performance sur un balai - il avait les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Même s'il le cachait avec soin, il avait eu très peur.<br/>Machinalement, il attrapa la main de son frère, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers le château.</p><p>Severus ne quitta pas des yeux Ginny Weasley, et il vit le regard de pur haine qu'elle lança à Charles. Il fronça les sourcils, et nota dans un coin de son esprit de la surveiller de près.<br/>Lucius le rejoignit en quelques pas, et grogna de dédain en voyant l'objet de l'attention de son ami.<br/>- Une Weasley ?<br/>Severus ricana.<br/>- La dernière en date. L'unique fille.<br/>- Et pour quelle raison l'observes-tu avec tant de soin, mon ami ?</p><p>Le maître des potions renifla, méprisant.<br/>- Elle tourne autour de Harry.<br/>- Un béguin d'adolescent probablement. Harry ne m'a pas l'air intéressé par elle, de ce que j'ai vu il ne lui a pas lancé le moindre regard.<br/>- Ce n'est pas un amour innocent Lucius. Des béguins et premiers émois, j'ai pu en observer au fil des années. Cette fille… Elle a une façon très possessive de regarder Harry. Sans compter la rage et la jalousie qui l'animent quand elle voit Drago ou Charles à proximité.</p><p>Lucius gloussa doucement.<br/>- Elle voit probablement en lui l'héritier fortuné. Après tout, c'est la seule façon pour un Weasley de connaître la richesse non ?<br/>Severus grogna juste, ignorant les piques vénéneuses de l'aristocrate. La haine entre les familles Weasley et Malefoy n'était un secret pour personne dans le monde magique après tout, et il aurait été surprenant que Lucius n'ait pas un commentaire désobligeant à faire.<br/>Voyant le manque de réaction de Severus, Lucius soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.<br/>- Par Merlin Severus. Que comptes-tu faire ? Lui faire astiquer des chaudrons crasseux parce qu'elle a posé les yeux sur les garçons que tu as pris sous ton aile ?</p><p>Severus pinça les lèvres, et secoua doucement la tête.<br/>- Peu importe Lucius. Je vais juste garder un œil sur elle. Si ses frères ont le caractère de leur père, cette fille a pris bien trop de Molly. Souviens-toi de quoi sont capable les Prewett lorsqu'ils convoitent quelque chose…<br/>Lucius grimaça. A l'époque de Poudlard, Molly Prewett avait montré un visage bien peu avenant. Elle était capable de colères dévastatrices, en montrant une avidité sans pareil pour les héritiers fortunés. Heureusement, elle s'était apaisée lorsqu'elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse d'Arthur. Leur mariage express avait surpris beaucoup de monde, puisque de nombreuses mauvaises langues avaient juré qu'à la sortie de Poudlard Molly oublierait le pauvre Arthur pour se tourner vers un parti plus fortuné.<br/>Et visiblement, la matriarche Weasley avait oublié ses anciennes prétentions, puisqu'elle avait eu un nombre indécent d'enfants avec son époux, et qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés malgré leur pauvreté.</p><p>Finalement Severus lâcha du regard la rouquine, pour se tourner vers son ami.<br/>- Quelque chose à me dire, mon ami ?<br/>- Mis à part que Sirius tourne en rond au manoir, prêt à venir à Poudlard pour protéger les garçons ?<br/>Malgré lui - et surtout malgré leurs anciennes querelles - Severus eut un rictus amusé. Ils avaient réussi à s'accommoder du passé, et le maître des potions avait fini par admettre que Black aimait réellement les gosses. Et l'inverse était vrai également. Ainsi, les deux hommes se supportaient tant bien que mal pour Harry et Charles. Ils avaient juste décidé de ne plus évoquer le passé compliqué qu'ils avaient en commun.<br/>- Tu peux le rassurer. Évite de lui donner trop de détails si tu tiens à tes parquets… Je vais aller m'assurer que Harry va bien.</p><p>Arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry abandonna l'œuf d'or sur sa malle avant de se coller contre Charles, qui s'était installé sur son lit, avide de réconfort. Drago s'approcha et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les ébouriffant davantage avec tendresse.<br/>Amusé, ils chahutèrent un moment tous les trois, riant aux éclats. Puis Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, allongé sur le lit de son frère en travers, observant le dais du baldaquin. Charles et Drago s'installèrent de la même manière de façon à l'encadrer.<br/>- J'espère que la seconde épreuve ne sera pas si…<br/>- Dangereuse ?<br/>Harry ricana.<br/>- Ouais. Dangereuse.<br/>- Père semblait furieux. Severus également d'ailleurs.<br/>Le jeune homme eut l'impression que son cœur se réchauffait, se sentant aimé et protégé. Il soupira, et ferma un instant les yeux.<br/>- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'espère Dumbledore ! Selon Severus, il veut m'obliger à… combattre ? Mais s'il me blesse avec ces fichues épreuves, je…</p><p>Charles grogna, l'interrompant.<br/>- Il veut te tester. Il veut probablement voir à quel point tu es puissant.<br/>- Mais…<br/>Drago intervint, prenant la main de Harry.<br/>- Il a raison. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tous les deux, vous êtes bien plus puissants que la moyenne. Et Dumbledore veut te mettre en danger pour voir à quel point ton potentiel est… exceptionnel.<br/>Harry resta silencieux un long moment, puis il soupira, las.<br/>- Il peut attendre longtemps. Si je peux éviter, il ne verra rien du tout. Après tout, nous sommes à Serpentard non ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Avoir une peur bleue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En se réveillant le matin de la seconde tâche, Harry se rendit compte que Drago et son frère étaient déjà levés. Il grogna vaguement en se souvenant qu'il allait être sous les feux des projecteurs. L'œuf d'or avait révélé ses secrets et il avait compris qu'il devrait aller chercher quelque chose au fond du lac Noir.</p><p>Il avait mis une certaine mauvaise volonté à chercher une solution pour participer à cette tâche. Même s'il avait été félicité pour sa performance, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de participer au tournoi. Il pressentait un piège, et il voyait Severus être sur les dents, se retenant visiblement de tous les faire quitter Poudlard pour se retrancher au sein du Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>En traînant des pieds, il rejoignit la salle commune après avoir pris une douche rapide et s'être habillé confortablement. Drago était devant la cheminée, en pleine lecture, près de Blaise et Théo. Harry s'avança et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, avant de se blottir contre lui, toujours aussi peu alerte le matin.<br/>- Où est Charles ?<br/>Drago haussa les épaules, sans quitter son livre des yeux.<br/>- Aucune idée. Il est parti faire un tour de bonne heure ce matin, il n'est pas encore revenu.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, une vague inquiétude le taraudant. Il soupira, légèrement indécis. Cependant, Pansy approcha de leur petit groupe, ayant visiblement entendu la question de Harry.<br/>- Hey ! Dumbledore l'a convoqué. Charles doit encore être dans son bureau je suppose.</p><p>Harry se raidit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. D'un coup, il avait une peur bleue de ce que pourrait faire le directeur à son frère. Il se leva brusquement, paniqué, les yeux écarquillés.<br/>Drago le retint par le poignet.<br/>- Harry…</p><p>Mais le petit brun se dégagea, ignorant l'appel de son ami, et partit à toute vitesse. Il sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard, et le cerveau embrumé par la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son frère, il partit au hasard, se dirigeant à l'instinct.<br/>Lorsqu'il récupéra un peu de self-contrôle, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant le bureau de Severus.</p><p>Contrairement à ses habitudes, il entra sans frapper. Le professeur leva brusquement la tête, mécontent, mais toute sa colère fondit immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Harry et qu'il semblait tourmenté.<br/>Il se leva et s'approcha du garçon, inquiet de le voir complètement perdu.<br/>- Charles. Charlie a disparu.</p><p>Severus fronça les sourcils, un sentiment désagréable lui tordant les entrailles. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, et lui posa les mains sur les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.<br/>- Calme-toi, Harry. Respire. Et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.<br/>- Charlie, il n'est plus là. Et Pansy a dit qu'il avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il…</p><p>Le maître des potions soupira et attira Harry contre lui, dans ses bras. Il ne dit pas un mot, attendant que l'adolescent se calme.<br/>- Harry. Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ? Je t'assure qu'il ne risque rien, tu dois juste te calmer. Il y a le tournoi…<br/>- Je ne veux pas participer, Severus.</p><p>Le Maître des potions grimaça légèrement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger le gamin, mais il était pieds et poings liés. La coupe de feu avait lié Harry par un serment magique, et il devait aller jusqu'au bout du Tournoi, qu'il le veuille ou non.<br/>- Je sais. Et s'il y avait un moyen de t'éviter ça… Mais c'est un contrat magique, et tu dois l'honorer.</p><p>Résigné, Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il allait quitter le bureau de son professeur, quand Severus le retint d'une main sur l'épaule.<br/>- Attends une seconde.<br/>L'homme en noir se rendit dans la réserve attenante à son bureau et revint en tenant une boule végétale étrange. Il la fourra dans la main de Harry et referma les doigts de l'adolescent dessus, avec un léger sourire.<br/>- Bien sûr, je ne t'ai rien donné. Cependant, ça pourra t'aider.<br/>- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?</p><p>Severus renifla, et reprit un visage impassible.<br/>- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur Potter. Vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades.<br/>Harry soupira, et acquiesça. Il s'éloigna du professeur de potions, lentement. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, Severus ajouta un dernier commentaire.<br/>- Je suis certain que Longdubas sera apte à répondre à tes questions.</p><p>Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry et il sortit de la pièce comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il avait toujours terriblement peur pour son jumeau, il craignait toujours ce que Dumbledore pouvait inventer. Mais Severus avait su le rassurer, et il lui faisait confiance pour faire le maximum.</p><p>Serrant l'étrange végétal dans sa main, il marcha à grands pas en direction de la Grande Salle, espérant trouver Neville Longdubas sur place.<br/>Il était dit qu'il devait avoir de la chance, puisqu'il croisa Neville dans le hall. Harry l'appela, et se précipita à ses côtés.</p><p>Neville l'attendit avec un large sourire, mais Harry vit le regard soupçonneux de Dumbledore et son intuition lui recommanda de ne pas montrer ce que Severus lui avait donné. Aussi, il attira son ami à sa suite, en direction du parc de l'école.<br/>Lorsqu'il furent à l'écart, Harry ouvrit la main et montra ce qu'il tenait, s'assurant que personne ne pourrait voir.</p><p>Neville gloussa et félicita Harry.<br/>- Bravo d'y avoir pensé ! Je suis certain que personne d'autre ne penserait à la branchiflore !<br/>- C'est juste que…<br/>- Que ?<br/>- Je sais pas comment l'utiliser.</p><p>Le Gryffondor ne sembla pas déstabilisé par l'aveu du Serpentard. Il se pencha vers lui.<br/>- Ça tombe bien, moi je sais. Quand tu auras besoin de… D'aller sous l'eau, il suffit que tu le mettes dans ta bouche et que tu le mâches. Simple, non ?<br/>- Et ça dure combien de temps ?<br/>- Ça par contre, je l'ignore. Une heure peut être ? Je pense que tu as largement le temps de faire ce que tu as à faire. Charles a dit à Hermione que c'était une épreuve dans le Lac, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler. A la mention de son frère, il eut l'impression qu'une boule lui obstruait la gorge. Neville ne remarqua pas son trouble, puisqu'il continua.<br/>- Et bien c'est parfait. Ça sera plus simple pour toi que d'utiliser un sortilège par exemple. Surtout, attends le dernier moment pour mâcher la branchiflore, comme ça tu auras le maximum de temps pour remplir la tâche, ok ?</p><p>Avec un soupir, Harry hocha la tête et remercia Neville pour son aide précieuse. Plutôt que de retourner vers la Grande Salle, il se dirigea lentement vers le lac, attendant le moment où la seconde tâche commencerait, l'esprit embrumé par la panique d'avoir perdu son frère.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Briser le deuil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu'il découvrit l'objet de la seconde épreuve, Harry eut l'impression qu'une main glacée lui enserrait le cœur. Son jumeau, son frère qu'il chérissait plus que tout, avait été enlevé par Dumbledore pour être placé au fond du lac.<br/>Selon le vieux fou, il ne risquait rien, mais Harry se méfiait. Il souffla doucement, décidé à sauver son frère et au départ donné, il mâcha la branchiflore et sauta à l'eau. Le temps que la plante agisse, il nagea à la surface, priant pour qu'il puisse rapidement récupérer Charles.</p><p>D'un coup, il se sentit étouffer, et il se laissa couler. Il découvrit rapidement que la branchiflore lui avait donné des branchies, et qu'il pouvait désormais évoluer sous l'eau sans problèmes. Rejoindre le fond du lac fut étrangement simple. Il croisa Viktor Krum aux prises avec des strangulots, mais avant de pouvoir l'aider, le bulgare réussit à s'en défaire.</p><p>Il arriva rapidement au village sirène, et découvrit les victimes attachées au milieu, inconscientes. Il se jeta sur Charles, vérifiant qu'il était juste endormi, avant de le détacher. Cependant, avant de remonter à la surface, il hésita. Il était le premier arrivé, et il savait que Krum était juste derrière lui. Mais il y avait d'autres victimes et il ne voulait pas les laisser sur place.<br/>Il reconnut une Serdaigle - la copine de Cédric Diggory. Il y avait une fillette blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et qui ressemblait à une Vélane, elle devait appartenir à la famille de Fleur Delacour. La dernière victime était un garçon portant l'uniforme de Durmstrang - probablement l'ami de Viktor Krum.</p><p>Rapidement, l'attrapeur Bulgare arriva et lui fit un signe. Harry l'aida à détacher son ami, et le regarda repartir, toujours accroché à Charles. Puis, Cédric arriva, et détacha sa copine. Il dévisagea étrangement Harry mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de repartir.<br/>Comme Charles donnait des signes d'agitation, Harry détacha la fillette blonde, ignorant les sirènes qui protestaient. Pour les plus menaçants, il lança un sortilège cuisant, et tenant les deux derniers otages, il s'élança vers la surface, battant des pieds de toutes ses forces jusqu'à avoir l'impression que ses cuisses le brûlaient.</p><p>Il sentit quelque chose lui attraper la cheville et il se tortilla désespérément, sentant les effets de la branchiflore cesser peu à peu. En se contorsionnant, il parvint à lancer un sort sans lâcher ni Charles, ni la fillette, et il parcourut les derniers mètres jusqu'à la surface en ayant l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser.</p><p>Finalement, il creva la surface, le cœur battant si fort qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre. Charles commença à bouger et il resserra sa prise sur lui pour éviter de le lâcher. La petite fille semblait toujours assommée, et il en était soulagé : il n'aurait pas pu gérer deux victimes gesticulantes.<br/>Sa nage jusqu'au ponton pour sortir du lac fut brouillonne et il but plusieurs fois la tasse, épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait fourni, et ralenti par le poids qu'il devait porter.</p><p>Finalement, des mains se tendirent pour saisir la petite blonde, puis Charles. Enfin, il fut sorti de l'eau et emmitouflé d'une serviette moelleuse. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, quelqu'un l'enlaçait en sanglotant et en le remerciant.<br/>Harry cligna des yeux, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait de la concurrente de Beauxbatons qui le remerciait d'avoir sauvé sa petite sœur adorée.</p><p>Épuisé, Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour trouver Charles et le serrer contre lui. Sans surprise, c'était Drago qui s'occupait de son frère, et Harry lui fit un sourire de gratitude avant de fermer les yeux, agrippé à son jumeau.<br/>Quelqu'un lui fit boire une potion, et il ne résista pas. Il se sentit d'un coup réchauffé et moins fatigué. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Dumbledore discutait avec des sirènes, et qu'il semblait particulièrement mécontent. Il décida qu'il s'en moquait. Il avait retrouvé Charles, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.</p><p>Parmi le public, il nota la présence de l'homme qui s'était disputé avec Sirius à la gare. Remus Lupin. Il les regardait attentivement, et Harry détourna le regard. Sirius avait vaguement parlé de lui, lui racontant que c'était un ancien ami qui avait côtoyé leurs parents. Ils avaient été proches, mais Lupin n'avait pas aidé Sirius lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en prison. Et pire encore, il n'était jamais venu voir si les enfants Potter étaient heureux.</p><p>Dès qu'il le put - c'est à dire dès que ses jambes purent le tenir sans trembler - Harry se leva pour retourner dans les cachots. Il était en maillot de bain, et même si la serviette qu'il avait autour de lui était chaude, il avait envie de vêtements secs et confortables. Charles était habillé et Drago l'avait séché d'un sort, aussi Harry partit seul, non sans avoir fait jurer à Drago qu'il ne quitterait pas son frère des yeux, qu'il s'assurerait que personne ne s'approcherait.</p><p>L'adolescent se changea à la vitesse de l'éclair, passant un jogging et un sweet et dédaignant l'uniforme habituel - il estimait avoir le droit de briser le code vestimentaire de l'école compte tenu de ce qu'il venait de traverser - , avant de quitter la maison Serpentard pour rejoindre son frère. Cependant, avant de pouvoir quitter les cachots, il entendit les échos d'une conversation au loin. En reconnaissant la voix qui avait interpellé Sirius, il se dissimula dans un recoin, derrière une statue pour ne pas être vu.<br/>Remus Lupin suivait Severus Rogue et essayait de lui poser des questions à son sujet visiblement. Severus, égal à lui-même restait silencieux, et l'ignorait totalement, avançant comme s'il était seul.</p><p>Visiblement énervé, Lupin lui attrapa le bras et siffla, un air mauvais sur le visage.<br/>- Je t'ai vu regarder Harry. Comme tu regardais sans cesse Lily autrefois. Il a les yeux de sa mère non ? Alors Snivellus, tu n'as toujours pas brisé le deuil de Lily ? Toujours à soupirer après une femme que tu n'auras jamais ?<br/>Severus se dégagea brusquement, et repoussa Lupin avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau et de claquer la porte au nez de l'homme. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et partit à grands pas rageurs.</p><p>Choqué, Harry se glissa hors de sa cachette, et partit rejoindre son frère, courant presque. Il allait devoir raconter à Charles ce qu'il avait entendu. Et surtout, lui dire de faire attention à rester à l'écart de cet homme, Remus Lupin. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour ne pas l'aimer, peut être parce qu'il était proche de Dumbledore…<br/>Il aurait aussi besoin de poser des questions à Severus, mais il attendrait la sécurité du Manoir Malefoy pour aborder un tel sujet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Innocence coupable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis la deuxième tache du tournoi, et depuis que Charles avait été utilisé comme otage, Harry avait vu ses cauchemars se multiplier. Il se réveillait la nuit, hurlant et haletant, sans pour autant se rappeler de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.<br/>A la seconde nuit, honteux d'avoir réveillé tout le monde, les joues baignées de larmes, il se glissa dans le lit de son frère et laissa Charles l'enlacer et le réconforter.</p><p>Qu'importe qu'ils n'aient plus huit ans, qu'ils soient des adolescents maintenant, il avait besoin de sentir que Charles était en sécurité. Dans leur dortoir, personne n'aurait cependant fait la moindre réflexion. Et les Serpentard étaient solidaires entre eux, gardant les secrets de leur maison jalousement.</p><p>La seule personne en dehors du dortoir à avoir été informée de la situation était leur tête de maison, et dire que Severus était furieux était en dessous de la réalité. Il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise d'occlumens pour ne pas laisser voir à Dumbledore sa rage.<br/>Il s'était montré encore plus renfrogné et cassant qu'à ses habitudes, mais ses collègues avaient mis sa soudaine mauvaise humeur sur le compte d'explosions de chaudron pendant ses classes, et certainement pas sur les cernes qu'affichait le jeune Harry Potter.</p><p>Une nuit, dans les bras de Charles, Harry avait raconté ce qu'il avait surpris dans le couloir des cachots. Les mots de Lupin au sujet de leur mère et de leur professeur de potions.<br/>Les deux garçons avaient longuement débattu sur le sujet, essayant de deviner ce que ces mots signifiaient.</p><p>Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient convenu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de douter de l'homme qui les avait sauvé et qu'ils considéraient comme une figure paternelle. Severus ne leur avait jamais menti, et ils avaient une confiance aveugle en lui. S'il n'avait pas jugé bon de leur parler de leur mère, il devait avoir ses raisons.</p><p>Au sujet de Remus Lupin, ils avaient vu la réaction de Sirius et avaient entendu parler de sa trahison. La façon dont il avait laissé son meilleur ami croupir à Azkaban, sans même se demander s'il était coupable ou non. La façon dont il avait laissé les enfants Potter de côté, ne prenant jamais la peine de demander de leurs nouvelles, de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.<br/>Lupin était également un proche de Dumbledore, et il était évident qu'il était présent à Poudlard à sa demande. De là à penser qu'il était là pour les enfants de ceux qui avaient été ses amis…</p><p>Aussi bien Charles que Harry étaient décidé à ignorer l'homme. D'abord parce que Sirius ne lui faisait plus confiance. Ensuite, à cause de la façon dont il avait parlé à Severus.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Remus Lupin était bel et bien présent sur l'invitation de Dumbledore. Le but était celui deviné par les deux adolescents, à savoir les approcher, sous prétexte de leur parler de leurs parents.<br/>L'homme avait observé les deux garçons. Il avait noté l'affolement de Harry en comprenant que son frère était sous l'eau, puis il l'avait vu remonter avec deux otages. Il avait souri, en se disant qu'il était bel et bien le digne fils de Lily : c'était tout à fait ce que la rousse aurait été capable de faire, sans se préoccuper des conséquences.</p><p>Il avait noté les retrouvailles entre les frères, notant à quel point ils étaient proches et fusionnels. Ce devait être un comportement habituel, puisque autour d'eux, leurs amis ne semblaient pas étonnés ou choqués de leur proximité et de leur besoin de contact pour se rassurer.<br/>En observant Charles, il avait cependant froncés les sourcils. Si Harry avait le visage de James et les yeux de Lily, Charles n'avait aucun trait des Potter. Certes, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres, mais rien de plus.</p><p>Son attention avait été attirée par Severus Rogue. Ce bon vieux Rogue, toujours aussi sombre, aussi fermé. Toujours de noir vêtu.<br/>Il s'était longtemps senti coupable de la façon dont ils l'avaient tous traité, leurs mauvaises blagues auraient pu avoir des conséquences tragiques avec le recul. Il s'était dit qu'il irait lui parler, lui tendre la main pour mettre fin à une vieille rancune. Jusqu'à ce qu'il note le regard de l'homme sur les garçons.</p><p>Il semblait… totalement absorbé par leurs retrouvailles, et si Remus ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait pu dire qu'il y avait de la tendresse dans son regard. Il aurait probablement pu se réjouir de voir que les enfants de ses amis soient entre de bonnes mains, mais au contraire, il se sentit furieux.<br/>Il se souvenait de la façon dont Severus soupirait encore et encore après Lily Evans, comme s'il pensait qu'elle ignorerait James pour lui… Et lorsque le maître des potions partit pour le château, probablement pour aller se terrer dans ses cachots comme la chauve-souris qu'il était, il le suivit à grands pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser.</p><p>*</p><p>Après sa confrontation avec Lupin, Severus avait été furieux. Furieux de se rendre compte qu'il avait été si transparent, furieux de voir que Lupin - celui qui avait été le plus modéré des Maraudeurs - soit aujourd'hui le plus agressif de ceux qui restaient…</p><p>Il avait compris le petit jeu de Dumbledore, ses efforts pour affaiblir à Harry et séparer les jumeaux. Le pire à ses yeux était que le vieux fou était conscient qu'il risquait de les blesser mais qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Pour lui, tout était acceptable pour son "plus grand bien". Y compris manipuler des enfants, les forcer à vivre dans un foyer abusif.<br/>Y compris tenter de les utiliser à sa guise, sans se préoccuper des conséquences.</p><p>Un bref instant, Severus se demanda pourquoi il n'emmenait pas les garçons avec lui, pour les mettre à l'abri loin de toutes ces manigances. Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de Magie au Monde, et il était certain que les Malefoy ne seraient pas contre changer de pays quelques années. La fortune de Lucius pourrait leur assurer une nouvelle vie…<br/>Cependant, ce serait aux garçons de décider, et il comptait bien leur proposer de prendre leur revanche sur Dumbledore. Le vieux fou finirait bien par se trahir, et ses manipulations seraient un jour mises en pleine lumière.<br/>Même si le vieil homme pouvait se retrancher derrière une innocence coupable, un jour il ne pourrait plus prétexter qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il avait voulu faire pour le mieux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Partisan des ténèbres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les vacances de Noël approchaient et beaucoup les attendaient avec impatience. Cependant, Dumbledore annonça rapidement que la veille du départ aurait lieu un grand bal en l'honneur du Tournoi.<br/>Il annonça avec un large sourire réjoui que les champions du tournoi étaient obligés d'y assister, et qu'ils devaient être obligatoirement accompagnés. Ils auraient à ouvrir le bal avec la première danse, et Harry détesta de toute son âme le Directeur à cet instant.</p><p>A ses côtés, Charles ricana, conscient que son frère détestait ce genre d'attentions portées sur lui, et qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde danser. Sirius avait bien essayé de le lui apprendre, mais il avait fui, préférant se réfugier auprès de Severus pour brasser des potions… autre activité qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.</p><p>Une fois dans la salle commune Serpentard, Harry débattit de la possibilité d'aller au bal avec son frère. Cependant, ce dernier rougit légèrement en annonçant qu'il avait déjà demandé à Hermione, et que la lionne avait immédiatement accepté. Bien que légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir y aller en compagnie de son jumeau, Harry eut un sourire ravi, et il se jura qu'il trouverait le moment parfait pour asticoter Charles et sa relation de plus en plus ambiguë avec Hermione.</p><p>Le regard de Harry se posa sur Drago et il hésita un bref instant. Drago résolut le problème pour lui en lui conseillant de choisir une cavalière d'une autre maison. Pour beaucoup, la maison Serpentard abritait beaucoup de partisans des ténèbres, et il valait mieux montrer le Sauveur en compagnie de quelqu'un d'irréprochable.</p><p>Harry bouda légèrement, mais il comprenait ce que Drago lui avait dit. Au fond de lui, il avait un instant caressé l'espoir d'y aller en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Drago. Mais ça serait attirer une attention néfaste sur l'Héritier Malefoy, et il ne voulait donner à Dumbledore aucune raison de s'en prendre au blondinet.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il comprit immédiatement que tout Poudlard savait qu'il n'avait pas encore de cavalière : les yeux féminins présents le suivirent de près, observant ses réactions. Visiblement, certains pariaient même sur l'identité de la future heureuse élue…</p><p>A la table des Gryffondor, il y avait un débat en cours. Visiblement, Ginny Weasley déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était celle qui serait choisie, puisque son frère était proche de l'élu. La rouquine avait un air satisfait sur le visage et elle défiait quiconque de la contredire.<br/>Elle suivait Harry du regard avec un air avide, visiblement ravie de l'aubaine et certaine qu'elle serait celle qui aurait la chance de faire son entrée au bal au bras d'une célébrité.</p><p>Si Harry ne voyait apparemment rien de la situation, Charles n'était pas dupe, et il n'aimait pas vraiment le comportement de la fille Weasley. Il avait réussi à supporter son frère, pour Harry, et avait admis que Ronald n'était pas méchant. Cependant, il détestait la façon dont Ginny regardait Harry, comme si elle espérait lui mettre le grappin dessus.<br/>Visiblement, Ginny Weasley avait des projets qui incluaient Harry, et elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de l'avis du principal intéressé.</p><p>Harry n'était pas aussi aveugle que tout le monde voulait bien le penser. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à son frère, il avait noté les regards pleins d'espoir de la sœur de Ron, et il ne comptait pas y répondre. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient avoué que leur petite sœur avait passé toute son enfance à rêver de lui en tant que prince charmant - il était célèbre, puissant, riche après tout.<br/>Ron avait vaguement évoqué le béguin de sa petite sœur également, en ricanant, mais Harry lui avait immédiatement répondu qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Loin de se vexer, le rouquin avait gloussé et la conversation avait dévié sur le Quidditch.</p><p>Lorsqu'une Poufsouffle rougissante s'approcha de la table Serpentard pour demander à Harry s'il avait une cavalière, ce dernier décida qu'il était temps de faire un choix pour avoir la paix. Il évinça la jeune fille avec délicatesse, et fronça les sourcils pour trouver une solution.<br/>En voyant sa rivale potentielle éconduite, le sourire de Ginny s'élargit, et elle bomba le torse, certaine de l'issue des réflexions de Harry.</p><p>Charles leva les yeux au ciel, prêt à dissuader son frère de choisir la rouquine. Drago, quand à lui, serrait les poings, agacé. Il regrettait plus que tout de s'être montré raisonnable et d'avoir suggéré à Harry de choisir parmi les autres maisons. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, et il maudissait Dumbledore et ses idées stupides.<br/>Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement était irrationnel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il adorait Harry, et il ne pouvait pas accepter que la première pimbêche venue puisse profiter de lui… Drago croisa le regard moqueur de Pansy, et il essaya de cacher sa colère et sa jalousie dévorante, sans vraiment beaucoup de succès.</p><p>Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Harry grogna, repoussa son assiette et se leva brusquement, l'air décidé. En voyant Ginny sautiller sur sa chaise, persuadée d'être l'élue, Charles et Drago eurent le même grognement - ce qui fit rire la tablée.<br/>Charles se redressa, prêt à intervenir pour empêcher son frère de s'approcher de la Gryffondor.</p><p>Cependant, Harry surprit tout le monde. Il avança d'un bon pas - vers la table Gryffondor pour beaucoup dans la salle. Cependant, il s'arrêta devant la table des Serdaigle pour se glisser aux côtés de Luna Lovegood. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui parler, et ses murmures restèrent inaudibles malgré le soudain silence de la Grande Salle.<br/>Luna répondit de la même manière, avec sur le visage un air toujours aussi rêveur. Puis, alors qu'Harry allait se lever, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue qui fit glousser le jeune homme.</p><p>Ce ne fut en rejoignant sa table, les joues légèrement rouges, que Harry prit conscience que tous les yeux était fixés sur lui. Il se rembrunit et se dépêcha de se réinstaller avec ses amis.<br/>Pansy, l'air incrédule, se pencha vers lui.<br/>- Tu as demandé à Loufoca de venir avec toi au bal ?<br/>Harry haussa un sourcil, n'aimant visiblement pas le surnom attribuée à la blondinette rêveuse.<br/>- Si tu parles de Luna, effectivement, elle sera ma cavalière.<br/>Son ton sec était un message clair : il n'admettrait pas que quiconque ne se moque de son amie.</p><p>Charles ricana et passa son bras sur les épaules de son frère.<br/>- J'aurais du me douter que tu ferais le bon choix au final.<br/>Harry lui tira la langue, joyeux, tandis que Drago restait silencieux à ses côtés, dévisageant la Serdaigle avec un air pensif.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Vérité coupable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Même s'il détestait danser et être au centre de l'attention, Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'il passait une excellente soirée pendant le bal de Noël. Luna était joyeuse et souriante, et il appréciait l'écouter parler de joncheruines et de ronflacks cornus comme si tout ça avait un sens pour elle.<br/>Ils dansèrent la danse obligatoire d'ouverture - Harry découvrit qu'il était tout à fait capable de se mouvoir sans écraser impitoyablement les pieds de sa partenaire - avant de s'installer dans un coin de la salle pour discuter, alors que leurs amis allaient et venaient pour échanger quelques mots avec eux.</p><p>Ginny était accompagnée d'un Gryffondor plus vieux et même si elle dansait presque à chaque morceau de musique, elle ne quittait pas Harry du regard. Charles et Drago eurent la satisfaction de voir que Harry ne leva à aucun moment les yeux vers elle.</p><p>Le jeune homme fut heureux cependant de retrouver son dortoir, avec la certitude que le lendemain il prendrait le Poudlard Express pour passer les vacances au Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>C'est avec les yeux brillants et une excitation certaine que Harry se leva le lendemain. Et c'est d'un bon pas qu'il rejoignit la petite gare de Pré-au-Lard entre Charles et Drago. A cet instant, il oubliait le tournoi des trois sorciers et le danger possible que représentait Dumbledore.</p><p>Le trajet fut à la fois interminable et bien trop court. Il se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur, mêlant les maisons.</p><p>Les deux frères retrouvèrent avec plaisir le Manoir Malefoy. Harry salua les parents de Drago avec un large sourire, alors que Charles se laissait aller à se blottir dans les bras de Narcissa, comme si une présence maternelle lui avait manqué pendant ces mois à Poudlard. Sirius, quand à lui, les attira dans une étreinte collective qui les fit glousser.</p><p>Ils racontèrent à tour de rôle ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée, même si Lucius avait été tenu scrupuleusement au courant par Severus. Et c'est trois adolescents exténués qui finirent par rejoindre leurs chambres respectives pour une nuit bien méritée.</p><p>Le lendemain, Harry surveillait l'arrivée de Severus avec impatience. Même s'il avait reporté à Charles la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre leur professeur et Remus Lupin, il voulait parler seul à seul avec l'homme.</p><p>Lorsqu'enfin Severus arriva au Manoir, il jeta un regard suspicieux en direction de Harry qui semblait sur les nerfs. Il prit le temps de saluer ses amis, et d'échanger quelques mots avec Lucius. Les deux hommes essayaient de savoir ce que serait la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, pour protéger au mieux Harry.<br/>Sans compter que malgré son enquête minutieuse, Severus n'avait pas été en mesure d'identifier qui avait glissé le nom de l'adolescent dans la coupe de feu. Il suspectait Dumbeldore, puisqu'il était l'homme qui avait géré les protections autour de l'objet enchanté. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quel était le but du Directeur de Poudlard.</p><p>De son côté, Lucius avait utilisé ses contacts au Ministère pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Les juges de la compétition, aussi bien Croupton que Verpey restaient muets, visiblement satisfaits d'eux-mêmes.<br/>Il ne restait donc aux deux amis que de se montrer extrêmement prudents et d'assurer les arrières du gamin qu'ils avaient juré de protéger.</p><p>Finalement, Severus laissa Lucius et sourit en voyant Harry venir vers lui un air décidé sur le visage. Un bref instant, il se demanda si l'adolescent avait une idée de qui était réellement son jumeau, puis il repoussa rapidement cette pensée au fond de son esprit. Il aimait Charles autant que Harry, et son identité dans une autre vie lui importait peu.</p><p>Le jeune homme perdit toute son assurance à son approche et il hésita un instant.<br/>- Severus ?<br/>Avec un soupir, le maître des potions lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de son laboratoire de potions, installé généreusement par Lucius. En voyant la nervosité du gamin il abandonna l'idée de l'asticoter un peu, et il lui fit signe de s'installer.</p><p>Harry obéit, nerveux, et se tortilla nerveusement avant d'oser commencer à parler, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers l'homme devant lui.<br/>- Est-ce que… je veux dire… Tu connaissais bien ma mère ?<br/>Severus retint son souffle un instant et ferma les yeux douloureusement, assailli par des souvenirs déplaisants. Cependant, il s'était juré de ne jamais mentir à Harry ou Charles, et il répondit sincèrement.<br/>- Oui. Nous sommes entré à Poudlard la même année.<br/>- C'est tout ?<br/>- Elle était mon amie Harry. Avant que nous ne… avant que je ne me montre stupide et qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, et leva les yeux vers Severus. Ce dernier se troubla un instant face aux yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily. Puis, le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre avant de continuer.<br/>- Le jour de la seconde tâche, j'ai entendu quelque chose. J'étais parti me changer et… Lupin se moquait de toi.</p><p>Severus se crispa, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de jugement dans les yeux de Harry. Juste des questions. Avec une grimace amère, il répondit.<br/>- J'ai connu ta mère lorsque nous étions enfants. Et nous étions amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Au début, nous avons essayé de rester amis même si elle était à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Ton père, Sirius et Lupin formaient un groupe d'amis qui passaient leur temps à faire de stupides plaisanteries. Sans cesse.<br/>- C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Sirius ?<br/>- Oui.<br/>- Et ensuite ?<br/>- Après une… plaisanterie particulièrement cruelle, ta mère est venue à mon secours. J'étais humilié, et furieux. Et je l'ai insulté. Nous nous sommes brouillés et lorsqu'elle a commencé à fréquenter ton père, je n'ai pas tenté de me faire pardonner. J'aurais probablement dû oublier ma fierté mais…</p><p>Harry le fixa calmement, se rappelant des mots de Lupin.<br/>- Mais tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ?<br/>Severus ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, s'attendant à être rejeté. Il marmonna quelques mots, et le jeune homme ne put saisir que "vérité coupable". Il aurait dû faire confiance à Harry cependant, comme il aurait dû faire confiance à Lily pour le pardonner des années plus tôt.<br/>L'adolescent s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.<br/>- J'aurais été heureux que tu sois mon père. Et Charles aussi tu sais. Il le pensait sincèrement quand il te l'a dit.</p><p>Puis, sans un mot de plus, laissant Severus se remettre de ses émotions, l'adolescent sortit doucement de la pièce, apaisé par les explications du Maître des potions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Douce revanche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Harry était venu le voir, Severus s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce type de conversation. Lorsque le gosse avait évoqué une discussion surprise dans les cachots, le jour de la seconde tâche, Severus s'était raidi, comprenant immédiatement.</p><p>Il aurait pu hurler. Lupin avait réussi à lui faire du mal sans le savoir, juste par ses mots pleins de venin.</p><p>Durant leur adolescence, Remus Lupin n'avait pas été le pire des Maraudeurs pour lui. Il avait été le plus modéré d'entre eux, raisonnant régulièrement James et Sirius.<br/>Cependant, Remus était un loup-garou, et il avait un flair certain pour évaluer les relations entre les personnes qu'il croisait. Il lui avait suffi d'un instant pour deviner que Severus ne détestait pas Harry et Charles bien qu'ils portent le nom de Potter.</p><p>L'ancien maraudeur, seul - rejeté par Sirius - avait probablement réagi aussi violemment parce qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux que même lui, son ancien ennemi, puisse avoir une relation amicale avec les enfants de celui qu'il avait aimé comme un frère autrefois.<br/>Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas deviné à quel point Severus était attaché aux enfants Potter, pas plus qu'il n'avait compris qu'il était à l'origine de leur "libération" des griffes de Dumbledore. Il aurait pu le déstabiliser en lui parlant des mauvais traitement dont ils avaient été victimes, mais son attaque soudaine, dans un couloir des cachots, l'avait tellement surpris qu'il n'avait rien eu à répondre.</p><p>Et il avait fallu que Harry soit là à cet instant et entende la conversation.</p><p>Severus avait immédiatement pensé qu'il allait perdre l'affection des enfants. Il avait tellement connu d'abandons dans sa vie, qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne serait plus le bienvenu dans l'entourage des Potter. Après tout, ils avaient une famille maintenant - les Malefoy - et Sirius Black.</p><p>Il aurait pu mentir à Harry, lui jurer que le loup-garou l'avait attaqué sans fondement. Mais il avait juré de ne pas leur mentir.<br/>Enfant, il en avait voulu à sa mère de lui mentir pour le protéger. De lui cacher à quel point son père était un monstre, de dissimuler les marques de coups pour qu'il ne devine jamais à quel point sa situation était précaire. Jusqu'au coup de trop, et le jeune Severus s'était senti abandonné, obligé de subir son père violent. Il en avait longtemps voulu à sa mère et il se refusait à mentir - même pour le bien de ces gosses.</p><p>Harry avait deviné qu'il aimait Lily. Qu'il l'aimait au point de sacrifier sa vie entière pour essayer de la sauver, au point de vivre uniquement pour la venger après sa mort.<br/>Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas semblait dégoûté ou choqué. Il lui avait juste assuré qu'il aurait été heureux d'être son fils. Comme Charles le lui avait déjà dit plus tôt dans l'année.</p><p>Severus était resté figé par la surprise, alors que l'adolescent s'en allait. Il avait le cœur battant alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Harry et Charles avaient été ses fils. S'il les avait retrouvé immédiatement, s'il les avait élevés dès le début…<br/>La chaleur qui entourait son cœur était une douce revanche sur son passé compliqué, un baume pour toutes ses cicatrices et toutes ses insécurités.</p><p>Juste avec une phrase, un gosse adorable avec des yeux bien trop verts venait de le réconcilier avec le passé, avec la perte de Lily. Comme s'il avait le droit de vivre de nouveau.</p><p>Harry en sortant du laboratoire de Severus avait un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il avait pensé sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire à Severus. Il le considérait comme un père - même s'il n'oserait jamais le nommer ainsi.<br/>James Potter était une illusion, un fantôme du passé qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Sirius tentait bien de le faire revivre en parlant de lui sans cesse, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'identifier à ce frondeur un peu trop plaisantin, adepte des blagues cruelles.<br/>James avait été le parfait Gryffondor, le prétentieux sang-pur certain de sa supériorité. Il avait eu son groupe d'amis avec qui il avait terrorisé Poudlard. Et Harry était certain d'une chose : jamais il n'aurait été ami avec un garçon comme ça.</p><p>Il se sentait bien plus proche de Severus, avec qui il partageait une enfance sans amour, catastrophique. Severus savait comment l'aider, d'un regard, parce qu'il le comprenait immédiatement. Severus savait quoi dire exactement pour apaiser ses craintes. Severus enfin, comprenait que parfois il avait besoin de solitude, ou de garder ses secrets.</p><p>En le voyant arriver, Charles se précipita vers lui, le regard soucieux, visiblement inquiet de sa mélancolie soudaine. Harry l'enlaça et le tira à sa suite pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.<br/>Charles ne fut pas plus surpris que lui de l'aveu de leur professeur. Ils se doutaient depuis longtemps qu'il avait dû aimer leur mère au-delà de tout pour les chercher aussi longtemps, inlassablement.</p><p>Si les deux frères devraient s'agacer d'une chose, c'était de l'attaque mesquine de Remus Lupin. Peu importait qu'il ait été ami avec leurs parents, il n'avait jamais été présent pour eux. Contrairement à Severus.</p><p>Après avoir éclairci le sens des mots de Lupin, Harry avait une autre chose à comprendre. Depuis que Narcissa leur avait annoncé l'existence d'un parrain, ils savaient que Sirius et Severus ne s'étaient pas vraiment entendus étant enfants.<br/>Il y avait eu mention des blagues de Sirius et des Maraudeurs à l'encontre de Severus, de la rivalité entre les deux hommes, catalysée par la rivalité de leurs maisons respectives.</p><p>Puis les Potter s'étaient rangé derrière Dumbledore dans le camp de la Lumière alors que Severus prenait la marque des Ténèbres.</p><p>Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais osé demander à Sirius pourquoi il détestait autant le maître des potions. Lorsque Harry eut posé la question, Sirius sembla soudain gêné et il détourna le regard, visiblement honteux.<br/>S'il avait détesté Severus avec passion au temps de Poudlard et même après, toute sa haine s'était évaporée depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. C'était son ennemi d'antan qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer et qui l'avait soigné patiemment. Qui avait sauvé son filleul et l'autre enfant présent chez ses meilleurs amis.</p><p>Harry était cependant têtu, et il n'était pas décidé à laisser Sirius s'en sortir d'une pirouette. Il avait besoin d'une réponse… Et lorsqu'il l'obtint, il ferma un instant les yeux, amer.<br/>Son père et son parrain avaient haï Severus Rogue parce qu'il était un enfant visiblement pauvre au physique ingrat qui avait la chance d'avoir pour amie une jolie fée rousse nommée Lily Evans. Et lorsque le garçon avait été envoyé à Serpentard et que leur amitié avait continué, toute leur haine de la maison vert et argent s'était cristallisée sur lui.</p><p>Juste une histoire de jalousie d'enfant, qui avait eu des conséquences tragiques. Sans les Maraudeurs, jamais Severus n'aurait pris la marque…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. L'amour de l'espion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au début, Severus avait eu du mal à croire aux mots de Harry. Ou de croire que Charles pourrait partager le même avis - surtout alors qu'il savait qui il était en réalité.</p><p>Cependant, en voyant les deux adolescents rechercher de plus en plus sa présence, il dut se faire à l'idée qu'il représentait réellement une référence parentale pour eux. Aussi bien que pour le fils de James Potter - son bourreau d'autrefois - que pour celui qui fut dans une autre vie le pire mage noir des temps modernes.</p><p>Il ne savait pas vraiment lequel des deux le surprenait le plus. Le fils Potter ou Voldemort. Cependant Severus ne protestait que pour la forme. Il avait appris à connaître les enfants, les avait vu grandir, et s'était attaché malgré lui. Au départ, c'était en souvenir de Lily, l'unique amour de l'espion.<br/>Il s'était longtemps persuadé qu'il passait du temps avec eux parce que Harry avait les yeux de sa mère, une façon pour lui de se rassurer, incapable de faire face à ses sentiments.</p><p>Il avait cessé de prétendre qu'il le faisait pour Lily uniquement au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Il aimait converser avec Harry, et brasser des potions avec Charles. Il aimait les regarder voler sur leurs balais, riant aux éclats.<br/>Il s'inquiétait pour eux, pour leur avenir. Il s'inquiétait de ce que Dumbledore prévoyait pour eux, et brûlait de les retirer du monde magique pour les protéger de ce vieux manipulateur.</p><p>Autrefois il était devenu espion par obligation, sous la pression de Dumbledore, puisque c'était l'unique façon d'obtenir une protection pour Lily. Cependant son sacrifice avait été vain puisque sa jolie Lily avait été tuée, impitoyablement. Et lui avait été piégé par Dumbledore, obligé de se soumettre pour éviter de terminer à Azkaban.<br/>Pour les enfants cependant, il espionnait Dumbledore avec joie, pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Il était prêt à prendre tous les risques, et même à se sacrifier s'il avait la certitude qu'ils seraient libre de grandir en paix.</p><p>Souvent, Harry venait s'installer près de lui pour l'observer brasser des potions, restant silencieux la plupart du temps. Parfois, il lui demandait de lui parler de sa mère, lorsque Charles arrivait. Les deux adolescents l'écoutaient avidement, attentifs, les yeux brillants d'émotion.<br/>- J'ai rencontré Lily dans le monde moldu. Si ma mère était sorcière, mon père était moldu. Votre mère… était née-de-moldus. Mais elle était si… jolie… La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'elle était une fée.</p><p>Les garçons riaient, essayant de deviner à quoi ressemblait leur mère enfant pour que leur si stoïque professeur ne la confonde avec une fée.<br/>- Lily a immédiatement compris que ma vie de famille n'était pas… la meilleure qui soit. Elle faisait en sorte de m'apporter de quoi manger, et elle me soignait quand mon père était… ivre et qu'il me frappait.</p><p>Lorsque Charles avait entendu pour la première fois que Severus avait également été un enfant malheureux, à cause d'un moldu, il avait serré les poings de colère, ses yeux prenant des reflets rouges. Son cœur s'était empli de haine envers les moldus, mais Severus avait continué de parler de leur mère, la petite moldue rousse qui venait chaque jour s'occuper de son ami.<br/>Et Charles s'était calmé, comprenant peu à peu que tous les moldus n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que le père de Severus ou que leur oncle.<br/>- Un jour, je lui ai montré la magie. Je crois que je l'aimais déjà, même si je l'appelais amie. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, et je l'aurais fait. Pour elle. Je lui ai offert une fleur que j'avais fait apparaître et… ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes. Elle était fascinée par la magie. Et puis un jour, elle est arrivée au parc où nous nous retrouvions. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si joyeuse. Elle venait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.</p><p>Severus avait souri, perdu dans ses souvenirs, alors que les deux adolescents le regardaient fascinés.<br/>- Elle a aimé le chemin de Traverse. Elle a aimé le Poudlard Express. Mais quand elle a vu Poudlard… Elle était si heureuse d'être une sorcière. Le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard. J'étais dévasté, car nos deux maisons étaient ennemies, mais elle m'a juré que ça ne changerait rien. Je pensais qu'elle se laisserait convaincre par ses camarades de maison, mais… Lily pouvait être têtue. Elle ne m'a jamais repoussé. Elle se disputait sans arrêt avec votre père et avec Sirius pour qu'ils… me laissent en paix.</p><p>A ce moment de son récit, Severus devenait plus mélancolique, prouvant aux garçons que sa scolarité n'avait pas été si joyeuse que ça. Harry était soulagé d'apprendre que sa mère avait vraiment tenu à Severus, même si elle ne l'avait pas aimé de façon romantique.<br/>- Mes camarades de maison m'en voulaient de fréquenter une Gryffondor, alors je l'ai repoussé. Je… J'ai profité d'une farce cruelle et humiliante de plus des Maraudeurs pour l'insulter, irrémédiablement. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser. Je suis devenu Mangemort, puis elle est morte.</p><p>Plongé dans le passé, parfois, Severus ricanait.<br/>- Lily était une fée. Une fée de douceur et de gentillesse, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire non plus. Ses colères étaient dévastatrices. Un vrai tempérament de feu.</p><p>Face au regard fasciné des garçons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer, au sujet du caractère de Lily.<br/>- Aussi douce soit-elle, Lily ne supportait pas l'injustice. Elle partait du principe que tout les sorciers étaient égaux quelques soient leur origine.</p><p>Un jour, Charles s'était penché vers lui, attentif.<br/>- Comment ça ?<br/>- Elle disait que Sang pur ou sang-mêlé, nous étions tous des sorciers.<br/>- Pourtant, elle s'est mariée avec un sang-pur.</p><p>Severus avait acquiescé.<br/>- James Potter était un sang-pur oui. Et ils avaient un ami loup-garou. Sans comptait que Lily me traitait de la même façon alors que je suis un sang-mêlé.<br/>Charles avait hoché la tête, lèvres pincées.<br/>- Elle était une sorcière puissante ?<br/>- Oui. Elle excellait dans beaucoup de domaines, et sa curiosité naturelle lui permettait d'être très bonne élève.<br/>- Dans ce cas je suppose que l'origine ne détermine pas qui sont les bons sorciers ou non.</p><p>Et Severus souriait, heureux de voir que Charles comprenait et ne répétait pas les erreurs du passé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Insensible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dès le retour de Poudlard, la routine reprit pour tout le monde. Severus donnait ses cours, toujours aussi strict et exigent - prenant même plaisir à ôter des points aux Gryffondor. Harry, Charles et Drago assistaient aux cours, attentifs, veillant à travailler suffisamment pour maintenir d'excellentes notes.</p><p>Remus Lupin faisait de fréquentes visites - quel qu'en soit le motif - et essayait de discuter avec les frères Potter. Mais l'un comme l'autre faisaient en sorte de l'éviter soigneusement. Severus observait de loin leur petit manège, prêt à intervenir si Lupin se montrait plus insistant, tout en se délectant des échecs répétés du loup-garou.</p><p>Les jours passaient, peu à peu, sans qu'il n'y ait de grands changements. Le tournoi était toujours présent dans les esprits, mais tous attendaient désormais la troisième tâche qui n'aurait lieu que vers la fin de l'année.<br/>L'intérêt porté aux champions s'était amenuisé, et Harry pouvait circuler librement dans l'école sans sentir des regards lourds de sens se poser sur lui.</p><p>Lucius avait profité de ses contacts pour museler Rita Skeeter, afin que son protégé ne fasse pas la une de la Gazette chaque jour. Avec l'aide de Severus, il avait fait en sorte de glisser dans l'oreille de Barnabas Cuffe - le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette - que la coupe de feu aurait dû être protégée et qu'il semblerait que n'importe qui ait pu glisser le nom de Harry Potter à l'intérieur.<br/>Ainsi, un article au vitriol s'était interrogé sur les compétences de Dumbledore, et pendant quelques jours, le Directeur de l'école avait reçu plusieurs beuglantes de parents inquiets ou de sorciers se sentant soudain concernés par le bien être du célèbre Sauveur.</p><p>Le vieux sorcier avait affiché un air affable, comme si les reproches de parents furieux ne le touchaient pas, et il écartait les questions d'un sourire amical, haussant les épaules en marmonnant que les critiques étaient la rançon de la gloire.</p><p>Bien qu'il ait assuré à tout le monde qu'il allait bien, Harry n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.</p><p>Ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemars, et il terminait régulièrement dans le lit de son jumeau, collé contre lui, le serrant pour se convaincre que Charles allait bien, et qu'il n'avait pas une fois de plus disparu.<br/>Harry avait pris conscience qu'il pouvait faire face à beaucoup de choses sans broncher - après tout, il avait fait face à des dragons sans sourciller, et il n'avait jamais eu le moindre mauvais rêve à ce sujet - cependant, sa faiblesse principale était Charles.<br/>Il était terrorisé à l'idée que son frère disparaisse. Qu'il ne soit plus près de lui.</p><p>D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Charles avait été là, à ses côtés. Ils avaient fait face aux épreuves ensembles, et ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus.<br/>Aux côtés de son frère, Harry avait l'impression d'être invincible, intouchable.</p><p>Mais sa plus grande peur était d'être séparé de son jumeau. Il pourrait se sacrifier sans hésiter un seul instant pour permettre à Charles de s'en sortir.</p><p>Il n'en parlait pas évidemment. Il essayait juste de faire avec ses peurs les plus profondes, se répétant que Charles allait bien. Cependant ses cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, et il devenait nerveux à cause de la fatigue.</p><p>Si Harry avait l'impression de maîtriser les choses et de cacher son mal-être, il était évident pour qui savait observer que l'adolescent n'allait pas bien.<br/>Charles et Drago avaient été les premiers à s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient gardé le silence, parce qu'ils connaissaient Harry, et Charles tentait de rassurer son frère au mieux, l'entourant de son affection, lui montrant sa présence à chaque instant. La nuit, il le prenait dans ses bras, sans faire le moindre commentaire, attendant juste que Harry finisse par lui parler. Ça pourrait prendre du temps, mais Harry finissait toujours par lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.</p><p>Severus ensuite, avait noté l'air épuisé du Serpentard aux yeux verts, et sa baisse de concentration. Rien de bien flagrant, Harry restait un bon élève - après tout, il était bien entouré, et ses amis le poussaient à travailler régulièrement. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe et il s'en inquiétait.</p><p>Et puis Dumbledore. Aussi fou et manipulateur soit-il, il gardait un œil acéré sur les élèves et il avait vu les cernes de Harry. Pour sa part il était resté insensible au mal être du jeune homme. Il voulait pouvoir récupérer le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, pour en faire sa petite marionnette. Il savait que Voldemort finirait par revenir et il voulait être prêt, avec le héros du monde sorcier docile et attendant ses ordres.<br/>Voir le gamin affaibli était une bonne chose pour lui : il attendrait encore un peu, puis il profiterait de ses faiblesses pour se poser en protecteur paternaliste. Il en profiterait pour planter les graines du doute au sujet de Sirius Black - ce fichu maraudeur n'était pas revenu pleurer dans ses robes - et tenterait de garder un maximum d'emprise sur Harry Potter.<br/>Le second frère ne lui serait d'aucune utilité malgré sa puissance et il voulait bien le laisser à qui le voudrait.</p><p>Près de Harry, Drago ne perdait pas une miette de l'attention que suscitait son meilleur ami. Son père était un politicien, et il avait été habitué dès son plus jeune âge à comprendre les jeux de pouvoir. Il reconnaissait le regard calculateur de Dumbledore posé sur Harry, pour l'avoir souvent vu sur son père quand il convoitait quelque chose.<br/>En parfait héritier Sang-pur, Drago affichait toujours un visage neutre face à Dumbledore, ne lui laissant pas voir à quel point il le haïssait - pas parce qu'il était le leader de la lumière, mais juste pour ses tentatives de blesser Harry. Cependant, l'adolescent ne comptait pas laisser la moindre occasion au Directeur de l'école de s'approcher trop près de Harry. Ainsi, il faisait en sorte de toujours être proche de lui, sur ses gardes.<br/>Parfois Drago surprenait un regard plein de gratitude de Charles, et les deux amis échangeaient un sourire. Ils n'étaient peut être que des enfants encore, inexpérimentés, mais ils tenaient les uns aux autres, et rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.</p><p>Ils étaient après tout des Serpentard, et même s'ils ne le montraient pas, ils se soutenaient les uns les autres au sein de leur maison. L'amitié entre les trois adolescents, fusionnelle, ne pourrait pas être brisée si facilement. Et c'était probablement le détail le plus important que Dumbledore négligeait de prendre en compte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Idées creuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La troisième tâche était prévue pour le lendemain.</p><p>C'était la seule chose à laquelle pouvait penser Harry. Le tournoi des trois sorciers avait été la seule chose dans son esprit ces derniers jours, d'ailleurs. Même si Severus lui avait juré qu'il n'y aurait pas d'otages pour la dernière tâche, et que Charles ne risquait rien, même si Drago pour le rassurer ne quittait pas son jumeau d'une semelle, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il était dans un brouillard à la limite de la panique, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.</p><p>Pour se calmer, il était sorti dans les couloirs, et errait seul, un peu perdu. Comme toujours, les cachots étaient déserts. C'était le moment parfait pour mettre ses pensées en ordre, pour prendre d'éventuelles décisions. Cependant, Harry n'arrivait pas à canaliser tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, et sa balade ressemblait plus à une fuite en avant qu'à ce qu'il avait eu en tête au premier abord. Au final, lui qui avait voulu se vider la tête, il se retrouvait avec l'esprit rempli d'idées creuses.</p><p>Il soupira bruyamment, sursautant nerveusement quand le son se répercuta dans les couloirs déserts. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses nerfs.</p><p>Lorsqu'une main lui saisit le poignet, il glapit presque, plaquant sa main libre sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son ridicule qu'il avait lâché.<br/>Il se retourna d'un bond, baguette en main, ses yeux émeraude assombris par la colère, avant de relâcher ses muscles en tombant nez à nez avec Drago.<br/>Le blondinet souriait d'un air moqueur, visiblement amusé de le voir perdre ses moyens de cette façon.</p><p>Harry eut un bref sourire, mais il se tendit presque immédiatement.<br/>- Où est Charles ?<br/>Drago le tira à sa suite, se tournant vers lui brièvement pour lui adresser un petit clin d'œil.<br/>- Détends-toi. Il est à l'abri dans la salle commune, avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Et tous les trois ont comme ordre de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Le reste des Serpentard veille également, personne dans notre maison n'a apprécié le petit tour de passe-passe que Dumbledore nous a offert la dernière fois.<br/>Le brun grogna, mais il se laissa entraîner. Il avait pleine confiance en Drago et il savait pouvoir se fier à lui.</p><p>L'air fier de lui, Drago le poussa dans une salle de classe vide et ferma la porte derrière eux avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir sur une table.<br/>- Bien Harry. Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?<br/>L'adolescent grogna et se tortilla, mal à l'aise.<br/>- Juste ce fichu tournoi. J'ai hâte que ce soit terminé.<br/>- Vraiment ?<br/>- Tu sais que je déteste ça, être la cible des regards de tout le monde ! Je ne voulais pas participer, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis.<br/>- C'est presque terminé. Juste une épreuve et tu seras libéré de tout ça.</p><p>Harry ferma un instant les yeux.<br/>- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que le but de Dumbledore c'est de m'attirer près de lui. Il s'en est pris à Charlie déjà, et qui sait ce qu'il prépare pour demain ?<br/>Drago eut un petit sourire.<br/>- Tu n'as pas le bon raisonnement, cher ami. Dumbledore ne sait toujours pas où tu vis avec Charles. Il ne sait pas que Severus est de ton côté. Il ne sait rien de toi Harry. Il imagine probablement que tu es encore cet enfant perdu que tu étais quand tu es arrivé au Manoir, mais tu es fort !</p><p>Harry essaya de protester mais Drago l'attira contre lui dans ses bras.<br/>- Il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à toi si facilement, Harry. Ni à toi, ni à Charles. Tous les deux, vous n'êtes plus seuls, et je te jure que je le surveillerai de près. Tu peux être tranquille, ton frère sera en sécurité.</p><p>Le brun laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué et ferma les yeux en s'accrochant à Drago.<br/>- Tu dois me trouver stupide.<br/>- Jamais Harry.</p><p>Harry ricana à la réponse rapide de Drago, mais il ne chercha pas à sortir de son étreinte. Les bras de Drago étaient tout ce qui lui avait manqué, et il reprenait le contrôle de sa nervosité. Ses pensées s'apaisaient et d'un coup, l'épreuve du lendemain lui semblait bien moins effrayante.<br/>Sous la panique, il avait perdu de vue qu'il n'était pas seul. Le temps où Charles et lui étaient vulnérables était terminé.</p><p>Bien qu'il soit apaisé, il ne bougeait pas, profitant du câlin de Drago. Le visage dans le cou de son ami, les yeux fermés, il se jura de tout faire pour le protéger lui aussi. Il ne supporterait pas que quoi que ce soit puisse lui arriver. Autant que Charles, Drago lui était précieux.<br/>Drago avait été son premier ami en dehors de Charles, et maintenant, il était bien plus. Il était essentiel.</p><p>En sentant Harry se détendre tout contre lui, Drago sourit doucement, et commença à lui caresser le dos en cercles apaisants. Il n'était pas adepte de câlins habituellement, mais avec Harry tout était différent.<br/>Harry était pétri de contradictions. Il était fort, bien plus fort qu'il ne le serait jamais, tout en ayant ses faiblesses. Il pouvait se montrer sûr de lui et l'instant d'après douter de tout. Il offrait sa confiance en toute innocence avant de se refermer sur lui-même pour garder ses secrets.</p><p>Depuis qu'il avait découvert à quel point Harry et Charles avaient eu une enfance misérable, Drago avait juré de les protéger au mieux. Et il s'y était employé. Il était toujours près des deux frères. Mais il avait une relation spéciale avec Harry, comme s'ils étaient lié, d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.</p><p>En le tenant contre lui, en cet instant, Drago commençait à apercevoir à quel point il était attaché au Sauveur du monde magique. C'était exaltant et effrayant.</p><p>L'avenir ne pouvait pas être prédit, mais Drago avait une certitude : il ne pourrait pas se séparer de Harry si facilement. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir un monde où il n'y aurait pas Harry et sa bonne humeur, et son sourire enfantin, et ses yeux verts. Harry et ses plaisanteries stupides, et sa façon de toujours voir le meilleur.<br/>Lui qui avait voulu être un protecteur pour Harry se rendait compte soudain que Harry était un pilier pour lui, son repère. C'était probablement ça la plus grande force de Harry : savoir se faire aimer, inconditionnellement, sans le vouloir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Pensées coupables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La troisième tâche venait de commencer et Harry s'était senti bêtement soulagé en entrant dans le labyrinthe, puisque Charles et Drago étaient en sécurité parmi le public, au milieu de leurs amis. Severus l'avait fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les murs végétaux et Harry s'était senti rassuré, comme si l'homme avait fait une promesse implicite de venir à son secours si les choses tournaient mal pour lui.</p><p>Dumbledore ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux également, mais Harry l'avait ignoré avec soin, ne voulant pas vraiment voir l'air satisfait du Directeur alors qu'il était forcé de participer à un tournoi qu'il n'avait jamais voulu.</p><p>Il progressait lentement, prudemment, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il ne comptait pas prendre de risques inutiles, après tout. Drago le lui avait fait jurer, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu de mal à promettre tout ce qu'il voulait. Charles n'avait rien dit, mais ils s'étaient fixés longuement, et son frère avait hoché la tête, sa façon à lui de l'encourager.</p><p>Maintenant, alors qu'il progressait lentement tout en se demandant où étaient les autres champions, Harry se sentait un peu perdu. Une part de lui était décidée à rester à l'écart de tout ce cirque, à laisser les autres l'emporter. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé au départ, à l'instant où son nom était sorti de la fichue coupe.<br/>Cependant, l'excitation de l'épreuve coulait dans ses veines, lui emplissant la tête de pensées coupables où il se voyait gagner et brandir la coupe pour rendre sa maison fière. Il était partagé, alors il repoussait le moment de se décider en avançant en direction du coeur du labyrinthe.</p><p>Lorsqu'il entendit un cri, Harry se tendit brusquement, ouvrant grand les yeux. Puis, il se précipita en avant, en direction de l'appel à l'aide. Quelqu'un était en danger, et s'il pouvait aider, il le ferait.</p><p>En progressant, il fut surpris de ne trouver que des allées désertes. Il avait cru comprendre que le labyrinthe regorgerait de créatures plus ou moins amicales, mais il n'y avait rien. Il oublia rapidement cette pensée lorsqu'il découvrit l'origine du cri.<br/>Fleur Delacour était étendue au sol, tremblantes, mains levées en un geste instinctif de défense. Au dessus d'elle, Viktor Krum se dressait menaçant, baguette tendue.</p><p>Harry comprit immédiatement que l'attrapeur Bulgare n'était pas lui-même. Son regard vide était une indication claire de son état : il était visiblement sous imperium.<br/>En voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un Doloris sur la championne française, Harry grogna et leva sa baguette avant de le frapper d'un Incarcerem. Le garçon se débattit brièvement, comme dans un état second, avant de s'immobiliser, le regard toujours aussi vague.<br/>Inquiet, Harry se précipita près de Fleur.<br/>- Tout va bien ?<br/>La jeune fille eut un sourire tremblant, et hocha la tête.<br/>- Merci Ari. Je crois que la compétition est terminée pour moi.</p><p>Le jeune homme soupira et jeta un regard inquiet vers Krum.<br/>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br/>- Je ne sais pas. Il était devant moi, et d'un coup il s'est immobilisé avant de se tourner et il m'a jeté un Doloris.<br/>- Il est sous Imperium. Il a le regard vague et il n'a aucune réaction en dehors d'essayer de te nuire.</p><p>L'adolescent se redressa après avoir demandé une fois de plus à Fleur si elle allait bien. Puis, il leva sa baguette et lança une gerbe d'étincelles rouges, pour qu'un professeur vienne au secours des deux champions. Puis, après un dernier regard sur les deux jeunes gens, il repartit d'un bon pas, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver ensuite.</p><p>En s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le labyrinthe, Harry rencontra une seule créature : un scrout à Pétard qui tournait en rond. L'animal ne semblait pas agressif, aussi le jeune homme prit soin de se faufiler le plus discrètement possible : s'il pouvait éviter de combattre, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.</p><p>De temps à autres, il entendait des bruits étranges, des grognements ou des cris animaux, et il se crispait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Et ce qui l'attendait.<br/>Au détour d'un croisement végétal, Harry s'immobilisa, surpris. Il venait de tomber nez à nez avec Cedric Diggory, et les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un long moment avant de ricaner nerveusement.<br/>Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules.<br/>- T'as eu des problèmes pour arriver là ?<br/>Harry secoua doucement la tête.<br/>- Non. Mais il ne reste plus que nous deux. Krum a attaqué Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Cedric l'observa un long moment puis hocha la tête lentement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.<br/>- Que le meilleur gagne ?<br/>Harry gloussa et acquiesça, amusé. Les deux garçons repartirent chacun de leur côté, progressant un peu plus vite que précédemment alors que leur esprit de compétition se réveillait lentement.</p><p>Harry tourna encore plusieurs fois, essayant de se diriger vers ce qu'il imaginait être le centre du labyrinthe. Il se retrouva une fois de plus face à face avec Cédric. Cette fois cependant, Cédric semblait inquiet, regardant derrière lui.<br/>Le Serpentard comprit immédiatement le problème : derrière Cédric, le passage se refermait, dans un bruit sinistre de branches cassées. Au moment où il allait rejoindre Harry le Pouffsouffle se retrouva à moitié emprisonné par des branches, et il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement apeuré. Harry jeta un sort de découpe pour le libérer et il lui saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite rapidement.</p><p>Il s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, essoufflés, et Cédric remercia son camarade avec un sourire sincère. Cependant, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard tendu en se rendant compte qu'au bout d'une allée végétale, la coupe brillait doucement.<br/>Ils étaient enfin arrivés.</p><p>L'hésitation de Cédric ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Harry et il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir toujours gagner, bien au contraire.<br/>Les deux garçons s'élancèrent en direction de la coupe, presque épaule contre épaule. Puis, Harry prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il devait faire lui sembla d'un coup limpide.</p><p>Il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant Cédric prendre la tête. La victoire lui revenait légitimement. C'était lui le champion de Poudlard, personne d'autre. Il ne parvenait même pas à se sentir déçu d'abandonner.</p><p>Cédric arriva devant la coupe et s'immobilisa, visiblement surpris de ne plus voir son camarade. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant, et Harry lui fit signe de prendre le trophée. Cédric hésita puis tendit la main, et agrippa l'anse de la coupe.<br/>Sous les yeux horrifié de Harry, le Poufsouffle disparut brusquement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Vengeance approfondie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry resta un long moment immobile, choqué, contemplant le vide là où s'était tenu Cédric l'instant d'avant. Il secoua lentement la tête, essayant de se persuader que tout était normal. Que c'était forcément prévu.<br/>Cependant, il avait un terrible pressentiment, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment ignorer son estomac noué. Alors, il leva le bras en l'air et murmura le sort pour lancer en l'air une gerbe d'étincelles écarlates.</p><p>Il observa les filaments lumineux monter haut dans le ciel, et s'épanouir en une fleur pourpre, avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux, épuisé.</p><p>Puisque la coupe avait été saisie, l'épreuve était terminée. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, et Harry se crispa, inquiet. Il remarqua rapidement que les murs végétaux disparaissaient peu à peu, rendant son apparence d'origine au terrain de Quidditch.</p><p>Lorsqu'il apparut seul et perdu, immobile, sans la coupe, la clameur du public se tut. Harry croisa le regard de Charles, et il se détendit légèrement. Cependant, il était toujours paralysé, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il croisa le regard furieux de Dumbledore avant de voir Severus qui se précipitait vers lui, sourcils froncés, et lèvres pincées.</p><p>En voyant le professeur de potions, il se sentit soulagé, au point de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol. L'instant d'après, il perçut la présence rassurante de Severus qui s'agenouillait près de lui. En sentant la main de son professeur se poser sur son épaule, il leva la tête vers lui.<br/>- Cédric, il a disparu. Il a pris la coupe et il a disparu d'un coup.<br/>Severus jura entre ses dents, et pressa discrètement l'épaule de son protégé pour le rassurer, tout en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne put rien dire, puisque Dumbledore était déjà à leurs côtés.</p><p>Rogue renifla d'un air méprisant.<br/>- Vous pouvez ramener le champion, Albus. Il semblerait que Poufsouffle ait enfin fait honneur à l'école.<br/>- Ramener ? Que voulez-vous dire ?<br/>- Et bien il semblerait que la coupe ait été un portoloin d'après les explications de Monsieur Potter ici présent.</p><p>Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en fixant Harry, mais comme le jeune homme ne bronchait pas, il soupira. Pour un Directeur d'école responsable du sort de ses élèves, il semblait bien trop calme compte tenu de la situation.</p><p>Finalement, il haussa les épaules, sans quitter Harry des yeux.<br/>- Ainsi donc, quelqu'un a jugé bon de remplacer le trophée par un portoloin. J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une… vengeance approfondie à l'encontre de notre… célébrité ici présente.<br/>Harry serra les poings, furieux. Il fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner du Directeur, et leva les yeux vers son Directeur de Maison.<br/>- Monsieur ? Puis-je aller retrouver mon frère ?</p><p>Il nota la crispation du Directeur à la mention de Charles, mais l'ignora. Rogue grogna un vague assentiment, et Harry laissa les deux hommes ensemble pour se précipiter vers son petit groupe d'amis.<br/>Il se jeta dans les bras de Charles pour l'étreindre férocement, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Il sourit en sentant Drago lui prendre la main. Son sourire s'élargit davantage en voyant Hermione approcher et se coller contre Charles, curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe.</p><p>Harry vérifia que Dumbledore était toujours occupé avec Severus, puis il se pencha légèrement vers ses amis pour raconter ce qui s'était passé.<br/>- Cédric a pris la coupe et il a disparu. C'était apparemment un portoloin.<br/>Hermione haussa les épaules, visiblement peu inquiète.<br/>- Je suppose que c'était prévu. Il est probablement dans Poudlard non ?<br/>- Dumbledore… il n'était pas au courant. Il a dit que c'était une vengeance contre moi.<br/>Cette fois, la lionne hoqueta et se serra un peu plus contre Charles. Drago raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de Harry et grogna.<br/>- Heureusement qu'il a gagné alors ! Je préfère que tu sois sain et sauf avec nous.</p><p>Harry se mordilla la lèvre et baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.<br/>- C'est de ma faute. Cédric… je l'ai laissé gagner. Je ne… voulais pas participer à ce tournoi, et j'ai juste… abandonné. Je suis resté en arrière et il a disparu devant moi.<br/>Hermione se pencha vers lui.<br/>- Ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable. C'est celui qui a placé ce portoloin ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Harry.</p><p>Charles connaissait parfaitement Harry, aussi, il secoua doucement la tête.<br/>- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce-pas ? Harry…<br/>L'adolescent aux yeux verts leva les yeux au ciel.<br/>- C'est juste… C'était étrange. Je n'ai croisé pratiquement aucune créature contrairement à ce qu'on nous avait dit.<br/>Drago gloussa.<br/>- C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Au moins, tu n'as pas risqué ta vie inutilement, surtout lorsqu'on sait ce que ce fichu Hagrid aime collectionner comme monstres…<br/>Harry bouscula gentiment le blondinet avant de continuer son récit.<br/>- Ensuite, je suis tombé sur Viktor Krum qui était en train de lancer un Doloris à Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Hermione émit une exclamation bruyante et elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur eux. Charles avait les sourcils froncés et Harry reprit ses explications rapidement.<br/>- Il n'était pas lui même, il semblait sous imperium. C'est moi qui ait lancé les étincelles pour appeler les professeurs pour eux. Ensuite, Cédric a été attaqué par les murs du labyrinthe. Et maintenant, il a disparu.</p><p>Les quatre adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets. Hermione pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, visiblement secouée du récit de son ami.<br/>- Et bien Harry, toi et Charles, vous devriez ne jamais rester seuls. Si c'est vraiment une vengeance contre toi, ton frère risque d'être une cible également.</p><p>Avant que l'un ou l'autre des deux frères ne puisse protester, Dumbledore avait pris la parole et invité tout le monde à rentrer au château, indiquant que le champion se reposait avant de recevoir son prix. Il y eu quelques applaudissements hésitants, puis des groupes d'élèves commencèrent à se lever pour s'éloigner tranquillement.</p><p>Voyant Severus Rogue venir vers eux, Hermione sourit et les salua rapidement pour rejoindre un groupe de Gryffondor. Le professeur de potions les dévisagea tous les trois.<br/>- Suivez moi tous les trois, ne restez pas ici.<br/>- Est-ce que Cédric va bien ?<br/>Le Maître des potions grogna.<br/>- Nous en parlerons dans mon bureau. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour avoir cette conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Voie réfléchie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry était comme à son habitude entre Charles et Drago, et ils étaient tous les trois installés sur des sièges dans le bureau de Severus. Le Maître des potions était à demi-assis sur son bureau, bras croisés, observant les adolescents.</p><p>Avant qu'il ne commence à parler, Harry redemanda des nouvelles de Cédric, inquiet pour le Poufsouffle.<br/>- Je l'ignore…<br/>Harry blêmit, et haleta.<br/>- Il a disparu ? Ce n'était pas prévu, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est…<br/>Severus grogna et leva une main pour stopper l'angoisse du garçon.<br/>- Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, Harry. Je n'ai pas participé à la mise en place de l'épreuve, et nous savons tous ici que Dumbledore ne me ferait pas assez confiance pour me dire quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant, Cédric n'est pas considéré comme étant en danger.</p><p>Indigné, Harry haussa légèrement le ton.<br/>- Vraiment ? Et Krum qui lançait des Doloris ? C'était quelque chose de prévu peut être ?<br/>Severus fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Explications, immédiatement !<br/>Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Charles, et leur rapide échange lui redonna un peu de courage. Il se calma suffisamment pour raconter ce qui s'était produit pour lui durant cette troisième épreuve - une fois de plus.</p><p>- Je suis entré dans le labyrinthe et je m'attendais à tomber sur des bestioles dangereuses, comme celles que Hagrid aime tant. Mais c'était désert. Et puis, j'ai entendu un hurlement, et je suis allé voir, en pensant que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Je… Fleur Delacour était à terre, visiblement mal en point, et Krum avait sa baguette tendue dans sa direction. Je l'ai ligoté alors qu'il allait lui lancé un nouveau Doloris, et… je me suis rendu compte qu'il était visiblement sous Imperium. En tous cas, il présentait tous les signes que nous avons vu en cours de Défense.<br/>- Détaille les signes en question, Harry.<br/>Harry eut un bref sourire et hocha la tête.<br/>- Il avait le regard dans le vide, et il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ses gestes étaient légèrement saccadés, et quand je suis arrivé il n'a pas détourné son attention de Fleur. C'était comme si je n'existais pas.</p><p>Severus eut un sourire approbateur et hocha la tête.<br/>- Cinq points pour Serpentard pour ton attention en cours… Ensuite ?<br/>- Après avoir empêché Krum de continuer, j'ai lancé les étincelles rouges en l'air et je suis reparti. Fleur allait bien et… Enfin. J'ai croisé juste un scrout à pétard, qui tournait en rond, mais je n'ai rien vu de plus. Nous nous sommes croisés avec Cédric et nous avons pris chacun une direction différente.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien, puis il continua.<br/>- On s'est retrouvé un peu plus loin et… Les murs du labyrinthe ont attaqué Cédric. Je l'ai aidé, et on s'est retrouvé face à la coupe. J'allais courir pour essayer de battre Cédric, mais… Je me suis souvenu que je ne voulais pas vraiment gagner. Que je n'avais jamais voulu participer. Donc je me suis arrêté, et je suis resté immobile et j'ai vu Cédric prendre la coupe et disparaître immédiatement. J'ai… J'ai lancé des étincelles et le labyrinthe a disparu.</p><p>Severus soupira et secoua la tête.<br/>- Et bien, je suppose que quelqu'un a essayé de te diriger vers la victoire. Tu aurais dû rencontrer plus de créatures, j'ai vu Hagrid conduire ses atrocités qu'il aime tant dans ce fichu labyrinthe. Ce n'était rien d'insurmontable mais… de quoi créer des difficultés aux concurrents.<br/>- Donc c'est cette personne qui a attaqué les autres ?<br/>- Il y a de grandes chances. Et pour une fois, je suis heureux que tu aies choisi la voie réfléchie plutôt que de te précipiter à toute vitesse, jeune homme !</p><p>Les adolescents ricanèrent, amusés, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel faussement agacé. Il savait qu'il était impulsif, un peu trop pour un Serpentard, et Severus lui avait souvent reproché de ne pas réfléchir suffisamment.<br/>Le jeune homme aux yeux verts reprit rapidement son sérieux, et se mordilla les lèvres avant de prendre la parole d'un ton hésitant.<br/>- Est-ce-que… Est-ce que ce qui s'est produit pendant la troisième tâche pourrait être dû à ce Voldemort qui a attaqué nos parents ? Dumbledore semble sûr qu'il va revenir, et que je devrais l'affronter.</p><p>Severus resta de marbre, posant juste son regard sombre sur le garçon.<br/>- Qui t'a dit ça Harry ?<br/>- Ron Weasley. Il a entendu ses parents en parler, ils sont proches de Dumbledore. Il… Il voulait être sûr que je sois au courant, parce qu'apparemment, leur petit groupe débat de la meilleure façon de me forcer à les rejoindre.<br/>- Finalement malgré vos débuts… compliqués, il semblerait que ce Weasley ne soit pas totalement infréquentable.</p><p>Charles et Drago ricanèrent, mais Harry resta sérieux, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.<br/>Le Maître des potions ne fut pas dupe, et il eut besoin de tout son talent d'occlumens pour ne pas réagir. Il aurait pu rire nerveusement - s'il avait été du genre à montrer ses émotions - et répondre que Voldemort ne ferait rien contre lui. Plus maintenant. Qu'il ne représentait actuellement aucun danger.<br/>Au lieu de quoi, il secoua doucement la tête.<br/>- Non Harry. Il ne s'agit pas d'un quelconque plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour t'atteindre. J'ignore les informations qu'à Dumbledore mais je peux t'assurer que son retour n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.<br/>- Mais…<br/>- Fais moi confiance, d'accord ? Je suis certain de mes informations. Je suis plus convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une mise en scène pour t'effrayer et te forcer à rejoindre le camp de ce vieux fou de Directeur…</p><p>Harry soupira et hocha la tête, visiblement convaincu. Il se détendit légèrement et sourit.<br/>- Donc Cédric ne risque rien ?<br/>- Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit prêt à aller jusqu'à blesser un élève. Ne t'en fais pas.</p><p>Severus se redressa et il surprit le regard intense de Charles posé sur lui. Il en frissonna imperceptiblement, légèrement décontenancé. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme le regardait de cette façon, comme s'il voulait lire dans sa tête, et percer tous ses secrets. Comme si l'adolescent avait deviné qu'il savait quelque chose de plus que tout le monde, et que cette information risquait de bouleverser leurs vies à tous.<br/>S'obligeant à rester calme, Severus leva un sourcil interrogatif en direction de Charles et ce dernier sembla revenir au présent, lui offrant un sourire doux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. La revanche de l'espion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En voyant Charles et Harry échanger un long regard, Severus sentit que les deux garçons préparaient quelque chose. Et que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.<br/>Il s'était toujours demandé si les garçons communiquaient par télépathie, et surtout quelle était la nature de leur lien. Cependant, il n'avait jamais osé demander directement, peut être parce qu'il craignait la réponse.</p><p>Harry salua Severus et entraîna précipitamment Drago à sa suite, tandis que Charles restait dans le bureau, fixant Severus d'un air sérieux.<br/>Avec un soupir, le maître des potions ferma la porte de son bureau d'un geste de baguette et se frotta le visage d'un air fatigué avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent.<br/>- Tu voulais me parler Charles ?<br/>Le garçon eut un petit sourire et pencha la tête avant de reprendre tout son sérieux.<br/>- Tu es sûr que Harry ne risque rien, Severus ? Qu'il ne peut pas être attaqué ?</p><p>Pris par surprise, Severus hoqueta avant de hausser les épaules, reprenant son impassibilité légendaire.<br/>- Charles. Je t'assure que rien de plus ne menace ton frère. Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui veuille l'amener sous sa coupe, pour ses plans insensés.<br/>L'air soulagé, Charles se détendit visiblement. Puis, il resta quelques instants silencieux, sans pour autant faire mine de quitter les lieux.</p><p>Patiemment, Severus attendit. Il savait que le jeune homme était en train de faire le tri dans ses pensées, et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.<br/>Quand Charles leva la tête vers lui pour le fixer, ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat presque fiévreux.<br/>- Comment peux-tu être certain que Voldemort n'est pas de retour ? Et qu'il ne reviendra pas ?<br/>- Je le sais. C'est tout.<br/>Mais Charles n'était pas décidé à se contenter de si peu.<br/>- Tu n'es pas infaillible, Severus. Tu peux faire erreur. C'est toi même qui nous l'a dit quand nous étions plus jeunes. Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi catégorique ?</p><p>Habitué à être cru sur parole, et à ne pas devoir se justifier, Severus se trouva légèrement pris au dépourvu, et il se maudit d'avoir été si imprudent. Il aurait dû se douter que quelqu'un finirait par exiger des détails, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait Charles.<br/>Il émit un ricanement amusé, en fixant le gamin.<br/>- Ça vois-tu, c'est un peu la revanche de l'espion. Savoir des choses que personne ne peut même imaginer. C'est la parfaite contrepartie de tous les risques que nous prenons…</p><p>Charles gloussa, et Severus se pencha pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule.<br/>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, toi et ton frère, vous êtes en sécurité. Je te le promet.<br/>Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, dévisageant avec attention son professeur et mentor, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans son expression.</p><p>Le garçon hocha finalement la tête, puis le fixa une fois encore, avec une intensité rarement égalée.<br/>- Tu sais qui je suis réellement, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>La demande avait été brutale, et Severus sursauta, incapable de cacher le choc sur son visage. Effaré, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre, et il ne put qu'émettre un son étranglé.</p><p>L'adolescent gloussa, les yeux brillants, et Severus pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une étrange plaisanterie. Mais le garçon lui adressa un clin d'œil.<br/>- Harry et moi sommes au courant depuis longtemps que nous ne sommes pas réellement jumeaux tu sais. Il est évident que nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents, même si j'en suis venu à considérer Lily et James Potter comme… appartenant à ma famille.</p><p>Severus prit une brusque inspiration, et tenta de se recomposer.<br/>- Je ne comprends pas Charles.<br/>- Oh voyons… Nous ne nous ressemblons pas tant que ça, physiquement. Je tiens à Harry plus que tout, je pourrais mourir pour lui si nécessaire, mais je sais que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Nous le savons tous les deux. On s'est toujours demandé qui j'étais en réalité, même si finalement ça ne changerait pas grand chose. J'ai vu la façon dont tu m'observes depuis quelques temps, et je crois que tu sais qui je suis.</p><p>Le maître des potions passa une main tremblante sur son front, en regardant le jeune homme devant lui. Charles était un beau jeune homme, autant que Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux en peine santé, et ils avaient souvent plaisanté avec Lucius et Sirius que ces deux là feraient des ravages lorsqu'ils commenceraient à flirter.<br/>Ils étaient malins et intelligents également. Et il en avait la preuve en cet instant.</p><p>Charles attendait sa réponse en le regardant avec confiance, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de joie. Tout en lui respirait la joie de vivre, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur celui qu'il avait appelé Maître.<br/>L'homme se demandait quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Charles qu'il était le croquemitaine, celui qui voulait tuer Harry. Celui qui avait tué les Potter et tant d'autres avant eux.</p><p>Severus s'éclaircit la voix, incertain.<br/>- Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ?<br/>Charles eut un rire amusé, et il haussa les épaules en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.<br/>- Pour dire quoi ? Harry est mon frère quand même et on ne voulait pas être vus autrement. C'est… comment dire… Nous avons toujours été tous les deux, aussi loin que remontent nos souvenirs. Et puis, ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder.<br/>- Alors pourquoi en parler aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi vouloir savoir ?<br/>- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais, Severus. J'ai compris que tu savais qui j'étais avant d'être Charles Potter, jumeau du Sauveur. Et si je veux savoir, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est important.<br/>- Charles…<br/>- J'ai l'impression que c'est important pour la sécurité de Harry.</p><p>Le silence retomba après les mots de Charles, qu'il avait presque chuchotés sans quitter Severus des yeux. Ce dernier fixait Charles, comme pour percer les mystères de cet adolescent hors normes.<br/>L'adulte, déstabilisé, ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas briser ce gamin en lui révélant qu'il était l'ennemi à abattre. Qu'il avait été le monstre.</p><p>Dans une autre vie, Charles avait été un adolescent amer et solitaire qui avait plongé dans une folie meurtrière. Il avait commis des actes ignobles, jusqu'au jour où il avait tenté de tué un bébé. Puis, la magie, les dieux, ou le destin - quelle que soit la force qui avait agi ce jour là - avait choisi d'offrir une seconde chance au meurtrier. Et Charles avait eu une seconde enfance, à peine meilleure que la première. Sauf qu'il n'était plus seul.<br/>Il s'était accroché à l'amour de Harry, et il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, bien loin du monstre sanguinaire.</p><p>Voyant son air perdu, Charles fit un pas en avant vers Severus et le prit dans ses bras, montrant à l'adulte devant lui à quel point il tenait à lui. Severus lui rendit son étreinte, yeux fermés, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, prêt à lui parler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Douce culpabilité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En sortant du bureau de Severus, Harry, souriant, tira Drago à sa suite. Plutôt que de l'entraîner vers la salle commune des Serpentard, où ils auraient retrouvé leurs amis, il choisit de l'attirer à sa suite en direction d'une salle abandonnée, au plus profond des cachots.</p><p>Personne ne venait jamais dans cette zone, et ils auraient toute la tranquillité qu'ils voudraient. Drago se laissa entraîner avec bonne volonté, avec un léger rictus amusé.</p><p>Une fois installés dans la salle, la porte fermée d'un sort, Harry se laissa tomber au sol en tailleur, dos contre le mur, invitant Drago à s'installer à ses côtés. Avec un soupir épuisé, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, ayant besoin de réconfort et d'une présence amicale.</p><p>Drago ricana, visiblement amusé du comportement inhabituellement câlin de Harry.<br/>- Hey tu vas bien ?<br/>Le brun aux yeux verts grogna.<br/>- Fatigué. Et envie d'un peu de calme.<br/>- Les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir.</p><p>Le héros du jour - même s'il n'avait pas gagné le tournoi il était celui qui restait debout à la fin - haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux, savourant la douce culpabilité de se montrer égoïste en s'isolant avec Drago.<br/>- Ils s'en remettront.<br/>Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.</p><p>Après un long moment de silence, Drago se pencha vers Harry, nichant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, décidé à le câliner tant qu'ils étaient seuls. Si face aux autres l'héritier Malefoy savait se montrer froid et hautain, comme ses parents le lui avaient appris, en privé il ne se gênait pas d'être affectueux.<br/>- Qu'est-ce que ton frère avait de si urgent à dire à Severus ?<br/>Harry resta si longtemps silencieux que Drago pensa qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Cependant, Harry finit par soupirer, avant de dire d'un ton hésitant :<br/>- Il voulait s'assurer que… Severus était sûr de lui pour le retour de… Voldemort.</p><p>Drago se tendit légèrement, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était prudent.<br/>- Tu sais que mon père porte la marque n'est-ce pas ?<br/>Harry se tortilla pour se rapprocher de Drago et il émit un petit rire amusé.<br/>- Je le sais. Tout comme Severus. Ils ne nous ont rien caché, ils ont été honnêtes dès que… Dès qu'ils nous ont trouvés.<br/>- Mon père le saurait si… le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Et il ne laisserait rien vous arriver, ni à toi, ni à Charles.<br/>Harry hocha la tête, détendu.<br/>- J'ai confiance en eux, Drago. Nous avons conscience des risques qu'ils ont pris pour nous, tu sais.</p><p>Le silence revint, mais il n'était pas gênant. Ils appréciaient être tous les deux, et profitaient de l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient. Puis, Drago attrapa la main de Harry, hésitant, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.<br/>- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment… Comment ils vous ont trouvé. Je me souviens juste que quand je suis rentré au Manoir après les vacances, vous étiez là tous les deux.</p><p>Harry serra la main de Drago un instant, puis ferma les yeux avant de raconter.<br/>- Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de notre enfance, même si on… Enfin. On a été placé chez notre oncle et notre tante. Et… Oncle Vernon avait une fâcheuse manie de… nous frapper quand il n'était pas satisfait. Il était rarement satisfait, surtout parce qu'il déteste la magie. Plus que tout.<br/>Harry fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées, tandis que Drago était statufié, attendant la suite.<br/>- On s'était juré de rester toujours ensemble avec Charles. On se protégeait tu vois ? Et puis… ce jour là, Oncle Vernon a essayé de frapper Charles. Je me suis interposé, et j'ai pris le coup à sa place. Il a été si… furieux, qu'il y a eu une explosion de magie instinctive et notre oncle a été projeté contre le mur, assommé.</p><p>Drago grogna un "bien fait" rageur, resserrant sa prise sur Harry. Le Sauveur sourit doucement et inspira profondément avant de continuer.<br/>- On a eu peur je crois. Je… On s'est dit qu'il nous tuerait quand il reviendrait à lui et on a fui. On s'est cachés toute la journée dans un parc à côté, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. On avait décidé de ne pas retourner dans cette maison affreuse, et… Je savais que Charles pourrait aller jusqu'à tuer notre oncle un jour, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit séparé de moi, qu'il soit envoyé en prison pour m'avoir défendu.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils puis il haussa les épaules.<br/>- La nuit tombée, on est partis de notre cachette. Et c'est là que ton père et Severus nous ont trouvés. Ils ont promis de ne pas nous séparer, et puis nous n'avions nulle part ailleurs où aller. On est restés finalement. C'était visiblement la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée avec le recul. Nous avons eu de la chance.<br/>- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. De tout ça.<br/>Le brun haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent.<br/>- C'est le passé. Ça ne sert à rien d'y repenser, tu sais.<br/>- Je savais juste que… j'ai vu les marques que vous avez tous les deux, et j'étais au courant que vous n'aviez pas eu une vie facile. Mais…<br/>- Mais quoi ? Tu nous aurais traité différemment ? Je t'assure Drago, tu as été le meilleur ami que nous puissions espérer.</p><p>Drago soupira, restant silencieux. Il aurait aimé faire plus pour Harry et Charles. Harry sembla deviner ses pensées, puisqu'il se redressa, quittant l'étreinte du jeune homme, pour se placer face à lui.<br/>- Tu nous as aidé tu sais. Bien plus que tu ne le penses. Tu as été notre premier ami.<br/>Ils échangèrent un long regard, plein de sentiments à peine avoués. Avec un large sourire, Harry attira Drago contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>Le blondinet se tortilla légèrement, puis posa la main sur la joue de son ami. Légèrement hésitant, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, le cœur battant, espérant qu'il ne serait pas rejeté.<br/>Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais au moment où Drago allait s'éloigner, le brun le retint et répondit à son baiser, hésitant.</p><p>Lorsque leur baiser cessa, ils se tinrent l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Ils auraient tout le temps d'analyser ce qui venait de se produire, ou de parler de l'avenir. Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste bien. Ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Le coeur d'un espion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choqué, Severus maintint longuement Charles contre lui, essayant de décider quoi lui dire. De quelle façon également.</p><p>Parce que Harry était menacé, l'adolescent en était venu à développer une certaine haine envers Voldemort, sans même se douter qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même pour des actes dont il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir.<br/>- Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>Severus soupira, et ferma les yeux. Il avait juré de ne jamais leur mentir, et il ne comptait pas se trahir.<br/>- Oui.</p><p>Cependant, Severus ne dit rien de plus. Charles s'écarta légèrement pour dévisager son professeur, la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait connue. Il nota ses traits tirés, les lèvres pincées et son regard fuyant.<br/>L'adolescent avait confiance en l'homme pour ne pas lui mentir, tout en se rendant compte que Severus ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il savait.</p><p>Charles soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux. Il hésita brièvement à insister, mais il choisit plutôt de changer légèrement de sujet.<br/>- Et tu es certain que Harry est en sécurité ?<br/>- Je te le promet Charles.</p><p>Le jeune homme sourit, rassuré. C'était le principal que Harry soit sain et sauf après tout. D'ailleurs, Harry lui dirait probablement qu'il se moquait de savoir qui il était, parce qu'à ses yeux, il était son jumeau.<br/>Charles avait le même sentiment, bien évidemment. Peu importait vraiment de savoir s'il avait une autre famille, parce que Harry était l'unique famille qui comptait. Harry, mais aussi Severus, Sirius et les Malefoy.</p><p>Il était curieux cependant, et il avait l'étrange impression que cette information avait une certaine importance. C'était un drôle de pressentiment, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il insistait autant auprès de Severus pour en savoir plus, malgré le malaise évident du professeur de potions.</p><p>Soudain, il leva les yeux vers l'adulte, et nota son expression inhabituelle. Il semblait… effrayé. Hors Severus n'avait jamais peur. Il avait le cœur d'un espion, froid et logique, ne paniquant jamais.<br/>Ce fut cette expression qui mit Charles sur la voie.</p><p>Il écarquilla les yeux, et pâlit brusquement. Charles fit un pas en arrière, et secoua la tête, cherchant à nier ce qu'il venait de comprendre.<br/>Le jeune homme s'obligea à se calmer, en se répétant que c'était impossible. Mais l'expression de Severus - habituellement si maître de lui-même - lui hurlait la vérité qu'il refusait d'entendre.<br/>Il recula d'un autre pas, puis chuchota.<br/>- C'est impossible…<br/>- Charles.<br/>- Non ! Non… C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas…</p><p>Le Maître des potions avança brusquement vers le jeune homme et l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras malgré la panique de l'adolescent qui se débattait. Charles capitula finalement, restant immobile, les yeux dans le vague.<br/>- C'est moi qui ait fait tout ça. C'est… j'ai rendu la vie de Harry misérable. J'ai tué nos… ses parents.<br/>Un sanglot l'arrêta et Severus le serra un peu plus contre lui, maladroitement, frottant son dos doucement pour l'apaiser.<br/>- Charles, calme-toi.</p><p>Une flambée de rage donna à Charles l'énergie de se dégager de l'étreinte de son professeur. Ses yeux rougeoyaient et sa magie s'agitait autour de lui, puissante et intoxicante. Severus hoqueta, stupéfait et tendit la main vers le garçon, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le voir.<br/>- Tu aurais du me tuer ! A l'instant où tu l'as découvert il fallait m'éliminer ! Pour la sécurité de Harry, pour…</p><p>Si jusqu'à cet instant Severus avait été totalement déstabilisé par les réactions de Charles, son explosion de colère lui permit de se reprendre. Il connaissait sa magie pleine de colère, il l'avait souvent sentie lorsqu'il était mangemort.<br/>Il se redressa alors, sourcils froncés, et sa voix claqua, sèche.<br/>- Ça suffit.</p><p>Le ton habituellement réservé à ses pires élèves eut le même effet sur Charles que sur n'importe quel autre gamin : il se figea, et leva les yeux vers son professeur, n'osant plus bouger.<br/>Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Severus aurait pu en rire. A l'époque où il faisait face à Voldemort - au monstre et non pas à un adolescent perdu - il aurait peut-être pu tenter sa voix glaciale de professeur furieux pour éviter un doloris…<br/>L'homme garda le silence quelques secondes, fixant Charles, essayant d'avoir l'air impitoyable, sans montrer la douleur qu'il ressentait face à la souffrance manifeste du jeune homme qu'il aimait comme un fils. Puis, il soupira et commença à parler, d'une voix calme, sans élever la voix.<br/>- Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la maison des Potter, j'ai trouvé les corps de James et de Lily. Et dans la chambre d'enfant, il y avait deux bébés. Harry et toi. Vous étiez accrochés l'un à l'autre, et il était impossible de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Vous étiez déjà si proches…</p><p>Charles tituba légèrement avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à proximité. Il fixait Severus, attentif.<br/>- Quoi que tu puisses en penser, Charles, quand je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux, j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez attachés l'un à l'autre. Tu as sauvé ton frère, toutes ces années. Tu l'as protégé et tu lui as permis d'être aimé.<br/>- Il va me détester… il devrait me haïr…<br/>- Pour quelle raison ? Harry ne changera pas d'avis sur toi, Charles. Vous avez grandi ensemble. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cette nuit là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu.</p><p>Les yeux de Charles se teintèrent de rouge une fois de plus, alors qu'il levait brusquement la tête vers Severus.<br/>- Non ! Il n'a pas disparu puisque je suis lui. Je…<br/>- Suffit !<br/>L'ordre claqua sèchement, et Charles baissa la tête. Severus soupira, et continua.<br/>- Charles Potter n'a jamais tué personne. Il n'a jamais fait de magie noire. Il n'a jamais eu envie de dominer le monde…<br/>- Je voulais tuer mon… L'oncle de Harry.<br/>L'adolescent avait chuchoté, misérable. Severus laissa échapper un ricanement amer.<br/>- Moi aussi. Lucius et Narcissa. Sirius. Même Harry le voulait. Ce porc de moldu ne mérite certainement pas de vivre, Charles. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais tu as eu droit à une seconde chance. Une seconde vie.<br/>- Mais…<br/>- La magie, les dieux, ou quoi que ce soit a décidé que tu méritais une nouvelle vie. Malgré les erreurs faites avant. Tu n'es pas lui, Charles. Tu es quelqu'un de différent.</p><p>Vaincu, Charles baissa la tête.<br/>- Harry va me haïr…<br/>- Je ne pense pas, mon garçon. Il te dira la même chose que moi. Et comme lui, je ne te laisserai pas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Pierre de mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pour la toute première fois, Charles avait gardé un secret. Plus exactement, il avait caché quelque chose a Harry.</p><p>Habituellement, son jumeau était le premier à tout savoir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à son double, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Harry avait été le premier à savoir qu'il appréciait Hermione, qu'il passait bien trop de temps à regarder la jeune fille au lieu de travailler sérieusement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à la bibliothèque. Harry connaissait les peurs de Charles, tout comme l'inverse était vrai.</p><p>Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre, et ils étaient complémentaires. Et dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, ils vieilliraient ensemble parce qu'il ne concevait pas une vie où il ne verrait pas Harry chaque jour.</p><p>Sauf que tout avait volé en éclats.</p><p>La veille encore, il était accroché à ses rêves, déterminé à protéger son frère de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Et d'un coup, il se trouvait au milieu des ruines de sa vie, alors qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il était la menace.<br/>Il était le monstre qui avait changé la vie parfaite de son frère adoré en cauchemar sans fin - durant leurs huit premières années au moins. Il était celui qui avait tué ses parents, celui qui avait envoyé indirectement Sirius en prison. Pire que tout, il était le monstre qui avait marqué et torturé Severus.</p><p>Severus avait tenté de le réconforter, de lui assurer qu'il n'était pas mauvais et Charles était resté silencieux, ignorant les arguments de l'homme. Il était juste rentré dans son dortoir, s'efforçant de cacher au mieux son mal-être, et il avait prétexté un coup de fatigue.<br/>Quand Harry était rentré, il avait l'avait laissé le rejoindre dans son lit et il l'avait serré contre lui comme à son habitude, se jurant qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que le blesser.<br/>Il l'avait écouté parler de Drago, ses yeux verts brillant comme des émeraudes, il avait souri avec tendresse quand son frère lui avait raconté son premier baiser, et ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, comme souvent, enlacés, dans la même position qu'autrefois dans leur minuscule placard.</p><p>En pleine nuit, Charles avait ouvert les yeux et regardé son frère dormir, confiant. Il ne se doutait même pas qu'il était dans les bras du monstre de ses cauchemars. Severus avait eu raison de jurer qu'il ne risquait rien. Cependant, l'adolescent avait besoin d'un savoir plus sur ce qu'il était, sur ce qu'il avait été.<br/>Il passa une main légère dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, avec un bref sourire attendri. Puis, il se leva silencieusement, et quitta le dortoir le plus discrètement possible.</p><p>L'adolescent se faufila dans les couloirs en silence, priant pour ne pas être surpris. Il pourrait s'arranger avec Severus si c'était ce dernier qui le surprenait, mais il aurait probablement de sérieux ennuis si Rusard et sa chatte maléfique débarquaient face à lui. Il n'aimerait pas se trouver en pleine nuit seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore.</p><p>Charles se faufila dans la bibliothèque, et se glissa immédiatement dans la réserve, sans la moindre hésitation. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à chercher, puisqu'il avait fait en sorte de se renseigner au maximum sur Voldemort. Ou plus exactement, Hermione lui avait rapporté une conversation entendue par Ron entre Dumbledore et ses parents, dévoilant la véritable identité du mage Noir.<br/>Il trouva rapidement dans un vieux registre d'élèves que Tom Jedusor était le fils d'un moldu et de Merope Gaunt. Charles ne fut pas vraiment surpris de découvrir que la famille Gaunt était directement apparentée à Salazar Serpentard. Sa maîtrise du Fourchelang était déjà un solide indice.</p><p>Il fouilla un peu plus, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait trouver exactement.</p><p>Il découvrit dans de vieux numéros de la Gazette jaunis que les Gaunt étaient tous morts. Merope en donnant naissance à son fils unique, et Marvolo son père avait été assassiné. Quand au frère de Merope, Morfin, il avait fini ses jours à Azkaban, accusé du meurtre de ses parents et d'un moldu fortuné, Tom Jedusor Senior.<br/>Charles devina l'histoire familiale et grimaça, presque heureux de ne pas avoir de souvenirs de cette époque. Il regarda la photo de celui qui avait été son grand père dans une autre vie, et il décida que l'homme avait l'air cruel et mauvais.<br/>Il portait une bague au doigt et quelqu'un l'avait entourée d'un trait rageur de plume, passé par le temps. Dans la marge, quelqu'un avait noté d'une écriture qui lui semblait familière "pierre de mort" puis "Peverell".</p><p>Les mots éveillèrent un écho en lui, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il plia soigneusement le numéro de la Gazette et le glissa dans sa poche, décidé à le montrer à Severus à l'occasion.<br/>Le jeune homme décida qu'il pouvait encore faire quelques recherches, et cette fois, il chercha la famille Peverell. Ce ne fut que dans un gros volume des anciennes famille qu'il en trouva trace, et il découvrit que les frères Peverell étaient liés à un des contes de Beedle le Barde.</p><p>Drago leur avait prêté ce livre, quand ils étaient arrivés au Manoir, et Charles se souvenait vaguement d'une série de petites histoires pour enfants. Il l'avait survolé, pas vraiment intéressé, cependant, l'indication "pierre de mort" lui rappela l'histoire des reliques de la Mort.<br/>Il avait été fasciné par ce conte et avait un jour dit qu'il était dommage que l'histoire ne soit qu'une fiction. Lucius lui avait appris que les reliques existaient vraiment, de l'avis de certains. Après tout, les Peverell avaient existé, et les Potter descendaient visiblement d'un des trois frères…</p><p>Sourcils froncés, regard dans le vague, Charles força sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ces reliques. Lorsqu'enfin il se rappela, il haleta. La pierre de mort devait être la pierre de résurrection, la pierre permettant de voir les morts et de communiquer avec eux.<br/>Et cette relique semblait appartenir à son ancienne famille, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était un mage noir sanguinaire.</p><p>Il se redressa, et rangea rapidement ce qu'il avait consulté - ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore après tout. Puis, il inspira profondément, essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.<br/>Il devait convaincre Severus de l'emmener là où il avait vécu autrefois, quand il était Voldemort. Il avait besoin de cette pierre de résurrection, pour pouvoir communiquer avec Lily et James Potter. Pour implorer leur pardon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Hier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De façon surprenante, Severus n'avait pas émis d'objections lorsque Charles était venu le voir au petit matin pour lui demander de l'aide afin de localiser la pierre de résurrection visiblement enchâssée sur la bague des Gaunt. Il avait dévisagé l'adolescent un long moment, avant de lui dire de se tenir prêt pour le soir même.</p><p>Charles avait juste dit à Harry qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose avec Severus, et son frère avait hoché la tête, confiant. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait juste demandé d'être prudent. Une vague de tendresse pour son double l'avait envahi, alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point Harry avait confiance en lui. Et il l'avait brièvement serré dans ses bras, incapable de parler.</p><p>Trouver la maison des Gaunt fut ridiculement simple. C'était une cabane miteuse, plus un assemblement de planches qu'une véritable maison. La famille avait visiblement été très pauvre malgré la renommée du nom dans le passé, et c'était un véritable miracle que tout soit laissé en l'état.<br/>Severus s'engagea en premier, ordonnant au jeune homme de rester en retrait. Voldemort avait été un mage noir puissant et paranoïaque : s'il avait réellement dissimulé quelque chose à cet endroit, alors il devait y avoir des sorts de magie noire particulièrement vicieux pour les petits curieux.</p><p>Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la masure. Charles regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il s'était imaginé qu'il aurait des souvenirs du passé peut être. Ou qu'il se souviendrait d'un coup qui il avait été. Mais l'endroit ne provoqua pas le moindre frémissement en lui. Pas même de sensation de déjà-vu.<br/>Il leur fallut à peine une demi-heure pour localiser la bague, dissimulée sous une latte disjointe du parquet. Severus avait marché au bon endroit accidentellement et l'objet était apparu à leurs yeux.</p><p>Cependant, le maître des potions empêcha l'adolescent d'y toucher. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour sentir un puissant sort de magie noire, et pour se rendre compte que l'objet était dangereux. Il ne savait pas ce que Voldemort avait fait, et il ne voulait certainement pas exposer Charles.<br/>Frustré, le jeune homme sortit de la cabane d'un pas rageur, pestant contre la prudence excessive de son mentor.</p><p>Severus fut inflexible : il ne lui remettrait la bague que lorsqu'il se serait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre risque. En attendant, il lui conseilla de parler à Harry.</p><p>Une fois de retour à Poudlard dans la salle commune Serpentard, Charles s'isola, un livre à la main. Cependant, il n'était pas concentré sur l'ouvrage. Il réfléchissait, levant de temps à autres les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil soucieux vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.<br/>Leurs yeux se croisaient très souvent, et visiblement, Harry était inquiet.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Charles salua tous ses camarades d'un bref geste de la main avant de rejoindre le dortoir. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour le détendre.<br/>Lorsqu'il rejoignit le dortoir, la peau encore rouge de sa longue douche, il constata sans surprise que Harry était installé sur son lit, bras croisés sous la tête. Il s'installa à côté de lui, silencieux, attendant que son frère ne parle le premier.</p><p>Le brun aux yeux émeraude posa la tête sur l'épaule de Charles et soupira.<br/>- Qu'est ce qui te soucie, Charlie ?<br/>- Je…<br/>- Ne me dis pas que c'est le tournoi ou je ne sais quoi. Dis moi juste pourquoi tu sembles triste et torturé. Tu dors mal, tu manges à peine…<br/>- Severus sait qui je suis.</p><p>Harry gloussa doucement.<br/>- Ne prends pas ce ton tragique. Ce n'est pas une surprise, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>- Harry…<br/>- Tu lui as demandé ?<br/>- Oui. Hier.<br/>- Et il t'a répondu ?<br/>Charles hésita. Puis soupira.<br/>- J'ai deviné.</p><p>Le silence retomba entre eux, Harry restant collé contre son frère.<br/>- Charlie. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu te souviens ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes mon frère. Je ne vais pas changer d'un coup d'avis !<br/>- Même si ça te met en danger ?<br/>Harry se redressa, et se décala de façon à pouvoir fixer son jumeau dans les yeux.<br/>- Hey. Je te confierai ma vie Charlie. Je te fais totalement confiance, tu sais.</p><p>Charles ferma les yeux, se sentant à l'agonie. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être digne de cette confiance, de trahir son frère en se révélant être son pire ennemi. Et plus il se sentait mal, plus Harry s'inquiétait.</p><p>Le jeune homme aux yeux sombres détourna le regard, incapable de fixer son frère pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait appris. Fixant avec obstination le mur de la chambre, il finit par révéler ce qui lui rongeait l'âme depuis la veille.<br/>- Je suis Voldemort.</p><p>Seul le silence lui répondit. Charles se raidit, attendant que Harry ne se mette à hurler, ou qu'il ne parte en courant. Mais, à la place, son frère le prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à se serrer contre lui.<br/>La main de Harry lui caressa le dos lentement, comme pour le réconforter, et Charles sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.<br/>- Tu es Charles, mon frère. Rien de plus.<br/>- Mais…<br/>- Nous avons grandi ensemble tu te souviens ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu n'es plus la même personne. Je suis prêt à parier que Severus t'a dit la même chose.</p><p>Effaré, Charles se dégagea de l'étreinte et repoussa Harry.<br/>- Tu savais ! Tu as été voir Severus !<br/>Ses yeux verts pétillants de malice, Harry nia, avec un petit sourire.<br/>- Non. Je n'ai pas parlé à Severus. Ce que j'ai déjà pensé par contre, c'est qu'il y avait quatre personnes dans la maison avant la mort de nos parents, et quatre après. Je me suis parfois posé la question si tu avais un lien avec… lui.</p><p>Charles se frotta le visage, incertain.<br/>- Mais… Je ne comprends rien. Tu n'as rien dit.<br/>- Dire quoi Charlie ? Tu n'es pas réellement lui, tu es mon jumeau. La personne la plus proche de moi. Celui en qui j'ai toute confiance. Tu m'as toujours protégé, alors, peu importe ce qui s'est passé avant. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu ne te souviens même pas !<br/>- J'ai tué tes parents.</p><p>Harry eut un petit sourire triste, et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je ne me suis jamais souvenu d'eux. Tu es mon premier souvenir, Charlie. Et je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais. Je ne vais pas te repousser, parce que tu resteras toujours mon frère.<br/>Les larmes coulant librement sur ses jours, Charles se jeta sur Harry pour le serrer contre lui, sanglotant de soulagement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Au-delà du chemin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bien que Harry ait assuré à Charles qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, ou qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, l'adolescent s'était renfermé sur lui-même, maussade. Il ne digérait pas d'être celui dont tout le monde craignait le retour, et la culpabilité pour les actes d'une vie passée le rongeait.</p><p>Leurs amis s'étaient rendu compte du changement bien évidemment. Charles n'avait jamais été particulièrement démonstratif, mais sa nervosité ne faisait aucuns doutes, pas plus que l'inquiétude de Harry. Hermione particulièrement, ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux, blessée d'être repoussée alors qu'ils étaient devenus proches.</p><p>Harry avait vu arriver la fin d'année avec soulagement. Il était temps qu'ils puissent quitter Poudlard et le regard acéré de Dumbledore pour retrouver le Manoir Malefoy qui était devenu leur foyer. Et le Sauveur avait bien l'intention de tirer Charles de son apathie et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.</p><p>Harry ne quitta pas son frère jusqu'au départ de Poudlard, s'assurant de lui montrer à chaque instant que rien n'avait changé pour lui. Qu'il n'était ni rebuté, ni en colère. Il avait gardé le silence sur leur conversation, et Drago les couvait d'un regard inquiet. Ce fut dans cette atmosphère un peu étrange qu'ils embarquèrent tous à bord du Poudlard Express.<br/>Habituellement, ils se tassaient dans le même compartiment. Cette fois pourtant, ils se retrouvèrent en petit comité : Harry, Charles, Drago et Hermione. La lionne avait jeté un regard lourd de sens aux autres pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne laisserait personne de plus entrer. Harry et Drago avaient ricané, amusés, mais n'avaient pas protesté, attendant la confrontation.</p><p>Le voyage de retour venait de commencer et Hermione attaqua directement, sourcils froncés.<br/>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br/>Drago, stupéfait par le manque de tact et de subtilité de la jeune fille, avait émis un bruit étouffé, entre la protestation et le rire. Harry souriait, amusé alors que Charles écarquillait les yeux, muet de surprise.</p><p>Déterminé à laisser Charles se débrouiller avec la brunette, Harry s'installa confortablement, blotti contre Drago. Ce dernier s'était redressé légèrement, attentif.</p><p>Charles croisa le regard inquiet de Hermione, puis celui de Drago, et il soupira, perdu. Il plongea dans les yeux verts de Harry, et n'y trouva que de la bienveillance à son égard - comme toujours.<br/>Il déglutit, puis il grogna.<br/>- Le fait que Harry soit en danger…<br/>Harry fronça les sourcils, et intervint.<br/>- Cédric Diggory va bien, selon Dumbledore. Il est juste rentré directement chez lui. Je suis sorti sain et sauf de son labyrinthe, et il n'y a aucune preuve que…</p><p>Hermione soupira.<br/>- Charles, tu n'es pas autant en danger ? Toi et ton frère, vous avez survécu tous les deux à l'attaque de… Vous-savez-qui, non ? Après tout, tu as la même cicatrice que ton frère.<br/>Charles prit une jolie teinte vermillon tandis que Harry gloussait, amusé que son frère ait montré la cicatrice qu'il cachait soigneusement habituellement.</p><p>Drago jeta un sort de silence sur leur compartiment, et fit un clin d'œil à Charles.<br/>- Voilà. Nous sommes entre nous maintenant. Et personne ne pourra nous déranger.<br/>Charles hésita un instant, puis, il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de secouer la tête.<br/>- Je ne veux pas en parler.</p><p>Hermione se pinça les lèvres, prête à protester. Quelque chose dans l'expression de son ami la convainquit de se taire et elle lui prit juste la main, pour lui montrer son soutien. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un lourd silence.</p><p>En arrivant à Londres, Harry grogna en jetant un œil par la vitre du train.<br/>- Dumbledore a encore envoyé Lupin nous attendre.</p><p>Les deux frères saluèrent Hermione, et Harry adressa un large sourire à Drago, puisqu'ils allaient se retrouver d'ici peu. Puis, sautant hors du train, ils se précipitèrent vers Sirius qui les attendait, Charles entraîné par son frère enthousiaste.</p><p>L'animagus leur ébouriffa les cheveux avec un large sourire et les enlaça.<br/>- Ça vous dit un petit tour rapide avant de rentrer ?<br/>Charles haussa les épaules, encore maussade, bien que l'excitation de Sirius lui ait tiré un léger sourire. Harry eut un bref regard en direction de Remus Lupin.<br/>- Tu es sûr ? Je…</p><p>Sirius le coupa d'un grognement agacé.<br/>- Ignore-le. Il ne nous suivra pas au-delà du chemin de Traverse.<br/>Ils partirent tous les trois, bavardant gaiement, parfaitement conscients de la présence de l'ancien ami de Sirius qui les suivait de près.</p><p>Comme s'il avait le même âge qu'eux, Sirius les traîna de boutique en boutique, achetant des friandises, des vêtements et de quoi entretenir leurs balais. Puis, ils se laissèrent tomber en terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, et dégustèrent une glace en bavardant gaiement.<br/>Charles semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie, autant grâce à l'enthousiasme de Sirius que de l'attention dont son frère l'entourait.</p><p>Remus se tenait à l'écart, ne les quittant pas du regard, mais à distance. Comme Sirius l'avait prévu, lorsqu'il quittèrent le chemin de Traverse, il ne les suivit pas. Enfin, ils transplanèrent pour le Manoir Malefoy tous les trois.</p><p>Sirius partit devant pour aller ranger leurs achats laissant les deux frères un peu en retrait dans le parc du Manoir. Harry posa son bras autour des épaules de son frère.<br/>- Charlie ? Nous devrions parler de la situation avec Severus avant que…<br/>- Avant que j'annonce que je suis le croquemitaine du monde sorcier ?<br/>Harry gloussa, nullement impressionné. Malgré lui, Charles sourit.<br/>- Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, Harry.<br/>- Et toi tu t'inquiètes trop. Personne ne va te rejeter Charlie. Quoi que tu en penses, tu n'es pas lui.<br/>- Je…<br/>Harry l'interrompit, le forçant à s'arrêter pour le fixer avec intensité.<br/>- Laisse moi terminer. Tu n'es plus Voldemort. Tu es différent. Tu es mon frère. Tu es Charles Potter, mon jumeau. Et nous t'aimons. Les Malefoy, Sirius, Severus. Même Hermione.<br/>La mention de la Gryffondor fit sursauter Charles, et Harry sourit en se penchant vers lui.<br/>- Tu as le droit d'être heureux, tu as mérité ce droit. Quoi que tu aies fait avant, tu… Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, tu m'as protégé Charlie.<br/>- Comment peux-tu… accepter alors que j'ai tué tes parents ?<br/>- Ce n'était pas toi, Charlie. Pas la personne que tu es actuellement. Mes parents sont mort, mais pas nous. Et tu es ma famille. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.</p><p>Une larme coula sur la joue de Charles et il se jeta dans les bras de Harry, avec l'impression d'avoir le cœur en miettes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. La vérité sur la mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dès qu'il avait pu quitter Poudlard, Severus s'était précipité au Manoir Malefoy. Il avait vu l'air sombre et torturé de Charles depuis qu'il savait qui il avait été dans une autre vie, et il craignait les réactions du jeune homme. Ou du clébard impulsif qui était un Gryffondor accompli, et qui risquait de le repousser lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité.<br/>Cependant, lorsqu'il débarqua, tout semblait normal. Hormis peut être que Harry était collé à Charles, plus encore qu'à leur habitude.</p><p>Il salua la maisonnée, et demanda à s'entretenir avec les Potter. Sirius grogna pour la forme, exigeant d'être mis au courant, mais un regard réfrigérant de Severus suffit à le faire marmonner et bouder dans son coin. Lucius échangea un regard interrogatif avec son vieil ami, mais il ne demanda rien. Il savait que l'ancien espion avait des informations au sujet des garçons qu'il gardait jalousement pour leur sécurité, et il avait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser libre d'en parler quand il serait prêt.<br/>L'aristocrate s'amusa de voir Harry et Drago échanger le même style de regard, et son fils capitula de la même façon, résigné à attendre pour en savoir plus.</p><p>Ils s'isolèrent dans le laboratoire de potions de Severus, et ce dernier ajouta un sort pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne viendrait épier leur conversation. S'il avait confiance en Lucius pour respecter leur besoin d'intimité, il se doutait bien que la curiosité maladive de Sirius pourrait le pousser à se montrer un peu trop curieux.</p><p>Cependant, face aux deux adolescents, Severus eut un instant de doute : il ne savait pas ce que Charles avait confié à Harry, et il ne voulait pas créer de tensions entre les deux jeunes gens. Voldemort n'avait pas été du style à confier ses petits secrets, mais… Charles était différent.<br/>Avec un petit sourire amusé, Harry s'installa confortablement en grimpant sur sa table de travail pour s'y asseoir et lança un commentaire.<br/>- Je suis au courant de tout, pas la peine de te demander ce que tu peux dire ou non, Severus.</p><p>Le Maître des potions grogna - autant pour le ton moqueur que pour la sale manie du brun de s'asseoir sur son plan de travail… Ignorant Harry, il dévisagea Charles avec une légère inquiétude. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.<br/>- Je vais bien.<br/>Harry renifla, et commenta.<br/>- Mis à part qu'il est persuadé que tout le monde va le détester. Qu'il sera puni à cause de la vérité sur la mort de mes parents.</p><p>Severus dévisagea un long moment Harry, surpris qu'il prenne les choses aussi facilement. Il avait eu confiance en lui pour ne pas rejeter son frère, mais il prenait la révélation avec une décontraction surprenante.<br/>Il soupira.<br/>- Pour l'instant, cette information devrait rester… entre nous. Ce n'est pas la peine d'alerter tout le monde sur quelque chose que nous ne comprenons pas vraiment. L'important c'est que vous soyez tous les deux en sécurité.</p><p>Charles baissa la tête, et Harry descendit de son perchoir pour l'enlacer. Severus poursuivit, le cœur serré face à la détresse de ce gosse qu'il appréciait.<br/>- Pour ce qui est de la bague que nous avons trouvé dans la maison des Gaunt…</p><p>Il soupira une fois de plus, avant d'avouer ce qu'il avait trouvé.<br/>- Elle dégageait beaucoup de magie noire. Il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver mais heureusement la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard recèle des ouvrages assez… intéressants. Voldemort a utilisé un ancien sortilège méconnu, quelque chose appartenant à la magie la plus noire qui soit.</p><p>Il fit une pause, hésitant à poursuivre puisque Charles se tendait de plus en plus, mais Harry lui fit signe de continuer.<br/>- Il semblerait que cette bague soit devenue un horcruxe.<br/>Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils et Severus expliqua ce dont il s'agissait.<br/>- Un horcruxe est un réceptacle contenant une partie d'âme de son propriétaire. Pour obtenir un tel résultat, il faut… déchirer son âme en deux.</p><p>Charles blêmit brusquement.<br/>- Comment ?<br/>Il avait chuchoté, crispé par la crainte de ce qu'il allait entendre.<br/>- Il faut commettre un meurtre de sang-froid. Assorti d'un rituel spécifique.</p><p>Harry resserra son étreinte sur son jumeau alors que ce dernier vacillait, l'air malade. Cependant, Charles repoussa doucement son frère, et se redressa.<br/>- J'ai… J'ai déchiré mon âme ? J'ai une âme… incomplète ?<br/>Severus avança vers l'adolescent et posa une main sur l'épaule de Charles tandis que Harry se serrait contre le jeune homme, pour lui montrer son soutien.<br/>- Voldemort a déchiré son âme. Voldemort avait une âme incomplète Charles.<br/>- Mais je suis… Je suis lui.<br/>- Non. Enfin… Oui et non. Pas tout à fait. J'ignore exactement quel phénomène s'est produit cette nuit là. Lily Potter a utilisé une ancienne magie, peut être même sans le savoir. Elle s'est sacrifiée volontairement par amour, dans le but de sauver son fils. Elle n'a pas cherché à se défendre. C'était un geste… totalement désintéressé, pour Harry.<br/>- Et je l'ai tuée.<br/>- Et Voldemort l'a tuée. Pas toi.</p><p>Harry grogna, avant que Charles ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.<br/>- Tu n'es plus ce monstre Charles. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué nos… mes parents. Tu n'étais plus lui.<br/>Severus eut un bref hochement de tête comme montrer son accord puis il reprit, fixant Charles.<br/>- Ensuite, l'ancienne magie… Magie du sang, ou je ne sais quoi… a agi. Elle a détruit Voldemort. Cependant, toi, Charles tu es apparu. C'est totalement… inédit, donc je ne me risquerai pas à donner une explication sur ce phénomène. Voldemort est mort, son corps a été détruit. Et toi, Charles, tu as été créé.<br/>- Mais avec… son âme ? N'est-ce pas ?<br/>- Avec ce qui restait de son âme mutilée. La Magie n'aime pas le vide, Charles, tu étais incomplet et… la magie a réparé ce qui n'allait pas.</p><p>Charles fronça les sourcils.<br/>- Je ne comprends pas.<br/>Harry intervint.<br/>- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que tu n'es pas totalement Voldemort. Tu n'as pas ses souvenirs, juste une partie de son âme. Le reste, c'est toi, Charles. Mon jumeau.<br/>Le jeune homme se détendit légèrement, hochant doucement la tête.<br/>- Et pour les horcruxes ?<br/>- Je crois que si tu venais à… les réabsorber, à entrer en contact trop étroit avec, tu risquerais de redevenir ce que tu étais. Retrouver les souvenirs de ta vie d'avant.<br/>- Redevenir Voldemort ?<br/>- C'est une possibilité. Oui.</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules.<br/>- Dans ce cas, nous devrons les détruire. Charles n'a pas besoin de les récupérer non ? Son âme est complète ?<br/>Charles répondit avant même que Severus ne puisse donner son avis.<br/>- Je n'en veux pas ! Il faut détruire ces trucs ! Il est hors de question que je redevienne ce monstre, que je vous mette tous en danger !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Coeur brisé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles s'était apaisé après avoir parlé avec Severus, et il était moins sombre. Il se sentait moins coupable également, la plupart du temps.<br/>Sirius essaya bien d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait, mais Harry refusa de dire quoi que ce soit, de même que Charles. Quand à Severus, il renvoya sèchement l'animagus, lui rappelant que chacun avait droit à ses petits secrets.</p><p>Bien évidemment, Sirius n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il rôdait de plus en plus dans le Manoir, silencieusement, essayant de surprendre son filleul, pour en savoir plus. Il ne démordait pas, persuadé qu'il pourrait aider les gamins.<br/>Il se souvenait qu'il avait eu la même curiosité face à Remus Lupin, lorsqu'il le voyait régulièrement disparaître pour quelques nuits par mois, et une fois qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, il avait fait en sorte de le soutenir et de l'aider. Ils étaient devenus animagus pour lui tenir compagnie, et Rémus s'était senti mieux par la suite.</p><p>La veille de Noël, Charles eut soudain l'air inquiet. Harry le suivait comme une âme en peine, incapable de quitter ses yeux son frère.<br/>Finalement, Severus prit les choses en main et appela les deux garçons pour qu'ils le rejoignent.</p><p>Sirius s'assura de leur emboîter le pas sans se faire voir, et se posta à la porte du laboratoire de Severus. Ils avaient fermé la porte, mais cette fois-ci, aucun sort de silence n'avait été jeté, et en tendant l'oreille, Sirius entendait parfaitement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.</p><p>Inconscient d'être épiés, Harry et Severus faisaient en sorte d'amener Charles à se confier. Même s'il gardait un air buté, Charles montrait des signes d'hésitations.<br/>Finalement, lorsque Harry prétexta avec un regard triste qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance, Charles craqua, abdiquant face au regard vert. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son frère… et Harry savait manier son côté Serpentard à merveille.<br/>Severus ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, mais il pensa que Harry avait tout à fait sa place dans sa maison, même s'il en avait parfois douté. Il avait manipulé avec brio son jumeau pour l'amener exactement là où il le souhaitait.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Charles avoua ce qui le perturbait.<br/>- Est-ce que je risque de redevenir lui ?<br/>- Comment ça ?<br/>- Retrouver les souvenirs d'avant ? De Voldemort ? Tu as dit que mon âme était complète, mais est-ce qu'un jour, en vieillissant, je risque de redevenir aussi cruel et mauvais ?<br/>Harry l'enlaça.<br/>- Voldemort était seul d'après ce que Severus nous a dit. Toi, tu m'as. Tu as Severus. Et tous les autres.</p><p>Severus allait rassurer l'adolescent, mais il fut interrompu par un juron sonore.</p><p>Il fallut quelques secondes à Sirius pour comprendre les mots prononcés par Charles. Quelques secondes pour en saisir l'implication.<br/>L'animagus eut l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé. Le gamin qu'il protégeait, qui était toujours collé à Harry, n'était autre que le monstre qui avait tué son meilleur ami et sa femme. L'homme qu'il haïssait vivait près de lui, à portée de vengeance. Peu importait qu'il soit un adolescent, par un étrange coup du sort.</p><p>Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il jurait, et il ouvrit violemment la porte pour fixer Harry et Charles d'un regard noir.<br/>Sa colère était décuplée par le fait qu'il appréciait sincèrement Charles. Il l'avait vu grandir, il l'avait considéré comme son filleul d'adoption. Il avait plaisanté avec lui, il lui avait offert des présents.<br/>Et puis d'un coup, il découvrait qu'il avait été trompé. Que l'innocent gosse qu'il croyait aimer n'était en fait que le monstre sur qui sa haine s'était cristallisée.</p><p>Harry se plaça immédiatement devant son frère, comme pour le protéger, ses yeux verts assombris par la colère. Les yeux de Lily… Les yeux de Lily qui protégeaient son assassin !<br/>Ce constat le rendit enragé, et indifférent à la présence de Severus, il ordonna à Harry de s'éloigner.</p><p>Son filleul pourtant, ne bougea pas, et refusa clairement, sans même hésiter.<br/>- Comment… comment peux-tu faire ça Harry ? Il a lâchement assassiné tes parents ! Et toi, tu le protèges ? C'est… C'est comme si tu les tuais à nouveau !<br/>Charles hoqueta, visiblement touché, mais Harry l'empêcha de bouger, sans quitter Sirius des yeux.<br/>- Charles est mon frère !</p><p>Sirius écarquilla les yeux, et secoua la tête.<br/>- Non ! C'est un fichu monstre ! Il devrait être tué pour le bien de tous !<br/>Harry grogna et sa magie s'agita autour de lui, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce presque irrespirable. Personne n'aurait pu douter de sa puissance à cet instant…<br/>- C'est mon frère jumeau. Et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.<br/>- C'est lui ou moi Harry. Je refuse de rester à proximité de… de lui.<br/>Avec un regard de défi, Harry prit la main de Charles et se colla à lui. Son choix était fait, et depuis longtemps.</p><p>Incrédule, Sirius dévisagea longuement son filleul. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Harry ne puisse préférer le tueur de sa famille à son parrain.<br/>Severus ricana, l'air mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce fichu clébard puisse hurler sur un gosse de cette façon, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Il était bien décidé à faire payer à Sirius sa petit crise et l'ultimatum qu'il venait d'exiger.</p><p>Lorsque Sirius fit demi-tour et partit à grands pas, Severus jura soudain, et partit à la poursuite de l'animagus. Il venait de se souvenir que cet idiot pourrait se jeter dans les bras de Dumbledore et lui révéler tous leurs petits secrets. A commencer par la présence de Harry au Manoir Malefoy et ce depuis de longues années.<br/>Il rattrapa l'animagus dans l'entrée du Manoir, et il le bouscula brusquement, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur.</p><p>Sirius chercha à le frapper, mais Severus avait déjà sorti sa baguette et l'avait stupefixé.<br/>- Ecoute moi bien Black. Je me fous de ce que tu vas faire. Tu peux même aller lécher les bottes de Dumbledore et aller retrouver ton loup apprivoisé. Mais avant ça, j'exige un serment sorcier pour la protection de Harry et de Charles. Je veux que tu jures sur ta Magie et sur ta vie que tu ne révéleras rien de ce que tu as découvert depuis ta sortie d'Azkaban.</p><p>S'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, Sirius aurait lutté contre cette exigence de Severus. Cependant, il était clairement en position de faiblesse, et il dût s'exécuter, à contrecœur.<br/>Désormais, quoi qu'il se produise, il ne pourrait pas trahir les secrets de son filleul, ou même de Charles.</p><p>En le libérant, Severus le toisa d'un air écœuré.<br/>- J'aurais préféré te lancer un oubliette mais je ne veux certainement pas obliger mes garçons à subir ta présence plus longtemps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. La porte des morts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La crise de colère de Sirius avait rendu Harry furieux. D'abord parce que son parrain qu'il adorait en temps normal n'avait même pas cherché à avoir plus d'informations, se précipitant sur les conclusions sans avoir les détails de la situation. Et surtout, parce que Charles avait été terriblement choqué de sa réaction, et que sa culpabilité était revenue.</p><p>Maintenant, en plus de s'en vouloir de la mort des Potter, Charles était persuadé que son frère allait lui en vouloir du départ brutal de Sirius.<br/>Severus était d'une humeur de chien également, et il avait refusé d'expliquer à Lucius et Narcissa ce qui s'était passé pour que Sirius fasse ses valises et parte du manoir comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses, sans même saluer Harry et Charles.</p><p>Drago avait essayé de calmer le petit brun aux yeux verts, mais celui-ci était bien trop agité pour être réceptif. Il avait ensuite tenté de parler avec Charles, pensant que les deux frères s'étaient disputés, avant de comprendre que le problème était ailleurs.</p><p>Finalement, l'inquiétude de Drago fit craquer Harry tout autant que l'état de Charles. Il entraîna Drago avec lui, et il s'enferma avec le blond et son frère dans leur chambre avant de lancer un sort pour verrouiller la porte et s'assurer que personne ne puisse écouter ce qu'ils se diraient - même si le mal était déjà fait puisque Sirius n'était plus au Manoir.<br/>En voyant ce que Harry faisait, Charles se tendit, yeux écarquillés.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Harry s'installa sur son lit et tira Drago à ses côtés, de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à Charles.<br/>- Drago, est ce que tu peux me promettre de ne rien dire de ce que tu vas apprendre ?<br/>Le blondinet fronça légèrement les sourcils puis hocha lentement la tête, l'air sérieux.</p><p>Charles voulut protester, mais Harry lui jeta un regard noir le stoppant immédiatement, et inspira profondément avant de commencer.<br/>- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment jumeaux. En réalité je suis fils unique.<br/>Drago fronça les sourcils et ses yeux gris naviguèrent de l'un à l'autre. Prudemment, il demanda.<br/>- Alors ? Qui es-tu Charles ?<br/>Harry reprit, ignorant la protestation étranglée de son frère.<br/>- Lorsque Voldemort est arrivé chez nous le soir de la mort de mes parents, ma mère…</p><p>Alors que le jeune homme hésitait sur la façon de présenter les choses, Charles grogna une réponse.<br/>- Elle s'est sacrifiée. Elle s'est laissé tuer pour protéger Harry.<br/>Le Sauveur hocha la tête avant de continuer.<br/>- Selon Severus, elle a fait appel à une ancienne Magie oubliée. Ce qui fait que lorsque Voldemort a voulu me tuer, l'avada s'est retourné contre lui et il a été… annihilé.</p><p>Charles laissa échapper un ricanement triste.<br/>- D'un sorcier d'un certain âge, il est devenu un bébé. Moi.<br/>Drago sourit, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, avant de se rendre compte que Charles et Harry étaient sérieux. Il cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Puis, après un moment, il prit la parole, hésitant.<br/>- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ?</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules tandis que Charles ironisait.<br/>- Il faut croire que même la porte des morts n'a pas voulu me laisser passer…<br/>Drago cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.<br/>- D'accord.<br/>Charles s'étouffa presque sous le choc de la réaction du blond tandis que Harry souriait et prenait la main de Drago, le cœur plein de gratitude et d'amour.<br/>- C'est tout ?<br/>Drago haussa un sourcil.<br/>- Ça explique la réaction de Sirius, je suppose. Mais si Harry te fait confiance, ça me va.</p><p>Harry se laissa aller contre Drago, collé tout contre lui, sans quitter des yeux son frère. Il lui offrit un clin d'œil amusé et continua.<br/>- Charles est persuadé que tout le monde va le détester.<br/>Ce dernier réagit immédiatement.<br/>- Sirius…<br/>- Sirius est un idiot !<br/>Les mots secs de Harry firent sursauter les deux autres garçons et Drago l'enlaça pour l'apaiser. Drago prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, puis il fixa Charles dans les yeux, pour lui montrer qu'il était sincère et qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.<br/>- Si Harry te fait confiance, j'ai confiance en toi, Charles. Surtout quand je vois la façon dont tu prends soin de ton frère. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais tes actions montrent à quel point tu tiens à lui.</p><p>Vaincu, Charles baissa la tête, ébranlé.<br/>- Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de le blesser.<br/>- Alors tout va bien non ? Tu n'es plus la même personne. Tu es Charles Potter aujourd'hui et c'est tout ce qui compte.<br/>- Mais…<br/>- Tu comptes tenter de dominer le monde ? Éliminer les moldus ?<br/>Harry gloussa.<br/>- Hermione ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle lui hurlerait dessus avant de le traîner à la bibliothèque pour lui prouver qu'il a tort.</p><p>Les deux amis ricanèrent tandis que les joues de Charles rosissaient. Il essaya de leur lancer un regard noir, mais il se retenait visiblement de rire, amusé par les mots de son frère.<br/>Harry reprit rapidement son sérieux, et soupira.<br/>- Je me tue à dire à Charles qu'il n'a pas à se sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas lui. Pas complètement.<br/>- Et bien… d'après ce que j'ai entendu de mon père lorsqu'il parlait de… De sa période Mangemort, tu n'as rien en commun avec lui Charles. Dis-toi qu'il t'aurait immédiatement identifié si tu étais resté le même.<br/>- Severus a deviné lui.<br/>Son air boudeur fit sourire Harry.<br/>- Severus était - est - un espion Charlie. Il a probablement dû deviner grâce à un détail. Et je te rappelle que je savais aussi même si je n'ai jamais connu Voldemort. Tu devrais lui demander comment il a su. Tu pourrais être surpris je pense, parce que je suis certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ressemblance de caractère…</p><p>Charles leva les yeux au ciel mais Harry vit dans son expression qu'il espérait réellement n'avoir rien en commun avec ce qu'il avait été dans sa précédente vie. Voyant son frère nicher son visage dans le cou de Drago, il soupira, conscient que d'ici peu ces deux là seraient probablement en train de s'embrasser.<br/>Avec un petit sourire, il se leva.<br/>- Je ne tiens pas à assister à vos… câlins, aussi je vais voir plus loin.<br/>Il sortit en ricanant d'un air vainqueur après avoir vu les joues de son frère se colorer de rouge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Nourriture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bien que Harry et Drago fassent en sorte d'entourer Charles au mieux et de lui faire oublier sa culpabilité, l'adolescent avait parfois des moments où il broyait du noir. Il avait du mal à accepter la situation, il était totalement déchiré entre son identité - la seule dont il se souvenait - en tant que frère de Harry Potter et ce qu'il avait été autrefois - le monstre qui voulait tuer la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.</p><p>Il riait à une blague de Harry, ou il répondait à une de ses questions, et puis d'un coup, il prenait conscience du fait que sa présence même mettait Harry en danger. Il savait que Lucius avait passé des accords avec la plupart des Mangemorts qu'il pouvait être amené à côtoyer pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais il restait toujours la possibilité qu'un de ses anciens disciples un peu trop radical ne se décide à rendre hommage à son Maître en s'attaquant à Harry. Rien que cette idée lui donnait des cauchemars…</p><p>Les adolescents avaient rejoints Lucius et Narcissa pour le dîner, et le repas avait commencé parfaitement bien. Puis, d'un coup, Lucius avait fait un commentaire sur Sirius et sa fuite soudaine. Aussitôt, Harry s'était renfrogné et avait répondu que l'homme ne devait pas être un parrain si attentionné.</p><p>Le repas avait continué dans un silence tendu, et Charles avait baissé la tête, perdant toute bonne humeur. Il avait commencé à triturer sa nourriture d'un air absent du bout de sa fourchette.</p><p>Face au comportement étrange des adolescents, Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Elle était bien décidée à tirer cette histoire au clair, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien en attaquant de front.</p><p>Le repas ne traîna pas, il n'y avait aucune conversation et à l'instant même où il le put, Charles quitta la table, prétextant la fatigue. Harry grimaça un sourire et partit à sa suite, et Drago l'imita aussitôt après avoir embrassé sa mère.</p><p>Narcissa reposa ses couverts sur la table brusquement.</p><p>- Cette fois… J'en ai assez. D'abord Charles qui rentre de Poudlard avec l'air de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules, ensuite l'attitude stupide de Sirius et maintenant ce repas catastrophique !</p><p>Lucius haussa un sourcils interrogatif en direction de son épouse.</p><p>- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Les faire parler sous la contrainte ?</p><p>L'aristocrate plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant et Lucius leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.</p><p>- Je te laisse régler ça.</p><p>Narcissa se leva et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la cheminée. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et se mit à genoux, avant de prononcer distinctement "Severus Rogue". L'instant d'après, elle exigeait d'un ton sec que celui-ci vienne au Manoir. Elle ne lui laissa visiblement pas le temps de protester puisqu'elle se releva immédiatement.</p><p>Il fallut moins d'une minute à Severus pour débarquer, l'air inquiet. Narcissa attaqua immédiatement.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les enfants Severus ?</p><p>Le maître des potions écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de se reprendre.</p><p>- Charles va bien ?</p><p>Narcissa soupira et secoua la tête.</p><p>- Je suppose que tu vas aller t'enfermer dans sa chambre avec lui, et qu'une fois de plus nous ne saurons rien.</p><p>- Je…</p><p>- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, je suppose.</p><p>Severus entra dans la chambre des jumeaux Potter sans frapper. Il regarda les trois adolescents les uns après les autres, et soupira.</p><p>- Narcissa m'a appelé.</p><p>Harry se leva et entraîna Drago à sa suite après un long regard à son frère. Il salua Severus au passage avec un sourire triste. Puis après être sorti de la chambre, il ferma doucement la porte.</p><p>Severus s'approcha de Charles et s'assit près de lui sur son lit, posant son bras sur ses épaules. Charles soupira.</p><p>- Je vais avoir des problèmes ?</p><p>Severus renifla et leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>- Pas vraiment. Narcissa était inquiète et elle a l'air plutôt décidée à démembrer Sirius ou même moi qu'à s'en prendre à l'un d'entre vous…</p><p>Charles se frotta les yeux, et il eut l'air soudain bien plus jeune. C'était peut être un morceau de l'âme d'un homme qui avait vécu longtemps, mais il était avant tout un adolescent torturé par ce qu'il était.</p><p>- J'ai peur de redevenir le monstre que… Que j'étais. Avant.</p><p>Le Maître des potions resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il soupira.</p><p>- L'avantage d'être aux ordres de Dumbledore comme un bon petit espion est que j'ai accès à un certain nombre d'informations. Il a parlé de… Voldemort. De son enfance. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor comme tu le sais et sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde, à la porte d'un orphelinat. Il a grandi dans cet endroit, sans jamais être adopté. Très vite, il a montré qu'il était incapable d'avoir des amis, et… il effrayait les autres enfants. Puis il est entré à Poudlard où il était un excellent élève bien que trop solitaire. Il a assassiné a famille restante, les Gaunt ainsi que son père, Tom Jedusor Senior.</p><p>Severus s'interrompit un instant pour forcer Charles à lever les yeux pour le regarder.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas la même personne. Tu n'es pas seul, tu as Harry. Narcissa et Lucius pourraient tuer pour toi. Drago t'adore. Et moi… je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal. Tu as une famille Charles. Tu as des amis, également. Tu ne peux pas devenir mauvais parce que tu n'es pas seul, et que nous serons tous là pour t'aider si jamais tu venais à faire des erreurs.</p><p>- Tu ne peux pas savoir Severus ! Toi et Lucius, vous êtes venus à notre aide et pourtant vous avez la marque des Ténèbres ! Qui te dit que d'ici quelques années je ne deviendrais pas ce que j'étais avant ?</p><p>Severus hocha la tête, comme s'il donnait raison à l'adolescent.</p><p>- Bien. Je suppose que tu pourrais un jour en venir à torturer Miss Granger parce qu'elle est une sang-de-bourbe. Après tout… tu n'as aucun sentiment, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Sous le coup de la colère, la magie de Charles devint étouffante, et ses yeux rougeoyèrent.</p><p>- Hermione a autant de valeur que n'importe quel sang-pur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter de cette façon !</p><p>Loin de s'émouvoir de la colère du plus jeune, Severus ricana.</p><p>- Je suppose que ta réaction en dit long sur toi, Charles. Tu n'es pas Voldemort, tout simplement parce que lui n'aurait pas vu de problème à torturer quelqu'un. Et parce qu'il n'avait aucun ami proche, juste des… esclaves. C'est ce que nous étions, nous autres, Mangemorts. Des esclaves devant lui obéir aveuglément sous peine d'être tués.</p><p>Severus pressa l'épaule de Charles en se levant et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant l'adolescent perdu dans ses pensées, mais bien moins tendu qu'à son arrivée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Lapin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Severus avait refusé d'en dire plus aux Malefoy concernant la situation, le fait que Charles ailles mieux avait calmé Narcissa pour un temps. L'été avançait lentement, tranquillement.</p><p>Lorsque Drago reçut une lettre, personne n'y prêta vraiment attention : après tout les trois adolescents échangeaient une correspondance suivie avec leurs amis serpentard - puisqu'ils étaient les seuls qui ne révéleraient pas à Dumbledore même accidentellement où vivaient les Potter.<br/>Sauf qu'en prenant connaissance de son contenu, il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.<br/>- Hey ! Granger m'écrit !</p><p>Charles se précipita en grognant, mais Drago ricana et tint la lettre hors de portée du jeune homme. Les deux garçons commencèrent à chahuter sous le regard amusé de Harry. Finalement, Charles capitula, légèrement boudeur, tandis que Drago prenait connaissance de la lettre d'Hermione.<br/>Il appréciait la Gryffondor, puisqu'elle faisait partie de leur cercle d'amis. Ils se côtoyaient, ils avaient parfois travaillé ensemble, cependant, ils n'étais pas proches au point d'échanger du courrier. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait quoi que ce soit de la née de moldus, et il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait - surtout qu'elle était proche de Charles.</p><p>S'il avait plaisanté au début, les mots de Hermione le firent reprendre son sérieux et il s'éclaircit la voix avant de tendre le parchemin à Charles.<br/>- Elle veut visiblement te parler.<br/>Pendant que Charles lisait avidement, il se pencha vers Harry.<br/>- Granger est en vacances chez la famille de belettes. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là-bas ?<br/>Harry gloussa.<br/>- Ils sont ami, Drago. Juste amis. Les parents d'Hermione sont moldus donc elle passe quelques jours chez les Weasley pour profiter un peu du monde magique.<br/>- Okey, dans ce cas, elle semble vouloir parler à Charles absolument, elle a l'air certaine que j'ai un moyen de vous joindre.</p><p>D'un air absent, Charles répondit, toujours plongé dans la lettre.<br/>- Je lui ai dit de prendre contact avec toi s'il y avait une urgence. Et Hermione a l'air paniquée… Je crois que… Il faut la récupérer ! Elle est peut être en danger.<br/>- Donnons lui rendez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse. Nous irons tous les deux. Et nous verrons sur place.<br/>Calmement, Harry répondit à Hermione alors que Charles relisait une fois de plus le courrier de son amie. Puis alors que le hibou partait à tire-d'aile, il calma son frère.<br/>- Nous la verrons demain, Charlie. Et nous verrons à ce moment quoi faire, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle soit en danger.</p><p>Charles grogna.<br/>- Les Weasley sont amis avec Dumbledore ! C'est Ronald lui même qui s'en vante ! Et elle est là-bas. Tout le monde à Poudlard sait qu'elle est amie avec nous. Je…<br/>Harry le prit dans ses bras, attendri par l'insistance de Charles à vouloir sauver son amie. Il saurait quoi lui dire la prochaine fois que son frère s'accuserait d'être un monstre…</p><p>Harry et Charles attendaient Hermione à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, dans un silence un peu tendu. Charles était particulièrement nerveux, et il ne cessait de gigoter en regardant autour de lui, impatient de voir Hermione arriver.<br/>Ce fut Harry qui la vit le premier, et la jeune fille s'immobilisa soudain, yeux écarquillés, l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle semblait stupéfaite qu'ils soient bien là, au vu et au su du monde magique, sans adulte pour les accompagner.<br/>Finalement elle se reprit et avança rapidement vers eux, tandis que Harry donnait un léger coup de coude à son frère pour le prévenir. Il observa avec amusement les deux adolescents rougir, une fois face à face, et Hermione s'installa, étrangement nerveuse.</p><p>Levant les yeux au ciel de l'idiotie de ces deux là - incapables de voir qu'ils se plaisaient - il s'éclaircit la voix, ramenant l'attention sur lui.<br/>- Hermione ? Tu voulais nous voir ?<br/>La jeune fille s'empourpra mais se redressa, un air décidé sur le visage.<br/>- Oui ! Mes parents sont partis en vacances en France, et ils ont pensé que je pourrais rester chez les Weasley, pour aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires notamment. Enfin. Peu importe. Vous savez sûrement que le Directeur est très ami avec la famille de Ron ?<br/>Harry hocha la tête, tandis que Charles attendait la suite, attentif.<br/>- Ron… Il… Enfin. Il a entendu quelque chose et il m'en a parlé, parce qu'il… Il a été un peu choqué. Il compte en parler avec sa mère, pour essayer d'en savoir plus, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous en parler si rapidement.</p><p>La jeune fille fit une pause, probablement pour rassembler ses idées, puis l'air décidé, elle s'avança légèrement vers eux et baissa la voix.<br/>- Bien. D'abord, vous savez sûrement que Dumbledore est… une figure importante du monde magique. Il est considéré comme un leader de la lutte contre… Vous-savez-qui. A l'époque de la première guerre des sorciers, juste après la chute de Grindelwald, il… il a créé une sorte de groupe pour lutter contre…<br/>- Voldemort ?<br/>Hermione hocha la tête, rapidement.<br/>- Oui contre Voldemort. Vos parents en faisaient partie d'ailleurs. Ça s'appelait "L'ordre du Phénix". Le ministère était infiltré et… Et bien ils ont décidé de se rassembler, entre sorciers de la Lumière. Les Weasley en font partie aussi. Sauf que l'Ordre n'a pas été dissout lorsque Voldemort a disparu. Ses membres sont restés en contact, parce que Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il reviendrait. Donc, ils attendent, prêts à se battre à nouveau.<br/>- Mais… Même après tout ce temps ?</p><p>Hermione haussa les épaules.<br/>- Oui. D'après Ron, ce n'est pas la première fois que Dumbledore vient chez ses parents, pour discuter de la situation. Le Directeur a l'air certain que Voldemort n'est pas mort, qu'il est juste… quelque part à attendre le bon moment pour émerger de nouveau. Peu avant… En fait juste avant le début de notre première année, Dumbledore a dit aux Weasley qu'il était certain que l'arrivée du Sauveur Harry Potter ferait sortir Voldemort de sa cachette.<br/>Harry ricana.<br/>- Il s'est légèrement trompé le vieux fou. Ça explique sa manie de vouloir toujours nous parler…</p><p>La lionne hésita un instant puis souffla.<br/>- Ron m'a dit que sa mère lui a conseillé de devenir ami avec toi Harry. Sauf que tu as été envoyé à Serpentard, et depuis sa naissance il a été mis en garde encore et encore au sujet de cette maison, qu'il fallait les éviter. Bien évidemment, il m'a assuré que son amitié était sincère et pas parce que sa mère le voulait. D'ailleurs, il n'en parle jamais, étrangement. Il n'y a que Ginny pour prétexter que…</p><p>Voyant la gêne de Hermione, Harry fronça les sourcils, pressentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.<br/>- Que quoi Hermione ?<br/>- Elle est certaine que tu es amoureux d'elle mais trop timide pour te déclarer…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Tigre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la révélation d'Hermione, Harry resta un long moment bouche bée, tandis que Charles partait dans un fou rire mémorable. La lionne les regarda l'un après l'autre, confuse. Voyant que Harry restait silencieux, et n'était pas décidé à s'expliquer, elle se tourna vers Charles.<br/>Ce dernier, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux, jeta un bref regard à son frère qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.<br/>- Calme-toi Harry… Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.<br/>Harry ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage, tandis que Charles adressait un clin d'œil à Hermione.<br/>- Et bien… Il faut dire qu'ils sont discrets, mais Harry n'est pas vraiment un cœur à prendre.</p><p>Hermione laissa échapper un "Oh" surpris, tandis que Charles gloussait de nouveau.<br/>- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?<br/>Harry grogna, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras sur la table, les joues écarlates, tandis que Charles ricanait une fois de plus, trouvant la situation particulièrement drôle. L'idée que son frère puisse rejeter Drago pour Ginny Weasley ou toute autre demoiselle était parfaitement ridicule après tout.<br/>- Voyons Hermione… Avec qui notre cher Harry passe-t-il tout son temps ?<br/>La jeune fille devint écarlate et émit un autre "Oh" à demi étranglé. Puis elle se reprit.<br/>- Drago ? Tu… Tu es avec Drago ? Mais…</p><p>Harry renifla d'un air agacé - à la façon de Drago - et changea de sujet.<br/>- Tu n'as pas envoyé un hibou parce que Ginny… s'imagine des trucs idiots ?<br/>Le jeune homme nota parfaitement l'expression d'Hermione qui indiquait qu'elle brûlait de le questionner pour avoir des détails sur sa relation avec Drago - ou ce que son frère appelait une relation - mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Ce qui se passait entre eux n'appartenait qu'à eux après tout.<br/>Finalement, Hermione soupira et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux broussailleux.<br/>- Oh. Oui. Donc… Dumbledore, les Weasley. Le Directeur a l'air certain que… Que Harry sait où est Voldemort.</p><p>Charles émit un son étranglé et Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Hermione cependant, ne s'en rendit pas compte, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant.<br/>- Personne ne semble douter des paroles du Directeur c'est étrange. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de signe que Voldemort est de retour.<br/>- C'est juste un groupe de fanatiques dévoués au Directeur, c'est tout.<br/>Le grognement de Harry fit sursauter Hermione. Des deux frères, il était généralement le plus doux et le plus accommodant. C'était habituellement Charles qui s'agaçait le plus vite et Harry qui le tempérait. Cette fois pourtant, c'était le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui perdait tout contrôle.</p><p>Hermione haussa les épaules.<br/>- Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'il ne parle jamais de toi, Charles. Il… Il veut juste Harry.<br/>La jeune fille marqua un moment de silence, puis continua un peu hésitante.<br/>- Visiblement Dumbledore a dit à Molly - la mère de Ron - qu'il voulait convaincre le Ministre de la Magie d'émettre un mandat pour t'arrêter officiellement. Pour soi-disant le bien du monde magique. Son but est de t'interroger sous veritaserum, pour localiser Voldemort.</p><p>Harry grogna un peu plus, et les yeux de Charles rougeoyèrent. Hermione gloussa nerveusement.<br/>- Ne tuez pas le messager les gars !<br/>Harry souffla et émit un rire un peu forcé.<br/>- Désolé. C'est juste que… Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que quelqu'un veuille me contrôler de cette façon.<br/>- Harry… Il n'y a que Dumbledore pour trouver normal de faire arrêter un de ses élèves pour le droguer afin de lui arracher des informations.<br/>- Et il n'a pas encore attaqué parce que… ?<br/>Charles avait les mains crispées sur la table devant lui, attendant la réponse de Hermione. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de… Enfin. Les Potter sont une vieille famille sang-pur. Pas aussi… célèbre que les Malefoy bien évidemment, mais unanimement respectée. Ajoute à ça que pour le monde magique dans son ensemble considère Harry comme un héros, comme celui-qui-a-survécu. Le Ministre est peut-être influençable, mais il n'ira certainement pas s'attaquer comme ça à un futur Lord du monde magique.</p><p>En voyant son frère s'agiter, Harry devina immédiatement ce qui le tracassait. Il échangea un regard entendu avec ce dernier, avant d'attirer l'attention de Hermione.<br/>- Hermione ? Est-ce que tu es en sécurité ? Je veux dire, tu ne risques rien d'être venue nous parler de ça ?<br/>Elle gloussa, amusée.<br/>- Hey ! Je ne suis pas au milieu de criminels non plus ! Je suis invitée chaque été chez les Weasley depuis presque la première année et ils ne me feront pas de mal. Ron est… parfois un peu pénible, les jumeaux ne cessent de faire leurs satanées farces, mais… je suis parfaitement bien traitée. Les Weasley sont vraiment des gens charmants.</p><p>Charles grogna.<br/>- Mis à part qu'ils veulent mon frère pour le droguer ?<br/>- Non ! Molly n'était pas vraiment d'accord. D'après Ron, elle a sermonné Dumbledore, pour avoir l'idée de ce genre de plan.</p><p>Harry hocha la tête, heureux que Ron ait choisi de l'aider. Après des débuts difficiles entre eux, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait le rouquin. Il aurait détesté devoir s'écarter de lui, maintenant qu'ils avaient une certaine complicité.<br/>Son attention se reporta sur Hermione, qui était silencieuse depuis quelques instants. Elle avait les joues rouges et semblait mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle soupira, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.</p><p>Elle jeta un bref regard en direction de Charles et rougit un peu plus, avant de baisser les yeux sur son poing fermé, posé sur la table.<br/>- Hum… J'ai trouvé quelque chose et… je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile.<br/>Elle retourna sa main et déplia ses doigts, dévoilant deux pendentifs. C'était de simples cordons de cuir, sur lesquels étaient enfilés des pierres œil de tigre.</p><p>La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre et haussa les épaules brusquement.<br/>- Ce sont des pierres de protection. En litothérapie, les pierres œil de tigre sont considérées comme des protections contre la Magie Noire et les ondes négatives. J'ai pensé que…<br/>Charles sourit, ses yeux sombres brillants, et il se leva pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, faisant rougir encore plus leur amie. Elle lui donna un des pendentifs, et il le passa immédiatement.<br/>- Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à nous. Vraiment. Mais toi…</p><p>Hermione sortit de sous son tee-shirt un pendentif identique avec un petit sourire malicieux.<br/>- Nous serons tous protégés.<br/>La jeune fille eut un petit geste d'excuse en direction de Harry.<br/>- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas pour toi et Drago, donc je n'ai pas pensé…<br/>Harry sourit et l'interrompit en prenant le collier restant.<br/>- Ne t'en fais pas. J'en trouverais un pour lui. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Élevé par les loups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après le départ d'Hermione, les deux frères avaient profité de leur présence sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats, et Harry - poussé par Charles - avait trouvé un collier semblable à ceux offerts par Hermione pour Drago.</p><p>Harry avait eu tout le temps de ricaner sur la soudaine timidité de Charles face à Hermione sur le chemin du retour, et son frère avait rapidement retrouvé toute sa verve habituelle. Ils étaient donc rentrés en se chamaillant gentiment, comme si rien n'avait changé.<br/>Depuis la révélation de son identité, c'était la première fois que Charles était de nouveau lui-même. Il ne semblait plus en train de se torturer, comme si Hermione et sa pierre de protection avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur lui.</p><p>Quand ils entrèrent dans le Manoir Malefoy, ils tombèrent sur Drago qui les attendait l'air inquiet. En les voyant aussi détendus, il secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.<br/>Alors qu'ils se bousculaient, il s'approcha, l'air indifférent bien que ses yeux pétillants le trahissaient.<br/>- Si vous n'aviez pas grandi ici, je dirais que vous avez été élevés par des loups !</p><p>Charles lui tira la langue et partit rapidement en direction de sa chambre. Harry gloussa en voyant l'air étonné de Drago.<br/>- Tu m'explique ce que Granger a fait pour obtenir ce résultat ?<br/>Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé.<br/>- Si tu savais…</p><p>Reprenant son sérieux, l'adolescent aux yeux verts lui offrit le collier, un peu hésitant. Face à l'air d'incompréhension de Drago, Harry tira sur le col de son tee-shirt pour lui montrer qu'il portait le même.<br/>- C'est un truc de protection. Hermione nous en a pris un et elle a suggéré que je t'en prenne un aussi, elle ne savait pas… enfin bref. Tu veux bien le porter ?<br/>- Harry, c'est juste une bricole ! Tu ne peux pas croire que…</p><p>Harry lui fit un regard suppliant, auquel son ami ne pouvait résister.<br/>- S'il te plaît. C'est peut être stupide, mais ça me rassurerait.<br/>Drago soupira et enfila le collier.<br/>- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas si laid que ça après tout.<br/>Le sourire lumineux de Harry le fit soupirer et il l'enlaça conscient que le jeune homme l'avait manipulé. Cependant ça ne le gênait pas vraiment.</p><p>*</p><p>Severus savait que les jumeaux Potter devaient se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour y rencontrer Hermione Granger. Il n'avait pas été ravi de l'apprendre et il avait prévenu qu'il viendrait au Manoir Malefoy pour avoir un compte rendu précis de ce qu'ils auraient appris.<br/>Bien évidemment, Severus ne dirait à personne qu'il avait été nerveux jusqu'au moment de se rendre au Manoir. Qu'il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur la moindre chose, de crainte que ce rendez-vous ne soit un piège.</p><p>Il se relaxa très légèrement en arrivant sur place et en découvrant un Harry souriant, discutant tranquillement avec Drago. Une fois de plus, ces deux là étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et leur proximité et leur complicité amusait grandement Severus.<br/>En l'entendant, un Charles joyeux arriva, et se jeta dans ses bras, surprenant agréablement le maître des potions.</p><p>Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre, et Harry commença à raconter leur rencontre avec Hermione.<br/>- Hermione voulait nous avertir des projets de Dumbledore. Il est décidé à… me faire arrêter par les Aurors.<br/>Severus grogna, l'air sombre.<br/>- Et quelle raison aurait il donné ?<br/>- Selon lui… je sais où se terre Voldemort et je le protège. Ce vieux fou ne se doute pas d'à quel point il est à la fois proche et loin de la vérité…<br/>Charles grogna, en détournant la tête. Harry poursuivit.<br/>- D'après ce qu'il a dit, il veut que le Ministre l'autorise à m'arrêter et à m'interroger sous veritaserum.</p><p>Severus se leva brusquement, sourcils froncés. Il serra les poings et fit quelques allées et venues. Puis, il s'immobilisa, visiblement furieux.<br/>- Il faut en parler à Lucius, il a l'oreille du Ministre. Pour ce qui est de la rentrée prochaine, Harry tu devras éviter de te retrouver seul avec ce vieux fou. Il te faudra rester discret, très discret. Et surtout, ne rien boire ou manger venant de lui. Je le soupçonne d'être suffisamment retors pour tenter de t'administrer du veritaserum à ton insu. Dumbledore est… Il est prêt à tout, du moment que ça serve ses plans. Il est persuadé de… suivre le "plus grand bien".</p><p>Harry fronça le nez.<br/>- Le plus grand bien ?<br/>- Albus était un grand ami de Grindelwald. Ils étaient très proches… J'ai découvert qu'ils échangeaient une correspondance suivie, et… le Directeur disait clairement qu'il voulait prendre le pouvoir pour le plus grand bien. Il ne veut pas seulement défaire Voldemort, il veut également régner sur le monde magique. A ses yeux, tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins puisque dans son esprit, c'est pour l'avenir de tous. Pour le plus grand bien de chacun.<br/>Drago intervint.<br/>- Est-ce pour cette raison que mon père ne l'aime pas ?<br/>Severus ricana, amusé.<br/>- Ton père ne l'aime pas parce qu'il pense que Dumbledore est un hypocrite. Il se prétend leader de la lumière, il prétend ne pas vouloir diriger, mais il tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. Il affiche aux yeux du monde un air naïf presqu'enfantin et il masque soigneusement qu'il est le marionnettiste, et qu'il détruit la vie de ceux qui sont sur son passage. Il savait que j'allais prendre la marque mais il n'a pas eu un geste pour m'en empêcher. Puis il m'a poussé à devenir espion, en me convainquant que je sauverais Lily de cette façon… Quand à…<br/>Severus marqua une pause avant de jeter un regard vers Charles. Il soupira et reprit, décidé à ne rien cacher, même le plus douloureux.<br/>- Quand à Voldemort, celui qui fut Tom Jedusor, il savait où le trouver. Il savait qu'il était à l'orphelinat, il savait qu'il était malheureux. Il n'a pas… Il l'a poussé vers les ténèbres. En le laissant là-bas, puis en l'observant sombrer ensuite.<br/>Charles écarquilla les yeux.<br/>- Il savait ? Il… Comment ?<br/>- Je n'ai que peu de détails. Mais Tom Jedusor a ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a près de cinquante ans. Une élève a été tuée et Poudlard a failli fermer ses portes. Jedusor a accusé Hagrid, puisqu'il avait la manie d'adopter ses affreuses bestioles. C'est ce demi-géant stupide qui a été renvoyé, alors que Dumbledore savait. Il aurait dû le surveiller de près, l'arrêter. A la place, il l'a laissé continuer, gagner en puissance, avoir accès aux livres les plus sombres de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Tout ça parce qu'un nouveau mage noir lui apporterait plus de pouvoir… Pour le plus grand bien !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Émeraude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dire que Lucius avait été furieux en apprenant les idées de Dumbledore était un euphémisme. Alors qu'il rentrait d'une journée épuisante à débattre au Magenmagot, il était reparti aussitôt, fulminant.</p><p>Lucius était un homme impitoyable, et il fit pression sans vergogne sur le Ministre pour l'obliger à protéger les garçons Potter. Il avait suffisamment d'informations que le Ministre ne voulait pas voir dévoilées pour pouvoir le menacer subtilement.<br/>Et finalement, il avait fait plier Fudge. L'homme n'aimait pas Dumbledore après tout, et il capitulait rapidement face à la puissance de Lucius Malefoy.</p><p>Lorsqu'il quitta le Ministère pour la seconde fois, il avait l'assurance que Fudge refuserait de signer tout ordre d'arrêter Harry Potter. Il avait suffi de rappeler que le jeune Potter était appelé à devenir un Lord, qu'il aurait un siège au Magenmagot à l'instant où il serait majeur et que la population considérait qu'il était un héros.<br/>Fudge essaya bien d'argumenter avec les suppositions de Dumbledore, que tous les moyens étaient bons pour localiser Voldemort. Cependant, Lucius ricana, et demanda comment un gosse âgé d'un an puis gardé dans le monde moldu pourrait cacher le Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p>Ainsi, Fudge avait compris que s'il acceptait les petites manigances du Directeur de Poudlard, il risquerait son poste. Personne ne lui pardonnerait de s'attaquer à un pauvre gosse orphelin, qui plus est lorsqu'il était le Sauveur du monde Magique.</p><p>Le reste de l'été avait été tranquille. Hermione écrivait de temps à autres à Drago, pour prendre des nouvelles de Charles. Si elle ignorait toujours que les jumeaux Potter vivaient avec lui, elle se doutait qu'ils avaient un moyen de communiquer.</p><p>Sirius était introuvable.<br/>Depuis son départ précipité du Manoir, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Furieux après lui, Harry n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, même si son parrain lui manquait. Il lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir rejeté Charles. De ne pas avoir cherché à écouter leurs explications, d'avoir tenté de comprendre.</p><p>Le point positif était que l'animagus ne semblait pas être retourné dans le giron de Dumbledore. Il avait juste disparu du monde magique. Même s'il avait apparemment abandonné les deux garçons qu'il avait vu grandir, il ne les avait pas trahi.</p><p>Au fil de l'été, Charles avait encore eu quelques moments de doutes quand à son identité, et sur sa responsabilité dans les actes monstrueux commis par Lord Voldemort. Cependant, le soutien de son frère et de Drago l'aidait, tout comme la présence rassurante de Severus, qui s'assurait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais.</p><p>Le temps passait, lentement, mais sûrement. Et peu à peu la rentrée approchait.<br/>Pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse acheter leurs fournitures de rentrée, Harry avait décrété qu'ils pourraient y aller avec la famille Malefoy. Après tout, n'importe qui à Poudlard pouvait témoigner que les jumeaux Potter étaient proches de Drago, et ça ne devrait choquer personne que de les voir ensemble.<br/>Face à l'hésitation visible de Narcissa, Harry avait répliqué d'un ton dur que personne dans le monde magique ne s'était préoccupé d'eux hormis Severus et les Malefoy. Et que ça leur ôtait tout droit de regard sur la vie qu'ils menaient désormais.</p><p>Les inquiétudes de chacun furent vaines. Ils déambulèrent ensemble dans le Chemin de Traverse sans attirer le moindre regard. Les sorciers faisaient leurs courses en toute quiétude et les élucubrations de Dumbledore sur le retour de Voldemort ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre effet.<br/>Lucius attirait l'attention de part sa prestance, mais rien de plus.</p><p>Les trois adolescents croisèrent quelques uns de leurs camarades, et ils les saluèrent de loin. Ils heurtèrent presque la famille Weasley, alors que Harry et Drago avaient les doigts entremêlés, collés l'un à l'autre.<br/>Ils saluèrent Ron et les jumeaux avec joie, et Harry profita d'une légère bousculade pour le remercier d'avoir parlé de la situation à Hermione. Le rouquin rougit mais haussa les épaules. Arthur et Lucius se saluèrent froidement, sans pour autant déclencher les hostilités. Narcissa posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Charles, presque par réflexe, alors que Drago et Harry étaient hors de sa portée.<br/>Voyant le geste, Molly fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de sourire légèrement et de faire un signe de tête poli. Visiblement la matronne Weasley ne soutenait pas les idées de Dumbledore visant à récupérer les Potter. Et elle appréciait l'attitude protectrice de Narcissa.<br/>Molly avait noté le regard émeraude brillant de Harry, alors qu'il regardait le jeune Malefoy. Et Ron lui avait parlé, expliquant que Harry Potter était à Serpentard, mais qu'il avait des amis dans chaque maison ou presque. Qu'après quelques disputes, il lui avait tendu la main. Et le jeune rouquin avait conclu en disant que lorsqu'il était triste, Harry Potter se réfugiait toujours avec son frère et avec Drago Malefoy. Elle eut un sourire malicieux en les voyant, comprenant immédiatement à quel point ils étaient liés.</p><p>*</p><p>Puisque leur sortie sur le chemin de Traverse s'était parfaitement déroulée, et que personne n'avait semblé choqué de voir Lucius Malefoy en compagnie de Harry Potter - deux familles initialement opposées pourtant - ils avaient décidé de tous se rendre ensemble sur le quai 9 3/4.</p><p>En arrivant, Harry remarqua immédiatement la présence de Remus Lupin et se crispa, mécontent. L'homme les avait vu arriver, et il les fixait d'un air surpris.</p><p>Drago qui n'avait pas vu l'homme attira Harry à lui en le sentant s'immobiliser. Dos à Lupin, il le prit dans ses bras, en lui frottant le dos, pour lui demander à l'oreille s'il allait bien.<br/>Les yeux fixés sur celui qui avait autrefois été ami avec ses parents et son parrain, Harry nicha sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément, se relaxant immédiatement. Il lui répondit qu'il allait bien et il se recula pour lui offrir un sourire lumineux.</p><p>Charles les rejoignit et passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère, pour les pousser à accélérer le mouvement et à monter dans le Poudlard Express. C'est en souriant, et collés les uns aux autres que les garçons grimpèrent dans le train, impatient de retrouver leurs amis habituels.</p><p>Juste avant de se détourner, Harry nota que Lupin montait dans le train. Le jeune homme serra les poings et se jura qu'il ne le laisserait pas insulter Severus une fois de plus. Puis, il écarta toute pensée à son sujet pour se concentrer sur cette nouvelle année qui commençait, serré contre Drago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Véritables sentiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la table des Serpentard, trois cinquièmes années ne furent pas réellement surpris en voyant Remus Lupin installé près de Dumbledore, à la table des professeur. Aucun des trois ne cilla lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour présenter l'homme et annoncer qu'il était nommé professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.<br/>Severus Rogue ne montra aucune émotion, même lorsque ses yeux sombres croisèrent le regard inquiet de Harry. Il ignora ses collègues, mangeant lentement en surveillant les élèves distraitement.</p><p>Au moment où tous les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, Hermione joua rapidement des coudes pour s'approcher de Charles et ce dernier l'enlaça rapidement. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, bousculés par leurs camarades, avant d'être séparés par le flot incessant des élèves.<br/>Absorbé par la lionne, Charles n'avait pas vu le regard agacé de Dumbledore sur eux, contrairement à Harry. Et ce dernier se jura qu'il ferait en sorte d'empêcher le directeur de les séparer.</p><p>Sans surprise l'emploi du temps des Serpentard de cinquième année commençait par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal.<br/>Même s'il n'aimait pas l'homme puisque fidèle à Dumbledore, Harry dut reconnaître qu'il était un très bon professeur. Il savait rendre son sujet intéressant, et se faire écouter.</p><p>Harry était installé à côté de Charles et juste derrière Drago. Ils s'abstinrent cependant de discuter puisque le regard de Remus revenait très souvent se poser sur Harry en particulier. Avec un certain agacement, ce dernier constata que Remus faisait en sorte de ne jamais regarder Charles, comme s'il voulait nier son existence.<br/>Rien que ce comportement le conforta dans son idée de ne pas offrir une nouvelle chance à l'homme.</p><p>A la fin du cours, Harry grogna lorsque le professeur Lupin lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours. Il échangea un regard avec son frère et hocha discrètement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien.<br/>L'adolescent resta à sa place, boudeur, attendant que tous ses camarades sortent de la pièce. Il ne bougea pas et ne dit pas un mot, tandis que Remus alignait ses parchemins tranquillement.</p><p>Cependant Harry avait vécu en compagnie des Malefoy et de Severus : il connaissait ces petits trucs visant à rendre mal à l'aise, et il y était devenu totalement imperméable. N'importe qui d'autre se serait tortillé de gêne, ou aurait cherché à demander ce qui se passait. Mais Harry, un sourire en coin aux lèvres à l'idée de défier son professeur, restait calme, sans même regarder l'homme.</p><p>Finalement, Lupin prit la parole.<br/>- Harry. Je suis heureux de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec toi.</p><p>Le jeune homme croisa le regard de son professeur et hocha la tête vaguement, mais il resta silencieux. Son comportement déstabilisa Lupin qui fronça les sourcils.<br/>Le ton de l'homme était plus sec quand il reprit.<br/>- Je connaissais tes parents tu sais. Je pourrais te parler d'eux si tu le souhaites.</p><p>Le regard vert se fixa sur l'homme, perçant. Puis une vague lueur de mépris traversa le regard émeraude, et Harry haussa les épaules.<br/>- Ça ira, j'ai un parrain pour me parler d'eux. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.</p><p>Remus Lupin se crispa.<br/>- Nous étions proches, Harry. Y compris avec Sirius.<br/>Cette fois, le mépris fut clairement visible, Harry se débrouillant pour laisser ses émotions transparaître sur son visage.<br/>- Tellement proches que vous avez laissé mon parrain innocent pourrir en prison. Vous n'avez jamais été lui rendre visite, au cours de ces années. Quand à votre… inquiétude à mon sujet ou au sujet de mon frère, nous ne vous avons jamais vu, lorsque nous étions enfants. Ni une visite, ni une lettre.<br/>Le professeur eut un mouvement de recul, et Harry eut un bref rictus froid.<br/>- Vous aviez autre chose à me dire professeur ?<br/>Comme il restait silencieux, Harry hocha brusquement la tête comme s'il n'était pas étonné de l'absence de réponse et il quitta la pièce, tête haute.</p><p>Dans la salle de classe, Remus recula jusqu'à son siège et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus, en secouant la tête, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. A chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé le fils de James et Lily, il avait pensé à un gentil garçon, un peu naïf, et blagueur comme son père. Un gamin qui réunirait les caractères de ses parents.<br/>Harry ressemblait à James, à un point tel que c'était douloureux. Mais son regard qui l'avait transpercé jusqu'à l'âme - même s'il avait la couleur de celui de Lily - n'avait rien en commun avec ses parents. Son comportement aussi était celui d'un parfait Serpentard.</p><p>A peine sorti de la salle de classe, Harry partit à grands pas en direction des cachots. Rien sur son visage ne pouvait donner une idée de ses sentiments à l'instant présent et pourtant, il brûlait de colère.</p><p>Devant le bureau de Severus, il frappa calmement à la porte. Lorsqu'il en reçut l'autorisation, il entra et referma la porte calmement derrière lui.<br/>Sans grande surprise, Charles et Drago étaient déjà présents. Face à leurs regards interrogatifs, il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant Severus. Il fixa le regard sombre de son professeur de potions, et avoua.<br/>- Il voulait soi-disant me parler de mes parents.<br/>Severus eut un rictus agacé et grogna. Charles gloussa, ne semblant pas vraiment inquiet.<br/>- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?<br/>- Que le soit disant meilleur ami de mes parents avait été curieusement absent depuis leur mort. Aussi bien pour mon parrain que pour nous deux. Puis je suis parti.</p><p>Severus émit un ricanement incrédule, couvant Harry d'un regard affectueux et fier.<br/>- J'aurais adoré voir sa tête… Ce vieux Lupin devait être choqué.<br/>Les yeux pétillants de joie, Harry gloussa. Avec un grognement feint, Severus les fit quitter les lieux, cachant soigneusement son amusement.</p><p>Une fois hors du bureau de Severus, Harry se pencha vers son frère.<br/>- Tu devrais parler à Hermione de tes véritables sentiments Charlie.<br/>Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira.<br/>- Je suppose qu'elle est digne de confiance, pour une Gryffondor.</p><p>Charles rougit brusquement, et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, puis il secoua la tête.<br/>- C'est… compliqué.<br/>- Charlie.<br/>- Non. Vraiment, je… Hors de question de la mettre en danger inutilement. Je ne peux pas… sachant qui je suis…<br/>- Ça aussi tu pourrais lui dire.</p><p>Le jeune homme se figea, et dévisagea son frère les yeux ronds. Puis il secoua la tête, paniqué.<br/>- Hors de question Harry. Jamais.<br/>Drago attrapa la main de Harry pour l'empêcher d'insister, et lui fit signe de ne rien dire de plus. Le moment n'était pas le meilleur pour débattre de ce sujet, pas au milieu d'un couloir…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Mensonges coupables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors que les quatre premières années des jumeaux Potter avaient été plutôt calmes, puisque Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé prêt à attaquer de front, la cinquième année s'annonçait visiblement différente. En ce qui concernait Harry, tout du moins, puisque Charles semblait être laissé de côté, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre importance.</p><p>Ce constat amusait beaucoup les deux garçons, et les rassurait sur un point : Dumbledore était loin de se douter qui était réellement Charles.</p><p>Outre la présence de Lupin entre les murs de l'école, en tant que Professeur, Harry était visiblement surveillé de près. Quand ce n'était pas Dumbledore ou Lupin, c'était Hagrid qui le suivait du regard en permanence.<br/>Il passait donc la majeure partie de son temps libre dans la salle commune des Serpentard, entre son frère et Drago.</p><p>Le professeur Lupin tenta à plusieurs autres reprises de lui parler à la fin de son cours, mais Harry esquivait à chaque fois, prétextant un autre cours ou ses amis l'attendant. Charles prenait garde à rester avec lui systématiquement également, et lorsqu'il fixait Remus Lupin de son regard sombre, celui-ci frissonnait et détournait les yeux.</p><p>Rogue veillait sur eux, encore et toujours. Il restait dans l'ombre, mais les deux garçons savaient qu'il était présent, et qu'il était attentif. Ils avaient totalement confiance en lui, et ils étaient prêts à remettre leurs vies entre ses mains.</p><p>Plus tard, Harry ne pourrait même pas prétendre qu'il avait relâché son attention. Ou qu'il s'était montré imprudent. Mais cette réflexion ne le soulageait pas alors qu'il suivait Dumbledore à contrecœur.</p><p>Le Directeur avait surgi de nulle part, avec un sourire paternaliste et ses fichus yeux bleus brillants comme des saphirs. Harry sortait tout juste de métamorphose, et Drago était parti devant avec Théo pour aller en runes. Ce n'était pas une matière que Harry suivait, alors il était resté devant la porte de la salle pour attendre Charles.<br/>Évidemment, c'était un piège. Hagrid était après tout un fidèle de la première heure de Dumbledore, et il avait appelé à l'écart le frère de Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu d'Albus Dumbledore précisément ce jour-là en sachant qu'il isolerait Harry, comme le souhaitait le Directeur.</p><p>Dumbledore était donc arrivé, face à un Harry morose adossé au mur dans le hall de Poudlard. L'adolescent s'était laissé surprendre, parce qu'il se pensait en sécurité. Et techniquement, il était en sécurité : il ne pensait pas que son intégrité physique soit menacée. Cependant… il craignait de ce que le vieux fou irait inventer pour le rallier à lui.</p><p>Face à l'ordre direct de l'homme, Harry ne put que le suivre. Il s'était mordu la langue quand le sorcier avait parlé d'un "entretien dans son bureau". C'était juste un fichu piège, rien de moins. Et comme il était seul, il ne pouvait appeler personne au secours, pas même son frère.</p><p>En entrant dans le bureau directorial, Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici seul - la première fois il avait été trop inquiet qu'il n'avait pas quitté son frère des yeux - et il avait imaginé un bureau comme celui de Lucius peut être, sobre et élégant.<br/>Sauf que le bureau de Dumbledore n'était absolument pas sobre. Et encore moins professionnel. C'était un amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites, tenant plus du bazar de charlatan que d'autre chose. Il y avait certaines choses qui semblaient fragiles, d'autre choses qui lui donnaient une impression désagréable. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères emplies de livres et son bureau était noyé sous une masse de parchemins en désordre.<br/>Au milieu de tout ce fatras, il y avait un perchoir sur lequel se pavanait un Phénix de toute beauté. En le voyant, l'oiseau pencha la tête, et lança une trille de bienvenue, joyeuse. Malgré lui, Harry sourit.</p><p>- Ah. Je vois que tu as rencontré Fumseck. C'est un vieil ami…<br/>Harry sursauta, ayant presque oublié la présence du directeur et il se reprit rapidement. L'adolescent se redressa, et fixa un point derrière le vieil homme pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.<br/>- Vous vouliez me parler Monsieur ?<br/>Dumbledore resta un long moment silencieux à le dévisager, avant de soupirer et de se pencher légèrement en avant.<br/>- Je suppose jeune homme que tu es au courant de… ta réputation dans le monde magique ? De ce que tu représentes ?</p><p>Harry n'eut aucune réaction visible et il nota la légère déception de l'homme. À croire que Dumbledore avait espéré qu'il se lamente ou hurle…<br/>- Et bien j'ai une assez bonne idée de la situation Monsieur. Je sais de quoi sont morts mes parents après tout.<br/>Le Directeur sembla légèrement déstabilisé de la franchise brutale de Harry. Il continua cependant.<br/>- Je suppose donc que tu es d'accord avec le fait que le meurtrier de tes parents doit être arrêté avant qu'il ne mette le monde magique à feu et à sang… Avant que d'autres personnes ne soient tuées.</p><p>Le regard vert se voila un instant - si Dumbledore pensa qu'il s'agissait de peine pour deux inconnus disparus, Harry savait lui qu'il était enragé, presque au point de perdre toute sa maîtrise de lui même - puis le jeune homme hocha la tête avec raideur.<br/>- Et bien je suis encore un enfant Monsieur. Je ne pense pas avoir la capacité d'être utile hormis pour le rôle de cible quand les adultes les plus puissants ont échoué.<br/>- Tu te sous-estime Harry. J'ai parlé avec tes professeurs et tu es un excellent élève. Sans compter tes exploits dans ton… enfance. Je dirige l'ordre du Phénix chargé de se battre contre Voldemort, et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais nous y rejoindre.<br/>- Ma place n'est pas vraiment sur un champ de bataille Monsieur.</p><p>Dumbledore pouvait être aussi insistant qu'il le voulait, Harry pouvait se montrer totalement buté quand il s'y mettait. Severus lui avait parlé de l'ordre du Phénix après les révélations de Hermione, bien évidemment, et il ne comptait pas se mettre sous les ordres du vieux fou.<br/>- Harry. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça de cette façon, mais… Il existe une prophétie. Une prophétie qui te concerne et qui explique pourquoi tes parents ont été tués. Tu serais le seul sorcier capable de vaincre Voldemort.<br/>L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre fortement, pour ne pas répondre que c'était ses mensonges coupables qui avaient conduit à la situation actuelle. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas caché des informations pour manipuler à sa guise, beaucoup de sorciers n'auraient pas été tués. Et il continuait en cherchant à l'attirer à lui, alors même que quelques semaines plus tôt, il suppliait le Ministre de l'arrêter pour l'interroger sous Veritaserum…</p><p>Son regard se durcit, et il prit le risque de fixer le vieil homme dans les yeux pour la première fois.<br/>- Dans ce cas… Nous verrons lorsqu'il y aura un signe du retour de Voldemort. Pour l'instant il me semble que tout est calme non ?<br/>Il salua poliment le vieil homme statufié par la surprise d'une telle réponse, et quitta le bureau, le cœur battant, s'attendant presque à recevoir un sort dans le dos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Oiseaux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry s'éloigna rapidement, sans regarder autour de lui. Il était furieux - au delà de furieux même - et il lui fallait toute son énergie pour ne pas exploser, et se mettre à hurler. Ou pour laisser sa magie ravager les alentours.</p><p>A cet instant, n'importe qui aurait pu l'intercepter, il n'aurait rien vu venir… Mais il rejoignit la volière sans dommages, et il se laissa tomber assis au milieu des oiseaux, s'obligeant à respirer lentement.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris de la proposition de Dumbledore. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait prévu, d'être poussé à rejoindre les rangs comme un bon petit Sauveur. Ils en avaient parlé avec Charles, et Harry avait craint que Sirius ne soit mis dans la balance. Que son parrain n'ait rejoint l'Ordre, et qu'il soit un moyen de pression.</p><p>Harry avait vaguement entendu parler de la prophétie bien évidemment. Severus l'avait vaguement évoquée sans entrer dans les détails. Il avait avoué aux garçons qu'il avait révélé une prophétie qu'il pensait sans danger et qu'en retour Voldemort avait attaqué sa famille conduisant au meurtre des Potter.<br/>Ni lui ni Charles n'avaient eu de ressentiment envers le Maître des Potions. Même si son erreur avait bouleversé leurs vies, il n'avait pas imaginé ce que son indiscrétion entraînerait. Et puis, il les avait cherché longtemps avant de les sauver.</p><p>Jusqu'à cet instant, Harry n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'était cette prophétie. Il avait eu à subir les cours de Trewlanney et il ne croyait pas vraiment en la divination. Penser qu'un mage noir aussi puissant que Lord Voldemort ait pu bouleverser ses habitudes par crainte d'une prophétie prononcée par cette femme le laissait perplexe.</p><p>L'adolescent se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de reprendre ses esprits, plus ou moins. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais il se sentait plus lucide. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac ainsi que sa plume, avant d'hésiter.<br/>En se mordillant les lèvres, il s'appuya sur le sol pour écrire une lettre à destination de Lucius.</p><p>L'aristocrate ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer son écriture brouillonne et les tâches d'encre causées par le support rugueux, mais il pourrait supporter quelques moqueries s'il avait la réponse qu'il demandait.<br/>Il relata brièvement le traquenard organisé par Dumbledore, puis le fait qu'il l'ait entraîné dans son bureau. Harry relata la conversation aussi fidèlement que possible, essayant de retranscrire au mieux les paroles du Directeur. Encore une chose apprise au contact de Severus et de l'aristocrate.</p><p>Enfin, après avoir hésité un peu, il demanda à Lucius des explications sur cette prophétie. Il insista sur le fait que Dumbledore avait dit clairement que Harry était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, espérant que Lucius en sache plus. Ou au moins qu'il ait un moyen de découvrir ce qu'était cette fichue prophétie.</p><p>En pliant soigneusement la lettre, Harry se dit qu'il aurait aussi bien fait d'aller directement voir Severus, mais un vague pressentiment l'avait poussé à se tourner vers Lucius. Il avait la vague impression que le sujet blesserait Severus ou ramènerait de mauvais souvenirs à la surface, et s'il pouvait l'éviter… Harry était toujours très protecteur avec ceux qu'il aimait.<br/>Plutôt que d'utiliser son hibou - offert par Narcissa - il prit celui de Drago, un grand-duc au plumage sombre et lui murmura le destinataire en attachant la lettre à sa patte.</p><p>Harry resta dans la volière jusqu'à ce qu'Hermès ne soit plus qu'un petit point sombre à l'horizon, presque indiscernable. Puis, il quitta les lieux à pas lents pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard.</p><p>Il n'arriva jamais jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison Serpentard.<br/>Bien avant le tableau qui en masquait l'entrée, Severus l'intercepta, sourcils froncés.<br/>- Potter. Mon bureau. Immédiatement.</p><p>Harry ne protesta pas au ton sec, signe de l'inquiétude du professeur, se contentant de le suivre. Charles avait probablement prévenu l'homme qu'il avait disparu, et son absence avait été remarquée visiblement…<br/>Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, et un sortilège lancé négligemment par Severus pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation, Severus attaqua.<br/>- Où étais-tu ? Charles a dit que tu étais parti sans lui.</p><p>Harry grogna.<br/>- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Dumbledore attendait le moment visiblement puisqu'il m'a coincé seul dans le couloir et m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau. Comme s'il attendait qu'Hagrid occupe Charlie !<br/>Severus jura entre ses dents, et l'air inquiet de l'homme réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Le Maître des potions se souciait de lui, et même après toutes ces années à ses côtés, Harry s'en étonnait toujours.</p><p>L'adolescent aux yeux verts se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à son professeur et haussa les épaules.<br/>- Il m'a demandé de rejoindre son ordre du Phénix.<br/>- Évidemment.<br/>- J'ai refusé.<br/>Severus plissa les yeux, méfiant.<br/>- Et il n'a pas protesté ? Dumbledore n'est pas homme à accepter les refus. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ses petits plans pour sa vision du plus grand bien…</p><p>Une lueur de colère passa rapidement dans les yeux verts, mais Severus - attentif - l'avait parfaitement détectée. Harry ricana, et se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux.<br/>- Je lui ai rappelé que je n'étais qu'un enfant et que je n'avais aucune chance face à un mage noir qui avait mis en échec nombre de sorciers adultes plus expérimentés.</p><p>Severus plissa les yeux, méfiant.<br/>- Vraiment ? Et ça a suffi ?<br/>Harry ricana de nouveau.<br/>- Le vieux fou a l'air persuadé que je suis le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde magique. Personne d'autre ne pourrait ramener la paix visiblement. Bien entendu, j'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un grossier piège mais…<br/>Voyant l'air sombre de Severus, Harry s'interrompit. Le silence s'épaissit et Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Finalement, il craqua le premier, et conclut ce qu'il avait commencé à dire.<br/>- Mais je lui ai dit que le monde magique semblait en paix et que tant que c'était le cas il était… prématuré de prévoir le pire.</p><p>Severus grogna.<br/>- Stupide gamin…<br/>Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur. Severus n'avait pas vraiment l'air fâché, juste inquiet. Le professeur secoua la tête, et grogna de nouveau.<br/>- S'il se montre aussi insistant, nous allons devoir trouver une façon de le tenir à l'écart.<br/>L'adolescent soupira.<br/>- Severus… Je ne compte pas fuir toute ma vie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Miroir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malgré leur caractère aventureux, Harry et Charles Potter n'avaient jamais ignoré le couvre-feu. C'était en partie parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire - se retrouver coincés dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour l'éviter serait vraiment stupide - mais aussi parce que rien n'avait nécessité de sortir de leur lit à la nuit tombée.</p><p>Ce soir-là, Harry avait attiré Charles à sa suite après le dîner et l'avait emmené dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient observé le soleil se coucher sur le lac Noir en silence, puis Harry avait commencé à parler, hésitant.<br/>Il avait bien évidemment mis Charles au courant de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas détaillé cette histoire de prophétie. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots de Dumbledore, cette histoire le travaillait.</p><p>La première réaction de Charles fut de rappeler à Harry que Trewlanney n'était pas vraiment douée en divination. Elle n'était pas connue pour son talent, et à sa connaissance elle n'avait jamais brillé au cours de sa longue carrière.<br/>En notant l'air angoissé de son frère, Charles soupira.<br/>- Harry… Une prophétie n'a rien de… D'obligatoire ! Rien n'empêche de changer les choses, ce n'est pas inéluctable. C'est une des possibilités, rien de plus.</p><p>L'adolescent aux yeux verts s'était légèrement décrispé, mais il était resté légèrement boudeur.<br/>- Je n'aime pas qu'il existe une prophétie disant que je dois te tuer.<br/>- Et tu ne peux pas te rendre malade à cause des mots de Dumbledore. Tant que tu n'as pas entendu la prophétie en question, c'est probablement juste l'interprétation d'un vieux fou qui l'utilise pour se justifier ! Si ça se trouve ça ne parle même pas de toi !</p><p>Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de glousser face au ton directif de Charles. Constatant que l'obscurité avait envahi le parc, ils échangèrent un regard rieur et avancèrent à grands pas vers le château. Ils allaient rentrer se faufiler dans le château et rejoindre leur dortoir en toute discrétion et personne ne saurait qu'ils avaient enfreint le règlement pour la toute première fois de leur scolarité.</p><p>Ils auraient dû se douter que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples. Ils n'atteignirent pas l'entrée des cachots, puisqu'un bruit les fit se figer. Le miaulement caractéristique de Miss Teigne fit grogner légèrement Charles et il entraîna Harry à sa suite, grimpant les étages au pas de course. Les escaliers se mirent à bouger et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir désert.<br/>Le cœur battant, ils échangèrent un regard complice. Entendant Rusard marmonner au loin, Harry ouvrit la première porte à leur portée et ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce.</p><p>Passée l'excitation d'avoir échappé à une retenue - ou à une visite dans le bureau du Directeur - les deux frères regardèrent autour d'eux, observant la pièce avec attention.<br/>Ils s'attendaient à être dans une salle de classe, mais la pièce était vide. Pas de tables, de chaises ou de bureau. Juste un énorme miroir au fond de la pièce. Il était énorme - montant jusqu'au plafond -encadré d'or, et posé sur deux pieds griffus.</p><p>Fasciné Harry s'approcha, tête levée, nota les lettres gravées. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de déchiffrer l'inscription, avant de constater qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Il n'était même pas certain que « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej » puisse appartenir à une langue existante.<br/>Charles le rejoignit et fronça les sourcils, face aux lettres mystérieuses. Puis, il haussa les épaules et il allait se détourner quand son regard tomba dans le miroir.</p><p>Il hoqueta stupéfait et agrippa la main de son frère pour attirer son attention.<br/>- Harry… Regarde !<br/>L'adolescent se tourna vers Charles, ne comprenant pas, et le vit les yeux écarquillés, figé sur son reflet. Aussi, Harry regarda dans le miroir à son tour et il sursauta à son tour.</p><p>Il se voyait, avec Charles. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel en soi, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux face au miroir. Mais leur image était légèrement floue, comme s'il ne portait pas ses lunettes.<br/>Plus exactement… c'était comme si leurs reflets étaient superposés à un autre reflet. Un reflet d'eux, mais plus âgés. Adultes.</p><p>Petit à petit d'autres silhouettes apparaissaient dans le miroir, derrière eux, au loin. Toutes les personnes importantes à ses yeux. Drago, Hermione. Les Malefoy. Severus juste derrière eux, une main sur chacune de leurs épaules. Et un peu en retrait Sirius.<br/>Harry inspira brusquement.<br/>- On a l'air…<br/>Charles semblait émerveillé. Il hocha lentement la tête et souffla la fin de la phrase.<br/>- … heureux.</p><p>Ils restèrent longuement devant le miroir, la main dans la main. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de demander ce que l'autre voyait, ils savaient au fond d'eux que l'image était la même pour l'autre.<br/>Finalement, Harry secoua la tête.<br/>- A ton avis… c'est quoi ce miroir ?<br/>Charles haussa les épaules.<br/>- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère que c'est ce qu'on aura à l'avenir. Tous… Tous nos proches autour de nous.</p><p>Harry eut un sourire doux en regardant le reflet de Drago et il corrigea doucement son frère.<br/>- Tu veux dire tout ceux qu'on aime.<br/>Charles rosit légèrement mais ne le détrompa pas.</p><p>Ils étaient resté un long moment dans cette pièce, leurs regard revenant vers le reflet comme s'ils avaient peur que l'image ne change. Puis finalement, ils étaient repartis vers leur dortoir, aussi discrètement que possible et ils s'étaient glissés dans leurs lits, tournés l'un vers l'autre.<br/>Ils plongèrent rapidement dans un sommeil paisible, l'esprit apaisé.</p><p>Ni Charles ni Harry ne parlèrent de cette salle mystérieuse. Ils ne voulaient pas partager ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le miroir.<br/>Charles cependant, passa énormément de temps à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, laissant à Drago le soin de rester près de Harry. Jusqu'au moment, où il traîna son frère à sa suite avant de lui mettre un lourd volume relié de cuir dans les mains.</p><p>Sans surprise, Harry découvrit une gravure représentant le fameux miroir, et lut la description.<br/>- Le Miroir du Riséd ?<br/>Charles sourit et hocha la tête.<br/>- C'était… juste ce qu'on désire le plus.</p><p>Harry referma le livre, et leva son regard émeraude vers son frère, avec une pointe de malice.<br/>- Dans ce cas, Charlie, si nous avons vu la même chose, il est largement temps que tu aies une conversation sérieuse avec notre chère et adorable amie Hermione…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Bonhomme de neige</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bien qu'il soit tout à fait conscient qu'il devait révéler la vérité sur son identité à Hermione - surtout si leur relation continuait à évoluer - Charles hésitait. Il n'y avait que les deux concernés pour nier à quel point ils étaient proches et à quel point ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre… Et l'adolescent avait terriblement peur d'être rejeté.</p><p>Harry ne disait rien, encourageant juste son frère, conscient que cette crainte d'être abandonné devait être un reste de son ancienne vie, lorsqu'il était Tom Jédusor. La réaction de Sirius n'avait pas aidé bien évidemment.</p><p>Un matin, en voyant la neige tomber à l'extérieur, Harry poussa Charles à inviter Hermione à une balade sous la neige. Il savait que la jeune fille aimait l'hiver, et qu'assurément la balade dans le parc pourrait créer une atmosphère romantique.<br/>Drago ricana, amusé de voir Harry jouer les entremetteurs, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, assurant juste à Charles qu'il allait traîner Harry au chaud dans la salle commune et qu'il ne le quitterait pas du regard.</p><p>Bien évidemment, la réflexion fit rougir Harry, amusant les deux autres adolescents.</p><p>Lorsque Drago attrapa la main de Harry pour l'entraîner à sa suite, Charles soupira et se décida. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement repousser le moment et si Hermione le rejetait… au moins il serait fixé.<br/>Il se plaça face à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle quitta la Grande salle, et lui proposa une promenade sous la neige.</p><p>Hermione sourit, et accepta avec empressement. Depuis que Harry avait été convoqué chez Dumbledore, Charles était devenu plus protecteur encore envers son frère, et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de vraiment se voir seuls.</p><p>Il marchèrent dans la neige en silence, les joues rougies par le froid. Charles était nerveux, puisqu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas juste se planter devant Hermione et lui dire qu'il avait été un mage noir dans une autre vie.</p><p>Hermione n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait parfaitement que Charles voulait lui parler d'un sujet sérieux. Elle était légèrement inquiète, parce que Charles était distant depuis peu, et elle craignait qu'il ne veuille plus être aussi proche d'elle.<br/>Il était toujours aussi… tendre pour lui parler, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle tenait énormément à Charles.</p><p>Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et proposa qu'ils fassent un bonhomme de neige. Charles hésita brièvement indécis, avant d'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire. Il se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille, avant de rapidement se laisser aller et de rire joyeusement.</p><p>Les mains gelées et écarlates, Charles ajoutait de la neige à leur œuvre avant de soupirer lourdement en regardant Hermione.<br/>- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.<br/>La jeune fille posa la main sur ses hanches, avec un sourire.<br/>- Je m'en doutais… Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps.</p><p>Charles marmonna refusant de croiser le regard de son amie. Voyant son indécision, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort pour le réchauffer. Charles se mordilla la lèvre, puis hocha la tête, sa décision prise.<br/>- Je… Tu sais qui je suis bien évidemment.<br/>Hermione gloussa.<br/>- Charles Potter, tu es un garçon bien étrange.<br/>- Je… Il y a des années, Harry a survécu à l'attaque de la maison de ses parents.</p><p>La lionne ouvrit la bouche prête à poser une question mais en se rendant compte que Charles était perdu dans ses pensées, et qu'il allait probablement lui dire quelque chose d'important, elle garda le silence.<br/>- Ils ont été attaqués… C'est Voldemort qui a attaqué. Il… Harry a survécu bien sûr. Mais il s'est produit quelque chose.</p><p>Puisque Charles retombait dans le silence, Hermione protesta doucement.<br/>- Vous avez survécu tous les deux Charles. Je sais que les livres d'histoire n'ont retenu que le nom de Harry mais… j'ai vu ta cicatrice. Tu étais là aussi.<br/>L'air sombre, l'adolescent hocha la tête.<br/>- Oui j'étais là.</p><p>Après quelques secondes, il soupira.<br/>- Avant l'attaque, Harry était fils unique. Il… Il vivait seul avec ses parents, James et Lily Potter.<br/>Le jeune homme baissa la tête, refusant de regarder Hermione, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux.<br/>- Ce soir là… je… Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai entendu cette histoire et avec Harry nous avons… complété le reste mais… Quand je suis arrivé dans la maison des Potter, je n'étais pas… J'étais différent.<br/>La main d'Hermione se posa sur son épaule, et Charles ferma douloureusement les yeux.<br/>- Hermione. Avant ce soir là, j'étais Voldemort. Le sort… Le sort m'a… Et bien je suis devenu un enfant de l'âge d'Harry sans aucun souvenir du passé.</p><p>La main d'Hermione se retira et Charles serra les poings, prêt à être rejeté. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit l'étreinte de son amie.<br/>- Charles…<br/>- Tu dois me trouver monstrueux.</p><p>Hermione le força à lever la tête pour la regarder.<br/>- Charles, tu n'es pas lui.<br/>- C'est un fait. Je… Le sort cette nuit là a changé ma forme mais pas qui j'étais.<br/>- Charles. Tu es mon ami ?<br/>- Bien évidemment.<br/>- Le fait que je sois une née de moldu ne te rebute pas ?</p><p>Charles se redressa brusquement, les sourcils froncés.<br/>- Quoi ? Mais… Non !<br/>- Alors tu n'es pas lui, idiot.<br/>- Hermione… je crois que tu te voiles la face.</p><p>Avant de répondre, Hermione le reprit dans ses bras. Il se détendit au début, avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte, soulagé de ne lire aucun rejet ni aucun dégoût dans les yeux de la brune.<br/>- Charles. Tu as grandi dans le monde moldu, n'est-ce-pas ?<br/>- En partie oui.<br/>- Tu as déjà entendu parler de réincarnation ?<br/>- Oui mais…<br/>- Et bien c'est sensiblement la même chose non ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ce qu'il a été dans une autre vie.<br/>- Mais…<br/>- Imagine, si dans une autre vie, j'étais une personne vraiment mauvaise ? Est ce que tu me détesterai ?<br/>- Non !</p><p>Charles se tut, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.<br/>- Donc tu… Tu ne me déteste pas ?<br/>- Bien sûr que non !<br/>En sentant l'adolescent se détendre tout contre elle, Hermione soupira, effarée que son ami ait pu se torturer de cette façon. Elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.<br/>- N'y pense pas. Tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et… surtout, tu n'es pas seul. Je comprends mieux toutes les réflexions de ton frère maintenant, et il avait raison de te pousser à m'en parler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Bataille de boules de neige</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pendant que Charles parlait à Hermione, Harry était resté dans son dortoir en compagnie de Drago. Ils s'étaient installés côte à côte pour travailler, rédigeant leurs devoirs avec application dans un silence confortable.</p><p>Cependant, le calme studieux fut rapidement brisé par l'arrivée d'un hibou que les deux garçons connaissaient bien puisqu'il s'agissait de l'oiseau de Lucius. Drago s'apprêta à le réceptionner, mais le rapace s'installa devant Harry, le fixant de ses petits yeux perçants. L'adolescent récupéra le message et laissa le hibou repartir, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.</p><p>Les sourcils froncés, Drago l'observait, conscient que son ami était perturbé. Il intervint alors, un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait aimé, vexé de se rendre compte qu'Harry avait encore des secrets pour lui.<br/>- Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi mon père t'envoie un message hors des heures de distribution du courrier ?</p><p>Harry cligna des yeux et il détourna le regard en haussa rapidement les épaules.<br/>- Je… Je lui ai parlé de ma visite chez Dumbledore. Je suppose qu'il me donne des conseils à ce sujet…<br/>- Harry…<br/>L'adolescent brun s'empourpra et ouvrit brusquement le parchemin, brisant le sceau familier de la famille Malefoy. Il lut lentement la lettre et ferma les yeux.<br/>Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, sous le regard inquiet de Drago. Cependant, le blond ne dit pas un mot, attendant patiemment d'avoir une explication sur ce qui se passait.</p><p>Harry sourit brièvement.<br/>- Dumbledore m'a dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort tu te souviens ?<br/>Drago hocha lentement la tête.<br/>- Ce que je n'ai pas précisé - sauf à Lucius - c'est que cette certitude lui vient d'une prophétie. La prophétie dont Severus nous a parlé vaguement et qui a conduit à la mort de ma famille.</p><p>Prudemment, Drago répondit.<br/>- C'est cette prophétie que Severus a entendu, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne lui en a pas parlé parce que c'est lui qui l'a répétée à… à Voldemort ?<br/>Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire triste.<br/>- Oui. Il se sent suffisamment coupable pour ça. Je veux dire, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça entraînerait. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré demander à ton père, et… Et bien Lucius a profité de sa présence au Ministère pour se rendre au département des Mystères où sont stockées les prophéties. Heureusement il a pu prendre connaissance de celle qui me concerne.</p><p>Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, et laissa ses yeux errer sur le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Puis, il soupira, visiblement perdu.<br/>- Ton père me dit de ne pas trop prendre ce truc à cœur, parce que Trewlanney est celle qui l'a émise, et qu'elle n'est pas connue pour être… douée.<br/>Drago ricana, moqueur, et Harry se détendit, offrant un sourire crispé à son ami. Il poursuivit.<br/>- Il me l'a envoyée parce qu'il pense que c'est ce qui motive les intentions de Dumbledore et que… ça m'aidera à me protéger de lui. Une des interprétation de cette prophétie est que je suis apparemment destiné à tué Voldemort ou à être tué par lui.</p><p>Harry plia nerveusement le parchemin, sans oser regarder Drago. Il était surtout perturbé par ce qui était attendu de lui. S'il n'avait pas eu Charles, si Voldemort n'avait pas été détruit cette nuit là, il serait amené à tuer un homme avant même sa majorité. A tuer ou à être tué.</p><p>Finalement Drago s'approcha encore plus de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres - plus un geste de réconfort qu'autre chose - et commença à lui frotter doucement le dos.<br/>- Harry. Mon père t'a dit de ne pas prendre la prophétie au pied de la lettre non ? Quand à moi, je vais te dire que si tu es destiné à… éliminer Voldemort alors tu as déjà accompli la prophétie. Charles n'est pas lui, c'est toi même qui le répète.<br/>- Je sais !<br/>Harry avait élevé la voix, se dégageant des bras de Drago, furieux qu'il puisse même songer à confondre son frère adoré avec le monstre qui avait fait plier le monde magique. Mais Drago ne se vexa pas, il se contenta d'attirer Harry contre lui une fois de plus, le serrant un peu plus fort.<br/>- Alors qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?<br/>- Si jamais Dumbledore apprend qui est Charles, il voudra lui faire du mal. Il voudra me forcer à… à l'attaquer. Mais…<br/>- Tu ne pourras pas et Charles ne pourra pas te faire du mal. N'importe qui vous connaissant un peu le sait, Harry. Personne n'a jamais douté que vous étiez jumeaux, tu sais, tout simplement parce que vous vous comportez comme de véritables jumeaux. Je connais la vérité et pourtant je vous considère toujours comme frères… Quoi que Dumbledore puisse préparer, il ne pourra pas t'obliger à t'en prendre à Charles.<br/>- Je dois le protéger.<br/>- Tu n'es pas seul Harry. Nous t'aiderons à le défendre.</p><p>Harry expira, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle. Il se laissa aller contre Drago, tremblant presque sous l'émotion. Les projets de Dumbledore l'avaient choqué au plus haut point, et maintenant qu'il était rassuré grâce à son ami, ses nerfs lâchaient.<br/>Un long moment s'écoula, pendant lequel Harry restait agrippé au blondinet, à respirer son odeur familière et réconfortante, à se laisser aller, réconforté. Puis, il redressa doucement la tête et embrassa Drago, amoureusement, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.</p><p>C'était une activité qu'il appréciait particulièrement et il ne perdait jamais une occasion de goûter les lèvres du blondinet. Les deux garçons ne s'affichaient pas franchement, préférant garder l'évolution de leur relation discrète. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à répondre à des questions, ou à subir des critiques. Ils n'avaient jamais mis de mots sur leur relation, mais si quelqu'un avait posé la question à Harry, il aurait répondu qu'il voulait passer sa vie aux côtés de Drago.<br/>Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, il l'avait immédiatement apprécié. Ils étaient devenus proches, les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis, en vieillissant, leur relation s'était approfondie, et une nouvelle complicité s'était établie, et la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour était devenue floue.<br/>A l'âge des premiers émois, ils avaient trouvé naturel de les vivre ensemble, l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne voulaient personne entre eux.</p><p>La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Cependant, Harry ne chercha pas à se dégager des bras de Drago. Ils étaient discrets, mais ils n'avaient pas honte de ce qu'ils vivaient.</p><p>Blaise qui venait d'entrer brusquement eut un large sourire, ravi d'avoir surpris ses deux amis à s'embrasser. Il avait parié avec Théo que ces deux là étaient bien plus proches que ce qu'ils avouaient, et il venait enfin d'avoir la preuve. Cependant, il ne fit pas la moindre réflexion, se contentant de claquer des mains en s'exclamant sur un ton enjoué :<br/>- Venez vite ! Charles et Granger ont commencé une bataille de boules de neige contre les Gryffondor !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Sol gelé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les Gryffondor et Serpentard de cinquième année sortirent de la serre de Botanique, où ils venaient d'assister à un cours. Les adolescents frissonnaient en passant de la chaleur presque tropicale de la serre au froid piquant de l'extérieur.</p><p>Le petit groupe d'amis qui s'était formé autour de Harry et Charles se heurta presque à Dumbledore qui se dressait face à eux.<br/>Aux côté du Directeur il y avait un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices, portant un œil de verre tournoyant follement et s'appuyant sur un bâton sculpté. L'individu avait une mine patibulaire et l'air menaçant, et instinctivement, le groupe d'adolescent se pressa les uns contre les autres, indécis.</p><p>Dumbledore ne manqua pas la réaction de ses élèves et il gloussa, d'un air amusé. Avec son ton débonnaire, il présenta le nouveau venu.<br/>- Je vois que vous vous souvenez de mon vieil ami, l'Auror Alastor Maugrey.</p><p>Harry échangea un bref regard inquiet avec Charles, mais aucun des jeunes ne prononça le moindre mot. Dumbledore gloussa de nouveau, comme si la situation l'amusait énormément.<br/>- Et bien et bien… Pas la peine de se montrer si timides ! Il ne va pas vous manger. L'Auror Maugrey est spécialisé dans l'arrestation des Mangemorts.</p><p>L'Auror grogna et fixa son regard sur Drago, plissant la paupière de son œil valide.<br/>- Bien que certains m'aient échappé à mon grand regret.<br/>Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, comme pour l'obliger à modérer ses propos. Puis, il sourit.<br/>- Harry mon garçon. Voudrais-tu venir, s'il te plaît ? Nous avons à te parler.</p><p>Harry entendit l'inspiration effrayée de Charles à ses côtés, tandis que Drago prenait sa main discrètement. Il sourit poliment.<br/>- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais serait-ce possible de vous voir plus tard ? Nous nous rendions en cours de métamorphose, et le professeur MacGonagall n'aime pas vraiment que nous arrivions en retard.<br/>Le Directeur plissa les yeux, mécontent.<br/>- Je te fournirai un mot d'excuse, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela. Minerva ne dira rien à ce sujet.<br/>- Mais…</p><p>L'auror Maugrey grogna, et Harry eut l'impression que ses intestins se tordaient sous la peur. Il chercha fébrilement une excuse pour ne pas suivre Dumbledore alors que la poigne de Drago se resserrait douloureusement sur sa main.<br/>Charles allait intervenir, mais Hermione l'en empêchant en se collant à lui pour lui pincer discrètement les côtes. Lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard noir, elle lui fit signe discrètement de rester silencieux, pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer.</p><p>Harry insista, mal à l'aise.<br/>- Vraiment, Monsieur, je préférerais ne pas manquer le cours.<br/>Maugrey ricana, l'air mauvais.<br/>- Dans ce cas, jeune homme, heureusement qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis.<br/>Dumbledore hocha la tête l'air satisfait.<br/>- Effectivement Harry. Mon vieil ami ici présent est employé du Ministère. Il serait mal vu que tu sois accusé de… résistance, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Harry dégagea lentement sa main et lança un regard effrayé à Drago, le suppliant mentalement de ne pas intervenir pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Puis il avança doucement, à contrecœur.<br/>Dès qu'il fut à portée de l'Auror, celui ci lui attrapa le poignet et serra jusqu'à ce qu'Harry laisse échapper une plainte de douleur sous l'air horrifié de ses camarades. Puis, sans s'occuper de savoir si le gamin pouvait suivre ou non, il partit en direction de Poudlard à grand pas, obligeant Harry à le suivre en trébuchant sur le sol gelé.</p><p>Passé le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, Drago jura bruyemment et partit en courant comme une fusée. Il devait prévenir Severus. Son père aussi. N'importe qui qui serait de leur côté et qui pourrait les aider à sortir Harry de cette situation. Son cœur battait la chamade, au point d'en devenir douloureux, et il ne pouvait penser qu'au garçon qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.<br/>Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry au sujet de la prophétie, et si Dumbledore et son ami si effrayant découvraient qui était Charles… Ce serait réellement catastrophique.</p><p>Charles n'avait pas mis beaucoup plus de temps à réagir, affolé. Il s'était mis à courir, juste derrière Drago. Hermione le suivait de près, décidée à proposer son aide, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle connaissait leur secret et elle avait bien l'intention de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour être digne de leur confiance. Sans comptait qu'Harry était un ami proche, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.</p><p>Le reste de leurs amis hésita plus longuement. Ron, qui avait assisté à la scène, secoua la tête, éberlué. Puis, il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait surprise et qu'il avait rapporté à Hermione. Le projet de Dumbledore de faire arrêter Harry pour l'interroger sous Veritaserum et il blêmit.<br/>- Merde. Il va l'expédier à Azkaban !<br/>Les mots de Ron eurent un effet d'électrochoc sur le reste du groupe, et ils partirent rapidement vers le château, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement, échangeant des regards perplexes et impuissants.</p><p>Ron finit par se décider et dirigea tout le monde vers la classe de métamorphose, pour prévenir Minerva MacGonagall. La directrice des Gryffondor était peut être proche de Dumbledore, mais elle était surtout connue pour être impartiale.</p><p>Drago ouvrit la porte du bureau de Severus avec une rare violence, faisant sursauter celui-ci. En d'autres circonstances, le blondinet aurait pu rire de la tête de son parrain, mais il cherchait surtout à retrouver son souffle pour expliquer la situation.</p><p>Quand à Severus, le hurlement qu'il avait sur les lèvres après la brute qui avait défoncé sa porte s'étouffa en voyant l'air paniqué de Drago. Le gamin ressemblait à un fantôme tant il était pâle. Il était à bout de souffle, probablement au bord du malaise, les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées, visiblement en état de choc.</p><p>Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, et il sentit une désagréable sensation, comme si un doigt glacé passait sur son échine. Il réagit immédiatement, comme s'il était prêt à ce moment depuis des années.<br/>- Drago ?<br/>Le blondinet tomba à genoux, les yeux pleins de larmes, alors que la panique l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Severus soupira et prit sa baguette. Avec douceur, il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux gris et prononça "legilimens".</p><p>Severus n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver ce qui avait mis Drago dans cet état : le souvenir de ce qui venait de se produire tournait en boucle, et lorsqu'il sortit de l'esprit de son filleul, l'espion était fou de rage bien que d'un calme glacial.<br/>- Reste ici.<br/>L'instant d'après, Severus était parti, après avoir prononcé "Manoir Malefoy" dans sa cheminée.</p><p>L'arrivée brutale de Severus fit accourir Lucius, qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave. Severus serra les poings et fixa Lucius dans les yeux.<br/>- Dumbledore et ce fichu Fol'Oeil ont enlevé Harry il y a quelques instants ! Alors qu'il sortait de cours, devant tous les élèves. Il faut le sortir de là.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Réflexions brisées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se laissa traîner comme dans un état second, incapable de réfléchir. Il devait presque trottiner pour suivre les grands pas de l'Auror et il ne pensait même pas à se débattre, alors qu'il trébuchait à chaque pas ou presque. Il devait avouer qu'il ne faisait même pas attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient.</p><p>Il paniqua légèrement lorsqu'ils passèrent les grilles de Poudlard mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se dégager de la poigne de l'Auror, Dumbledore avait posé une main sur son épaule, et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace.<br/>L'instant d'après, il ressentit la désagréable sensation du transplanage et il se tendit.</p><p>Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement où ils arrivèrent. Dumbledore avait l'air terriblement satisfait, et le jeune homme fut traîné de nouveau dans un couloir. Rapidement Harry comprit : il étaient au Ministère. Il se débattit un peu plus, essayant de se libérer. Mais les deux hommes le maintenaient solidement, et Harry fut jeté sans ménagement dans une pièce minuscule.</p><p>La porte claqua et l'adolescent regarda autour de lui, avec une pointe de panique. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer, en regardant autour de lui. C'était une pièce grise, triste. Une table était fixée au sol et il y avait deux chaise, de chaque côté. Rien de plus. Aucun décor, pas de fenêtre. La seule issue était la porte par laquelle il était entré.</p><p>Avant d'arriver dans le monde magique, Harry avait souvent été dans la même pièce que Dudley quand il allumait la télévision, et son cousin regardait parfois des films policiers. Aussi, il n'eut pas beaucoup de doutes sur la fonction de cette pièce : ce n'était ni plus ni moins une salle d'interrogatoire.</p><p>Harry pensa qu'au moins Charles était sain et sauf à Poudlard. Il espérait que son frère avait immédiatement été rejoindre Severus, il faisait confiance à l'homme pour le protéger. Drago également était en sécurité. Il avait noté la menace subtile de Maugrey, lorsqu'il avait regretté ne pas avoir arrêté tous les Mangemorts. Il évoquait sans doute possible la famille Malefoy et Harry espérait que jamais son ami ne se retrouverait entre les mains de ce fou.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Maugrey l'avait stupéfixé, et le força à avaler un liquide clair comme de l'eau.<br/>Même s'il n'aimait pas autant les potions que son frère, il avait retenu certaines des leçons de Severus, et il comprit immédiatement qu'il était en train d'ingérer du Veritaserum. Il ne pouvait pas lutter et il paniqua de nouveau, craignant d'être obligé de révéler ses petits secrets ou pire, mettre en danger Charles.</p><p>Il sentit le sort de stupéfixion disparaître et il tomba presque sur la chaise que Maugrey avait déplacé jusqu'à lui. Il tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ne devait pas dire, mais il avait l'impression que ses pensées lui échappaient, et sa volonté vacillait alors que la potion embrumait son esprit.<br/>Ses réflexions furent brisées quand Dumbledore entra et posa la première question.<br/>- Où est Voldemort ?<br/>Les yeux dans le vague, incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry répondit d'une voix neutre, d'un ton monocorde.<br/>- Voldemort a été détruit la nuit où il a tué mes parents.</p><p>En comprenant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, Harry aurait pu s'effondrer de soulagement. C'était logique après tout : Dumbledore avait demandé où était Voldemort, le mage noir coupable de nombreux crimes. Or, Charles n'était pas Voldemort.<br/>Voldemort n'était que l'alter-ego mauvais de Tom Jedusor, la partie sombre de sa personnalité, celui qui avait brisé tant de vies. Charles n'avait rien en commun avec ce monstre. Il était peut être la réincarnation de Tom Jedusor, mais il n'avait jamais été un Mage noir.</p><p>L'adolescent cligna des paupières, essayant de s'accrocher à la réalité, de dominer les effets du Veritaserum. Après sa réponse, Dumbledore était resté quelques instants silencieux, le fixant d'un air sombre. Puis, il avait commencé à élever la voix, exigeant la vérité.<br/>Mais Harry ne pouvait que répéter avec un visage vide d'expression que Voldemort avait été détruit la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués.</p><p>Dumbledore leva sa baguette prêt à lancer un sort sur le jeune garçon, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Amélia Bones, présidente du Magenmagot et Directrice du département de la justice magique entra, suivie de Lucius et de Sirius.<br/>En les voyant, Harry se laissa aller, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues tant il était soulagé.<br/>- Sirius ! Ils m'ont enlevé à l'école, j'ai pas eu le choix ! Et ils m'ont donné du veritaserum.<br/>En parlant, il fixait Lucius droit dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui.</p><p>Il y eut un hoquet stupéfait, venant d'Amelia Bones. En tant que responsable de la justice, Bones ne pouvait pas ignorer un tel manquement à toutes les règles existantes. Elle leva sa baguette et lança un "incarcerem" rageur, ignorant les protestations de Dumbledore qui exigeait d'être libéré.<br/>La femme se pencha vers Harry.<br/>- Monsieur Potter ? Tout va bien ?<br/>Harry hocha vaguement la tête et répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore.<br/>- Voldemort a été détruit la nuit où il a tué mes parents.<br/>Amélia soupira et hocha la tête.<br/>- Tout va bien Monsieur Potter. C'est terminé.<br/>- Est-ce que mon frère va bien ? Est-ce que Charles est en danger lui aussi ?</p><p>Cette fois, la responsable de la justice magique prit le temps de jeter un regard noir à Dumbledore, avant de soupirer.<br/>- Monsieur Potter. Il n'y a plus de danger. Vous allez rapidement retrouver votre frère d'accord ? Votre parrain est venu vous chercher, et vous allez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer et pour vous remettre. Je peux vous assurer que ni Monsieur Dumbledore ni l'Auror Maugrey ne s'approcheront plus de vous désormais.</p><p>Harry hocha la tête, un peu misérable.<br/>- Je peux rentrer chez moi alors ?<br/>L'adolescent croisa le regard inquiet de Lucius. L'aristocrate restait silencieux et en retrait, mais il était attentif à ce qui se passait. Et Harry ne s'était pas directement adressé à lui parce qu'il avait intégré depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique que personne ne devait savoir à quel point il était proche de la famille Malefoy.<br/>L'instant d'après, Sirius était près de lui, et le serrait contre lui, lui frottant le dos en lui assurant que tout irait bien. Harry se raidit, mais ne protesta pas conscient qu'il devait donner le change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Maison de poupée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heureusement pour Harry, l'effet du veritaserum passa rapidement. Il ne posa cependant pas la moindre question lorsque Sirius l'entraîna à sa suite, après avoir échangé un rapide signe de tête avec Lucius.</p><p>Le jeune homme pensait qu'ils se rendraient au Manoir Malefoy, mais Sirius semblait avoir une autre idée en tête puisqu'en sortant du Ministère il fit transplaner Harry dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres. Devant une maison vieillotte, aux murs décrépis et aux fenêtres crasseuses, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul.<br/>- Ne t'en fais pas, Lucius va s'occuper de prévenir ton frère et Drago que tu vas bien. Mais nous avons pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour te remettre de tout ça tranquillement…<br/>- Mais…<br/>- Nous sommes ici dans ma maison. Ma maison de famille. Je… J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir une conversation tous les deux.</p><p>Harry observa avec surprise le visage de Sirius - qui semblait un peu indécis - mais il n'objecta pas. Il hocha juste la tête et tenta un sourire - qui s'apparenta finalement plus à une grimace. Il était peut être reconnaissant à son parrain d'être venu à son secours, mais il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir rejeté Charles.<br/>Il suivit Sirius dans la maison, haussant les sourcils lorsque la porte vermoulue grinça abominablement, et il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Le couloir était sombre et des têtes d'elfes empaillées étaient accrochées sur les murs. Il y avait également des portraits accrochés sur le papier peint éraflé, probablement ceux des anciens propriétaires. L'endroit était triste et déprimant à souhait. Voyant son expression horrifiée, Sirius gloussa doucement.<br/>- C'est sinistre, non ?<br/>Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire amusé. Sirius détourna le regard et fronça le nez.<br/>- Je déteste cet endroit. Je l'ai toujours détesté.<br/>- Alors pourquoi tu restes ici ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu rester avec nous, non ? Si tu n'avais pas…</p><p>Sirius soupira.<br/>- Suis-moi.<br/>Ils se dirigèrent vers un salon à la décoration démodée. L'endroit était encombré de bibelots exposés dans des armoires vitrées, et les murs étaient couverts d'un affreux papier peint à fleurs. D'immenses rideaux vert mousse masquaient les fenêtres, rendant la luminosité particulièrement sinistre. Chaque fauteuil était couvert d'un empilement de coussins d'un goût douteux. Harry pensa immédiatement à une pièce de maison de poupée ancienne, et il se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas rire nerveusement.<br/>Sirius grogna et fit disparaître les coussins d'un geste de baguette en marmonnant un "fichu elfe têtu", puis il fit signe à son filleul de s'installer.<br/>- Je reste ici, parce que… Et bien c'est la maison de ma famille. Et je ne suis pas retourné au Manoir Malefoy parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir et il était temps pour moi de… rentrer chez moi. Je suppose. Reprendre ma vie d'avant, tout ça.</p><p>Harry resta silencieux. Sirius soupira et reprit.<br/>- Je te dois des excuses, Harry. Pour ma réaction un peu… violente. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à digérer ta proximité avec… avec l'assassin de tes parents.</p><p>L'adolescent se redressa brusquement, sourcils froncés.<br/>- Charles n'est pas un assassin !<br/>Sirius eut un sourire triste, et hocha doucement la tête.<br/>- Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Tu n'as pas connu tes parents Harry, mais moi, je les ai connus. Ils étaient réels à mes yeux. Et je les ai aimé plus que tout. James… James était comme un frère pour moi. J'ai grandi à ses côtés, et… Et Voldemort me l'a enlevé brutalement.<br/>- Mais…<br/>- Laisse moi terminer, d'accord ?</p><p>Harry hocha la tête, un peu tendu malgré tout, prêt à plaider pour son frère encore et encore. Sirius continua.<br/>- Bien. J'ai été envoyé à Azkaban comme tu le sais, et la seule chose que je savais… Et bien mes amis étaient morts, tués par Voldemort. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse en découvrant que le garçon mystère qui vivait avec toi n'est autre que… Voldemort en personne ? Enfin. Sa réincarnation ou quel que soit le nom à donner à ce phénomène étrange. Même si j'appréciais… j'apprécie Charles… C'est un gentil gamin bien sûr… Mais…<br/>Bien que le discours de Sirius soit décousu, Harry hocha la tête comme si tout cela avait un sens. Et ça en avait probablement. Harry pouvait comprendre que Sirius ait eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la situation, pour accepter que Charles soit Voldemort sans l'être réellement. Pour lui, accepter avait été simple parce qu'il avait été la personne la plus proche de Charles, d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs.</p><p>- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Une fois de plus, j'ai été un parrain bien misérable. Je… J'aurais dû vous soutenir. J'aurais du te faire confiance.<br/>- Charles est mon frère Sirius. Mon jumeau. Il m'a… Il m'a protégé tellement de fois quand nous étions chez les moldus. Sans lui, je t'assure que je n'aurais pas survécu. Nous savons l'un et l'autre la vérité, nous savons que nous n'avons pas réellement de lien de sang, mais… c'est comme ça que nous voyons les choses. Rien ne pourra nous séparer.</p><p>Sirius resta silencieux un long moment avant de baisser le regard.<br/>- Merlin… Je suis tellement désolé Harry. J'aurais dû être là dès le début. Je te dois des excuses pour mon caractère un peu trop emporté, et j'en dois à Charles également tu sais. Je n'aurais pas dû le rejeter si vite. J'espère que…</p><p>Harry hésita.<br/>- Tu vas revenir alors ? Avec nous ?<br/>- Si tous les deux vous m'acceptez encore dans votre vie, ça sera avec plaisir mon cher Harry.</p><p>Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Il prit Sirius dans ses bras, essayant de se reprendre. Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, il ne put que murmurer.<br/>- Tous les deux ? Vraiment ?<br/>Sirius le serra un peu plus contre lui, et ricana, un peu moqueur.<br/>- Oh j'ai bien compris Harry. J'ai bien compris que rien ne pouvait vous séparer. Et ça ne me gêne plus. Je veux dire, Charles n'a rien demandé lui non plus. Je l'ai vu grandir comme toi, et… je serais fou de continuer à lui reprocher quelque chose dont il n'a pas le moindre souvenir. Et il a toujours été là pour toi. Contrairement à moi. J'avais honte de moi, et si Narcissa ne m'avait pas contacté en urgence pour te tirer de ce guêpier, je n'aurais pas osé revenir, de peur d'être rejeté.<br/>- Tu nous as manqué, Sirius. A tous les deux. Charles t'aime beaucoup aussi.</p><p>Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans pour autant s'écarter de son parrain.<br/>- Et maintenant Sirius ? Que va-t-il se passer ?<br/>- Déjà, je vais t'envoyer te reposer, pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil histoire de te remettre de tes émotions. Ensuite, demain matin, je te reconduirais à Poudlard. Je suppose que tu es pressé de retrouver un charmant blondinet ?<br/>Sentant Harry se tendre entre ses bras, Sirius lui frotta le dos.<br/>- Dumbledore n'est pas prêt d'y remettre les pieds d'après ce que j'en sais. Il a été surpris à agresser un élève, après l'avoir drogué. Et ce devant Amélia Bones, la personne la moins corruptible du Ministère. Lucius était également présent, et il est un Lord du Magenmagot ainsi que président du conseil d'administration de Poudlard… En résumé, Harry, ta scolarité devrait être bien plus tranquille désormais. Tes amis, ton frère et toi, vous êtes en sécurité désormais. Pour de bon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Pages sanglantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Sirius ramena Harry à Poudlard le lendemain matin, l'adolescent avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était épuisé après une nuit particulièrement difficile : c'était la toute première fois qu'il ne dormait pas auprès de Charles d'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, et l'absence de son frère l'avait perturbé.</p><p>En ajoutant le stress subi face à Dumbledore et Fol'Oeil, puis le retour de son parrain dans sa vie après une longue absence, Harry aurait bien eu besoin d'une journée pour se reposer. Sirius le lui avait proposé, mais l'adolescent avait insisté pour retourner à Poudlard. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que son jumeau allait bien, et il se doutait qu'il aurait à le rassurer.</p><p>Sans surprise, Charles - l'air aussi épuisé que son frère - attendait devant les grilles de Poudlard, l'air nerveux. Sirius eut un léger sourire amusé, mais il ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. À la place, il attira Charles dans ses bras pour le saluer. L'adolescent se tendit un bref instant avant de se laisser aller contre l'homme, et de lui offrir un sourire lumineux, soulagé de voir que Sirius l'acceptait finalement et ne semblait plus rebuté par son identité. Avant de partir, Sirius lui proposa de venir le voir lors des prochaines vacances, et ajouta qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire.</p><p>Épaule contre épaule, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers le château, après un dernier signe de main à Sirius. Ils restèrent silencieux, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour le moment. Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était se retrouver après la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu. Et depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de grands discours. Le simple contact de leurs épaules et leurs regards l'un vers l'autre était suffisant pour qu'ils s'apaisent et qu'ils repoussent leurs peurs.</p><p>Il était encore tôt et la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore descendus dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à la table Serpentard déserte tranquillement. Severus était déjà installé, et Harry lui adressa un grand sourire, se moquant de ce que pourraient bien penser les autres professeurs. Le Maître des potions inclina simplement la tête, avant de retourner à son repas. Cependant, son regard avait montré son soulagement en voyant Harry indemne et ses épaules s'étaient détendues. Harry savait qu'il serait appelé rapidement dans son bureau et qu'il devrait lui faire un compte rendu complet, même si Lucius devait avoir informé Severus de l'essentiel à l'instant où il avait quitté le Ministère.<br/>Ils n'avaient pas commencé à manger que Drago arrivait. Le blondinet eut un sourire lumineux en voyant Harry et il se colla contre lui, oubliant sa retenue habituelle, exposant sans hésitation son affection. L'heure des explications viendrait quand ils seraient seuls, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que leur conversation soit entendue. Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste heureux de se retrouver.</p><p>Pour n'importe qui en dehors de leur petit groupe, ils se conduisaient comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit. Ou au moins, comme si l'absence de Harry avait été un détail sans importance. L'arrivée bruyante des Gryffondor, en un troupeau compact, fit sourire Harry, et un cri de joie résonna alors que Hermione lui sautait au cou en riant, attirant l'attention. Le brun rougit brusquement, et assura à la lionne qu'il allait bien tandis que son frère se collait à la jeune fille.</p><p>La réaction d'Hermione, spontanée et joyeuse, sembla déclencher un vent de bonne humeur sur la Grande salle. Il y eut des sourires, et des chuchotements alors que les élèves commençaient leur petit déjeuner.</p><p>Voyant qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention, Hermione rougit légèrement et avec un regard de défi elle se pencha vers Charles pour claquer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. Écarlate elle fila vers la table rouge et or à toute vitesse, alors que Charles était figé, yeux écarquillés et joues rouges, et que Harry riait, appuyé contre Drago.</p><p>A cet instant précis, Harry décida qu'il était parfaitement heureux. Le moment avait été parfait. Il était avec son jumeau. Ils n'étaient plus seuls : ils avaient des amis. Charles commençait à accepter de laisser le passé derrière eux, et il était visiblement amoureux d'Hermione. Lui avait Drago près de lui, et il ne cherchait même pas à nier l'attirance et les tendres sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.</p><p>Le bruit des ailes des hiboux annonçant la distribution du courrier le tira de ses réflexions, et il répondit au regard inquiet de Drago par un petit clin d'œil, avec un sourire lumineux. Le blondinet se détendit, et rendit son sourire à son compagnon. Son inquiétude à son sujet réchauffa le cœur de Harry plus que jamais.</p><p>La distribution de la Gazette provoqua des réactions bruyantes et bientôt, il y eut un remue-ménage certain autour de ceux qui avaient un exemplaire du journal.<br/>Drago était abonné, aussi, et ils attendirent sagement qu'il reçoive son propre exemplaire en échangeant des regards légèrement inquiets.</p><p>A la table des professeurs, il y avait de l'agitation également, et Harry se tortilla sur le banc, mal à l'aise. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à eux. Lorsque le hibou des Malefoy lâcha la Gazette sur la table devant eux, Harry la déplia précipitamment et haleta en voyant le titre.</p><p>Il n'y avait pas de photo en Une. Juste cette phrase en noir, barrant la page. "Les pages sanglantes de la guerre sont tournées !"</p><p>L'adolescent aux yeux verts saisit la main de Charles et commença la lecture, tandis que Drago se collait contre lui et appuyait son menton sur son épaule. S'il s'inquiétait au départ, il se détendit rapidement en se rendant compte que son nom n'était pas cité. Pas une seule fois.<br/>La journaliste annonçait que le Ministère avait lancé une grande enquête minutieuse en se rendant compte d'incohérences dans les récits de Dumbledore. Les enquêteurs avaient alors établi que Albus Dumbledore les avait tous dupés, avec la complicité de Alastor Maugrey son grand ami Auror.<br/>Les deux hommes avaient été placé en état d'arrestation et devaient comparaître devant le Magenmagot, à huis clos.</p><p>Les exactions des deux hommes n'étaient pas détaillées. La journaliste mentionnait juste qu'ils avaient trompé tout le monde pour asseoir leur domination et manipuler leur entourage. Un nouveau Directeur allait être nommé à Poudlard et le Ministère enverrait très vite une commission d'enquête pour s'assurer que l'éducation des enfants n'avait pas été compromise.</p><p>Le sensationnel arrivait presque en fin d'article.<br/>" Depuis des années, Dumbledore assène avec certitude que le retour de Vous-savez-qui est imminent. Qu'il n'est pas mort, mais qu'il a juste été repoussé par le jeune Potter. Personne n'a osé protester ni douter de la parole du héros de la guerre contre Grindelwald. Cependant… Cependant, il apparaît que toutes ces mises en garde n'étaient qu'une tentative d'assujettir le monde magique à sa volonté.<br/>Il n'y a jamais eu de retour, et le Ministère assure qu'il n'y en aura pas. En effet l'enquête diligentée dans le plus grand secret par ses meilleurs éléments Langues-de-plomb a révélé que finalement Vous-savez-qui est bel et bien mort face au jeune Potter à l'automne 1981.<br/>C'est donc officiel : la guerre est terminée."</p><p>Drago siffla doucement entre ses dents.<br/>- Ils ont arrêté Dumbledore ? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible !<br/>Harry lâcha le journal et soupira, avec un sourire incrédule.<br/>- C'est terminé pour de bon visiblement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Chat noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir pris connaissance de la surprenante une de la Gazette, les trois garçons avaient quitté la table pour filer ventre à terre dans les cachots. Severus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, à grands pas, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui, comme s'il avait deviné qu'ils viendraient le voir.</p><p>Harry fut le premier à parler. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé après que Dumbledore l'eut emmené au Ministère, et le maître des potions marmonna quelques insultes à l'encontre de l'ancien Directeur, les poings serrés.<br/>Charles regarda Severus droit dans les yeux.<br/>- La Gazette disait vrai alors ? C'est vraiment terminé ?<br/>- Et bien… Minverva a été nommée Directrice, et m'a choisi comme adjoint. Il est donc certain que Dumbledore a été évincé de Poudlard. En ce qui te concerne Harry, rien n'a filtré sur ton rôle dans tout ce désastre. Lucius a fait le nécessaire, et il n'a visiblement pas eu de mal à convaincre Amélia Bones.</p><p>Drago intervint, sourcils froncés.<br/>- Je croyais que Madame Bones n'aimait pas mon père ? Pourquoi elle lui rendrait service ?<br/>Severus ricana.<br/>- Parce qu'un élève mineur, le héros du monde magique qui plus est, a été enlevé avec la complicité d'un de ses Aurors, emmené au Ministère et interrogé sous veritaserum sans aucune autorisation officielle. Si ça venait à se savoir, le département de la justice magique aurait de sérieux comptes à rendre, et Madame Bones a parfaitement compris qu'il valait mieux que cette histoire reste… cachée. Elle évite surtout de devoir répondre à des questions gênantes...</p><p>Severus se leva, voulant visiblement mettre fin à l'entretien, quand Harry posa la dernière question.<br/>- Et maintenant ?<br/>- Et maintenant ? Vous allez en cours, vous travaillez pour vos Aspic qui arriveront bien assez tôt. Comme tous les autres élèves de cette école.</p><p>Harry s'était attendu à se retrouver encore une fois piégé par la célébrité de son nom. Ou à un rebondissement de dernière minute. Il en avait l'habitude après tout, il était un véritable chat noir pour ce qui était d'attirer la malchance ou les situations périlleuses.<br/>Cependant, rien de tel ne se produisit.</p><p>Harry suivit les cours, comme Severus l'avait dit, de la même façon que les autres élèves. Tout comme Charles. L'attrait de leur célèbre nom était rapidement passé : depuis la première année, leurs camarades avaient eu le temps de digérer la nouveauté.</p><p>Libéré du poids de la culpabilité quand à son identité, Charles s'épanouissait peu à peu, et Hermione le collait de près. Ils se tournaient autour, avec peu de subtilité, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir le courage de faire le premier pas après la presque déclaration de Hermione lors de son rapide baiser dans la Grande Salle.<br/>Il y eut quelques sages baisers échangés, quelques regards intenses, mais ils se prétendaient juste bons amis.</p><p>Harry, agacé, voulut mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais Drago le retint, amusé.<br/>- Regarde les… ils adorent cette situation. Laisse les profiter à leur rythme, ils se déclareront quand ils seront prêts.</p><p>Et effectivement, Charles n'avait jamais été aussi souriant de toute leur vie. Ce petit jeu de chat et de la souris avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur le réconciliait totalement avec l'avenir, et il se prêtait à l'exercice avec une bonne volonté qui amusait énormément son entourage.</p><p>Pour les deux garçons, les fantômes du passé semblaient avoir bel et bien disparu, et l'avenir qui se profilait semblait souriant.</p><p>Sirius vint à la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard suivante. Harry et Charles se précipitèrent sur lui, et ce moment leur permit d'enterrer définitivement la fuite de Sirius lorsqu'il avait découvert qui était Charles. Ils croisèrent Remus Lupin, mais Sirius n'eut pas la moindre réaction, prouvant qu'il avait fait le deuil de cet ami qui l'avait autrefois abandonné sans la moindre hésitation, et qui aurait été prêt à livrer Harry à Dumbledore.<br/>Le coup de grâce vint de Severus, sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Il rejoignit Sirius, et ils purent discuter civilement - presque comme des amis, sous le regard ravi et affectueux des deux frères. Le lendemain matin, la lettre de démission du loup-garou était sur le bureau de la nouvelle Directrice et Remus Lupin disparaissait une fois de plus de la circulation, hanté par son passé et ses erreurs.</p><p>La fin de l'année arriva rapidement, sans qu'il y eut le moindre événement notable. Ce qui aurait pu paraître ennuyeux à certains fut au contraire totalement bienvenu pour les Potter et leur entourage.<br/>Les deux garçons retournèrent au Manoir Malefoy, et Sirius accepta de passer l'été avec eux. Le sourire en coin de Narcissa renseigna tout le monde : visiblement elle avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre son cousin. Hermione fut invitée pour un court séjour, et elle accepta pour le plus grand bonheur de Charles.</p><p>Harry et Drago n'officialisèrent pas vraiment leur relation publiquement. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient ensemble et ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment même si seuls leurs proches savaient à quel point ils s'aimaient, et c'était l'essentiel pour eux. Ils étaient rarement vus l'un sans l'autre, après tout. Personne ne se serait amusé à tenter de s'immiscer entre eux : si les colères de Drago Malefoy étaient célèbres, celles de Harry Potter pouvaient s'avérer dévastatrices. En ces moments, il rappelait à tous qu'il avait défait le plus grand mage noir qui ait existé alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.<br/>Ginny Weasley s'entêta longuement, ignorant les conseils de son frère Ron et même de sa mère, jusqu'à être humiliée publiquement par les deux garçons. Si elle espérait du soutien, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été la seule à imaginer que Harry puisse rejeter Drago pour elle. Et le baiser renversant qu'ils échangèrent en public devant elle eut le mérite de la convaincre pour de bon.</p><p>Charles courtisa officiellement Hermione durant leur sixième année. Là encore, il était évident qu'ils finiraient ensemble, puisque les adolescents n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre. Ils se fiancèrent rapidement, après que Charles eut fait sa demande en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, sous le regard ému de Madame Pince. Après tout, c'était à cet endroit qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au tout début, tous les deux passionnés de livres.<br/>Au dîner le même jour, Goyle fit une réflexion sur le statut du sang de Hermione. Même si Charles lui fractura le nez en pleine Grande Salle, aucun professeur ne vit soi-disant ce qui s'était produit et tous conclurent à un malheureux accident dû à la maladresse du Serpentard étroit d'esprit. Sous le regard noir de son Directeur de maison, Goyle s'abstint de protester. Plus personne n'osa jamais faire de réflexion par la suite.</p><p>La vie continuait.</p><p>Depuis qu'il avait découvert qui était Charles, Severus n'avait pas cessé de chercher ce qui s'était produit la nuit de la mort des parents Potter. Ce qui avait conduit à la transformation du terrible Lord Voldemort en l'innocent Charles Potter.</p><p>Il avait de la même manière recherché chaque horcruxe, et il les avait détruits les uns après les autres, pour s'assurer que jamais personne ne s'aviserait de tenter de faire renaître Voldemort. Il pensait cependant que Charles serait assez fort pour repousser son passé encombrant mais il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.</p><p>Le jour où Charles demanda la main d'Hermione Granger - Gryffondor insupportable et Miss je-sais-tout née de moldus - il détruisit toutes ses notes sur ses recherches. Il avait l'intuition que désormais rien ne pourrait ramener l'esprit du mage noir : Harry avait détruit toute trace de Voldemort en Charles, accomplissant ainsi la prophétie sans avoir à tuer. Son amour inconditionnel pour celui qu'il appelait son jumeau avait achevé la transformation en l'adolescent exceptionnel que Severus aimait tant. L'influence de Hermione se faisait également sentir, et Charles était aimé. Par tout son entourage.</p><p>Il révéla la vérité un soir à Lucius pour avoir le plaisir de voir le puissant Lord perdre tous ses moyens. Cependant, il fut déçu : l'homme resta de marbre, un sourcil haussé en signe d'amusement.<br/>L'aristocrate avait des doutes depuis des années au sujet de la présence du second bébé dans la maison Potter. Il avait rassemblé les pièces du puzzle, et il avait comprit un jour où Charles s'était emporté, mais il avait choisi de garder ses doutes pour lui. Au début, il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser ce savoir pour son propre bénéfice, mais l'amour de son fils pour les jumeaux lui avait fait oublier cette idée très rapidement. Sans compter qu'il s'était lui même attaché aux garçons : ils les considérait comme des fils adoptifs, et sans l'ombre menaçante de Dumbledore au-dessus d'eux toutes ces années, il aurait tenté de les adopter officiellement - même s'il se doutait qu'il aurait dû batailler avec Severus.<br/>Dernier argument enfin, celui qui avait eu le plus de poids : Narcissa ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Sa tendre épouse avait été au cours de toutes ces années une protectrice féroce des jumeaux Potter.</p><p>Une nuit, peu après l'arrestation de Dumbledore, trois silhouettes sombres s'approchèrent de Privet Drive. Trois hommes entrèrent au numéro quatre de la rue.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, les journaux moldus relataient un drame terrible : l'homme de la maison, Vernon Dursley, avait assassiné sa famille de sang froid - visiblement une crise de folie monstrueuse - avant de se donner la mort. Ce fait divers n'eut pas le moindre impact sur le monde magique, et personne ne découvrit jamais que Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy étaient venus en toute discrétion et s'étaient glissés dans la maison moldue.</p><p>Ils avaient ensemble jeté l'imperium sur Vernon Dursley après lui avoir rappelé ce qu'il avait fait autrefois aux jumeaux Potter, deux enfants magiques chers à leurs cœurs. Et une fois la famille décimée, ils étaient repartis, silencieux comme des ombres, satisfaits.<br/>Lucius avait promis à Narcissa de ne plus jamais tuer, mais sa femme avait tenu à ce qu'il fasse une exception pour ces deux moldus ignobles. Elle n'avait jamais oublié, et chaque année le lui avait rappelé, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Ainsi donc, il avait proposé à ses complices de l'assister, et ils avaient immédiatement accepté, brûlant d'envie de venger leurs protégés.<br/>Lucius obéissait toujours à sa douce épouse. C'était après tout, le secret pour un mariage réussi avec une femme Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Bonus : Dans la tête de Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En entendant les paroles des enfants et de Severus, dévoilant enfin la réelle identité de Charles - de celui qui se faisait appeler Charles - Sirius se figea. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour que son cerveau accepte de traiter l’information et la colère le submergea.</p><p>Il se sentit… trahi.</p><p>Lorsqu’il avait rencontré Charles et revu Harry, il avait su tout de suite que le gamin accroché à son filleul n’avait rien à voir avec les Potter. Il ne ressemblait ni à James, ni à Lily et personne dans leur entourage n’avait d’enfant de cet âge.<br/>Peut être que s’il avait été moins traumatisé de son séjour à Azkaban il se serait posé plus de questions. Après tout, avant tout ça, il avait été Auror. Et un sacrément bon auror qui plus est.</p><p>Mais il avait juste vu l’amour que Harry portait à ce gosse inconnu, leur attachement l’un à l’autre. Il avait entendu Narcissa lui dire à quel point les deux enfants avaient été malheureux, qu’ils n’avaient connu que l’amour de l’autre dans leur courte vie. <br/>Alors, il avait accepté Charles, inconditionnellement. Pour Harry.</p><p>Au fil des jours, puis des semaines, il s’était attaché au garçon mystérieux. Il en était venu à oublier qu’il n’était pas vraiment un Potter, qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec ses amis décédés. </p><p>Il s’était inquiété autant pour Charles que pour Harry quand les garçons avaient fait leur rentrée à Poudlard. </p><p> </p><p>Il avait enlacé autant l’un que l’autre. Il les avait gâtés, avait ri avec eux. Il avait passé du temps à leur parler de James et Lily, prétextant que Charles était le vrai jumeau de son filleul adoré.</p><p> </p><p>À l’instant, tout son monde venait de s’effondrer. Cette nouvelle vie qu’il était en train de rebâtir était basée sur un mensonge. Un terrible mensonge dans lequel il prenait soin de celui qui avait tué ses amis. Ses meilleurs amis.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Sirius intervint, tremblant de rage, Harry se mit entre lui et Charles, défendant une fois de plus ce gamin auquel il était si attaché. Il ignora le regard sombre de Charles, plein de culpabilité, pour concentrer toute sa rage, toute sa colère sur son filleul ingrat, celui qui préférait défendre l’assassin plutôt que la mémoire de ses parents.</p><p>Harry n’avait peut être aucun souvenir de James et Lily, mais lui se rappelait parfaitement de ses amis. James avait été son meilleur ami. Plus encore même, un frère.<br/>Dès l’instant où ils s’étaient rencontrés, ils avaient été inséparables. </p><p>Ils savaient tout l’un de l’autre. Lorsque Sirius avait fui sa famille, James avait été là. Il l’avait accueilli et soutenu. <br/>Sirius avait été le témoin de James à son mariage, et il avait été le premier à apprendre la grossesse de Lily.<br/>Lorsque Harry était né, il avait été nommé parrain, et personne n’avait été surpris. C’était évident que ce serait lui. </p><p>La mort de son ami l’avait dévasté, l’avait rendu fou de douleur. Sans Harry - ce petit bout de James - il n’aurait pas survécu à Azkaban. C’était la promesse de protéger son filleul qui lui avait permis de survivre, qui lui avait donné la force de se battre.</p><p> </p><p>En cet instant, Sirius était prêt à tuer Charles, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais Harry s’interposa.<br/>Le visage de James, et les yeux de Lily.</p><p>Il hurla, sans faire attention aux mots, traitant Charles de monstre, retirant une satisfaction cruelle en voyant que l’assassin semblait déstabilisé. Mais la magie de Harry l’étouffa, et son filleul eut le culot de déclarer qu’il refusait d’abandonner cette parodie d’enfant qu’il prenait pour son frère.</p><p>A bout de nerfs, Sirius lança un ultimatum. Il était persuadé que Harry se rendrait finalement compte de ses erreurs, et qu’il reviendrait à la raison. Mais au lieu de quoi, le foutu gosse attrapa la main du monstre et refusa d’abandonner son soi-disant frère. </p><p>Ce constat rendit Sirius fou de rage, et il tourna les talons, voulant fuir le plus loin possible.<br/>Il était hors de question qu’il ne reste une seconde plus sous le même toit que l’assassin de son meilleur ami. </p><p> </p><p>Il fit demi-tour, s’éloignant aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait des adolescents, refusant de les voir une seule seconde de plus. </p><p>Avant qu’il ne puisse quitter le Manoir Malefoy, il fut arrêté dans son élan par la poigne de Rogue et il montra les dents, prêt à se battre. Cependant, il fut stupéfixé.</p><p>Le regard de Rogue était plein de colère et de dégoût, et l’homme exigea de lui un serment pour qu’il ne puisse pas dévoiler où se cachait Harry. <br/>S’il avait été libre de ses mouvements, Sirius l’aurait frappé avant de lui rappeler qu’il ne comptait pas trahir le fils de James - aussi stupide et ingrat soit il. </p><p>Il jura sur sa magie, sèchement, sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire. Rogue le libéra enfin, et il endura ses mots plein de colère. <br/>Il vacilla cependant légèrement en entendant son vieil ennemi parler de son filleul comme l’un de ses garçons mais il se reprit rapidement et il disparut.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Puisqu’il ne savait pas où aller, Sirius se rendit au seul endroit qu’il connaissait en dehors du Manoir Malefoy. Square Grimmaud.</p><p>L’intérieur de la maison n’avait pas changé. Toujours aussi lugubre, bien loin du luxe du Manoir Malefoy. Le Manoir était un véritable foyer, lumineux et plein de rires. Grimmaud n’était qu’une coquille creuse suintant la Magie noire et les souvenirs amers.</p><p>Pendant deux jours entiers, il tourna en rond, ruminant de sombres pensées, détruisant sans vergogne les meubles miteux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Détruire son héritage le remplissait d’une joie malsaine, bien que Krettur le vieil elfe de sa mère s’acharnait à tout réparer, encore et encore.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin sa colère diminue.<br/>La première chose que Sirius se rendit compte était que Harry lui manquait. Charles aussi, même s’il refusait de l’avouer. </p><p>La seconde chose dont il prit conscience était que même s’il l’avait un instant envisagé, il se refusait à livrer son filleul à Dumbledore. Il n’oubliait pas les sévices que les deux garçons avaient subi, et même s’il prétendait que Charles le méritait, il ne le pensait pas réellement.</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi, au lieu de prendre contact avec l’Ordre du Phénix, au lieu de réapparaître publiquement face à Dumbledore, il resta terré dans la maison familiale des Black, en plein coeur de Londres. Il hésita à renouer avec Remus, mais il savait que le loup-garou resterait toujours fidèle à Dumbledore, perdu dans sa reconnaissance d’avoir été admis à Poudlard alors même qu’il se voyait comme un monstre sanguinaire. Leur amitié n’avait pas survécu à la mort de James et Lily, et les Maraudeurs n’étaient plus.</p><p>Les semaines passèrent, lentement. </p><p>Sirius passa du temps à faire des recherche dans la bibliothèque, ouvrant pour la première fois les livres de Magie Noire hérités de ses parents. Il chercha ce qui avait pu se produire pour que Voldemort laisse place à Charles. </p><p> </p><p>Un matin, il se réveilla, et il se rendit compte qu’il devait se forcer à éprouver ce sentiment de trahison envers la mémoire de ses amis. Libéré de la rage, du choc de la découverte, il se souvint de la peur de Charles, alors que l’adolescent redoutait de redevenir le Mage noir sanguinaire que tous craignaient. <br/>Il se rappela également la période où Charles s’était renfermé, mangeant mal, visiblement torturé sous les regards inquiets de Harry et de Severus. Lui même s’était inquiété pour l’adolescent, et il s’était juré qu’il serait sans pitié envers la personne qui faisait du mal au petit brun. </p><p>La nuit suivante, il rêva de Lily. Lily qui lui hurlait dessus, pour avoir abandonné “ses” garçons. Lily qui aurait accueilli sans hésitations Charles, quelles que puissent être ses origines. Lily lui aurait offert une seconde chance, Voldemort ou non. </p><p>A son réveil, la colère s’était muée en tristesse, et en honte. Son caractère emporté lui avait fait prononcer des paroles terribles, et il avait abandonné son filleul. La seule personne qui lui restait au monde.</p><p> </p><p>Il connaissait le caractère entier de Harry, et il avait peur d’être repoussé. C’était en tous cas l’excuse qu’il se donnait pour ne pas retourner au Manoir Malefoy. Un jour, il devrait mettre les choses à plat avec Harry et avec Charles. Mais il n’était pas prêt.<br/>Sans compter que Rogue serait là, veillant au grain pour l’empêcher de blesser une fois de plus les deux adolescents. </p><p>Son vieil ennemi, celui qu’il avait harcelé sans pitié lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, avait su gagner la confiance et l’amour des deux garçons. <br/>Au début, Sirius avait été terriblement jaloux. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce Snivellus aigri et désagréable pouvait susciter un tel élan d’affection. <br/>Il avait vu les regards pleins d’admiration de Harry et de Charles, leur façon de toujours se tourner vers lui, de s’accrocher à ses robes noires. </p><p>Quoi qu’il fasse, Rogue passait en premier dans le coeur des garçons. </p><p>Il lui avait fallu du temps pour admettre que le précieux fils de James considérait Snivellus la chauve-souris des cachots comme une figure paternelle. Que Harry admirait et aimait Rogue, et que c’était vers lui qu’il se tournait en premier lorsqu’il avait un problème.</p><p>Rogue avait accepté l’identité cachée de Charles visiblement, sans sourciller, sans changer de comportement, renforçant ainsi leurs liens.</p><p> </p><p>Passer de Snivellus à Severus avait été le second travail qu’il avait dû faire sur lui-même. La solitude alors qu’il était reclus Square Grimmaud lui permit de se souvenir de son adolescence et à plusieurs reprises, il rougit de son comportement passé. <br/>Il ne serait probablement jamais ami proche avec Rogue, leur passé était trop… lourd pour qu’ils puissent tout oublier. Mais il pouvait changer et commencer à respecter un peu l’homme qui avait mis toute sa vie entre parenthèses et qui n’avait jamais cessé de chercher son filleul pour le sauver d’une enfance misérable.</p><p>Rogue adolescent avait été aussi craintif que les jumeaux Potter la première fois qu’il les avait rencontré. En comprenant qu’il avait probablement eu lui aussi une enfance misérable, Sirius fut submergé par la honte. Lui qui se vantait d’appartenir à la lumière s’était montré pire que le plus cruel des Mangemorts en s’en prenant à lui avec ses amis. </p><p> </p><p>Un après-midi d’hiver, Sirius tournait en rond, encore une fois. Soudain, quelqu’un frappa à la porte.<br/>L’homme se raidit, et alla ouvrir, prêt à renvoyer tout émissaire de Dumbledore. </p><p>Narcissa se tenait sur le seuil. Droite et fière, bien qu’un peu agitée.<br/>Sirius comprit immédiatement et il sortit de sa maison, lui prenant le bras, le coeur battant douloureusement sous la peur.<br/>	- Que se passe-t-il ? <br/>	- Dumbledore a enlevé Harry. Il faut… Lucius va intervenir, mais il ne pourra pas l’emmener sans que les employés du Ministère ne commencent à se poser des questions. Il ne pourra pas le récupérer… </p><p>Sirius eut l’impression que son coeur se gelait dans sa poitrine. Il prit une brusque inspiration, et se crispa.<br/>	- Et Charles ? Il va bien ?<br/>Sa cousine eut un bref sourire et hocha la tête.<br/>	- Il est avec Drago. Harry était le seul visé par les plans de ce vieux fou. <br/>	- Que dois-je faire ?</p><p>Narcissa hésita brièvement, puis soupira.<br/>	- J’ignore ce qui s’est passé Sirius. Aussi bien Severus que les enfants ont refusé de parler de ton départ précipité. Je sais que Harry était furieux après toi, et… peu importe. J’espère juste que tu ne le blessera pas de nouveau. <br/>	- Il est mon filleul et le fils de James. Bien sûr que je ne compte pas le blesser.<br/>	- Rejoignons Lucius. Tu vas aller avec lui au Ministère pour récupérer Harry au plus vite. Tu es son parrain, ils ne pourront pas t’empêcher de le reprendre avec toi.</p><p>Ils transplanèrent, et la seule chose qui occupait l’esprit de Sirius était la sécurité de Harry. Qu’importait le reste, son filleul était en danger.<br/>	- Allons chercher Harry. Et j’aurais besoin de lui parler seul à seul ensuite, Lucius. Certaines choses doivent être… arrangées entre nous. <br/>Lucius l’observa un long moment, visiblement hésitant à le laisser revenir dans la vie des Potter. Mais Sirius garda la tête haute, fixant l’aristocrate avec une assurance qu’il était loin de ressentir. Le blond finit par abdiquer, avec un reniflement agacé. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius frissonna lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au Ministère : la dernière fois qu’il était venu, il avait été jeté à Azkaban sans cérémonie. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de faire face à ses souvenirs, puisque Lucius partait déjà à grands pas en direction du département de la justice magique. <br/>L’animagus le rattrapa aisément, et marcha un pas derrière lui, en silence, tête haute. Il avait l’air d’un parfait sang-pur, à l’image de Lucius, même si intérieurement il paniquait.</p><p>Puisqu’il avait appris à faire confiance à la famille Malefoy, Sirius resta silencieux, laissant Lucius gérer la situation à sa manière. Ce dernier entra dans le bureau d’Amélia Bones, sans même frapper, et lorsque la sorcière se leva, blême de rage, il leva la main.<br/>	- En ce moment même, un de vos Auror en compagnie de Dumbledore en personne sont en train d’interroger illégalement un jeune garçon innocent. </p><p>L’affirmation déstabilisa Amélia et elle fronça les sourcils. <br/>	- De quoi parlez vous ?<br/>Avec un sourire carnassier, Lucius la fixa.<br/>	- Du fait que l’Auror Maugrey a arrêté et emmené le filleul de Sirius Black ici présent sans aucune raison valable, hormis le soumettre au véritasérum sous l’ordre de Dumbledore. Il s’agit de Harry Potter en personne. </p><p>Amélia laissa échapper une exclamation indignée, puis elle partit à toute vitesse, les deux hommes la suivant. </p><p>Devant la seule salle d’interrogatoire fermée, elle marqua un temps d’arrêt, puis elle croisa le regard inquiet de Sirius. Elle pinça les lèvres et ouvrit brutalement la porte.</p><p>En voyant Harry tendu, l’air perdu malgré son regard vague - signe incontestable qu’il avait été drogué au veritaserum - Sirius se tendit, horrifié. Il pensa brièvement à Charles, priant pour qu’il soit en sécurité.</p><p>Puis, son filleul se mit à pleurer, les larmes mouillant ses joues alors qu’il fixait ses yeux verts sur son parrain. Le coeur de Sirius se tordit alors qu’il prenait conscience que c’était la première fois qu’il voyait Harry pleurer. <br/>Malgré toutes les épreuves qu’il avait traversé, l’adolescent n’avait jamais craqué de cette façon. </p><p>- Sirius ! Ils m’ont enlevé à l’école, j’ai pas eu le choix ! Et ils m’ont donné du veritaserum.<br/>Cependant, le regard de Harry se fixa sur Lucius, comme si c’était le patriarche Malefoy son véritable sauveur.</p><p>L’animagus resta de marbre, bien que blessé. Il avait conscience qu’il avait mérité ce manque de confiance du fils de James. <br/>Il ignora l’intervention d’Amélia pour rester concentré sur Harry, brûlant de se jeter sur lui pour l’enlacer. </p><p>Bones se pencha sur l’adolescent.<br/>	- Monsieur Potter ? Tout va bien ?<br/>Sirius serra les poings, prêt à intervenir. Son filleul était toujours sous véritasérum et il comptait bien lui montrer qu’il était digne de confiance en l’empêchant de dévoiler ses secrets. <br/>- Voldemort a été détruit la nuit où il a tué mes parents.</p><p>Sirius hoqueta à l’affirmation. Cependant, c’était probablement ce qui lui manquait pour être totalement en paix.<br/>Il prit conscience qu’en aimant Charles autant que Harry, il ne trahissait pas ses amis. Bien au contraire.</p><p>Charles n’avait jamais été l’assassin de ses amis. Il était… autre chose. </p><p>Sirius entendit la directrice du département de la Justice magique rassurer Harry, mais ce dernier paniqua légèrement.<br/>- Est-ce que mon frère va bien ? Est-ce que Charles est en danger lui aussi ?</p><p>Amélia le rassura, et Sirius ne bougea pas. Il nota le regard de Harry sur Lucius, comme s’il cherchait à se rassurer. <br/>Enfin, il put enlacer l’adolescent, le serrant contre lui. Le gamin se crispa un instant, mais Sirius lui frotta le dos en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. </p><p>Déterminé à s’expliquer, à renouer les liens brisés, Sirius entraîna Harry à sa suite, avec douceur. Il échangea un signe de tête poli avec Lucius, et l’aristocrate ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, le laissant gérer la situation à sa guise.</p><p>Il était temps qu’il ait une longue conversation avec son filleul, qu’il s’excuse de son comportement, et qu’il redevienne le parrain protecteur. Aussi bien pour Harry que pour Charles. <br/>Quoi qu’il arrive désormais, il voulait faire partie de l’avenir de ces deux garçons exceptionnels, qu’il aimait déjà plus que tout.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>